All of Us
by Greendogg
Summary: When winter ends, Krypto, Streaky, Ace and the Dogstars meet new friends but later find out they face a problem and get more then they bargained for. This is a KryptoJLU crossover contains parodies in later chapters.Title based on a tv show name
1. Snow day

**Note: I don't own any of the Krypto: the superdog or Justice League characters, they're all property of Warner Bros and Cartoon network. **

**This is just who one of my characters would be voiced by.**

**Ryen the Mutt (Voiced by Daphne Maxwell Reid **

Brisbane, a Coonhound and Bloodhound mix stood outside on the sidewalk and sighed. "Finally, the snow is melting…phew! Well, at least I got through another winter" he said to himself as he went to fetch the newspaper. But before he picked it up the tan colored hound with black spots was alerted by a noise coming from up the street. "Mourning Brisbane" said Krypto as he passed by while riding on Kevin's sled. "Mourning Krypto" Brisbane called out, a few feet away from where Brisbane was Melanie, an Irish setter and Labrador retriever mix. She looked up at the tree branches in one of the nearby trees. "Phew! winter's almost over" she said to herself. She was right, the snow on the branches as well as everywhere else was beginning to melt. "Mourning Melanie" Krypto called out as he passed by her. "Hey Krypto" she called back, "Whoo! Hoo! Streaky that sled idea was totally awesome" said Krypto. "See K-Dog? What did I tell ya?" Streaky replied with a laugh. "Hi Krypto" said a familiar female voice, at hearing this Krypto decided to stop. "Whoa, hey put on the brakes!" he shouted to Streaky, "There are no brakes!" Streaky shouted. The two of them were screaming in fear, "Watch out for the fire..." before Ryen could finish her sentence there was a loud "thud" "Hydrant" she concluded. Krypto and Streaky groaned, Ryen sighed and walked over to the fire hydrant "Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah we're fine Ryen, what are you doing out here?" Krypto replied. "My human's at work so I got out, via dog door" Ryen explained, "Well, ok um…" Krypto started to say, he secretly had a crush on Ryen ever since they met 8 months ago. "Would you like to go sledding with us?" Streaky asked, "Sure but…" Krypto cut Ryen off "You'll be perfectly safe with us, I mean it's not like I have anything to do today" he said to her. "Yeah I'm free today, I've got nothing to do, ether" Streaky added. "Don't be to sure about that" said a familiar voice. "Oh, Hi Ace" said Krypto, "Krypto, Streaky we need to talk, meet me in the park in 1 hour" said Ace. "Can you make it half?" Krypto asked, "Alright, just don't be late, ok?" Ace replied, Krypto and Streaky nodded in response. "Ok, well I'm out" said Ace before getting on his racer, he was about to drive off but then he noticed Ryen. "Oh and uh…nice seeing you Ryen" he said to her, "Nice seeing you too, Ace…bye" she said to him and with that, Ace drove off down the street on his racer.

"I'm sorry Ryen" said Krypto, who felt bad that he and Streaky couldn't spend a lot of time with her. "Don't worry about it…you're Superdog, it's your job…I understand" Ryen explained. "Well, thank you, hey! Maybe we can all go do something later" Krypto replied. "That sounds great, but my owner might be home by then" Ryen answered. "Oh I don't know about that" said Krypto in a sort slick tone, Ryen laughed at hearing this. "Hey, since we didn't go sledding would you guys like to go around to the tabby cat café? They're handing out some imported rawhide bones to promote their new café in London" Ryen explained. "That sounds interesting" Krypto replied "Eh, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna head home" said Streaky who about to take off. "They have catnip too" Ryen added. "Catnip? Well count me in" Streaky replied, Ryen laughed at Streaky's quick change of heart "C'mon let's go" she said to them.

30 minutes later…

"Well, thanks for the idea of going to the café, Ryen" said Krypto once they got back to the brownstone where Ryen lived. "Yeah, I'm sure those English cats are gonna enjoy that catnip" Streaky added, "I think you mean British cats" Krypto answered. "Whatever" said Streaky, "Well, we gotta get going…see ya, Ryen" Krypto said to her "Yeah, see ya" Streaky added before he and Krypto took off. "Bye guys" Ryen called out to them, she watched Krypto and Streaky as got farther away from her until she could no longer see them. Ryen sighed, "He's such a wonderful dog" she said to herself weather Krypto knew it or not Ryen also had a bit of crush on him but she managed to keep it hidden until she felt good and ready to tell him.

At the Park…

"Hey Ace, what's up?" Krypto asked, "Nothing much, I just came here to inform you I've been monitoring the temperatures for the past few weeks" Ace explained. "So? We all know that spring is going to begin soon" Krypto replied, "Exactly, when spring begins…" Streaky cut Ace off "winter ends" he added. "That… and so does snow up in the northern regions" Ace concluded. "And what does that have to do with us?" Krypto asked, "To put it to you briefly, when winter ends the snow melts, when the snow melts it turns into water…and when all that water starts making it's way downstream it causes a problem" said Ace. "What kind of problem? does it mean that the humans have to build a water park? Or..." Ace cut Streaky off "The water causes a problem cause it can cause flash flooding!" he said to Streaky. Ace was used to being around Streaky, but there were times when the cat worked his nerves.

"Oh, I see" said Streaky, "So you see my point?" we've had a lot more snow then we usually do, so…" Ace stopped short "So what?" Streaky asked, Ace sighed he was losing his patience with Streaky but still he managed to keep calm. "We need to keep an eye on how fast the snow is melting" Ace answered. "How?" Streaky replied, "By monitoring the temperatures, the warmer it gets the more snow will melt and as a result, all that water could lead to possible flash flooding, get the picture pussy cat?" said Ace. Streaky gulped nervously, "Yes" he answered in a nervous voice, "So all we have to do is monitor the temperatures everyday? "Krypto asked. "Listen, just leave that to me, I'll notify you if something comes up, and gentleman…" Ace replied. "Yes?" said Krypto "Get that sled to a repair shop" Ace continued, Krypto looked down at the sled and saw what Ace meant. "Sure thing" he said to him. "I'll see you around" said Ace before he drove off on his racer, "Yeah…see ya, Ace" Krypto said in a sort of dull tone before Ace got some distance away.

"Man, is that guy strict or what?" said Streaky, "I heard that!" Ace shouted from a distance. Streaky groaned, "Me and my big mouth" he said to himself.

The Next day…

"Hey Melanie" Brisbane said to her, "Hey Brisbane, wow the snow's really melting fast" she replied. "Sure is, won't be long before its all slush" Brisbane added, "Darn right" said Melanie. Just then, she was alerted by a loud noise from up the street. "You hear something?" she asked Brisbane, "Mourning Brisbane, mourning Melanie" Krypto and Streaky called out simultaneously (at the same time). "Mourning Krypto, mourning Streaky" Brisbane and Melanie replied. "Watch out!" Krypto yelled as they passed by the two dogs. Before they could move the two dogs were "splashed" by water that was in the gutter. "Sorry!" Krypto yelled back to them. Brisbane sighed and shook himself, the water was melted snow and even though the snow had melted the water was just as cold. "That's the one thing I hate about the spring thaw" said Brisbane who sounded pretty annoyed, "Oh, I know, I know…" said Melanie. "Slush" they answered in unison.

Down the street, Krypto and Streaky had come to a stop, "Whoo hoo that was great! Thanks for the ride, guys" said Rosie. "No problem, Rosie" said Krypto, "See ya tomorrow" Rosie replied, when they passed by Melanie and Brisbane Rosie was accidentally crammed between Krypto and Streaky so she could see or hear Brisbane and Melanie at all. "Bye" Krypto and Streaky answered simultaneously, "C'mon Streak, let's go" said Krypto once Rosie was gone. Krypto got off the sled and started to pull it in the direction of their houses. "So are you up for another round of…" Streaky stopped short when he and Krypto heard a voice from down the street "Watch out!" the voice shouted. "Sounds like trouble, c'mon" said Krypto who left the sled in a secure place and took off with Streaky.

15 minutes later…

"This can't be good" said the truck driver who was looking over at a ditch. "Well of course it can't, we need that pipe if we're gonna extend the drainage system near the ski resort" said a construction worker who stood next to the truck driver. "Hey look its Superdog" said the truck driver, "What's he doing?" the construction worker asked, "I think he's getting the pipe for us" said the truck driver. Streaky sat next to the two humans and watched, he knew Krypto could handle the job by himself and didn't need his help. Krypto picked up the pipe and placed it back on the flat bed truck, "Thanks Superdog, it would've cost us a lot to replace that pipe" the truck driver said to him as he rubbed Krypto and Streaky behind their ears. Krypto let out a friendly bark as if to say: "You're welcome" "We'll see ya around" said the construction worker before he closed the door to the cab and the two of them drove off down the road. "What do you suppose that pipe was for?" Streaky asked, "It looked like those pipes we've seen near the lakes and wetlands, they're probably extending the drain system" Krypto explained. Just then the wind started to blow, "Wow! It sure is cold up here" said Streaky, Krypto agreed. Where they were the elevation was higher and was much colder. "It sure is, let's go" Krypto said to Streaky, at that moment the two of them took off.

"K-Dog?" Streaky asked, "Yes?" Krypto replied, "How long do you think it'll be before spring gets here?" Streaky continued. "About another month" said Krypto, "Good, cause I'm freezing" Streaky replied "Me too" said Krypto. Even though Streaky's fur coat as well as Krypto's had gotten thicker in the winter there were times where the cold winter air sometimes caused them to shiver.

Later that day…

"Gosh Streaky was right, it is freezing" Krypto said to himself, he was in the underground area of his doghouse. Even though he was a under ground the entrance of his doghouse was open and it let in a draft from outside. Krypto shuddered when he felt the cold air against his body, but then it he forgot about it for the moment when he heard a familiar voice. "Krypto, Krypto?" the voice called, "Alright Kevin's home!" Krypto said to himself and started barking. "Krypto?" Kevin continued once more, he followed the sound of Krypto's barking until he reached the backyard. "There you are!" said Kevin before he went to hug his dog. "Hey Kevin how was school?" Krypto asked once he got free from Kevin's embrace, "Ok, we had to take a history quiz after lunch today…so how was your day?" Kevin answered. "It was ok, Streaky and I had to help some construction workers today" Krypto explained.

"Really? Cause I heard the drain system is being extended to try to avoid flash flooding since we've gotten more snow then usual this season" Kevin replied. "Gosh, Ace was just telling me yesterday about the possibility of flash flooding" said Krypto. "Well, I've got homework to do, I'll see ya" said Kevin who got up, "Ok" Krypto said to him before he left. "Well at least now I can finish my nap…" Krypto said to himself, just then he heard the wind blowing. "Um…indoors" he concluded and went inside the house.

Later…

Krypto had been asleep in the living room for awhile and now he managed to get up. He left out a small sigh followed by a yawn and a stretch. "Phew! I needed that nap" he said to himself before he got a drink of water from his dog dish. He stopped short and looked up "Huh?" he asked and trotted over to the window to look outside. "Hey the sun is going down, and it's only…" he stopped and looked at the clock on the wall "5:00 pm? Wait, that can't be right" he said to himself, he looked over at another clock sitting on a desk. "I knew it! It's only 5:30 pm…the days are getting longer, another sign spring is coming" Krypto concluded. Just then, he heard Kevin whistle for him. "Krypto" Kevin called "Hmm, sounds like Kevin's done with his homework" said Krypto who got up from where he was sitting and went to see Kevin.

30 minutes later…

"So Kevin did you finish all your homework?" his Mom asked "Yes Mom" Kevin answered, "Cleaned your room?" she asked him "Yes" said Kevin, "Feed the dog?" his Mom asked once more "Ye…no wait, I didn't do that" he replied before he went to get a can of dog food. "Krypto" Kevin called from the bottom of the stairs, he then whistled for Krypto to come. Meanwhile upstairs, Krypto was sitting on Kevin's bed looking out the window at the sunset, "Wow, that sunset is really something" said Krypto. He enjoyed looking at the sunset, Earth's sunsets were different from Krypton's but to Krypto both of them seemed to be equally enjoyable. "Krypto" Kevin called once more, "That's Kevin and…" Krypto stopped to sniff the air "Smells like his Mom made roast beef again" Krypto concluded. He licked his chops( the sides of his mouth) and got up. "Here's your bowl, Krypto" said Kevin, "Oh great canned dog food again" Krypto said to himself with a sigh. Like most dogs, Krypto preferred the taste of human food but he only got it on occasion.

"Might as well get it over with" he continued before he started eating. He stopped short when he heard Streaky yowl. He went to the window and looked outside, "Ohh, you won this time Cardinal, but I'll be back just you wait, Cardie…hmph!" said Streaky before he jumped off the wall and into his own backyard. Krypto laughed at the whole scene "Poor cat" he said to himself before he went back to eating the rest of his dog food.

Later…

"Did I miss anything?" Krypto asked before he sat on the couch next to Kevin, "Nope it's just about to start" he answered. The two of them had looked forward to watching the movie "Snow Dogs" all week, but it was shortly interrupted. "We interrupt this program to bring you this special report" said the announcer, "Hi, I'm Jim Sharp and we've got some really interesting news for you" he said. "Who turned this on?" Krypto asked "Shh" said Kevin. "You may want to grab your telescope or head to the observatory for next Friday's eclipse" "Eclipse?" said Krypto who was confused. "Beginning one hour after sundown and ending at 3:14 am, again next Friday will be an eclipse...this is Jim Sharp of action news" he continued, "And now back to our presentation" said the announcer. "An eclipse? Cool!" said Kevin "Yeah, really cool I wonder if Streaky heard the news?" Krypto replied "Hey Krypto, get out here!" Streaky yelled. Krypto giggled "I think he did" he said to Kevin. The two of them stepped outside to see Streaky "Hey Streaky" said Krypto, "Hi K-Dog, Hi Kevin" Streaky answered. "Hi Streak" said Kevin, "So did you hear about the news? An eclipse is gonna start an hour after sundown next Friday" Streaky explained.

"Yeah, we know" Krypto replied, "I betcha everyone is gonna be talking about it at school tomorrow" Kevin added. "Kevin close the door, you're letting all the heat out" his Mom shouted. "Sorry Mom, good night Streaky" said Kevin "See ya tomorrow" he answered and waved. "Bye" Kevin and Krypto answered, before they closed the door. "Phew! Glad that's over" said Kevin who realized how cold it was outside. "Yeah, now we can get back to our movie" Krypto added before heading back to the couch.

Later…

"Man, that was great" said Krypto as he went into Kevin's room, "Great? That was totally awesome! Sled dogs are cool" said Kevin. The two of them had just finished watching Snow Dogs, "They sure are" Krypto replied, at the moment he thought about Tusky Husky since he was a sled dog breed. "Ya think I could be a sled dog?" Krypto asked, "You? Maybe, with practice but why would I need a sled dog when I have a superdog?" Kevin answered. Krypto almost blushed at hearing this but he didn't, "That's true" Krypto replied with a yawn. "Sounds like you had you're ready for bed" said Kevin, "Don't you know it, being a superdog isn't easy" Krypto added. "Kevin let out a small laugh "I can only imagine" he answered with a yawn. He and Krypto both had a long day and looked forward to getting some rest. He laid down in his bed with Krypto curled up and the end. "Night Krypto" said Kevin, "I'll see ya in the mourning, Kevin" Krypto replied, within a few minutes the two were asleep.

3:00 am…

"Huh?" Krypto said in a drowsy tone, he groaned at what woke him up. "What's that bright light?" he asked himself, he looked up and saw where the light was coming from and gasped "The Dogstars! They're signaling me" said Krypto with a yawn. "But why at 3:00am in the mourning?" he asked himself, "I guess I better go" Krypto concluded with a stretch. "Ok, how to get down from here" he wondered, he looked at the ground below from the window. "Whoa! That's a long drop" he said to himself with a sigh, "Maybe I'll try the stairs" he said quietly. He walked out of the room and down the stairs hoping no one heard him. "Good, no one heard me" he thought but then he looked back at the stairs. "I hope…" thought Krypto, from there he managed to get outside "Alright I made it out" he said to himself, he looked up at the sky the Dogstar's signal was still flickering "Alright, ok! I'm coming" said Krypto before going into his dog house to change.

"Well, this is it, and away I go" he said before taking off. A short time later he reached the Dogstar's ship, "Hey guys" he said to them once he got inside. "Hi Krypto" they replied simultaneously, "So what's the emergency? Is Mechanicat on the loose again? Krypto asked, "No, not today" said Brainy Barker Krypto's eyes bucked. "What?! No emergency? Do you guys realize its 3:00 am in the mourning on earth?" Krypto explained. "Well technically it's only 3:00 am in Metropolis, elsewhere it's…" Tail Terrier stopped short, "Never mind" he concluded after seeing the angry look on Krypto's face. They had forgotten the reason why they signaled him, "So what's the point of me coming up here?" Krypto asked. "Well, we've…I'm sorry Krypto" said Brainy Barker, "Its ok but next time wake me up in a real emergency" he said to her. Just then Brainy Barker remembered why they signaled Krypto to come in the first place. "Will do, but there is one problem" she added, "What is it?" Krypto asked, "Well it's…" before Brainy Barker could finish the dogs were alerted by the sound of electricity crackling. The lights flicked on and off until they shorted out.

"That" Brainy concluded, "Oh great" Krypto said in a sarcastic tone "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Tail Terrier asked. "One of the fuses must've blown…again" said Hotdog, "I say, does anyone have a flashlight?" Bulldog asked "I do, anyone need any light, eh?" said Tusky Husky. Just this he lost his footing and tripped "Whoa!" he cried out, "Oh sorry Mammoth Mutt, I did not see you" he said to her. "It's ok, it's not my fault I was born small" she answered, "That and you're the world's smallest breed of dog" Tail Terrier added with a laugh. It was true, Chihuahuas were the world's smallest dog and were also a popular toy breed. Mammoth Mutt let out a low warning growl, like most Chihuahuas she disliked her size. "S-sorry" Tail Terrier stuttered nervously. "No sweat, it's a hard knock life for us toy breeds" Mammoth Mutt explained. "That's true, wouldn't I qualify as a toy breed?" Hotdog added, "Uh, no Hotdog you're a hound breed" Tusky Husky answered. "Oh, figures" Hotdog answered in a slightly annoyed tone, although Dachshunds were a somewhat popular hound breed, toy breed dogs such as Chihuahuas, Yorkshire terriers and Puggles(Beagle/Pug mix) were farther up on the popularity list.

"I hate to break up your conversation guys, but we need to figure out how to get a new fuse" said Brainy Barker, the ship was still working but the lights still were out. "Isn't there one in the storage room?" Hotdog asked, referring to where the extra fuses were kept. About 20 minutes later when they got to the storage room to their surprise there weren't any extra fuses! "Would ya look at that, we're cleaned out" said Hotdog, "Don't we have an auxiliary fuse?" Tusky Husky asked. "The one that blew was the auxiliary fuse!" said Brainy Barker, "Oh… my bad, eh?" Tusky Husky replied. "No problem I'll look around, wait for me below the cargo hold" said Krypto before he took off. "You heard him, let's move" said Brainy Barker, and with that the dogs all got up and left.

35 minutes later…

Krypto had been flying through out the Dogstar's ship looking for the extra fuses with his X-ray vision. But then he had an idea "Let's see…Kevin's Mom keeps the extra light bulbs in the hall closet at home, so if the extra fuses aren't in the storage room then they must be…" Krypto snapped out of his train of thought when spotted something, "In a closet!" he concluded, once he landed he got the fuse out of a nearby closet "Found it!" he thought and headed for the fuse room. "Well when is that dog gonna get here with that extra fuse?" Tail Terrier asked out loud, "I'm here!" Krypto announced. "You found the extra fuse!" Brainy Barker replied, "Well back home my humans keep extra light bulbs in a closet so I figured…" Brainy Barker cut him off "I get it, I guess we forgot that we moved the extra fuses into the east wing's hall closet when we clean up last month" she explained. "That's true" Tail Terrier added. Once the fuse had been changed the lights came back on, "Well everything looks ok here" said Brainy Barker. "Sure does, bye guys" said Krypto "Bye Krypto" the Dog stars answered simultaneously. A short time later Krypto got back home, thankfully no one noticed he was gone but mainly he was glad to go back to sleep.

**MORE TO COME…**

**Well that's it for chapter one. I'm already in the process of writing chapter two! Sorry if it got a little dull or confusing in some parts of the chapter but I can assure you that chapter two will be a bit better. Also I know Kevin's sister in maed Melanie but I didn't know that at the time I came up my Irsh setter/Labrador mix, just so you know.**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	2. Boardwalk chase

**Glad to see I got one review for this fan fic, I hope to get more but anyway here's chapter two. Hope you like it**! **Here's a list of who my characters would be voiced by**.

**Quincy the Doberman (Voiced by James Avery)**

**Tasha the Rough Coated Collie (Voiced by Whoopi Goldberg)**

**Swifty the Greyhound/Whippet mix (Voiced by Carlos Mencia)**

**Vivian the Maned Wolf (Voiced by Marla Gibbs)**

**Braxton the Martian Timber Wolf (Voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro)**

One week after the incident onboard the Dogstar's ship, things were pretty normal most of the time. Although there was something different about this particular week. "Krypto, Krypto wake up!" Kevin shouted, "Wha? Kevin what is it?" Krypto asked in a drowsy tone as he woke up, he had slept later then usual and Kevin was already awake and ready for the day. "Look outside, quick!" Kevin replied, "Alright" said Krypto who looked out the window. "Wow! The snow's almost gone" he said to Kevin, "Yep" Kevin answered. "Kevin, c'mon the school bus will be here soon" his Mom called, "I gotta go, see ya after school Krypto" said Kevin who got up from where he was sitting and grabbed his backpack before heading down stairs. "See ya later, Kevin" Krypto answered with a sigh. "Now I can get some sleep" Krypto said to himself, he was about to close his eyes when he heard a loud screech. "Streaky?" Krypto asked himself, "Help! Open up the window!" Streaky shouted from outside. Krypto did as he was told and opened the window, "Phew! Thanks K-Dog" said Streaky once he was able to pull the rest of his body up to the window sill.

"No problem" said Krypto, "Man, the snow's melting fast" Streaky replied. He was right, in the backyard there were patches of grass starting to appear giving the yard a sort of poka-dot look. "It sure is, I wonder is its any better or worse where Ace is" Krypto answered, "I wouldn't know" said Streaky.

At Wayne Manor…

Ace stood outside the front door, looking at the scenery. He let out a yawn as he stretched "Ah, peace and quiet, what more could a person ask for?" Ace said to himself. Just then, some slush fell from part of the roof and landed on his face "I just had to open my big mouth" said Ace. "May I get you a towel and hair brush, Master Ace?" Alfred asked, who saw Ace sitting by the door, Ace just groaned, this was one of those moments where he wished he had stayed in bed.

Friday night…

Wow, look at that" Kevin said to Krypto, "Quite a site isn't it?" Krypto answered "Yeah, I'll say" Kevin answered. He and the rest of the neighborhood as well as everyone else were all outside watching the eclipse.

1 week later…

(Keep in mind this next scene shows the T.V. screen in Kevin's living room).

"This is Action news report Jim Sharp and it looks like spring is almost here."

(Goes to live footage)

"And this is all outside our studio, would ya look at that folks, snow melting everywhere."

(Ok if this was a real episode here's the background music that would probably be heard as the scenes change from the snow melting to spring)

"Show Me" by Michael Lington plays

2 weeks later…

"Wow! Can you believe it? The first day of spring?" Krypto asked, "And look outside!" Kevin added. Both he and Krypto looked outside, the scenery had totally changed, there was new grass and flowers and a lot of the trees in Metropolis had started to grow new leaves. "Whoa!" said Krypto who was in awe at seeing how nice the scenery had looked. Meanwhile, next door Krypto and Kevin weren't the only ones enjoying the first day of spring. "The snow's gone, whoo hoo!" said Rosie.

In Gothem City…

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Isis?" Katie McCat asked "Sure is" said Isis, even the villains, human and animal were enjoying the weather change. At Wayne manor, Ace thought his wet adventures had come to an end. Wrong! "Phew! No more snow" Ace said to himself as he sat outside, just then the paper boy came by on his bike to drop of the newspaper. Although he rode through a puddle causing the water to "splash" Ace, "Just… water" Ace concluded, he let out a small angry growl. Alfred stood behind him and sighed "I'll get the towel and hair brush, Master Ace" said Alfred before he went inside. "Great…" Ace said to himself in angry tone. He heard some birds chirping nearby, he hoped they wouldn't laugh at him since he was… well… a wet dog.

Days later…

"Gosh K-Dog, it looks like the city is lively again" said Streaky, "Darn right it is, Streaky, all the snow is gone" Krypto replied. "Mourning Brisbane" Krypto called out, "Mourning Krypto" Brisbane replied. Melanie looked up when she heard Krypto and Brisbane's voices. "Mourning Krypto" said Melanie, "Mourning Melanie" Krypto replied. "Hi Guys" Streaky said to the two dogs on the ground, "Hi Streaky" Melanie and Brisbane answered simultaneously. "Hi Krypto" said a voice from below, Krypto stopped short (If this was a real episode the screeching sounds that car brakes made would be heard in the background). "Oof! Hey what's with the hold up?" Streaky asked after he bumped into Krypto. "Sorry Streaky" said Krypto before they went to land on the pavement.

"Hi Ryen, your human's at work again today?" Krypto asked, "Yep, I'm by myself again" Ryen explained. "Your owner works for the daily planet doesn't she?" Krypto asked, "Yes, she does" Ryen replied. Just then the trio heard some howling in the distance. "What the…?" Ryen started to say "Sounds like Ace the Bat-hound, I gotta go sorry, Ryen" said Krypto. "It's ok I'm used to it, bye guys" she said to them, "Good bye" Krypto and Streaky answered in unison. Ryen let out a small sigh, once Krypto and Streaky were gone. "So did you tell him?" Melanie asked, she had crossed the street to Ryen's brownstone. "Tell him what, Mel?" Ryen asked, "You know" the Irish setter/Labrador mix answered. "Oh! That um, no" Ryen answered, "Ryen" Melanie started to say. "I know I know but his friend Streaky was with him so…I'll tell him on my own time, ok" "Whatever" said Melanie who got up and started to make her way back to the other side of the street. "See ya, Mel" said Ryen, she looked up at the sky and thought about Krypto. "Oh, when am I ever gonna tell him?" she asked herself.

Later…

"So, what's the case, Ace?" Krypto asked, "Hey, that rhymed" said Streaky "Cut the chit chat pussy cat, Isis is in town and we to stop her, c'mon" said Ace. "Where is she this time?" Streaky asked, "Fish Factory" Ace answered. Streaky let out a small sigh "The same place where I met Princess, good times, good times" said Streaky. "Focus Streaky!" Ace and Krypto both shouted at the same time. "Sorry" Streaky replied.

At the fish factory…

"This'll be a snap" said Isis, "Are you sure about this, Isis?" Katie Mc Cat asked. "Positive, I mean what could go wrong?" Isis answered, "Freeze, Isis!" Krypto shouted to her. "I just had to ask, run!" she told Katie "Get 'em!" said Ace "They're heading for the dock, Streaky go out ahead and block 'em" said Krypto. "I'm on it, K-dog" said Streaky before he went out ahead of Krypto. "Katie, hurry up!" said Isis as they ran, "I'm trying!" Katie shouted as she ran. She began to pant "It's not easy carrying 10 lbs worth of jewels while being chased by two super mutts" Katie continued before she and Isis leaped over some barrels. "There's our way out! C'mon" said Isis who saw a small motor boat just up ahead. "Hold it right there" said Streaky who stood at the end of the dock. "Hit the brakes!" Katie shouted, she and Isis tried to stop but the two of them skidded. "Uh-oh" said Streaky, "Look out!" Isis and Katie shouted simultaneously, they bumped into Streaky as they slid down the dock, yelling in fear. "Not the water!" they all shouted, it was too late they fell of the dock screaming and landed in the water with a large "splash" "The jewels!" Krypto shouted "Got 'em" said Ace who caught the back pack full of jewels in mid air. "Get us outta here!" Streaky shouted, "Coming" said Krypto. He was about to head over to the cats when suddenly he heard the clattering noise of some trash cans being knocked over. "What the…?" he started to say he looked behind him and saw a figure standing in the shadows of an alley. "Uh-oh" the dog said to himself, "Hey you, halt!" said Krypto who began to chase after the dog.

"Krypto, what are you doing?!" Ace shouted, "Come back" the cats shouted, they had managed to climb up the dock by themselves. "You there, halt!" Krypto said to the other dog once more. The dog he was chasing leaped over some trash cans, Krypto had a hard time keeping up since the dog was already ahead of him. "I said halt!" Krypto shouted once again but in the process he lost his footing and tripped "Whoa!" he cried out before crashing into some trash cans. Krypto let out a moan of pain, the dog that he had been chasing looked at him from where he stood and then ran off. "Krypto!" Ace said to him in shock, he ran over to him looking concerned. "Are you ok?" Ace asked, "Yeah, I'm ok" Krypto replied, "What were you doing?" Ace asked once more. "That thing I ran after…I think it was watching us" Krypto explained. "Weird, did you get it?" Ace answered, "No, I fell and it ran away" said Krypto. "What do you think it was?" Ace asked him, "I think it was a dog, it looked like one and it had something glowing around its neck, like a collar" Krypto explained to Ace. "That's it, we better get you home, you need to rest" said Ace. "I'm not crazy, Ace I know what I saw and what I saw was real!" said Krypto.

"I believe you I just think you need to rest, you look like you had a pretty bad fall" Ace replied. Krypto looked at his leg which had a large bruise on it, "I agree" he said to Ace. He looked up and saw Streaky, "Hey Streaky, where's Isis?" he said to his feline sidekick. Streaky coughed, "She and Katie got away" Streaky answered before he coughed again. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore" said Ace, "Yeah, at least we got the jewels back" Krypto added. "I'll turn these over to the police and we'll take you home" Ace explained. "Ok" said Krypto, he tried to stand up but it was somewhat painful "Ouch!" Krypto shouted. "Looks like you hurt your leg, don't worry you'll heal" Ace replied. "Thanks for telling me" said Krypto, who appreciated the comfort.

Later…

"Well, the jewels are part of a gem collection at the museum" Ace explained after he dropped off the jewels. "Museum? I'm surprised Isis didn't try the gem depository on the other side of town" Krypto replied. "That place is kept under tight security, do you know how easily a cat can get caught going there?" said Ace "That's true" Krypto added. He was right even though Isis was a pretty sneaky cat but breaking into the Metropolis gem depository wouldn't be very easy, even if she had a bit of help.

Back home…

"Thanks for the lift, Ace" said Krypto "No problem, I'll see you around" Ace replied. "So long, Ace" Krypto said to him, "Keep an eye on him Streaky" said Ace. "Will do, bye" Streaky replied. "Later pussy cat…good day to you gentlemen" said Ace before he left.

That night…

"It was weird, I mean it was like something or somebody was watching us" said Krypto. He and Kevin had spent the past 30 minutes talking about the incident at the fish factory. "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out" said Kevin. "Kevin, time for bed" his Mom called. "Coming Mom!" Kevin called out. "Good night, Krypto" he said to him "Good night Kevin" Krypto replied.

Later that night…

Krypto was asleep in his doghouse when suddenly he was woken up by a voice coming from behind the fence. "Krypto, psst… Krypto" said the voice, "Huh? Who said that? Who's calling me?" Krypto asked out aloud, hearing the voice sort of startled him. "I am" said the voice, "Who are you? And…how do you know my name?" Krypto asked. "Never mind that, I'll see you tomorrow and explain everything" the voice from behind the fence replied. "Ok, but can I trust you?" Krypto asked once more, "Absolutely, now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow" the voice answered. "Alright" Krypto answered in a drowsy tone, "Oh, by the way…make sure Ace and Streaky are here too" the voice added. "Sure thing" said Krypto "Great, I'll see you then" the voice replied and with that he left. Krypto let out a yawn "I wonder how that guy knows are names?" oh well, I'll find out tomorrow" Krypto said to himself with a sigh. Within a few minutes Krypto had gone back to sleep.

The Next day…

"Bye Krypto" said Kevin, Krypto barked back in response. "Hurry up Kevin" said Andrea "I'm coming, Andrea" Kevin answered before he got on the school bus. Krypto let out a small sigh as the bus drove off "He'll be back" Kevin's Mom told him. She gave Krypto a small pat on the head before going back in the house "I know…I wish that guy I talked to would get here" thought Krypto.

That Afternoon…

"So let me get this straight some weird guy talked to you last night?" Streaky asked. "Yes" Krypto replied, "And he said he's meeting here?" Ace asked, "Yep" said Krypto. "When?" Streaky asked "He should be here soon…I hope" Krypto replied. Just then the trio was alerted by a loud "thud" "Hey! Maybe that's him!" said Krypto who sounded excited. He looked over the fence to see who it was "Excuse me are you…oh, hi Rosie" he said, "Hey there" Rosie answered. "What happened to you?" Krypto asked, "I bumped into the fence, that's what" Rosie explained at she rubbed her nose with her right paw. "That's gotta hurt" Krypto replied "Did you want to ask me something?" Rosie answered "Never mind, I thought you were somebody else" said Krypto. "I understand, well…see ya" said Rosie "Yeah, see you" Krypto answered with a sigh. "Well?" Streaky started to say, "It wasn't him" said Krypto who sounded disappointed. "Who knows? Krypto maybe the guy was just fibbing" Ace suggested. "Maybe, but I doubt that, he sounded kind of sincere about what he said" Krypto explained.

"Krypto? Superdog? Hello?" a familiar voice called, "Hey. That's Squeaky" Streaky pointed out. "Anyone home?" Brisbane asked "And that's Brisbane" Krypto added before he looked over the fence. "Hey guys, what's up?" Krypto asked, "Oh nothin' much, there's some guy out here lookin' for you" Brisbane explained. "Really? Did he say if he was coming here?" Krypto asked, "I don't think so, well I better get Squeaky home" said Brisbane. Krypto assumed the guy he talked must've been coming to see him but instead he probably saw Squeaky and Brisbane and asked them if they knew Krypto. "I was gonna ask you why were on this side of town anyway?" Krypto continued. "I come over here sometimes when my owner's not around, ya probably just never see me cause you're probably out on patrol" Brisbane explained. "So true, Brisbane… see ya" Krypto said to them "G'day" Brisbane and Squeaky answered simultaneously. Krypto snickered, Brisbane was probably telling Squeaky about his life in Sydney, Australia before he and his owner moved to Metropolis.

"So any news?" Ace asked Krypto, "He said there's some guy looking for us" Krypto explained to Ace. "Did he say where?" Ace asked once more, "Oh! I forgot to ask him!" said Krypto who climbed back up the fence. "Hey Brisbane, where was the guy looking for us?" Krypto called out "Down on 3rd St. that's what he said" Brisbane answered "Thank you" Krypto shouted before climbing back down the fence. "He said on 3rd St. and I happen to know just where it is, c'mon" said Krypto.

Later…

"I don't see anything or anyone looking for you" said Streaky, "Just wait, Streaky" said Krypto. "Maybe it'd help if we'd look around" Ace suggested, "For what? Foot prints? Self addressed envelopes? A fake mustache?" Streaky asked. "Nope, don't worry Streaky we'll be watching every step of the…oof!" Krypto stopped short when he ran into another dog. "Way" Krypto concluded, "Hey punk, watch it!" said an angry Doberman (Based on some lines from the movie "Howard bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). "Sorry I…" Krypto stopped and gasped, "It's you! You're the guy!" he said to the other dog. "This is him?" Streaky asked, "Yes, I recognize the voice and shape, who are you?" said Krypto. "My name is Quincy" the Doberman explained to Krypto "Oh, hi Quincy, I'm Krypto" he replied. "Not to be rude but I know all your names" Quincy answered, "Ok" said Krypto, "Just one second, "Q" why were you spying on us?" Ace asked. He assumed Quincy was the dog that was watching them at the fish factory. "Spying? What gave you that idea?" Quincy asked "I saw you and I'm the one that chased after you, remember?" Krypto explained.

"Right, uh… about that I can explain" said Quincy, "I'm sure you can" said Krypto. "Listen, I've known about you for a while, a few months you might say…and I came here to finally meet you, all 3 of you but I didn't come alone" Quincy explained. "Did you come alone?" Streaky asked, "Didn't I just say I didn't come alone" Quincy answered. "Yeah, you did" Streaky replied in a nervous tone, "Who are you with, anyway?" Krypto asked. "C'mon, I'll show you" said Quincy.

At the park…

"Wait here" he told the trio before walking ahead, "I don't know about this guy, what if he works for Isis or something?" Krypto whispered to Ace. "I agree with you, Krypto but let's just wait and see" Ace replied, "Ok, guys, you ready?" Quincy asked the 2 dogs and cat. "Yes" they answered, "Alright then, everybody come' on out" said Quincy, he walked over to Krypto and sat down on the grass. "I think you're gonna like 'em" he added "Who?" Krypto asked, "Look" said Quincy who pointed to a clearing ahead of them. Just then the 4 of them were alerted by a loud howl "That's Tasha the collie" Quincy continued. "Wow, she's pretty" Krypto added, "Don't let her fool you, she's as tough as nails" said Quincy. At that moment, they heard another howl which sounded like more like a wolf. "Oh, here comes Vivian, that's her, she's a maned wolf" Quincy continued as he pointed out Vivian to Krypto.

"Isn't she a bit small?" Krypto asked, he noticed Vivian looked like a red fox. "She was born small, her Mom had a big litter" Quincy explained, "Oh" Krypto replied "Hey there he is, Mr. Quick himself, Swifty!" Quincy continued. "What is he?" Krypto asked once more, "Greyhound and Whippet mix, he's the fastest dog I have ever seen" Quincy explained. "Oh, and here comes Braxton" he continued "Braxton? What is he?" Krypto replied. "Martian timber wolf, his kind is endangered" Quincy explained "How sad" Krypto answered in a sympathetic tone. "Isn't it? C'mon over guys" said Quincy, before the other dogs walked over to him and Krypto. "This is Krypto" Quincy announced, "Hi" the other dogs said to him, simultaneously. "Ain't you forgetting us?" Streaky asked "And that's Ace and Streaky" Quincy added. "Hi" the dogs said to them, "Hi" the 2 dogs and cat replied. "Ok well, I'll let you guys acquainted with each other while I sit over here" said Quincy before he got up and walked a short distance away.

"Hi there" said Tasha, "Hello" Krypto replied "You know my name don't you?" she asked Krypto. "Sure I do, Quincy just told me, you're Tasha" He answered "Yes, I am" Tasha replied. Krypto looked at her for a long time, "You look familiar for some reason, like I've seen someone who looks like you but…different" Krypto explained. "Uh, can you be a bit more specific?" Tasha asked "I'll try…let's see, the person who you remind of has long black hair just like you except her eyes are blue instead of light green and…she's really pretty" Krypto explained. "Hmm…I think I know who you're talking about" Tasha replied. "Really? Who?" Krypto asked, "Would this remind you of something?" Tasha replied as she showed Krypto a wallet sized photo of her owner. "That Wonder Woman!" said Krypto who was a bit shocked, "Sure is" Tasha answered. "That's why you looked familiar, you remind me of her, well if she was a dog" said Krypto with a nervous laugh. "You wanna know something else?" Tasha asked, "Sure" Krypto answered. "I actually know her" Tasha added, "You do? What's she like?" Krypto asked. "Oh, nice she's even better looking in person then in this picture" said Tasha. "Really? Ya think I could meet her one day?" Krypto asked once more. "Maybe, but I dunno, psych! I'm kidding" Tasha said to Krypto. The two of them began to laugh but then Tasha broke up the laughter fest "And you know what else?" she said to Krypto. "No what?" He answered, Tasha laughed once more "Never mind, you'd never believe me" she concluded.

"Of course I would, no matter how silly it sounds" said Krypto "Are you sure?" Tasha asked. "Yes" Krypto giggled, "Then why are you giggling?" Tasha asked. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're kinda funny" Krypto added with a laugh. Tasha laughed too "Yeah, I know my human thinks so too" said Tasha. "And who is your human?" Krypto asked, "You're lookin' at her" said Tasha. Krypto looked at the picture of Wonder Woman and gasped. "Wonder Woman?! That's your human?!" Krypto asked in shock. "Yep, I'm her dog" said Tasha, "Get outta here!" said Krypto. "It's true, I gotcha didn't I?" Tasha replied. "Yeah, you had me fooled" Krypto answered with a laugh. "If you think that's crazy then wait till you hear this, take a look" Tasha continued as she pointed to the other dogs. "Swifty is owned by Flash, Vivian is owned by Hawkgirl, Braxton is owned by the Martian man hunter and Quincy…well, you can take a guess" Tasha explained. "No thanks, I'll pass" said Krypto, "Hey Quincy get over here" Tasha shouted, "Yes?" Quincy answered "I didn't tell Krypto who your owner was so, tell him" said Tasha.

"Ok, my owner is John Stewart" said Quincy "Who?" Krypto asked, "The Green Lantern" Quincy replied. "Cool, but why are you here?" Krypto asked again, "I told you, to meet you 3" said Quincy, regarding Krypto, Streaky and Ace. "Q, you forgot one thing" Tasha added, "Oh right, right right, ok um…can you wait here a second?" Quincy stuttered. "Sure" said Krypto and with that Quincy and Tasha walked away. "They seem to be a nice bunch" said Ace who had just finished talking to the other dogs from Quincy's group. "Yeah they do" Krypto agreed "I really like Swifty" said Streaky who had also finished getting to know the other dogs. "You guys ready?" Quincy called out to the trio, "We're ready" they answered. "Ok" said Quincy before he and the other dogs stepped foreword "Well, what do you think?" he asked. "I don't it get it, what are you supposed to be anyway?" Krypto asked. "We're Superdogs" they answered, "Superdogs?" Krypto snickered "Are you kidding?" he continued. "Of course we're not kidding just look" said Quincy who pointed to the other dogs. "Wonderdog, Hawk Fox, The Swift, Martian Hound dog and I'm The Green Collar" Quincy explained.

"So you're all really super heroes?" Krypto asked, the dogs all nodded in response. "Wow, that's cool but…how come I've never seen or heard of you?" he asked "He's right, if you're all super heroes then surely you must've been in the newspaper or on T.V." Ace added. "We tend to keep a low profile, we mainly work alongside our owners from time to time" Quincy explained. "I see" Krypto answered "We've even been to the watch tower!" said Swifty". "What's that?" Krypto asked "It's the H.Q. of the Justice league" Ace explained, "You've been there?" Krypto replied. "Nope, but I've done some investigating around my owner's house" Ace added. "I see, so you guys have a group or club or… what is it you guys do together?" Krypto asked the other dogs.

"We have a group like our owners do, we're the Superdogs of America" said Quincy. "Superdogs of America?" Krypto replied "Yep" Quincy answered "Wow, I've got some other friends I want you to meet too but… they're not here right now" Krypto explained. "Oh yeah? Well where are they?" Quincy asked, "Well, they're…" before Krypto could finish his sentence they were all alerted by a loud sonic "boom" "Never mind, I think they're over here" Krypto concluded. He went over to an open field in the middle of the park "That's them!" he said once he saw the Dogstar's ship.

"Who?" Tasha asked, "You'll see" Krypto said to her "Hi Krypto" said Brainy Barker once she was out of the ship. "Hey Brainy, what happened here?" Krypto said to here, "The metallic plates on the other side have started to come off so, we had to land in order to make repairs" she explained. "I see, well I have someone for you to meet, these guys are…" Tasha cut Krypto off "Krypto who are they?" she asked. "We're the Dogstars and you are?" Brainy answered "Tasha Collie, I'm also Wonderdog" she said to Brainy as they shook hands…er…paws. "Really? You mean you're a super hero too?" Brainy asked "Sure, we all are, we're the Superdogs of America" Tasha explained. "They just got here today" Krypto added, "Really? So um…who's your leader?" Brainy Barker asked. "Quincy and I are Co-leaders" Tasha answered.

"That's interesting, I'm the Dogstar's leader" said Brainy "I'm Brainy Barker, that's Hotdog, over there is Tail Terrier and Bulldog and...Has anyone seen Tusky Husky and Mammoth Mutt?" Brainy continued. "We're over here!" said Mammoth Mutt, she and the other Dogstars were talking with the other dogs from the group Tasha had just mentioned. "Nice to meet ya'll" Tasha said to the Dogstars "Same here" said Tail Terrier. Later that Afternoon Krypto explained how he came to earth, met the Dogstars, Streaky and Ace and the adventures they all had. "So now that we all know each other how bout we…" Krypto stopped short when he heard Tasha and Quincy whispering. "I think we should ask him" Tasha whispered, "I think so too" Quincy whispered back. "Um…Krypto we wanted to ask you something" said Quincy, "Well go ahead, what is it?" said Krypto. "Well…would you…?" Tasha started to say, "Would I what?" Krypto asked "Would you all like to join our group?" Vivian concluded.

"Would we? Well I would, how bout you Ace?" Krypto answered "Yeah, why not?" Ace replied. "Can I join too?" Streaky asked, "Sure you may not be a Superdog but you still qualify" said Tasha. "Wow! Cool!" said Streaky who seemed to be pretty excited. Tasha smiled "I like your style, Streaky" she said to him as a complement. "Oh man, this is fantastic! Whoo hoo!" said Swifty who began to run around in circles which showed he was excited. "Vivian, I haven't heard you mention that much about your owner, is she a member of the Justice league?" Krypto asked. "Well she was" said Vivian "What?!" Krypto asked in surprise, "My owner resigned a while ago but then she came back" Vivian explained. "And then what?" Krypto asked her once more, "Well she and Quincy's owner got into a fight so one day she just…left" Vivian answered. "How do you know all of this?" Krypto replied.

(Flash back begins)

"I found a few pictures of her and Quincy's owner in her apartment and she told me the whole thing" said Vivian.

(Flash back ends)

"I see, did anyone else get involved in their arguing?" Krypto asked, "Well she did tell me everyone else tried to help but it only made things worse so…she's pretty upset" Vivian answered. "Aw, that's too bad, so she just sits around at home?" Krypto said to her in a rather sympathetic tone. "Aside from going to work everyday then yes, I've tried comforting her as best as I could but it doesn't seem to help" said Vivian. "That's awful" said Krypto who couldn't help but feel sorry for Vivian's owner. "Vivian sighed "Ain't it?" she asked, "Maybe there's something I could do to help her" Krypto added. "Eh, I wouldn't waste your time, don't worry about her" Vivian said to him "C'mon Vivian there's gotta be something I can do, your owner shouldn't have to sit around and mope like she does" Krypto insisted. "Krypto, I already told you, there's nothin' you can do… I…" Vivian stopped short "Vivian, let him help, my owner's not happy ether…infact, he loves Shayera" Quincy explained "Who?" Krypto asked in a confused tone. "That's Hawkgirl's real name" said Braxton.

"I see" Krypto said to him "So what do you plan to do, Krypto?" Vivian asked "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something" he explained. "Well ok, for her sake and you better not mess up" Vivian said in a firm but somewhat angry tone. "Vivian!" Quincy shouted "I can promise you I won't" said Krypto before Vivian left. Krypto let out a small sigh "Is she all right?" Krypto asked "Who? Vivian? Yeah but she's just worried a little bit about her owner" said Quincy. "Aren't you worried about yours, too?" Krypto answered, "Oh yeah sure but you know females" Quincy explained. "Uh-huh" said Krypto, he knew Quincy meant that females are a bit more emotional than males.

"Ya see my owner, the Green Lantern and Vivian's owner had a relationship and…well…" Quincy started to say. About 30 minutes later he had finished telling Krypto about the invasion on earth and how it effected the Justice league. "And that's what happened" Quincy concluded "Wow…so…" Krypto started to say "They're back together but, right now they don't speak to each other" Quincy explained that his owner and Vivian's were friends again but now they didn't say anything to each other. "And she hasn't talked to anyone in the league has she?" Krypto asked "Nope" Quincy replied. "So your owner told you all this?" Krypto said to Quincy. "Yep, cause like Vivian I found pictures of him and Shayera around his apartment so when I found them he told me about her and…you get the idea" said Quincy. "I understand, uh, one question" said Krypto, "Yes?" Quincy answered. "Have you ever talked to your humans?" Krypto asked "No" the Superdogs answered. "Would you ever do that? I mean do you have a communicator?" Krypto said to them. "A what?" Quincy asked, Krypto pulled out the communicator he used to talk to Kevin. The communicator was small and was about the size of a bottle cap. (Based on the Krypto: the superdog episode "Krypto's Scripto) "This is what I use to talk to my human, do you guys have any?" Krypto said to them. "Um…no we don't" Quincy answered. Krypto had an idea "Brainy do you guys have any of these communicators?" Krypto asked as he showed her what it looked like.

"Oh sure we've got some onboard the ship, wait here" she told Krypto. Brainy came back outside 15 minutes later "Here ya go" she said to Quincy and Krypto before putting down a cardboard box full of communicators. "Thanks "said Krypto "Here, now you can communicate with your owners" said Krypto who gave the other superdogs the box of communicators. "Cool!" said Swifty, "Uh…thanks" Quincy said in a sort of nervous tone. "Aren't ya gonna try 'em out?" Krypto said to him. "Like at home? Well, if it's all right with you, we'll try it later, like when really need to, you know what I'm saying?" Quincy explained. "I get it" said Krypto who understood that Quincy's owner would probably be shocked to see his dog suddenly talking to him. "So what can you do?" Bulldog asked Swifty, "I can run really fast" he told Bulldog. "Like how fast?" Bulldog replied "Ya see that tree over there?" Swifty asked as he pointed to a pine tree on the far end of the park.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Bulldog, "Watch me" said Swifty who started running at full speed. Bulldog looked around to see where he went "Hey Bulldog, over here!" the black and white Greyhound/Whippet mix called out. "Blimey! How'd you do that?" Bulldog asked in shock, "I ran…remember?" Swifty answered. Just then he had an idea "Say, what's that over there?" Swifty continued "Where?" Bulldog asked "Just…over to the left" Swifty pointed out "Ok" said Bulldog who looked over to the left. "Um, I don't see anything, except trees and more of the park" Bulldog continued "Exactly!" Swifty shouted Bulldog yelled in surprise and fell foreword Swifty laughed "Bulldog man, you are so easy to scare" Swifty chuckled. "And you, you're…v-very fast" Bulldog stuttered. "Thank you, adios" said Swifty who took off running, "Yeah…G'day" Bulldog said quietly. "So Tasha, rumor has it my owner likes your owner?" Ace asked, "Eh, maybe I don't know" Tasha replied. "Oh yeah? Then I think she does" Ace said to her, "Why?" Tasha asked.

"Well…" Ace started to say.

(Flash back begins)

I was at home as usual and I went into the living room and saw a bit of a…disturbing im…uh scene" Ace explained.

(Flash back ends)

"What kind of disturbing scene?" Tasha asked "You ever seen your human make out on somebody's couch?" Ace answered. Tasha shuddered at the thought "You saw that?!" she asked "Yep right there, plan as day" said Ace. "Dang, that must've been hard" Tasha added "It's enough to make you toss your lunch" Ace replied. Just then Tasha's stomach started growling "Oh please don't say things like that" she answered nervously. Ace snickered "Sorry" he said to her. "Viv, Tasha c'mon guys we've gotta move on outta here" Quincy called out. "Well, bye Ace" Tasha said to him before giving him a small kiss on his cheek. Ace was in shock "Uh, Sure, bye-bye" he stuttered. "That is some girl" he said out loud "Ace, you just met her" said Streaky "And yet…" Ace snapped out of it "Hey! Who's side of the street are you on?!" he shouted at Streaky. "Excuse me, my canine Casanova" said Streaky with a laugh before he got up and left. "So what? She's nice…" said Ace, he looked at Tasha once more "And pretty" he whispered. Ace swooned at the thought, now he understood why his owner liked Wonder Woman so much.

"They're a nice bunch, don't ya think so Brainy? Krypto asked her "Yeah, they are, Tasha's got a lotta moxie" she said to Krypto. "But I'm worried about Vivian, I mean her owner" said Krypto "Well I'm sure you'll find a way to help her" said Brainy. "Yeah…if I knew where she lived" Krypto replied.

Later that day…

"So you met the Justice league's dogs?" Kevin asked "Yep" said Krypto. "That is so cool!" Kevin answered, "Isn't it? But Vivian's owner is having a hard time" Krypto continued. "About what? Because of the whole earth being invaded incident?" Kevin asked. Although Kevin and his family weren't in Metropolis at the time of the Thanagarian invasion they did see them since the Thanagarians were all over the world. He guessed Hawkgirl was a Thanagarian since she looked like them and that she was probably involved with the whole thing. "She and Quincy's owner had a fight so…nether of them are talking to each other" Krypto explained. "Gee, that's too bad" said Kevin, "And what's worse is no one in the league will talk to her, ether" Krypto added. "That sounds pretty awful but...I'm sure they'll work it out" Kevin replied. "Yeah, they might" said Krypto before he and Kevin fell asleep.

MORE TO COME…

**Well that's it for chapter 2, hope you like it! Sorry if it's been a long wait. I'm going out of town with my folks today so I won't be back until Sunday. Chapters 3 and 4 should be up at some point.**

**But until then please read and review!**


	3. New dogs in town

**I just got back from my trip, it was pleasant and thanks for the second review. Well I've made it to chapter 3, the story has gotten interesting hasn't it? Anyway here's it is hope you like it. **

**Here's who one of other my characters in this chapter would be voiced by.**

**Flex the maned wolf (voiced by Tony Rock)**

After meeting the Superdogs of America things were once again normal or so it seemed. "Uncle Streaky, yoo-hoo" Squeaky called "Oh great" Streaky said to himself, he was cat napping on the wall and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone including his nephew. "Uncle Streaky" Squeaky called out once more, Streaky stood up and sighed "I guess I better go" Streaky told himself before he jumped down from the wall. "There you are, I was hoping you'd show up for this month's fan club meeting" said Squeaky. "As if I didn't show up last month" thought Streaky "So can ya come?" Squeaky asked "Well…sure I'll come, I…" before Streaky could finish his sentence he heard Krypto who was hovering above him. "Supercat, we've got to go" he told Streaky, "I'm right on it, I'll meet you at the clubhouse, Squeaky" he said before taking off with Krypto.

Later…

"So Ace, what's the problem?" Krypto asked once he and Streaky got to the crime scene. "Artie, Griff and Waddles are possibly trying to steal one of the blue prints of a plane designed by the Wright Bros." Ace explained, "Well let's go get 'em" said Krypto. "Hold it partner, before you got here the Superdogs of America showed up, they're already taking care of the situation" said Ace "What?!" Krypto and Streaky answered in unison. Just then they heard a voice coming from inside the museum "C'mere bird boy" said the voice, the trio heard Griff scream "Oh you're gonna get it now, penguin" said another voice, apparently it was Vivian and Tasha's voices they heard talking. Waddles let out a loud yell "Oh boy" Krypto said out loud. The trio could hear the birds screaming inside the building, obviously the superdogs were giving them a run for their money. "Adios, bird brains" said Swifty with a laugh as Artie, Griff and Waddles ran out of the museum. "Don't mess with the best" said Quincy "Good going Q boy" said Braxton "Braxton" Quincy started to say. "Yes?"he answered, "Don't call me Q boy ever again…just Q" Quincy told him "Ok" Braxton answered in a meek voice, he knew Quincy was serious by his tone of voice. "So you guys took care of the Penguin's birds?" Krypto asked, "Yep, sorry you missed out" said Braxton to Krypto. "Braxton!" Tasha yelled, "Sorry" he continued. He knew Tasha probably thought the way he said it made it sound like he was bragging.

"Its ok" said Krypto, "Well, everything looks ok here, we'll be seeing you" said Quincy. "See you" Krypto said to him, "Good day to you" said Ace, "Uh, yeah what they said" Streaky added. "C'mon gang, let's move on out" Quincy continued, "Bye y'all" said Tasha before she left with the rest of the group. "Wow, K-Dog we didn't have to do anything today" said Streaky. "Nope, as long as the Superdogs of America are around they'll be of some help to us" Ace added. "Yeah, but its not like they'll be showing up at every crime scene or respond to a distress call every time we do" Krypto explained.

Weeks later…

"Wow, they're good" said Krypto who was watching the other superdogs, "Yeah, especially Tasha, she's really good" said Ace who had developed a sort of crush on the black and white collie. "They all are, Ace they all are" Krypto replied. Later that day Krypto noticed Swifty and Braxton in the park. Hey guys I…what are you doing here in the park?" Krypto asked, "Taking a break" said Braxton. "Break? Does Quincy know?" Krypto replied. "Yeah, he knows he and Tasha and Vivian are over on the west side of Metropolis helping out with a wild fire in the hillside area" Swifty explained. "And you did go help them?" Krypto asked. "Well why should we? There's nothing we can really do…I mean, I change color like a chameleon to blend in with my surroundings, I also have a keen sense of hearing and smell, plus I can lift stuff that's a lot heavier then my body weight" Braxton explained. "Si, he can, I've seen him do it too and you all know me, I can run really fast" Swifty added. "So you think that you couldn't be of some help because you…" Krypto was cut off. "We're back" Quincy announced, "Quincy, I think you better talk to your other teammates, they were here on a break" Krypto explained. "Well, only because we had a rockslide incident this morning and Braxton strained a muscle and Swifty injured his paw when a rock fell on it" Quincy told Krypto.

"Oh I see" he answered, Krypto looked over at Braxton and Swifty who had a guilty look on both of their faces. "You guys lied to me" Krypto told them "No we didn't all we did was…" Krypto cut Braxton off. "Its ok" he told them "Sorry we didn't tell you" said Swifty. "Eh, its ok I'll let it go this time" said Krypto. "Ok" said Swifty, he tried to stand on all 4 legs but it hurt "Ouch!" he yelled "My paw hurts" Swifty continued. "Eh, I'll give you a lift home, c'mon" Braxton said to him. "Maybe I can get Flash to put some and a bandage around it" Swifty added, "Yeah, I'm sure J'onn might be able to do something about my strained muscle" said Braxton as the two dogs left. "So, you guys going home?" Krypto "I guess so, c'mon you 2" said Quincy. "You got it, Q" said Tasha "Right behind ya" Vivian replied. "Gosh" said Streaky, "I know they're…amazing" Krypto answered.

1 week later…

"Hey Quincy, where's Tasha?" Krypto asked "Out on a call" Quincy answered "By herself?" Krypto replied. "Yep" said Quincy, "Aren't you worried?" Krypto asked once more. "Me? Worried? Well sure I mean…" before Quincy could finish his sentence he heard some dogs yelping. It was the Joker's hyenas Bud and Lou, "Get outta here guys, she's nuts!" said Bud as he and Lou ran past Quincy and Krypto. "Hi guys" said Tasha, Quincy and Krypto just sat there in shock. "Did you just…?" Krypto started to say, "Uh-huh" Tasha replied "Dang!" Quincy and Krypto said simultaneously.

Later that day…

"Hey K-Dog, uh what's the matter?" Streaky asked. Krypto sighed "It's those Superdogs of America, ever since they've started helping us its like we've been replaced" he told Streaky. "Don't ya think you're taking this just a little too far? I mean seriously, I like having the other superdogs around" Streaky replied. "So do I but…there's one dog that seems to beat me at being a hero" Krypto explained. "And who is that?" Streaky asked, "Tasha, I mean she's well… like me in a way" Krypto answered. "Don't feel bad, she's only here to help" Streaky added, "Hi guys" Tasha said to Krypto and Streaky. "Hi Tasha, um, are you alone?" Streaky asked "Nope, she's with me" said Quincy. The two dogs had somehow climbed on the fence and appeared to be leaning against it. "There's a loose board in the fence if you want to come in" said Streaky "Thanks" said Tasha, "Streaky I…" Streaky cut Krypto off. "Just cool it, Kay?" he said to him "So how's everything going? You guys doing ok?" Tasha asked. "Ok? Ok? Everything was ok until you showed up, now that you guys are around I hardly have to do anything" Krypto said in an angry tone. "Krypto, I think you're taking this thing too seriously" said Tasha, "Oh really? Well then you…" Quincy cut him off" Krypto "Stop it, c'mon Tasha let's go" he said to her.

"Yeah, go" said Krypto, "If you really hate me then why didn't you say so?! I'm leaving!" Tasha shouted before leaving Krypto's yard. "Now you've gone and done it, you've hurt her feelings" said Quincy. "Oh man, I better go find her" said Krypto who took off after Tasha. He later landed in another part of town and sniffed the ground for Tasha's scent. "Tasha? Tasha?" he called as he walked around, "Tasha I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said you and the other superdogs" Krypto said out loud. "You mean that?" Tasha asked once she came out of her hiding place which was in an alley. Yes, I'm very sorry… all this time I…I mean you guys have been here helping us the past 2 months and I thought you all were replacing me, Streaky and Ace but…" Tasha cut Krypto off "So you thought I was after your position?" she asked "Uh-huh" Krypto answered in a guilty tone. "You know Krypto, I could never do that even if I wanted to" Tasha explained. "Really?" Krypto asked, Tasha nodded. "I mean sure you and I have qualities and abilities that are almost the same but… leadership is one rank I wouldn't take from you, besides I'm already co-leader of the superdogs anyway" Tasha continued.

"I understand, I guess I jumped into a conclusion before I found out the truth" Krypto admitted. "Its ok, that happens sometimes, we all make mistakes, I've made a few and so has my owner" Tasha explained. "I see" said Krypto, "And with us around Gothem city and Metropolis will be a bit safer as long both cites have got us and our owners" Tasha added. "That's true, I mean what could possibly go wrong?" said Krypto.

That night…

Out by the docks was someone looking at Metropolis, she sighed "Metropolis…I hate this town" she said to herself. This person happened to be Aresia, she had survived the plane incident at sea and now she was back in Metropolis. She continued walking near the docks toward Metropolis but she then stopped short when noticed the headline of a newspaper in a vendor (Ya know the ones you see on the sidewalk). "Huh? Superdogs?" she asked herself, she stopped and read the headlines:

"For the past two months Gothem City and Metropolis have gotten some new heroes of the 4 legged variety, including:

Superdog

Wonder Dog

Bat Hound

Supercat

The Swift Hound

Hawk Fox

Martian Hound Dog

And

The Green Collar"

Aresia gasped , "Wait there's no way that…" she stopped short to finish reading the rest of the headline:

"Apparently they must be owned by the world famous heroes, the Justice league"

"What?! There's no way some superdogs and a cat are going to stop my plan, even if their owners help…now I just need someone willing to work with me" Aresia said to herself. At that moment there was an awkward silence, the only thing she heard was a cricket chirping somewhere nearby. "I wonder if Tsukuri's and Star Sapphire are still available" Aresia continued, although she wasn't the only one who was upset with the Justice league.

In another Galaxy…

"Can you believe we lost…again?" said Paran Dul, she had removed her metal gloves and was filing her nails. "Yeah, so…what do we do now?" Kragger asked "Mind if I make a suggestion?...Shut up!" Paran yelled(Qoute from a show called "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "Hey! Who died and made you queen?" said a maned wolf named Flex. "Shut up, Flex" Paran told him, "Hmph!" Flex scoffed at Paran's comment. Kragger sighed "If only Talak were here, he'd probably have something to say" he added. "As a matter of fact I do, Kragger" said a familiar voice, "Hro?!" the group of Thanagarians answered simultaneously. "We thought you were dead" Paran announced, "Nope, somehow I survived" Hro Talak told her. "How?" Kragger asked.

(Flash back begins)

"Something broken into the side of the ship, grabbed me and whatever it was it dropped me off somewhere…by the time I had a chance to see who or what rescued me I blacked out…and when I came to that's when I noticed I was in a hospital" Hro explained.

(Flash back ends)

"Wow, so you survived" Paran answered, Hro nodded "I've missed you" Kragger added. "Yeah we all have…well…they did" said Flex in a nervous tone. "Who is this?" Hro asked, "This is Flex, we found him in the woods" Paran explained. 'Yeah, my owners dumped me the woods…er… jungle" Flex added with a nervous smile. Hro laughed "You remind me of my dog, Tyson" He told Flex. "You remember my dog, don't you?" Kragger asked "Tonto? Sure" Hro answered. "Whoa, hold it you own Tonto?" Flex asked "Yes" Kragger replied. "We used to be neighbors…Heh, small world" said Flex, "Sure is" Kragger agreed. "What are you all doing out here?" Hro asked, "We're stranded, thanks to a certain red haired jerk and her posse" Paran explained. "Wait a minute, you mean Shayera was here?" Hro answered. "Duh!" the group of Thanagarians replied in unison. "They took my ship and…"

(Flash back begins)

"One of her friends managed to kick me out of it"

(Flash back ends)

"It took Red and Pico about half an hour to find me" Paran explained. "Yeah, and when we did she was pretty messed up" Red added.(Ok for those who have seen the JLU episode "Hunter's Moon" one of the Thanagarian characters had red hair like Shayera. I don't know if he had a name on the show or not so I just gave him one). "Well that explains the bruise on your face" said Hro who snickered. Just then Paran let out a small warning growl and got up from the rock she was sitting on and started to slowly move towards Hro Talak. "Aah! Paran, No! Remember the good times we've had!" Hro shouted nervously (based on a quote from a movie titled: "The Land before time IIII: Journey to the mists). Paran stopped growling after hearing what Hro said to her. "Funny, I don't remember you two having any good times" said Kragger.

"I meant our friendship, Kragger" Hro explained, "I get it, but still since when have you two had some good times?" Kragger asked once more. Hro and Paran both started growling at him angrily, "Shutting up" Kragger quickly said to them. At that moment the two stopped growling, "You know while we're on the subject, I've had some pretty good times, myself" said a Thanagarian named Pico. "You don't say?" Paran answered, she wasn't really interested in what Pico had to say. "Oh yeah, in fact there was this one time my neighbor's sister and I snuck out to make out point and then we…" Pico stopped short when he say the others staring angrily at him. "Um…never mind" he said nervously, he knew that he probably over did it. "So how did you find us?" Paran asked, "Well… I was just flying around and noticed some familiar figures sitting here on these rocks so I landed to check it out, there's a small ship parked on the other side of that rock" Hro explained. "Uh-huh" Paran answered in a dull sounding tone. "How long have you been stranded out here?" Hro asked Paran. "I lost count after 3 weeks" she said to him, "Didn't you all try calling for help?" Hro continued.

"Well we did but… they never came" Paran explained "You think something happened to them?" Hro suggested. "Well the rescue squad said they lost their leader and after that we never heard from them again" Paran added. "Something must've happened to him" said Kragger, regarding the rescue squad's leader. "Yeah, something like… oh I don't know he could have got captured" said Red, "By who?" Paran asked.

What happened to the rescue squad's leader…?

He was panting heavily from being chased, he stopped in front of the window of a small building. "Oh no!" he shouted and began banging on the window but no one seemed to notice him. "Help! Help! Guys! Help!" he yelled. His voice started breaking as two Gordanians approached him, "Somebody help me" he cried. "Uh-oh" he said once he saw the Gordanians, the squad leader yet out a girlish shriek when the two Gordanians grabbed both his legs and quickly dragged him off the window.

(Based on a scene from a tv show called "Hey Arnold!")

Back to reality…

"Nah" the group thought, regarding that the rescue leader may have been captured. "So Shayera was really here?' Hro asked "Darn right, she was and she had 2 other people with her, too" a Thanagarian named Larson added. "Um…let me explain everything to you..." Paran offered.

1 hour later…

"And that's what happened" she concluded after telling Hro about happened when Shayera, Vixen and Vigilante showed up. "And to think I missed all this" Hro added, regarding the fact he was in the hospital during the whole thing. "Eh, it was nothing major" Red told him, just then Kragger started growling at him "Ok ,ok it was" Red quickly added in a nervous tone. "Knock it off guys, I've got a plan" Hro told them. "If you're think of trying to get Shayera to come back here by setting a trap then you're crazy, we've already tried that" Paran explained. The others in the group all agreed with her, "First off, don't call me crazy…cause I'm not and secondly I had a better idea" Hro said to her. "Oh really? What?" she asked before taking a sip from her water bottle. "I thought about us round up a few people and going back to earth" said Hro. At hearing this Paran nearly choked on her water and started to spit it out. She coughed afterwards but it didn't take her long to say something once she got herself together. "What?!" She shouted at Hro in shock. "I said I thought about us going back to ear…" Paran cut Hro off "Never mind that" she said to him. "Going back…to earth, are you crazy?!" Kragger asked "Yeah, Kragger's got a point, we saw what Shayera and two other people did to us, imagine what the whole league could do, plus they may have added on to their team from the looks of things" Red explained. Regarding the fact that he never seen Vigilante and Vixen before and assumed the league may have extended since they left earth.

"He's right, Hro I don't know about this" Pico agreed, "Look, would you rather sit here and do nothing or get up and do something about this?" Hro asked him. "I prefer to sit here and do nothing" said Pico, at that moment he was alerted by Hro's low warning growl. Paran gulped nervously "Pico, I think you better get up and do something" she told him. "Yeah, look at that face" Red added "Ok! Ok! I'm in, too just…stop it with the eyes and the growling already!" Pico answered in a panicky sort of tone. "Fine, well…let's get a move on" said Hro once he stopped growling, "Yeah let's…." Paran added. She stood up and tried to walk but couldn't "Ouch!" she yelled before grabbing hold of her right leg. "Paran, are you ok?" Hro asked, "Ye-yeah I-I'm f-fine" Paran stuttered, she tried walking but felt pain again. "Ouch!" she cried "No you're not, you got a limp and you seem to be in pain" Hro told her. "I do not" Paran insisted and tried to walk once more but yelped. "See?" Hro said with a sigh "Let me see your leg" he continued. "Don't touch me, Hro" Paran said angrily "Look, do you want to feel better or not?" Hro asked. Paran sighed "Ok, go ahead" she told him before sitting down on a rock.

"Here?" Hro asked as he touched part of Paran's leg "No" Paran told him. "How 'bout here?" he asked, "Not even close" she replied, Hro sighed "This is gonna be harder then I thought" he said out loud. He touched the lower area of Paran's leg and at that moment she yelped "Found it!" Hro announced. "Oy, must you yelp so loudly?" Kragger asked, "I'm sorry, it hurts" Paran said in a sympathetic tone. "You probably strained one of your muscles, don't worry about it you'll heal" Hro explained. "That's good" Paran answered with a yelp as she tried to walk. "Ok…" she said in a sort of undertone, Hro laughed at the expression on her face. "C'mon hop along" he said to her, allowing Paran to lean on his shoulder for support. Paran could hear the other Thanagarians in her group laughing at Hro's joke, she frowned at the thought of it and let out a small whimper.

Back on Earth…

"Let's see, they gotta be listed here in the phonebook" Aresia said to herself out loud. She started reading off the different names listed. She had done some research prior to looking in the phone book and had found Star Sapphire's real name which was Carol Ferris. "Carol Carson, Carol Ferguson, here it is! Carol Ferris" said Aresia once she finished reading of the list of names and with that she left to find Star Sapphire. Once she found Star Sapphire's address, she knocked on the door of what seemed to be a brownstone apartment. "I got it" Tsukuri said on the other side of the door. "Hello there I…yah!" she yelled and slammed the door at the site of seeing Aresia, "What's the matter with you?" Star Sapphire asked. "You wouldn't believe who was at the door" said Tsukuri who was in shock. "Who was it?" Star Sapphire asked once more, "long haired blond, with blue eyes and a crazy personality" Tsukuri told her "Aresia?" Star Sapphire answered. "Good guess, Sapphire" said Tsukuri , Star Sapphire just laughed "That's crazy, Tsukuri there's no way Aresia is still around, she's been long gone" she told her. She went to open the door to prove she was right but then she slammed it.

"Ok, so she must've survived the plane flying over the ocean incident" Star Sapphire continued, she was obviously in shock too. "Well, she can't boss us around" Tsukuri told her, "That's true, she can't" Star Sapphire agreed. "All right, on the count of 3, open the door but remember, act casual" said Tsukuri. "Gotcha" Star Sapphire replied, Tsukuri started counting "All right, on the count of 3…1…2…3…" at that moment Star Sapphire opened the door. "How long did it take for you two clowns to realize I was standing out here?" Aresia asked. "Clowns? Why you little blond haired nutcase I..." Tsukuri cut Star Sapphire off "We thought you were dead" she told Aresia. Tsukuri and Star Sapphire figured something had happened to Aresia when they didn't see or hear from her anymore and since then the two them moved to Metropolis. "Well, I'm not I survived the plane explosion" Aresia told them, "How?" Star Sapphire asked.

(Flash back begins)

"Well, I tried to stop the plane from losing altitude but then the floor gave way and I fell through"

(Aresia screaming in flashback)

"When I landed in the ocean I saw what happened to the plane"

(Explodes)

"I was too cold and nervous to be angry, so I just began swimming in hopes of finding a shoreline" Aresia explained.

(Flash back ends)

"So what happened next?" Tsukuri asked.

(Flash back begins)

"Well, I eventually found land a few hours later…I collapsed from exhaustion as soon as I got onto the sand…after gathering my strength which took me probably two hours, I walked to Metropolis from there I knew I'd have to try to blend in so I wouldn't get caught by Diana (a.k.a Wonder Woman) if she was around at all" Aresia continued.

(Flash back ends)

"So you went undercover and…" Star Sapphire started to say "I found an apartment and a part time job so…well… you get the idea" Aresia added. "I see" said Tsukuri, just then the three of them were alerted by loud growling noises. "Oh, you have pets?" Aresia asked, she took a step back just incase the dogs tried to attack. "Yes" Star Sapphire answered, the two dogs continued growling at Aresia "Diamond, down" Star Sapphire continued. "Toshi, heel" Tsukuri told the other dog, the two dogs stopped growling and backed away from Aresia. "I never really did like animals" Aresia admitted, 'Well you might want to start cause they're not going anywhere" Star Sapphire told her. "All right, all right, ok I understand, don't worry about it" said Aresia. "What are you doing here anyway?" Tsukuri asked her, "I came to ask you if you want to…" Aresia was cut off "Hold up, if you want wipe out all the men around the world then, no I'm not doing it" said Tsukuri "Me nether, I mean sure there have been some guys I've met who can be real jerks but they're not all so bad" Star Sapphire added. "I'm not talking about wiping out the population of men in the world, I'm talking about wiping out the justice league!" said Aresia.

"Seriously?" Star Sapphire asked, Aresia nodded "Hold it! Star Sapphire, we need to talk...step into my office" Tsukuri told her. "This is your office?" She asked Tsukuri once they stepped into the kitchen, "Just…never mind, it's just a saying, listen do you have any idea what could happen if we went with Aresia?" Tsukuri explained. "No, but she'll probably hit us upside the head with a brick if we turn her down" Star Sapphire answered. "True, but what are we gonna do?" Tsukuri replied, "I got the answer, we'll go along with her and if she starts to bug us we'll just leave" said Star Sapphire. "Leave? She'll really flip out" Tsukuri told her. "Only if we tell her and we won't, and if she finds out we might be gone, then…" Star Sapphire stopped short. "So you mean if we just leave without telling here then…can you help me out here?" Tsukuri answered. "If we quit we'll just leave without telling her, we won't leave a note or anything" Star Sapphire explained.

"I like this idea" said Tsukuri who slightly smiled, "But remember, play it cool and just...lay low" Star Sapphire said to her, "Got it" Tsukuri replied before the two of them went back into the living room. "Ok Aresia, we'll do it" Tsukuri told her, "All right then" she answered, Aresia took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her address. "Here's my address, meet me in the park at 3:15 pm tomorrow" she explained before handing Tsukuri the address she wrote down. "And wait a sec…one question" Star Sapphire said to Aresia "Shoot" she answered. "How'd you find my address?" she asked "Looked it up in the phonebook, bye" said Aresia before she left. Star Sapphire and Tsukuri felt pretty dumbfounded about what Aresia just said. "I really need to get that fixed" Star Sapphire said out loud, "I'll say" Tsukuri agreed.

MORE TO COME…

**Well that's it for chapter 3. chapter 4 is already in the process of being written and should be up soon. Sorry if some parts of the story seemed to be out of character. I also found out online that in one of the comics Star Sapphire appeared in her real was Carol Ferris, but anyway…**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Dogs of the world unite! Part 1

**Well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it, I did a lot of typing for this!**

**List of who my other characters would be voiced by**

**India the Chesapeake Bay Retriever/ Belgian Shepherd mix**

**(Voiced by Queen Latifah) **

**Tyson the Maned wolf (Voiced by Tommy Davidson) **

**Lara (voiced by Jack'ee Harry)**

**Dara (Voiced by Mo'Nique)**

**Tonto the named wolf (Voiced by Antonio Fargas)**

"Wow. It's a quiet day today huh Streaky?" said Krypto, "You said it K-dog" Streaky replied before the two landed on the sidewalk. "Well, Ace? Krypto started to say "No trouble here" Ace answered. "Weird…it's like the villains have gone on vacation or something" Krypto answered. "Yeah it is" Streaky added.

On the other side of town…

"Phew! Got that over with" Aresia said to herself. She had just gotten through talking with Tsukuri and Star Sapphire in the park but then she was alerted by a loud "crash". "Watch where you're going!" said a brown colored dog who growled, "Hey! This is our trash can, back off!" said Mutsy. "You think I'm going to back off? Never!" the brown dog answered, "You know, my Mom taught me to never hit a lady" Mutsy told her (quote from a show called "Fresh Prince of Bel-air" from the episode: "Boxing Helena"). "Oh yeah?" the brown dog asked "Yeah" Mutsy replied, "Oh yeah?" the brown dog continued. "Yeah!" Musty shouted, "Get a way from me!" the brown dog shouted and pushed Mutsy away from her. She continued to growl at him, "Boss, there's only 1 of her and 3 of us, let's show her what we're made of" said Beane. "All right, c'mon boys" said Mutsy, the downtown dogs started ganging up on the female Chesapeake Bay retriever/ Belgian Shepherd mix. The 3 of them started growling at her, "Oh, you're just askin' for it now" the brown dog warned. "Oh really?" Mutsy asked before he continued growling. The brown dog didn't say anything else she kicked the downtown dogs and sent them sliding down the sidewalk. "Wow that actually kinda hurt" said Mutsy (yet another quote from "Fresh Prince of Bel air"). "Care to try again, Mutts?" the brown dog asked "C'mon boys, let's get outta here!" said Mutsy and with that, the Downtown dogs ran away. "Ha! Showed them" the brown dog said to herself, she stretched out and starting chewing on the bone she found in the trash can.

Just then she stopped short when she noticed a shadow covering her, "Hi there" said Aresia. The dog yelped and ran a few feet away from her, "It's ok, c'mere, girl" said Aresia whose voice sounded calmer then usual. The stray dog whimpered and slowly approached her, "That's it" said Aresia, she looked at the dog's collar and read the name that had been stamped on it. "India, that's a pretty name" she told the dog. At that moment India's tail started to wag "You wanna come with me?" Aresia asked. She had been watching India's fight with the downtown dogs and was impressed by her dominant side. "She's gotta be kidding me" India thought to herself "You wanna come or what?" Aresia asked, India snapped out of her thought and answered Aresia with a friendly yap. "Well I guess that's a yes, c'mon Indy" Aresia continued, India barked happily, she had been without a home for so long and no wanted her but now that all changed. "Gee, nutcase got a new friend" said Mutsy, the other downtown dogs nodded in agreement.

Back on Thanagar…

"All right, first we get Tyson out of boarding then we'll round up some groups to go with us" Hro explained. "All right, then" Paran replied, a short time later they arrived at the boarding kennel where Tyson and Tonto were kept. The receptionist who at the front desk sighed "How can I help…you?" he asked as he looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. "I'm here to pick up 2 dogs" Hro told him, "Hro Talak? I thought you were..." he cut the receptionist off "Never mind that, I'll explain later just get the dogs out of boarding" he told him, "Whatever you say…and the dogs names are…" the Receptionist started to say, "Tonto and Tyson" Hro told him. "Got it" he answered, "Murphy, can you bring Tonto and Tyson out of boarding?" the Receptionist asked over the P.A. system "I'll be right there" Murphy called from the back room, "He'll be here in a minute, so…how are you doing?" the Receptionist asked Hro "Fair" he answered, "I see, say Paran how have you been doing?" the Receptionist said to her "Ok, I guess…my apartment complex is going to be sprayed for pests next weekend" she explained to him in a sort of monotone.

"Oh that's…hey! Are you talking about real pests or people like me?" he answered. "Real pests, the major problem was a tenant who got kicked out and rumor has it he works here and looks…sort of like you" Paran said to the Receptionist. "Ha, ha very funny Paran you know I like you so why don't you accept that?" he replied. "Well you know I hate you, so why can't you accept that?" Paran asked, "Ha, ha you're too funny" the Receptionist answered in a sort of annoyed tone. "Ok, here's your dogs" said Murphy, he had a bit of a southern accent kinda like Tail Terrier and Vigilante. He opened the small gate that separated the front room from the back, "Ready to go home, Fella?" Murphy asked Tyson. "Ready? Shoot! I've been ready I…" Tyson stopped short when he saw Hro. "Big man!" he shouted happily and ran to his owner, Hro got down on his knees to greet his dog, Tyson happily licked his face. "I thought you were long gone, man it's great to have you back" he told Hro. "It's good to be back, Tyson" He replied, "Tonto, Tonto" Kragger called, Tonto looked up and saw his owner "Remember me?" Kragger asked. Tonto let out a playful bark and licked Kragger's face, he could see his owner had some sort of condition since he had a pair of crutches next to where he was sitting. But nonetheless Tonto was happy to see a familiar face again, and it was pretty obvious since his tail was wagging like crazy.

Hro slightly laughed at the whole scene "C'mon guys, let's go" he said to them, and with that they all left. "Hmph! didn't even leave us a tip" the Receptionist said to himself, "We're a boarding kennel we don't get tips" said Murphy who was sweeping the floor. "Right…" the Receptionist replied as he rolled his yes in the opposite direction.

"Well, you got Tonto and Tyson, now what do you say we round up that posse?" Paran asked, "All right, but we'll need to look around not everyone will want to go with us" Hro added. "True" Kragger agreed, they found out where the other members of their old group was staying and went to find them. "Hey, Talak's back!" said a person who was in the crowd, "He's alive!" another person shouted. Instantly the crowd started cheering at the site of seeing their leader who they thought was long gone. Hro slightly laughed, "Save it for later" Hro told them. "Now listen…you all know a certain red head and her friends wiped out the hyper space bypass we had built, right?" he continued "Yeah!" the crowd answered. "And some of you are pretty darn mad about it, aren't you?" Hro added "Yeah!" the group replied. "Well now that I'm back I have a new plan, we're going back to earth" Hro announced. "What?" the group asked in surprise "Are you insane?" one member said to him, "We're not going back to built another bypass, we're going back to get rid of the justice league" Hro explained. The group was in shock and started talking among each other "Ahem" Hro said to them, at that moment the group stopped talking. "We're leaving tomorrow" he told them "Tomorrow?!" one person asked "You have a problem with that?" Hro asked, the group was silent. All that could be heard was a cricket chirping somewhere in the room. "I thought so, see you tomorrow" said Hro before he left with Paran and the others.

Once he left the group all turned looked at one member who was sitting against the wall. "Don't look at me, I don't know what to do" said a female Thanagarian named Lara. (Quote from "101 Dalmatians: the series"). "I think they took that nicely" said Hro, "I don't know" Paran replied as she looked back in the direction from where they came from. "Don't worry about it" Hro told her, "Well…I better go home and pack, I'll see you later" said Paran before she left. "I better head on home too, bye" Red told Hro before he walked away, "Well it's just us now" said Pico just then the 3 of them were alerted by a loud sound "What the..?" Kragger started to say. "Hello? Oh hi Lori, uh-huh yeah…what?! I'm kind of in the middle of something right now and…yes I'll come home, all right, bye" said Pico before turning off his communication device which looked a bit like a cell phone. "Sorry Hro, that was Lori" Pico told him, "Your mate?" he asked "No, worse…" Pico answered he took a few steps away from Hro and looked back "My sister-in-law, adios" said Pico before he took off. "Sister-in-law?" Kragger asked in a confused tone, "Oh that's a shame" Hro added, "Yeah" Kragger answered. The two of them began to snicker then it turned into full fledged laughter. "Oh no" Hro said to Kragger before he went back to laughing "He's probably in the doghouse" he replied "Probably, Kragger probably" said Hro once he got himself together.

He let out a small sigh "It's nice to see your face, again old friend" he said to Kragger. "It's nice to see your face too" he answered. "Hey! Enough of the love fest, let's get going" said Tyson. Hro snickered he liked how determined his maned wolf was, "Ok Tyson let's go" Hro told him. "Uh, small question" Kragger started to say, "Yes?" Hro answered, "You've seen the condition I'm in so…" Kragger stopped short. "You want me to do something about it for you?" Hro concluded. "In a word…yes!" said Kragger, "I think I have an idea, c'mon" Hro told him.

Back on earth…

"Sure has been quiet hasn't it?" Streaky asked, "Yeah, maybe too quiet" Krypto added. Just then the two of them were alerted by some sirens "What's that?" Krypto asked himself before he and Streaky took off from where they were sitting. "It's the fire department" Krypto concluded once he saw where the sound was coming from. "I'm sure whatever it is they can handle it" said Streaky. "We better check it out just to be sure" Krypto replied who flew out ahead of Streaky. A short time later, they arrived at a small woodland area "Oh no! It's a wild fire! C'mon Streaky let's see if we can help" said Krypto. "We're gonna need back up, Bob" said one of the firefighters, "I'm on it, Chief…look it's Superdog! Maybe he can help" Bob answered. "Ok Streaky just like at the fish factory, dive in and start spinning" Krypto explained, referring to when they helped out at the fish factory when they met Princess. "Got it!" Streaky replied, the two of them dove into a nearby pond and started spinning under water. Within a few minutes the fire was out thanks to Krypto and Streaky. "Well the fire's out, good going guys" said the Chief who rubbed Krypto and Streaky behind their ears. "So long" said the other firefighters as the two superpets took off. "Well that went pretty smoothly, didn't it?" Krypto said to Streaky "Yeah, it did" he answered.

The Next day…

Meanwhile back on Thanagar, Hro Talak's group was getting ready to make their long trek to earth but once again Paran had her doubts about going back to earth. "Are we all set?" she asked Hro, "Just about, the last of the group will be here soon" he answered. "Good, are you sure this is the right decision?" Paran asked once more. She wasn't extremely afraid of going back to earth but there was just 'something' about going back that made her feel nervous. "Sure, I'm sure why wouldn't I be?" said Hro "O…Kay" Paran said to him. Just then the two of them were alerted by some footsteps coming towards them "The last group is here" said Kragger. "Kragger?! You look…" "Good?" he asked Paran "You look great, what happened to you?" she answered. "I went and got some medical treatment" he explained, Kragger could tell Paran was shocked to see him standing without having to use crutches. "That's great" Paran continued, "Kragger, tell the others we're ready to move out" Hro said to him "I'm on it, c'mon Tonto" Kragger replied, Tonto barked in response as he walked off with his owner. "He looks better" said Paran, "Yes he does" Hro agreed.

Later…

"All right then, move out" Hro told the members of his group, they did as they were told and started up the engines one by one and eventually took off. A few hours later the Thanagarians were almost near their destination. "How close are we to earth?" Hro asked, "We should be landing in another 2 or 3 hours" said one of the navigators, "Great" Hro said to him before he went into another are of the ship. "Paran, Paran?" he called just then he was alerted by the sound of snoring. It was Paran, "Paran get up!" Hro shouted, "Huh? Hro, give me a break I've been up since 5:00 am" she answered with a yawn. "Let's talk" said Hro "Ok, we'll get on it later" said Paran, "Paran, come' on…Paran?" Hro continued. It was too late she had already gone back to sleep and started snoring again. Hro sighed "I lost her" he concluded.

Hours later…

"We're approaching earth" one of the navigators announced, "Activate invisible mode" Hro told him. "You heard him" said Kragger who was onboard another ship, Hro had the order transmitted through out all the ships. The ships Hro's group was using had some new technology added to them, including a setting that made the ships invisible. "Heh, the Justice league won't see us now" Hro said to himself.

Onboard the watch-tower…

"J'onn what is it?" Superman asked, "I'm picking up some ships coming nearby, the radar says they're here but I can't see anything on the monitors" J'onn explained. "We better send out some groups to investigate this could be serious" said Superman, just then the two of them heard the sound of electricity crackling. Soon after the lights went out, "Ok, this is serious" he added. Meanwhile out in space the Thanagarians continued making their approach towards earth. "That should keep them busy for awhile" said Paran, "We'll be landing soon" the Navigator told her. Back on the watch tower J'onn and the others had a tough time dealing with being in the dark. "Anything yet?" Superman asked him, "No, the power is still down throughout the tower" J'onn answered. "What do you suppose knocked the lights out?" Superman replied "I'm not sure" said J'onn. At that moment they were alerted by a loud "crash" coming from behind them "Ouch!" said Flash. "Oy" J'onn said to himself as he shook his head, the last thing he needed was for Flash to accidentally mess up something. "Man, the power's out all over the tower" Flash continued once he got up, "How's everybody doing?" Superman asked. "Well, for starters we're all stumbling around in the dark" Flash explained, a few seconds later he heard a small yell and was knocked to the floor.

"Oof! Thanks for catching me, Flash" said Supergirl, "Don't mention it, Kara… now can you get off me? You're crushing my spine" Flash said to her. "Oh, sure" Kara replied and got off of Flash's back, she had decided to comeback from the future after sometime.(an idea I came up with after watching "Far from home"). "Can you believe this? The power is out all over the place" Kara continued. "I know" Superman replied, "This is totally weird" Kara added. "You can say that again" Flash answered, while everyone was adjusting to the darkness one person decided to make it a bit more interesting. "This is creepy…really creepy" Green Lantern said to himself as he walked down one of the dark hallways. The only form of light he had was the glow his ring gave off when it was active just then he heard a loud growl, he screamed and jumped back. The person who scared him was Shayera "Oh I got you good…I thought you'd never notice me" she told him. They hadn't spoken to each other in about a week since their fight so she decided to patch things up. "Shayera, I thought you knew better then that" Green Lantern told her, "Ohh, c'mon it was just harmless fun" she told him. "I wouldn't call scaring the living daylights out of me harmless fun" Green Lantern answered. "Whatever, it wasn't my idea anyway" Shayera explained, "Well then, whose was it?" Green Lantern asked. "I'm keeping that information classified" said Shayera before she walked away and back into the dark.

John (aka Green Lantern) was a bit dumbfounded at the moment but then he heard someone snickering. "You did this didn't you?" he said to Vixen once he turned around to see who was behind him. "Did what? Came up with the idea of Shayera scaring you? Yes, I did" Vixen admitted. "Why?" John asked, "I ain't tellin'" said Vixen, "Mari, wait!" John called out. "I can't hear you" she shouted from farther down the hall, "Shoot!" John said to himself, he often felt humiliated whenever Vixen and Shayera teased him, especially if they did it in front of the other league members. Meanwhile back on the other side of the watch tower things weren't looking so good. "Can you get the power back on?" Flash asked, "I'm not sure, I can't get anything to work…it's like the entire electronic system's been shut down" J'onn explained. Aside from Shayera and Vixen's little practical joke, John wasn't the only who got scared silly. "This is strange…real strange" Vigilante said to himself, like most of the other league members he felt somewhat nervous about being in the dark.

"This is weird, I mean seriously I…" Wonder Woman stopped short when she bumped into Vigilante. The two of both screamed, "Vig don't do it!" Wonder Woman shouted, he was getting ready to attack her. "What the…oh hey, sorry…I thought you were..." Vigilante was cut off, "It's ok, with all of us being in the dark it's easy to get scared even if it's somebody you know" Wonder Woman explained. "Darn right, girl you're darn right" Vigilante agreed. While the league members dealt with being in the dark, the Thanagarians were close to landing on earth. "We're approaching the landing site" said one of the crew members. "Phew! Good it'll be nice to get back on the ground" said Paran, "Yes, it will" Hro agreed, he moved closer to Paran and started kissing her neck. "Huh? What the…?" Paran stuttered, she growled and immediately slapped Hro's right cheek. "Ouch! Paran, have you lost your mind?" he asked, "Have you lost yours? Hro, just because I'm in season doesn't mean I want you for mate" Paran replied. "If you come up to me like that again I can promise you I'll hurt you and trust me, I'll use a brick next time" she continued. The other crew members let out a loud "Ooh" "She got you good" said a guy in the back. "Fine" Hro answered in a angry tone and left, "Talak, I didn't know you liked Paran Dul" said Lara, "Well, in way I do" said Hro "Uh-huh" Lara replied before she went upfront.

"Hey Par," said Lara "Hey" Paran answered, "You're in heat?" Lara asked, Paran nodded. "So am I, although no one's tried to bother me" Lara continued, "That's good, every month it's the same thing…as soon as I go into heat the males start, how do put it?" Paran answered. "Throwin' some vibe?" Lara replied. "Exactly, uh, what do you mean by that?" Paran asked. "I mean they start lookin' at you for the wrong reasons" Lara explained. "Yeah, they do, they certainly do…like yesterday for example the guy who works at the front desk of the boarding tried to throw something at me" Paran explained. "You mean Dougie? The guy you said got kicked out of your apartment complex?" Lara asked "One and the same, Lar" said Paran. "I'm tellin' you, the guy's a bum" said another female Thanagarian named Dara. "Ooh, going Dara, give me some skin" Lara said to her before giving her a high five. "Paran? You ok? You act like you've never seen a person give out a hi-five" Lara continued. "Sorry, Lara I was taught not to use slang when I was growing up" Paran explained. "Oh, I see... your parents were a little on the strict side, huh Par?" said Lara, "Yeah they were…sometimes" Paran replied.

"Let me ask you this" Lara continued "What?" Paran asked her "Uh…Paran, have you ever thought about finding a mate this year?" Lara answered. "Here we go again" Paran said to Lara before she got up and went into the back. "Paran, I'm serious have you given any thought about it?" she asked. "Yes but…" Paran was cut off, "But what? Spit it out, Par" Lara replied. "I don't know about this" Paran said to Lara "You don't want to have kids do you?" she said to Paran. "And you do?" Paran answered, "Well, yeah sure…I mean, eventually… you to extend your family's bloodline don't you?" Lara continued, "I guess…although I'll admit there have been times where I thought about having a daughter" Paran admitted. "So have I, except you gotta go through 9 months of what seems to be like pure torture, then after that there's a lotta pain you go through for…Oh I don't know…a few hours then after that you're stuck with a living nightmare for several years" Dara explained. "Who told you that?" Paran asked, "My Mom" said Dara "That's cold, Dara" Paran replied. "Ya think so?" Dara asked, "But seriously Par, do you want to have kids or not?" Lara asked once more. "Well...maybe" Paran answered in a sort of nervous tone, "Oh no, no, there's no maybe, it's ether yes or no cause once you get pregnant there's nothin' you can really do about it" Lara explained to her.

"Well ok, then yes I..." Lara cut Paran off "Enough said" she told Paran. "But I still don't know about it Lar, I mean that kid will be stuck with me for life…ether way I'll always be its mother" Paran explained. "Ya ever thought about adopting?" Dara asked, "Nah, not really" said Paran. "Paran, what is keeping you from choosing a mate? Just, c'mon and tell me" Lara insisted. "All right" Paran answered with a sigh, "I guess its cause I've had a hard time every month, well every year, actually" she continued. "So? Is that all? Lots of females have a hard time, you're not the only one" Lara explained. "Thanks a lot" Paran said to Lara in sort of annoyed tone. "Aw c'mon Par, where's your sense of humor?" she asked. "I must've left it my suitcase" Paran replied. "Listen, Paran you don't have think about finding a mate right now, we've got better things to do" said Dara "All right, all right but if you can find somebody with good genes, a decent personality and good family bloodlines, you tell him to call me , ok?" Paran told Dara before she went up to the bridge. (Based on quote from the movie "Over the hedge")

"What's eatin' her?" Larson asked "Oh, you know Paran…well ok, she's having a hard time" said Lara "With what?" Larson replied. "Finding a mate" Lara answered, "Oh…I never had that problem, finding a mate has always been easy" Larson explained. "Only cause you never found one, Larson you're near 30 years old, give me a break" Lara said to him before she went back up to the bridge. "Paran?" she started to say, she sighed "Yeah?" Paran answered. "You'll find someone" Lara told her "You think so?" she asked, "Yeah, I mean you're still good looking for someone whose in her late 20s" said Lara. "Late 20s?" Paran replied, "Aren't you 30 or something?" Lara continued. "Who told you that?" Paran asked once more (Based on Quotes from "The Bernie Mac show"). "Don't worry about, word gets out about certain stuff all the time, no sweat" said Dara, "Thanks…I think" said Paran who felt a little bit nervous about Lara guessing her age. Dara snickered, "Relax, its no big deal Lara's right, you'll find a mate sooner or later" Dara continued.

"Uh-huh" Paran answered in a dull tone, Dara snickered once more there was something about Paran's facial expressions that seemed to make her laugh. "Trust me, you'll feel a whole lot different when you feel some life growing inside you" she said to Paran, and gave her a reassuring pat on her left shoulder. "Here's my opinion on Paran finding a mate" Larson started to say. "Oh, don't" Lara told him, she had a feeling Larson would probably say something that might hurt Paran's feelings or make her angry. "Fine, fine...it's not my fault if she ends up being puppy chow" said Larson. He knew that females that didn't find a mate sometimes suffered from depression so he figured Paran might end up being one of those females. "You know what? I oughta smack you but I won't…ya wanna know why?" said Dara. "Why?" Larson asked "You're too cute to be slapped" she told Larson, "You mean that?" he answered, "Nope, psych!" said Dara, Larson let out a low growl of frustration he hated being humiliated, especially by a woman.

Back onboard the watch tower…

"Still can't get the power back on?" Kara asked, "No I…" J'onn stopped short when he heard the lights coming back on. "Well, never mind" he concluded, Kara looked around the room "That was really weird" she added "I'll say" Flash agreed. "What ever was on the radar is gone now" J'onn explained, "It was probably just a glitch or something" said Flash. "I don't think it was a glitch" said J'onn, "Yeah, I mean…what kind of glitch knocks out all the power in the watch tower?" Kara agreed. "This could be serious" said Superman, "Sure could be" Kara replied, as the 4 of them looked at the monitor.

On Earth…

The Thanagarians had finally landed, Hro was the first one to get out of one of the ships. He inhaled the air deeply "Earth…I hate this planet" he said out loud. "You're not alone, sir" Kragger added. "Well, we better get started it won't be long before the justice league gets the hint, if you catch my drift" Hro explained, "Uh-huh" Kragger answered.

Days later…

(Ok if this were a real episode this next scene would just show the TV screen in Kevin's living room).

"This is Action News reporter, Jim Sharp bringing you this special report…it appears there seems to be something going on out in the crater in the Gobi desert…we'll keep you posted for any farther updates"

"This could be serious" said Krypto, "You think so?" Kevin asked, "Yeah, it could be really serious" Krypto added. Meanwhile onboard the watch tower Krypto wasn't the only one who appeared to be concerned about the news report. "Did you guys hear that news report today?" Flash asked, "Yeah, something is going on in the Gobi desert" said Kara. "You don't think it could be...you know" Vixen asked, she thought the Thanagarians might be the ones out in the desert. "You mean..." Vigilante started to say, "Nah" the league members answered simultaneously. A couple days later Aresia wasn't the only one who found out about the Superpets. "Thanks for the help, Superdog" Superman told Krypto who replied with a bark. "You did good" Superman added, Krypto had just helped him on the outskirts of Metropolis where a mudslide had just been reported. "See you" said Superman who took off, "I really like that guy" Krypto said to himself.

That night…

"Ok most of our group is in the Gobi desert, so why are we here?" Paran asked. "I have my reasons" said Hro who flew out ahead of her, "You know in flight, you look more attractive then usual" said Kragger. Paran just simply growled at him "Don't push it, Kragger" said Red (quote from the movie: "Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). Just then the wind started blow but it didn't both Hro and the others that much, but then a piece of newspaper ran right into Paran's face. "What the heck?" she said in muffled sounding voice before she removed the paper from her face. "What's this? Superdogs?" she asked herself "Huh?" Red and Kragger answered in unison. "What's that?" Red asked, "I don't know, let's land and I might be able to tell you" said Paran before the 3 of them landed on the roof of an apartment building. "What does it say?" Kragger asked, Paran read the headline which was:

"Metropolis and Gotham City have gone to the dogs"

"What?" Kragger asked once more, "It says here that recent sightings have been reported of a group of superdogs and a cat have been spotted in both Gotham City and Metropolis" Paran explained. "Superdogs?" Red asked in confusion, "It also says that these dogs must belong to the world famous Justice League heroes" Paran added. "Seriously?!" Kragger replied, Paran nodded, "Hro, get over here" she called out to him. "What is it?" he asked, "See for yourself" Paran told him as she handed Hro the newspaper. He immediately read it "Superdogs?" he asked, Paran nodded once more "What does this have to do with us?" Hro answered. "Those dogs are owned by the Justice league, if they find out about us those dogs and that cat will most likely team up with them" Paran explained. "I see what you mean, we'll worry about that later, c'mon 'let's fly" said Hro. "Ok, now that just sounded stupid" said Kragger, "I know, I probably won't say that again" Hro told him. The next day went like any other or so it seemed. "Thanks again for the help, Krypto" said Superman who patted him on the head, Krypto barked joyfully, "See you" Superman continued and with that he flew off, Krypto looked at him one last time and took off in the opposite direction. "It's true! He really is Superman's dog, ooh he is so toast" Aresia said out loud. "So…you know about him, too?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Aresia asked, "A friend…a reliable friend" said Hro who came from out of the bushes. "Yaah!" Aresia screamed and fell backwards, "Do not be afraid" Hro told her, "I'm not, it's just that…you look weird" said Aresia. "Look, I'm trying to help you" Hro replied as he held out a hand to pull her up. "No thanks" Aresia answered, as she got up and wiped some dirt off her clothes and proceeded to walk away. "Don't you hate the justice league?" Hro asked "Well yes but…" Hro cut her off "Well so do I" he announced. "Oh brother you're so weird" Aresia added Hro just ignored her commit, "Listen you human..." Hro started to say, Aresia groaned "You're touching me" she continued. "I don't have time for your opinion on me, I want to make a proposal!" Hro shouted. "I want you and I to hook up" he told her "Ohhh, I think I'm gonna be sick" said Aresia who gagged, Hro immediately let go of her. "I meant hook up and get of the Justice league once and for all! I want those cunning, kind hearted heroes wiped out and forgotten forever! But I need someone else who knows about them, too…so will you help me you jerk?" Hro explained. "Listen, they maybe a bit of a pest but they work hard to keep earth safe…and you are a heartless, uncaring person to think such a thing! How did you do it?!" Aresia replied.

"I did have a pretty good plan in the past but this…this is pure genius! I would love to…no, it's a deal, let's do it" said Aresia who shook Hro's hand. "The name is Hro Talak, by the way" he told her, Hro had a small grin on his face but he had a feeling things would probably go well with Aresia's help.

(Based on quotes from the cartoon series called: "Foster's home for imaginary friends").

Days later…

"This is Jim Sharp reporting live from downtown Metropolis for some strange reason the Thanagarians have returned to earth! Although the reason for their return isn't known yet, we'll be keeping coverage on this report but it's not just Metropolis they've been sited in, I'm turning this over to Marla Mercedes who is reporting live in the Gobi dessert"

"Thanks Jim, as you can see behind me Thanagarian ships appear to be gathering here at the crater, for what reason? I don't know but we plan to continue with live coverage of the scene and…somebody get that camera back on"

(Static)

("Please stand by" appears on TV screen)

Onboard the watch tower…

"I don't get it, why would they come back a second time?" Wonder Woman asked, "I don't know, but it could be serious" said Superman." "You don't think Shayera would have anything to do with this would you?" Vixen asked. "Nah" the league members answered simultaneously. Days later things didn't seem to be getting any better, "How are things going J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked. "We're in trouble" he told her, a short time later after J'onn and Batman had done some research on where the Thanagarians were it proved to be more then the league bargained for. "So, what are we dealing with?" Superman asked, "The Thanagarians have spread out" said J'onn. "And?" Superman added, "I've sent everyone out to see about it" J'onn explained "So let me get this straight, they've spread out all over the world and…?" Flash stopped short. "I've assigned different teams to different countries" J'onn announced, "So that just leaves us" Superman concluded as he looked at 15 members who still remained onboard the watch tower. "Correct" J'onn replied "Not all of us" Flash added as he looked at a chair that was empty. "I miss her" he admitted, Vixen sighed. "Poor Shayera" she said out loud.

1 week later…

"Krypto, things have been going crazy!" said Streaky, "I know Streaky, it's those Thanagarians, they've taken over... a lot" said Krypto. "What are we gonna do?" Streaky asked, "I'm not sure, but look" Krypto replied, the two of them looked up at the sky and saw two male Thanagarians fly by. "Wow, they're scary looking" Streaky added, "Darn right, Streaky…ya know something?" Krypto started to say, "No, what?" Streaky answered. "The Justice league could be affected by this" Krypto continued, "What makes you say that?' Streaky replied. "Think about it Streaky, they were the ones who stopped the Thanagarians in the first place so chances are they could be affected by them again" Krypto explained. "Yeah, that's true" Streaky agreed, "I really do wonder if they are" Krypto said to him. "As a matter of fact, they are affected by this" said a familiar voice. "Hi Ace" said Krypto, "Hi there, I over heard you talking and did some snooping around Wayne manor and found some info" Ace explained, regarding the fact he did some searching around his house earlier that day. "What kind of info?" Streaky asked, "The Thanagarians have spread out all over the world and the justice league has sent out different teams throughout the world to help keep things under control" Ace continued. "Did you happen to find out the reason why the Thanagarians are here?" Krypto asked. "Nope, to be honest no really knows why they're here, although it could mean serious trouble and possible chaos" Ace added.

"Wow, this sounds a lot more serious then I thought…" said Krypto, who quickly changed into his Superdog outfit. "C'mon guys we gotta round up the Superdogs and Dogstars, this calls for a meeting" Krypto told them. "Are you serious?" Streaky asked, "Of course I am, Streaky…you guys look for the superdogs and I'll find the Dogstars…meet me at the old abandoned warehouse on pier 14 in one hour" Krypto explained. "We're on it" Streaky and Ace replied in unison, "Now, move out!" said Krypto and with that the 3 of them took off in different directions. After sometime the trio eventually found the Superdogs and the Dogstars and they gathered at the warehouse for a meeting. "Guys! Hello? Can we settle down please?" said Krypto, all he could hear was the various conversations going on amongst the group of superpets. "Quiet!" Krypto shouted at the top of his lungs, there was an awkward silence in the warehouse for the moment. "Um…thank you, as you all know the Thanagarians have spread out all over the world and..." Krypto stopped short. "Yes, Tail Terrier?" he asked, he noticed he had his paw raised up as if he were in a classroom. "What in the world are Thanagarians?" Tail Terrier answered. "The Thanagarians are Hawkgirl's people, in other words that's her breed…er…kind" Brainy Barker explained.

"And how do you know all this?" Tail Terrier asked, "Ace told me" Brainy answered. "I get it, but still what do these Thanagarians look like?" Tail Terrier continued. "Funny you should ask Tail Terrier, Ace bring out the slides" said Krypto. At that moment Ace came up to the platform and started setting up a slide projector. "Streaky, hit the lights please" Krypto continued, the lights went out within a few seconds. "Ace found these around Wayne manor, these are mostly from the News media but you get the idea" said Krypto as he went through the slides which showed pictures of some of the Thanagarians. "Streaky, flip on the lights" Krypto told him, the lights came back on a few seconds later. "Uh…question?" Streaky started to say "Yes?" Krypto answered. "Those guys are huge and we're just a bunch of dogs and a cat, what are the odds of us getting rid of them?" Streaky asked. "I'll tell you how we'll get rid of them" Krypto replied, "How?" Brainy Barker asked, "I have a plan that should clear things up for all of you" Krypto added. "What kind of plan?" Streaky asked once more, Krypto rolled his eyes in the opposite direction but nonetheless he remained patient. "We'll team up with the Justice league" Krypto announced. "Are you kidding?" Hotdog asked. "Nope, they're facing the same problem we have, so the least we could do is help out" Krypto told him. "Krypto's right, I mean we may not know much about the Justice league but we do know that whenever somebody needs help, we never turn them down" Mammoth Mutt agreed.

The superpets all began to agree with Mammoth Mutt's point. "So, we're all in agreement then" said Krypto, the pets all nodded. "Well Ok…Dogstars…Superdogs…" "Ahem" said Streaky who was trying to get Krypto's attention. "And Supercat, as of this moment…" Krypto stopped short, "DOGS OF THE WORLD UNITE!" they all shouted simultaneously. So it was official the Dogstars and Superdogs of America had agreed to team up and work alongside the Justice league but it wouldn't be so easy.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 4. Chapter 5 is in the process of being written and will possibly be up sometime next week, the title of this chapter and final qoute is based on the line "Dogs of the world unite!" featured in a song called "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton. until the next chpater is up...

Please read and review!


	5. Dogs of the world unite! Part 2

**Phew! I made it to chapter 5, the story has gotten pretty interesting hasn't it?" well anyway thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Dusty the Mutt (Voiced by: Karyn Parsons)**

Several minutes later the meeting was over and all the superpets began to leave the warehouse. "Great job, Krypto" said Mammoth Mutt, "Thanks, M" he told her as he watched the other superpets walk out of the building. "Hey Quincy" Krypto said to him, "Hey there, can you believe it? We're going to be working alongside our owners" said Quincy. "This'll be interesting" Krypto added, Quincy nodded in agreement "See ya, Quincy" said Brainy. "Yeah…see you, Brainy" he replied, "Remember everyone, we're leaving first thing tomorrow mourning so get some rest" Quincy announced. "Bye, Krypto" said the black and tan Doberman before he proceeded to leave. "Bye Quincy" Krypto said to him in a dull tone. Later that night Krypto had a lot on his mind about the decision he and his friends made. "Kevin, is something wrong with Krypto?" his Mom, typically Krypto and Kevin would usually be doing something together but since they weren't she was sort of concerned. Kevin looked up from the comic book he was reading "I don't think so" he told his Mom "Maybe he's just tired" she concluded.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special report"

"Not this again" thought Krypto, even though he was a dog he had enough of hearing Jim Sharp on action news.

"Tonight beginning at 8:00 pm is a meteor shower, that's right folks a meteor shower so be sure to head outside for a really spectacular show, this is Jim Sharp reporting live from Metropolis"

(Static)

"And now back to our regular program"

"Cool! A meteor shower" Kevin said to Krypto "Yeah, that is cool" Krypto replied. "Krypto, you feeling all right? Ever since those Thanagarians came back here you've been acting weird" Kevin explained. Krypto didn't know how he was going to explain to Kevin the plan he had, so all he could say at the moment was: "I'm just worried, that's all…I have a right to be" "I understand" said Kevin. Later that night Krypto, Kevin as well as everyone else were all outside watching the meteor shower. "Wow! Did you see that?!" Kevin asked as a fairly large meteor went by. "I sure did" Krypto answered, "Man, this meteor shower is awesome" Kevin added "Kevin, time for bed" his Mom called. "Aww" Kevin groaned, "C'mon Kev, you've got school tomorrow" his Mom added, she did have a point and after all he and Krypto had been outside for over two hours. "Ok, good night Krypto" said Kevin before he went into the house. Krypto sat on the grass and sighed "What am I gonna tell him?" Krypto asked himself. Around 4:00 am Krypto woke up, he had a difficult time sleeping during the night. The meteor shower was slowly started to end, he flew up to the roof and decided to watch the end of it, hoping it would clear his mind.

(Ok if this was real episode here's the background that would be playing)

"Shape of my heart" by The Backstreet boys playing

(_Music begins_)

_Male singer_: _"Hmm, yeah yeah…baby, please try to forgive me…stay here, don't put out the glow…hold me now, don't bother, If every minute makes me weaker…you can…save me, from the man that I've become…Oh yeah"_

_Chorus: "Looking back on the things I've done, I was, tryin' to be someone… I played my part…and kept you in the dark, now let me show you…the shape of…my heart"_

_Male singer: "Sadness, is beautiful…loneliness is tragical, so help me I can't win this war, oh no… touch me now, don't bother If every second it makes me weaker…you can, save me from the man I've become…"_

_Chorus: "Looking back on the things I've done, I was…tryin' to be someone (echoes) I played my part…and kept you in the dark (echoes) now let me show you…the shape of my heart"_

_Male singer: "I'm here with my confession…got nothin to hide no more, I don't know where to start… but to show you…the shape…of my heart…"_

_Chorus: "I'm looking back on things I've done, I never wanna play the same old part… I'll keep you in the dark (echoes) now let me show the shape of my heart. Lookin' back on the things I've done… I was tryin' to be someone (echoes)…I played my part and kept you in the dark (echoes) now let me show you"_

_Male singer& Chorus: "Now let me show you the true shape…shape of my heart!"_

_Chorus: "Lookin' back on the things I've done…I was, trying to be someone, played my part…and kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of…"_

_Male singer: "Show you…the shape…of…my heart"_

_(Song ends)_

(I don't own any of the song lyrics ether, and now back to the story)

Krypto watched the sunrise from where he sat in the park, he had flown there and found Ace and Streaky there as well. After watching the sunrise for a few minutes Krypto returned home "Well I guess this is it" he said to himself he looked at the house and started to gather up a small sack of his belongings. An hour later Quincy showed up "Ready to go?" he asked, "As I'll ever be" said Krypto who felt sort of sad about leaving Kevin even though he would come back. "Well that about does it, let's go" said Streaky who also had a sack with some his belongings as well. Krypto looked back one last time and sighed "Good bye, Kevin" he said sadly and with that he left. He, Quincy and Streaky headed into the park to meet up with the other superpets. "Good, you're here" said Brainy Barker, "All right people, let's move out!" Quincy ordered, at that moment the pets all began to cheer.

Later that mourning Kevin was ready for school, since he a few extra minutes he decided to check on Krypto only to find he was missing. "Krypto, Krypto!" Kevin called "Where is he?" Kevin wondered. "Kevin, have you seen Streaky?" Andrea asked, "Nope, have you seen Krypto?" Kevin replied. "No, I woke up this mourning and Streaky was gone" Andrea explained. "Weird" Kevin answered, "Tell me about it, it's not they're at home anymore" Andrea added, just then Kevin gasped at the site of what he saw on Krypto's dog house. "I think you're right" he told Andrea "Look! It's a note" Kevin continued, "What's it say?" Andrea asked.(Based on quotes from the film: "Clifford's really big movie"). Kevin read the note, since Krypto couldn't write he had ripped letters out of old newspapers and magazines and had probably glued them onto the paper which gave it a "patchwork" look. What was on the note was this:

"Dear Kevin,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but Bat-hound has told me the Justice league is affected by the Thanagarian invasion…Me, Streaky, Ace and the Dogstars have decided to join the Superdogs of America in working alongside the Justice league…I miss you and hope to see you again soon.

Your friend,

Krypto"

"Wow, so they…really left" Andrea concluded, "Yep" Kevin replied. "Gosh, well they are superpets" Andrea continued "They sure are" Kevin added with a sigh "I just wish they told us sooner" he concluded. "Yeah, me too" Andrea agreed. Meanwhile out in space the Superdogs and Dogstars were making their way towards the Justice League watch tower. "How close are we to the watch tower, Brainy?" Krypto asked, "We should be docking in another 10 minutes" she told Krypto. Krypto sighed and looked back at earth from one of the windows of the shuttle. "Something bothering you, Krypto?" Ace asked, "I was just thinking about Kevin" he told Ace, "He'll be ok, you left a note for him didn't you?" said Ace who was trying to offer Krypto some comfort. "Yeah" Krypto replied, "Ok then" Ace answered. Onboard the watch tower the remaining league members had began to notice the Dogstar's shuttle coming closer to them. "What's going on?' Superman asked, "The landing bay is opening" said Wonder Woman. "That's a problem right?" Fire answered, "Maybe it's a javelin" Flash added.

"It doesn't look like one" said Fire who was watching one of the monitors. "Get down there, fast!" Superman told them "You got it, Chief" said Flash, within a few minutes the 15 remaining league members were all down at the landing bay area. "Stand ready, guys" Flash said to the others "Right, Flash" Wonder Woman replied. The doors on the Dogstar's shuttle began to open, "Get 'em!" Flash shouted "Hold it!" Superman called out, he saw a familiar figure standing among the group of superpets. "It's Krypto!" Superman announced once he recognized who the silhouette was. "And Swifty!" Flash added, "I see Vivian" said Wonder Woman, "There's Quincy" said Vixen. The group of superpets approached the justice league members and were embraced by strokes behind the ears.

"Who are these animals?" Fire asked, "They're our pets" Superman explained. "Really?" Fire answered, "Yeah" Wonder Woman replied. "I have a ferret named Theo at home" said Huntress, "I have a dog too," Question added. "That's right I almost forgot about Quizno" Huntress replied. "I've got a dog also" Black Canary told her "That's true, we both do actually, their names are Monday and Darter" Green Arrow added. "I know who Darter's owned by" said Kara "Hey Fire, don't you have a dog too?" Huntress asked. "Eh, not yet I'm think of a adopting a mixed breed I saw at the shelter last week" She answered, "I've got a cat" said Ice. "Wait, wait wait let me guess…her name is Snow isn't it?" Kara guessed. "Nah, that's his sister the one I have is named Ira" Ice explained, "I see" said Kara. She saw Krypto and gasped "Krypto!" she called, at hearing his name he let out a friendly bark and ran straight for her. Kara laughed a little as Krypto licked her face, "You recognize him?" Green Lantern asked, "Yeah, used look at photos of him when I was little" Kara explained. Krypto had seen Kara on the news and was excited to finally meet her. Just then Kara had an idea, "Wait a second…, I'll be right back" she told the others and with that she left.

"Now where's she goin'?" Vixen asked, Superman slightly laughed "I think I know" he told Vixen. Just then Krypto heard Kara whistle for him, he trotted over to where he heard the noise from. "I have a surprise for you" said Kara, she opened the door to her dorm room and before Krypto knew it he was greeted by a dog about his size. "It's Dusty" Kara continued.

30 minutes later…

"Honestly, you'd think they both came from the same litter" Kara told Superman as she looked at Krypto and Dusty. (Based on lines from a cartoon show called "Corneil & Bernie")."True, if you don't count the fact Dusty has blotches and Krypto doesn't" Superman added. He was right, Krypto and Dusty did look exactly like except Dusty had black blotches on her body and also wore a red collar instead of a yellow one like Krypto. "Yeah, c'mon let's leave 'em alone" said Kara who thought Dusty and Krypto should have sometime to get to each other privately. "Well…um…" Krypto stuttered as he continued to look at Dusty "Hi Dusty… Dusty? Hello? Can you talk?" Krypto asked. "Yeah, I can talk…sorry, I was sorta caught up in the moment, it's just that…I've waited for so long to meet you" said Dusty. "Really?" Krypto asked once more, "Uh-huh, I don't know if anybody's told you this but…I'm your cousin" Dusty answered. "You're my cousin?!" Krypto replied in shock, "Yeah, we're cousins" said Dusty. "You mean like Superman and Supergirl?" said Krypto, "Yep" Dusty continued.

"How come nobody told me this before?" Krypto asked Dusty, "I don't know, I guess you didn't know about me when we were puppies" Dusty concluded. "No, I didn't but… you did?" Krypto started to say, Dusty nodded in response.

(Flash back begins)

"My Mom told me about you but when I finally had a chance to meet you…"

Rocket blasts off in flash back

"Your rocket had already been sent into space…I waited for days for you to come back but…you never did"

(Flash back ends)

"So what happened next?" Krypto answered.

(Flash back begins)

"After Krypton was destroyed I lived with Kara, soon after…we moved to earth and…I eventually became Superpup and Kara…well…you can guess what reputation she has right now"

(Flash back ends)

"So…all this time you waited to me" Krypto concluded, "You bet" said Dusty. "Wow, that's amazing!" Krypto added "Even though you were gone, I had a feeling I'd find you someday and well…I did" Dusty replied. "This is great, I didn't even know I had a cousin, till now" Krypto told Dusty "Yeah, you're probably…the only living relative I have left now" Dusty answered in a sad tone, "I'm sorry to hear that" said Krypto in sympathetic tone. "Its ok, I'll get over it" she told Krypto, just then he had an idea. "C'mon Dusty, I have something I need to do" Krypto told her "Ok" Dusty replied as she followed her cousin. The two of them found their owners sitting in one of the main conference rooms, "What I don't get is, why are these dogs here?" Wonder Woman told the others. "Maybe they heard about the Thanagarian reports and decided to come help" Superman explained. "I doubt that" said Batman "I wouldn't" Krypto told him. Everyone stood up in shock, "Arrow, you say something?" Flash asked, "No, I didn't" Green Arrow answered, "Then… who..?" Flash started to say, he turned around and looked at Krypto. "Superman is right, we did hear the reports and came to help" Krypto continued. "Did that dog just start talking?!" Black Canary asked in surprise. "Yes, I did…my name's Krypto and these are the Dogstars, we've come here to join you in getting rid of the Thanagarians" Krypto explained. The league members just stood in shock, they could hardly believe that Krypto could talk. "Guys? Hello?" Krypto said to them, as he waved a paw in front of their faces. But none of them responded, at that moment they all fainted.

Minutes later…

They came to after a few minutes of being in shock. They let out small moans of pain due to the impact of when they hit the floor. "Are you ok?" Krypto asked once he saw that they were all standing back up, "I'm ok I just…you can talk?!" Superman asked Krypto. "Yep" he answered, "I talk to Dusty all the time" Kara admitted. "You do?" Flash asked "Yeah" Kara replied "How?" Huntress answered, Kara pulled out the communicator that was attached to Dusty's collar. "With this, it's a communicator…I'll explain later" she told Huntress "No need to" said Superman. "We all use them" said Brainy Barker, "Well this caught my attention, maybe we should remove the communicators" said Wonder Woman. "No, let 'em keep them on, these dogs are here to help so they might as well stay" Superman answered. "Really?" Krypto asked his owner who nodded in response. "Cool!" said Dusty "I know" Kara answer before giving her dog a firm sort of hug. "So…do Theo, Darter, Monday, Quizno and Ira have these communicators too?" Fire asked. "No, they don't…nether does Mervis" said Quincy, "Who's that?" Krypto asked "He's Aquaman's dog" Quincy explained.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me about these other pets" Krypto said to Quincy. "It just didn't come up" the black and tan Doberman replied(Qoute from the cartoon: "The Proud Family"). "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to meet them" said Huntress just then the group was alerted by a loud beeping noise. "It's another Javelin" said J'onn as he went over to the monitors, "This is J'onn, come in please" "This is Stargirl and Steel" was what was heard over the communication system. "Hey! Don't forget me!" said another voice, "No problem, Ray" J'onn answered, "We'll be docking in a minute" said Stargirl "You're clear for landing" J'onn told her, "Stargirl out" she answered and with that the communication system shut off (static). A few minutes later the other league members had reached where the rest of the group was. "Hey guys I…what's with the animals?" Stargirl asked. "They're superpets, they've come here to help us get rid the Thanagarians" Question explained. "Cool! Hiya champ" said Ray as he went to pet Krypto whose tail began to wag. "I used to have a dog once" said Steel who was petting Quincy, everyone just stared at him "Well…I did" he answered nervously(Based on line from "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "Hey Stargirl, didn't you have a pet too? Or do you have one now?" Green Arrow asked. "No, and I think I better take my allergy medication, bye!" Stargirl replied and quickly left the room. "Since when does she take an allergy medication?" Green Arrow said out loud. "You know what I think? I think she's scared of our pets" Question answered.

"Scared? Why would anybody be scared of us? We're not going to hurt her" said Dusty. "We know Dusty, but some people have phobias and it takes them a while to overcome their fears" Batman explained, "Oh…I still don't get it" Dusty answered, "I'll explain it to you later, Dusty" Kara told her "Ok" she replied. "I'll try talking to her" said Fire with a sigh. She got up and went to find Stargirl's dorm room. "Stargirl?" Fire started to say, "Hi fire" Stargirl answered in a dull tone. "Did you take your medication?" Fire asked "No, I'm not on any medication and I'm not allergic to dogs…" Stargirl told her, she saw Streaky standing next to Fire. "Or…cats, I'm just afraid of them, that's all" she confessed. "How come?" Fire answered, "I just am" Stargirl told her. "You wanna talk about it?" Fire offered, "No…" Stargirl replied in sad tone. "Ok…I'll see you" said Fire, who left. "I guess you could say I'm like Dusty, I don't get why Stargirl is so afraid our pets, Swifty here wouldn't hurt a fly" said Flash "Well Flash, I'll you how Stargirl developed a fear of being around animals" said S.T.R.I.P.E.

(Flash back begins)

"Back when she was little, she had a bad run in with a Junkyard Doberman and…"

Stargirl screams in flash back

"She kind of took it too hard and she also panicked a little bit"

(Flash back ends)

"And…she's been afraid of animals ever since" S.T.R.I.P.E. explained, "That's harsh, Man" Flash told him(Yet another quote from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "I know, I've tried all sorts of ways to help her get over it but every single time it fails" S.T.R.I.P.E. told him. "Wow..." Flash replied just then he heard the door open. "Hey Star" Flash said to her, "Hi" she answered nervously. "You ok?" Vixen asked, "No I'm not ok, all right so you all probably guessed it, I'm afraid of animals so deal with it!" Stargirl replied angrily. "You know Star, the best way to handle your fear is to overcome it" J'onn added. "I don't think I can" Stargirl admitted, "Sure you can… here, try making friends with Dusty" said Ray. "Uh...O...Kay" said Stargirl in a meek sounding voice, she tried to pet Dusty but she couldn't do it. "I can't do it!" she told the others "Star!" Vixen shouted, "Now I know you can try better then that" she continued. "Just…go on, Dusty won't bite anyone…well at least people she's not supposed to" Kara added. She was right, Dusty didn't bite anyone unless it was incase of defense or if she was told to attack. "You sure you won't bite?" Stargirl asked, Dusty sighed "No, I won't bite" she answered. "Kay" Stargirl replied in a meek voice, she finally got the courage to pet Dusty. "Say… this is not so bad" she admitted, "See? Ya got all worked up for nothing" said Steel. "So… you think you might want to adopt your own dog?" S.T.R.I.P.E. asked, "Uh m-maybe I'll see about that later" Stargirl stuttered.

She sat down next to Kara who wasn't too happy to see her. "Hey Star" Kara said to her in a dull tone, "Hi" she answered, the two of them had their backs to each other. "What's with them?" Streaky asked "Stargirl and Kara aren't exactly what you call friends, they're kind of stand offish of each other" Vixen explained. "I see whatcha mean but...I still don't get it" Streaky added. "Well let me put it to you this way…on one of our missions Kara had a run in with some Supergirl fans who were at a convention" John (aka Green Lantern) explained. "That's rough, I've got a fan club back home and it's not easy being popular" Streaky told him, regarding the fact Squeaky and his friends were members of his fan club. "That's understandable" said John, he too had some fans and knew what Streaky meant. "C'mon Stargirl, snap out of it you've got a fan club don't you?" Streaky said to her. "Yeah" she replied, "See? So there's no reason for being jealous of Supergirl, I don't really get why you hate her so much" Streaky continued. "Only because she's a glory hound" said Stargirl "Glory hound?! Have you lost your mind?" Kara asked.

"Nope… Admit it, you like the attention" Stargirl replied, "Hey! Do you have any idea what is like to have fans who are ready to run up to you once you're out in public?" Kara asked. "I guess I wouldn't know that since I hardly have any fans that run up to me" Stargirl replied in a sassy sort of tone. "Guys..." Flash started to say "Stay out of this, Flash!" Stargirl shouted to him, "S-sorry" he stuttered. "Well I guess it's a Kryptonian thing isn't it?" Stargirl continued, regarding the fact that almost everybody knew Superman, Krypto, Dusty and Kara were from Krypton. "Don't talk about my race, Courtney…my kind has nothing to do with this" Kara replied. "Whatever you say…Kryptonian" Stargirl answered, "That's it!" Kara shouted "Grr!" the two female heroes growled, they were now standing face to face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it guys" said Vixen who grabbed a hold on Kara. "Vig grab her" Vixen continued, he did as he was told and took hold of Stargirl "Hold on, partner" said Vigilante. The two young heroines struggled to get free but Vixen and Vigilante wouldn't let them, until they calmed down. "Ok, easy now" Vixen told Kara as she loosened her hold on the young blond heroine. "I think you guy's better stay away from each other from awhile" Vixen added. Her main concern was if Courtney (aka Stargirl) and Kara started up a catfight. "Good call, Vixen…c'mon Courtney" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "But..." she started to say, "Come 'on!" S.T.R.I.P.E. shouted "Yes, Pat" Courtney answered, in a sad tone. The two of them went over to the other side of the room and sat down. "I can't believe she called me a glory hound" said Kara, "Don't worry about it, you're among friends" said Vigilante. "Thanks, but to be honest I don't really like being stalked by my fans, Flash on the other hand…" Kara stopped short when the group was alerted by a low beeping noise. "Excuse me, that's my beeper" said Flash, "Ah, its Carla, I'll be right back" he continued before he got up. "Another one of your fans?" Kara asked "Oh yeah" he said to her. "Man, I can't believe you gave one of your fans your beeper number" said Vixen.

"Believe it, Vixen now if you'll excuse me I have an email to respond to" Flash explained before he left the room. "I'd like to see how this turns out" Vixen said to herself with a laugh. "What?!" Flash shouted from the other room, "Oh brother" Vixen sighed. "She can't do this!" Flash shouted, "What happened now?" Vixen asked, "Carla is no longer a member of my fan club" Flash announced "Really?" Vixen replied. "Yeah, she switched over to the Question's fan club last week" Flash continued. At that moment the two of them heard Question and Huntress snickering in the background. "I'm sorry Wally, but this is…we'll be right back" Huntress stuttered as she and Question walked out of the room laughing. "Well thanks for being sensitive, guys…gee I was this close to asking Carla to go on a date" said Flash. "Wait a second you…? Never mind but hey, that means you're free to choose somebody else" Vixen added. "Like who?" Flash asked, "Just look around, you'll find somebody" said Vixen who got up and left. "Yeah right" Flash said to himself, he looked around the room he hoped Vixen was right.

"You ok Wally?" Kara asked, "Ye-Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he stuttered. Vixen snickered "I think he found somebody" she said out loud, she was watching Wally from another area of the room and had heard his response to Kara's question. "Who? Wally? Well…who did he find?" John asked, "You're looking at her" Vixen told him. "Kara? But they're different he's a human and she's a…" Vixen cut John off "I seem to recall a certain Thanagarian who likes you, too" Vixen added "I hate it when you win" said John. "Doesn't it suck?" Vixen answered with a laugh, she and Shayera enjoyed teasing him from time to time weather they worked alone or together.

Later on that day, everyone seemed to being getting to know each other a bit better. But it wasn't long before Krypto noticed something was missing. "Looks like everything's been established" Krypto thought, he looked around and noticed something seemed different. "Hey…where's Hawkgirl?" he asked "You mean Shayera? We haven't seen her since the black out onboard the watch tower" Vixen explained. "Really? Well, we better go find her if we're gonna fight off those Thanagarians" Krypto answered. Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy, "You're still holding a grudge over the whole invasion thing aren't you? C'mon she's our friend and a member of the team" he continued. "Sorry Krypto but…I don't know what you did during the invasion but it was her fault that they came here" said Vigilante. "He's right" said Superman, Krypto was shocked that he agreed with Vigilante but nonetheless he insisted on bringing Hawkgirl back. "C'mon, it's not as bad as you might think…guys…" Krypto stopped short once he noticed the others walking away from him.(Based on a line from "101 Dalmatians: The series"). He sighed, "That's it, I'm going after her" he announced.

"What?" Superman asked, "I'm going to find Hawkgirl, you guys may not want to but I do" Krypto told them. "Then you're going to need help" said J'onn "Krypto's right I think you guys should forget about the argument you might've had" said Streaky. "The cat's got a point, all right I'll apologize to her" said Vixen, "Me too" Wonder Woman added. "Well Krypto looks like it's up to you" Superman told him, "Thanks Superman" said Krypto who was glad that the league now agreed that Hawkgirl should come back. "Come' on I have the necessary information you may need, since you plan to locate her" J'onn answered. It didn't take Krypto long to follow J'onn, he was determined to bring Hawkgirl back and gladly accepted the help from J'onn. "You think he can find her?" Vixen asked, "He may not be a detective but I'm pretty sure he can" said Batman. "One thing's for sure I'm rooting for him" said Huntress, "Well all are, basically" said Wonder Woman. "Did ya hear that Krypto? We're rooting for ya" Huntress called out, "I sure did, thanks for the support" Krypto shouted back.

"I could learn to really like that dog" said Fire, "You and me both, Fire" said Black Canary, she looked down the hallway in the direction Krypto and J'onn had gone. "I sure hope he and J'onn know what they're doing and hopefully he'll find her" Black Canary continued. "So do I…" John added with a sigh. He really did miss Shayera and now all the league could do was wait and hope Krypto would find her and if she would be willing to come back.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 5. Chapter 6 should be up at some point, but until then…

Please read and review!


	6. Working it out

**Well I made it to chapter 6, thanks for all the reviews!**

"So you're all set?" Wonder Woman asked, "Just about" Krypto replied. He was getting ready to leave the watch tower and look for Shayera, J'onn had given him the information he needed to find her and now all he had to do was go look. "Go for it, Krypto" said Tasha, "Here's her address" said J'onn who tucked a piece of paper in the between Krypto's neck and collar. "Thank you, now then if I plan to track her I need something with her scent on it" he added. "How 'bout this?" Batman asked, "What is it?" Krypto replied. "A few strands of hair I found while we were cleaning out the javelins last week" Batman explained. "That's perfect!" said Krypto "Have you ever done this before?" Fire asked, "Not really but I'm willing to take a crack at it" Krypto told her. He sniffed the strands of Shayera's hair, after a few minutes he managed to imprint the scent. "Ok, I got her scent, now I should be able to find her" Krypto announced. Later on that day he was prepared for the long trek that was ahead of him. "Good bye, Krypto…do us proud" said Huntress, "I'll try" he answered. (Based on quote from "101 Dalmatians: "The series").

"C'mon Krypto, we're rootin' for ya!" said Kara (Based on a line from the movie: "An American Tale: Fievel goes West"). "You gotta love her enthusiasm" said Wonder Woman, "Yeah, ya do well…so long guys" said Krypto, "Bye" the league members answered simultaneously, and with that Krypto left. "How well do you think it'll go once he finds her?" Stargirl asked, "Chances are she'll probably freak out" said Atom (remember Ray in the other chapter? This is the same guy, just decided to switch names). "Yeah she probably will" Stargirl replied, just then there was an awkward silence among the group. It only lasted a few minutes before it was broken up by laughter, "I'd pay big money to see that!" said Vixen who continued laughing. Meanwhile back on earth Krypto was busy tracking down Shayera. So far he hadn't picked up one trace of her scent but he didn't give up he was determined to find Shayera, but at the moment it didn't seem like he would find her anytime soon. "Hawkgirl's gotta be around here somewhere…but where?' Krypto said to himself. He continued flying over the area and sniffing the air for any trace of her scent "Whoa!" he shouted and ducked. "Hey I'm flyin' here!" he shouted to a pigeon, "Hmph! No respect whatsoever" Krypto continued. About 30 minutes later just when he thought the search was pointless, it changed. He sniffed the air but nothing turned up…or so he thought. "Nope, nothing" he said with a sigh "This is getting me nowhere" he told himself, just then Krypto felt a breeze blowing in his direction. "Hey…" he started to say, he sniffed the air "That's it! That's her!" he concluded, once he picked up Shayera's scent.

He continued sniffing the air in hot pursuit, finally he found out where the scent seemed to have ended. "Well I'll be doggoned, I found it!" he said to himself. Just then he heard a beeping noise coming from the communicator, "Krypto to J'onn, over" he said "Krypto, have located Shayera yet?" was the reply. "Her scent leads to her apartment, I'll see if she's home, Krypto out" he answered before shutting off the communicator. He looked around apartment building for a way to get inside. "Now…to figure out how to get inside, the latch on the window is locked and the doors are probably locked too" said Krypto. He looked up and got an idea, "I suppose I could try going into the air vents" he added.

A few minutes later…

"Man, is it just me or did these vents get smaller?" Krypto asked himself (based on a scene from "The Suite life of Zack & Cody"). "Now to see where Hawkgirl might be" he continued. He stopped at one of the vents and looked to see if it was Shayera's apartment. "What color do you think would go well with this?" the tenant asked his assistant. Apparently the person who lived here was French painter. "Try sky blue" Krypto said to him through the vent, "Oh thank…you?" the painter started to say, he wondered who had been talking to him, obvisouly it wasn't his assistant. "Heh, good thing I can see in color" Krypto said to himself, he had gone farther down and hoped the next apartment he found was Shayera's. "Ok, let's try this one" he said. He looked through the vent and saw two people making out "Oh brother" he said to himself, he shook his head, he knew this one was definitely NOT Shayera's apartment. Krypto moved on, although the space he had was limited, he managed. "Moving on" Krypto told himself, "Ok, I'll try this one…" he continued "What the…feathers?" he asked himself "I wonder if…"Krypto stopped short and looked through the vent.

All he saw was a parrot sitting in its cage, the bird let out a loud squawk. "Darn it! Why can't I ever win for once?" Krypto asked himself, he was beginning to get frustrated. Just then he heard the parrot squawk again "Darn it! Why can't I ever win once?...sounds like crazy lady" said the bird. "Crazy lady?" Krypto asked, he went back over to the vent to see if the bird could give him some useful information. "Where is she?" Krypto asked him. "Next door, be careful…" the bird squawked "She's crazy" he added. "Thank you!" Krypto said triumphantly before he moved away from the vent. Just then the bird's owner came in the room. She was probably in her mid 80s, "Artie, who were you talking to?" she asked, he knew she probably heard him talking to Krypto but he managed to cover it up. Once again he squawked, "Oprah's on" he said. "I better find my remote" his owner told him.

"Wow, for a loud mouth bird he sure is a big help, maybe I should make him a superpet for a day" said Krypto. He paused and thought about for a second, "Nah, that probably wouldn't work out" he added. About 15 minutes later Krypto had been working his way through the air condition/heating system. "Ok, it's gotta come up sometime" he said to himself, he hoped that Artie was right, he figured the 'crazy lady' Artie was talking about was Shayera. Just then Krypto as alerted by a voice "What am I gonna do?" said the voice. Krypto instantly snapped out of his thought "Huh?" he wondered as he leaned over to look through the vent. "That's her?" he asked himself, he sniffed the air just to be sure. "Yep, that's her" he concluded, Krypto finally found Shayera! "Wow she looks so sad…well at least I found her" he continued. At that moment when he tried to change position Krypto lost his footing, "Whoa!" he shouted before falling through the vent. "Incoming!" he called out before he hit the floor with a loud "thud" "Who's there?" Shayera asked. "Hi" said Krypto who sounded sort of off balance, "Ok, I don't know how you got in but I've got a way of getting you out" said Shayera. "Whoa! Hold it, Shayera" Krypto told her, "What the…? How do you know my name and secondly, you can talk to me?" she replied.

"Listen, sit down and I'll explain it to you" Krypto continued. About 20 minutes later he got through explaining why he was there. "So you're Superman's dog?" Shayera asked him, "Yep, my name's Krypto" he answered. "Wait, I think I've heard of you…" Shayera added, "Really?" Krypto asked. "Yeah, Superman used to talk about you" said Shayera, who felt a bit more comfortable about being around Krypto. "That's nice to hear" he said to her, "But…how can you talk to me? Are you some type of...?" Krypto cut Shayera off "No, I'm not a robot or someone in a disguise, here" Krypto explained as he pulled out his communicator. "I communicate with this" he explained to Shayera, "Really? That's fascinating I think we used something like this on Thanagar" Shayera added. "What kind of place is that?" Krypto asked, "My home planet, I was banished from there and..." Krypto cut her off once again. "So they basically showed you the door" "Well, yeah" said Shayera. She slightly sniffled at the thought, "I see…" said Krypto. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't too happy, "Weren't you banished from your home planet too?" she asked. "Nah, I was used to test pilot a rocket and there was a malfunction so I got sent to earth…although I never saw my home planet again since Krypto was destroyed" Krypto answered with a sigh. "That's sad from what I heard my planet is pretty much on its last leg" Shayera admitted, "What? Cause of your enemies the Gordanians?" Krypto asked once more. "Yeah they…wait how do you know all of this?" Shayera answered.

"I've heard about it, mostly from the news and other sources… you guys used the Gordanians as a cover story to get in and then you captured the Justice league" Krypto told her. Shayera was surprised at how much Krypto knew about what happened, but nonetheless she felt ok with it. "That's right, of course now I…" she sighed "I don't think I can even talk to them anymore" she continued. She still felt bad about the argument they had and how she hadn't really made much of an effort to patch things up. "Sure you can and…what the heck does Gordanian look like anyway?" said Krypto, Shayera snickered. "Brace yourself" she told Krypto, she showed him the picture and he freaked out. "Yikes!" Krypto shouted, he jumped and hid under the throw rug, his teeth were also chattering a bit. Even though he was a brave dog he still got scared by certain things. "Ok, ok I've seen enough just…put it away!" he told Shayera. "Sorry it scared you, but incase you're wondering about what I was going to say then…they've taken over my home planet" She explained.

"You do realize that your kind is back now, right?" Krypto announced, "Yes, I've seen them all over the city although most of them are new here" Shayera answered. She and Krypto were now looking out the window and had seen some Thanagarians flying by. "How can you tell? Have you ever talked to them?" Krypto asked, "No, but they've obviously never been here since they act like it" Shayera told Krypto. She could see that some of these new Thanagarians weren't familiar with flying around Metropolis since they looked and acted like they were confused. "I get it" said Krypto, "Some of them look younger too" Shayera pointed out, "Like how young?" Krypto replied. "Probably around 18 or 20" said Shayera, "That's considered young?" Krypto asked. "Well yeah and back home it is, it takes my kind a longer time before we're considered fully grown so even though one of us might be 20…" Shayera was cut off once again. "You're considered a…ya mind helping me out here?" said Krypto "When a Thanagarian is over 21 that's when we're considered to be fully grown" Shayera explained. "So at 20 you guys are still referred to as partly grown" Krypto concluded. Shayera nodded in response, "Well now that we got that settled let's go back to the watch tower" Krypto continued. "What?" Shayera asked in surprise, "Incase you forgot I came here to take you back there" said Krypto. "That's ok you can go, I'll go up there on my own time" Shayera told him.

She had her back to Krypto and was looking out the window. He stared at her for a few seconds then decided to break the sudden silence between them "C'mon Shay, you gotta get outta this…look if it makes you feel better the league agrees to apologize to you" he said. "Really?" Shayera answered, she was now facing Krypto, "Really really" he answered. (Based on quotes from the movie "Shrek"). Krypto's tail gave a slight twitch, "I still don't know about this" said Shayera. Even though she had perked up quite a bit she still felt uneasy about going back to work things out with her teammates. "Well, we don't have to go right now, I mean it's up to you" Krypto explained. "Look just give me a minute, ok?" Shayera replied. "Sure, no problem" said Krypto.

30 minutes later…

"Oy…I've been here almost two hours" he said to himself, he figured it had been two hours counting the time he spent looking for Shayera and then talking to her. "I hope J'onn understands" Krypto concluded. Meanwhile, back on the watch tower everyone waited for Krypto's return. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" Flash asked "Give him some time" said J'onn, he had a feeling Krypto was trying to convince Shayera to come but she was uneasy about it. "Ok, he's been down there for 2 hours" said Flash, "I know" J'onn answered. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm grabbing some lunch, I'll see ya later" Flash continued "Say Hotdog, ya care to join me?' he asked "Sure" the red Dachshund answered as he followed Flash down one of the hallways. "That is one long dog" said Vigilante who watched Flash and Hotdog walk by him. "You said it, partner" said Tail Terrier, he and Vigilante looked at each other for a moment, "You Vigilante?" he asked, "You Tail Terrier?" Vigilante answered. "I reckon so" the Scottish terrier replied. The two paused for a minute and continued looking at each other, "Howdy partner" said Tail Terrier "Same to you" Vigilante replied as the two shock hands (Well… Tail Terrier has paws but you get the idea).

Although everyone had gotten to know each other a bit more, Tail Terrier and Vigilante hadn't really said anything to each other until now. "So…what can you do?" Wonder Woman asked Mammoth Mutt, like everyone else the league members and superpets hadn't really shown or explained what abilities they had. "If I were you I'd stand back" Mammoth Mutt warned, Wonder Woman did as she was told and took a few steps back. Instantly Mammoth Mutt 'inflated' herself and within a few seconds she almost towered over Wonder Woman in height. "Oh, that works" she said to Mammoth Mutt who shrank back down to her normal size. "They don't call me Mammoth Mutt for nothing" she answered. The two of them paused, but only for a short period of time. "I sure hope Krypto comes back at some point" said Diana (aka Wonder Woman). "Yeah, me too" Mammoth Mutt agreed.

Back on Earth…

"Oy…who knew trying to convince a person could be so time consuming?" Krypto said to himself. Shayera sighed, now she made her final decision, "Krypto I'm gonna need your helping getting back on the league" she admitted. Krypto looked up from the dog magazine he was reading, "Just give a bone and a belly rub and I'm your man" he answered. (Based on quotes from the movie "Dr. Dolittle 3"). Shayera snickered and rubbed Krypto behind his ears, "C'mon let's go" she told him and with that, the two of them got up and left.

(Here's another song)

Intro to "Stir it up" by Patti Labelle playing

_Female singer: "I can't sit here, while I go nowhere…chase my dreams through the polluted air, walking on a wire…running out of time, there's no room in this ol' heart of mine… Bill collectors waiting down the hall, neighbor's screaming cracked the bedroom wall…Birds jump off the pavement, passion hits the streets, anger's cooking in the city heat…world's too crazy I can't take no more, I won't stay here locked behind the door!"_

_Chorus: "Baby, stir it up"_

_Female singer: "Got to break it up, now…When I think about tomorrow…Ooooooh I can't wait to…"_

_Chorus: "Stir it up!"_

_Female singer: "Got to shake it up, now…with my hard tail rake on barrow I'm not gonna take it anymore"_

_Music continues_

(Song stops abruptly, ok that isn't the whole song but I plan to use it again in another chapter)

"J'onn, I found Shayera and she's with me" Krypto told him over the communicator. "I'll send a javelin for you, J'onn out" was the reply Krypto heard, (static). "I dunno about this" said Shayera, who was looking up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, normally she would've taken the time to enjoy this type of weather but right now she was more focused on what would happen once she saw her teammates again. "Hey don't worry, besides you wanna get this over with don't you?" said Krypto. "I suppose" Shayera answered, just then the javelin landed in the clearing they were standing in. "Well, here's our ride" Krypto announced, the two of them walked up to the javelin and saw Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. sitting upfront. Shayera sighed, "I…" Stargirl started to say but then she noticed S.T.R.I.P.E. shaking his head, "Kay" she answered. She knew that he was trying to tell her not to say anything at the moment which was ok. On the ride back to the watch tower they were silent. Krypto looked over at Shayera, who was sitting next to him, she looked very sad. Deciding not to attempt to make eye contact with her he went back gazing out the window. S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl took a quick glance at Krypto and Shayera who were sitting behind them. They could see the two of them had their backs to each other and looked sad. After looking for a few seconds the Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. shook their heads and turned around. A short time later they arrived at the landing bay of the watch tower.

The ride back had been completely quiet, until now. "We're back" said S.T.R.I.P.E. as they got off the javelin, "It's about time, come' on let's get this over with" said Batman before he and the others started walking away. Shayera gulped nervously, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy for her or anyone else for that matter. "Hey" said Krypto, who was trying to get her attention. Shayera looked at him "You'll be ok" he added, she smiled at hearing this. "Thanks" she said quietly and patted Krypto, before the two of them went to catch up with the others.

A few minutes later once they reached one of the main conference rooms Shayera could see her teammates. They all stared at her, right at the moment no one smiled, Shayera felt nervous about the whole thing. She let out a small whimper which sounded almost like a puppy's, "Hi guys" she said nervously. There was an awkward silence between her and the rest of the group, "O…Kay" Shayera answered, "All right, enough of the silent treatment, I think she gets the hint" Vixen thought. "Shayera listen…" Vixen started to say, she got from where she was sitting and went over to Shayera. "I'm sorry about getting involved in your argument" she continued. "So am I" Diana added, "Yeah, we all are" Kara agreed. "Thanks guys, to tell you the truth I'm sorry it started" Shayera admitted. "I'm the one who's responsible for it, too and… I apologize, if you won't forgive me I'll understand" said John. He looked away for a second but then he noticed Shayera hugging him! At that moment everyone in the room let out a loud: "Aw" "Don't push it" John told them. Soon after they all started laughing, "I mean it" he continued.

Meanwhile, back on earth…

"I don't know if I like being around these Hawkmen" said Star Sapphire, "Me nether, they're kind of…disturbing I mean look at 'em" said Tsukuri. "Yeah, they're pretty scary looking" Star Sapphire added, "Pardon me" said Kragger as he tapped Star Sapphire on her right shoulder, "Can't you see I'm talking here, Kragger?" she said to him, but then she thought about who she was just talking to. "Huh?!...What is it?" She continued "Aresia and Talak want to see you" Kragger told her. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later, Tsukuri" said Star Sapphire, "Yeah…I guess so" Tsukuri replied. She had a look on her face like she had lost her best friend and for the past few months she and Star Sapphire were friends.

Later that day…

"Found you!" Star Sapphire said once she found Tsukuri who slightly jumped at hearing her voice. "You scared me, so how did the meeting with Aresia go?" Tsukuri asked, before she took a sip of some coffee. "I quit" Star Sapphire announced "What?" Tsukuri replied, "I quit" Star Sapphire told her once more. "You quit?" said Tsukuri "Yes! And I feel great, you should quit with me" said Star Sapphire. "I should quit?" Tsukuri answered, "Yeah! C'mon" Star Sapphire continued. "Quit?" Tsukuri asked, Star Sapphire nodded. They had agreed if Aresia got on their nerves that they would quit and that's what Star Sapphire had decided to do when she went to find Tsukuri. She did have her reasons for wanting to quit even though the two of them and their dogs had worked hard the past few weeks it was beginning to take a toll on them. So it was official, Star Sapphire and Tsukuri had planned to gather up their belongings they had brought with them, get their dogs and leave during the night when Aresia, Hro and the others were asleep. (Quotes based on lines from the movie: "Daddy Day Care").

Meanwhile back on the watch tower, Shayera had gotten to know the Dogstars and the other superpets. She was already familiar with Quincy since she and John used to take him and Vivian on walks together in the park once in a while. Although they didn't really do that anymore, she missed it and felt pretty broken hearted whenever she saw John and Vixen walking Quincy and Maxine (Vixen's Doberman). Just then Shayera snapped out of her thought when she Vivian running towards her. "Vivian!" she called out as she held her arms out to embrace her maned wolf companion. Immediately, Vivian licked her owner's face. Shayera laughed, she had been through a lot lately and needed the extra comfort. "Ok Krypto why didn't you tell me that Vivian was up here?" Shayera asked. "Uh...I dunno I just didn't think about it, that's all" he answered with a nervous laugh. Shayera looked at him angrily but she wasn't very mad at him, although she was worried about where Vivian was the whole time.

Somewhere on the other side of the watch tower Vixen showed Ace around the place, so far their conversation had been on what it was like to be living with Batman. Like most conversations it got interesting, "Look, sometimes Bruce is gonna say or do things that seem irrational or hard for you to understand…you know, its not that he's mean or he's a bad guy or not that he doesn't care about you, it's that he's from Mars, Vixen" Ace explained. The two of them laughed afterward, "I gotta get washed up" said Ace, "Me too" Vixen replied. "I'm really glad you're staying up here, Ace" Vixen continued. "Aw thanks, Mari" he said to her, "You're like the close friend I never had" she added, "What are you talking about? You got Quest…all right I see your point" Ace added. "How many bathrooms you got in this wing?" Ace asked. "Four and a half (4 ½)" said Vixen "A half bath, now how does that work?" Ace answered, "It doesn't have everything a full bathroom has" Vixen explained. "Oh, I think you better show me a full bathroom I don't wanna take any chances" he told her, Vixen giggled.

She went up to one of the bathroom doors and knocked, soon after she and Ace heard watering running from the other side. "_Some people seem to think they've heard enough of silly love songs"_ Braxton sang from the other side, Vixen looked at Ace for a brief moment then the two just stared at the door. "_I look around me and I see it isn't so…Oh no" _Braxton continued to sing. "Next bathroom" said Ace, he and Vixen went over to another door and knocked. "Can't a person gargle in peace?" Huntress asked, "Uh, Helena are you gonna be in there for long? This is just like a pit stop" said Ace. "Stop hounding me, I'm trying to take off my make up, now go away" said Huntress. "Ok, good night, Helena" Ace answered, he and Vixen pretended to leave and hid on the opposite sides of the door. Thinking they were gone Huntress opened the door and stepped out. She was in her bath robe and had a facial mask on, "I knew it!" Ace shouted once he saw her. Vixen had to keep herself from laughing at Huntress who right at the moment was shocked and embarrassed.

(Quotes from the TV show: 'Fresh Prince of Bel air" from episode 1 titled: "The pilot" aka "The Fresh Prince Project").

MORE TO COME…

Chapter 7 is in the process of being written and will be up possibly sometime next week. By the way the song that Braxton was singing was "Silly love songs" by Paul Mc Cartney & Wings. Until chapter 7 is up...

Please read and review!


	7. Bringin' down the house Part 1

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Thanks for the reviews. Hard to believe I starting writing this story 2 months ago and already I've gotten to chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Who my other characters would be voiced by:**

**Mervis the Portuguese water dog (Voiced by: Joseph C. Phillips)**

**Theo the Ferret (Voiced by Orlando Brown)**

**Charlene the American short hair/Egyptian Mau (Voiced by: Roseanne Barr)**

**Monday the Cardigan Welsh corgi (Voiced by: Ashley Tisdale)**

**Ira the American short haired cat (Voiced by: Vincent Martella)**

**Akeelah the Skunk (Voiced by: Countess Vaughn)**

**Darter the Alaskan Husky (Voiced by: Patrick Warburton)**

**Quizno the Dalmatian (Voiced by: Erika Alexander)**

**Toshi the Shiba Inu/Samoyed mix (Voiced by: Ken Lawson)**

**Diamond the Samoyed/ Alaskan Malamute mix (Voiced by: Golden Brooks)**

So far it had been a long day for the Superpets and their owners but now that things had been patched up with Shayera it was a bit easier. For the most part it was pretty quiet onboard the watch tower aside from the snoring from certain members, it was pretty peaceful but there were 3 members who weren't asleep. Kara let out a small yawn as she walked down the hall, even though she was awake she was somewhat drowsy. "I shouldn't have drank all that water at dinner" she told herself as she walked down the hall. Meanwhile, Flash was waiting down at the other end. "Oy, I am so tired" he said to himself, he looked up and saw a silhouette heading towards him. "Hold it!" he called out**, "**What?!" Kara asked insurprise, hearing Flash shout had alerted her. "Stand back" he told her, "Huh?" Kara answered, "What are you doing out here?" Flash asked Kara. "Why are you out here?" she replied. "Oh, uh…nothing just, patrolling the halls" he explained"At 3:00 am in the morning?...puh-lease" Kara added. She was about to open the door when Flash stopped her "Where are you going?" he asked. "To the bathroom" Kara answered. "You know what? You drank too much water earlier, just go on back to bed, you can hold it" Flash told her, he had something he was trying to cover up but he couldn't keep it hidden any longer. "But Flash I have to go" said Kara, The two paused but only for a brief minute. "Yeah well, uh…Streaky's in the bathroom" said Flash, Kara's eyes bucked, "The cat is using the bathroom?" she asked.

toilet flushes

Streaky opened the door and stepped out, "Good night" he said as he walked a way with a small trail of toilet paper hanging from his right back leg. Kara was shocked, she knew Streaky and the other superpets were house broken but not like this. "Go ahead" Flash to Kara, he had a nervous smile on his face. Kara just groaned in response and closed the door on him. "Oh brother" Flash thought, he found the thing to be somewhat humiliating for him. (Based on scene and quotes from the movie: "Dr. Dolittle").

Around 6:00 am most of the league members and superpets had started to wake upbut most of them had a harder time getting up than others. Shayera had been having a hard time since her kind came back and the fact she had an argument with her teammates. As a result she had a hard time sleeping at night, this was the first time in a few weeks she had rested well. It was obvious she was having a good sleep since she was snoring a bit, which woke Vivian up. Vivian yawned and did a small stretch, ever since Shayera found her Vivian had always slept at the foot of the bed which was one of her favorite spots to sleep. As she stretched one of her back legs she accidentally kicked Shayera in the face, she snorted a little "What is it, huh?" she answered in a drowsy tone. She opened her eyes a bit more, "Hey Vivian" she said in calm tone. "You ok?" Vivian asked, "Yeah, I'm ok" Shayera answered, "Good cause…" before Vivian could finish her sentence she was alerted by some loud snoring. Shayera had gone back to sleep! "I…Ohh never mind" Vivian concluded and decided to go back to sleep as well.

Later that morning she and Shayera got a wake up call. "Wake up, guys" said Vixen, Shayera groaned "It's Friday" she told Vixen. "Yeah, I know…c'mon it's our big day, today's the day we go on our mission" she explained. "Mission?! I can't, I caught a cold while I was sleeping" said Shayera, she even threw in a fake sneeze. "You'll be fine" said Vixen as she cracked her knuckles, "We're gonna work like Brazilians" Vixen continued. Shayera fell back on her bed, letting out a loud sigh. (Based on scene and quotes from the movie: Stuart Little 2). Although Shayera and Vivian weren't the only ones who had a hard time getting up. "John, oh John…wait, wait, wait open up" said Flash. John opened his eyes, "There he is, Hiya doin'?" Flash continued, (Based on an idea I got from watching the movie: "Madagascar")."Flash, do you know what time it is?" Quincy asked. "Yeah, its 8:00am" he answered "8:00 am?! Oy…why today of all days?" John said to him. "Come' on let's go" said Flash who left the room, "Quincy, what did I do to get myself into this?" John asked his black and tan Doberman. "Eh, you became a green lantern and joined the justice league" Quincy answered. "And you discovered my secret and I told you about the other green collars" John added. "Right" Quincy replied as he stretched. It was true Quincy wasn't the only Green collar, there were several other pets that were also green collars, although Quincy had only met a few of them once.

"C'mon, let's get going" Quincy continued, later that mourning once every one had gotten up and ready for the trip there was something else that distracted them. "So, you all ready for the mission?" Superman asked, all he got in response was an awkward silence from his teammates and the superpets. "I figured this might happen…well first off we'll need a plan and…" Superman stopped short when he and the others heard a loud "beeping" noise. "It's a transmission from London, it's coming from Dr. Light" J'onn explained. "This is Dr. Light to watch tower, over" was what the other league members heard over the communication system. "This is J'onn come in, over" he replied, "Just filing in a report in London…things are going pretty well" said Dr. Light, "What are you talkin' about? They're wiping us out over here!" Captain Atom shouted in the background. "Was that Captain At…?" Dr. Light cut J'onn off, "Never mind that, listen what are you going to do?" she asked. "We're heading for the Gobi desert, that's supposedly where one of the main ships is" J'onn explained, "Great, I'll meet you there, Dr. Light out" was the last thing that was heard over the communication system, aside from the static.

"Who was that?" Diana asked, "Dr. Light, she was just filling in a report" J'onn answered. "How are things going in London?" Green Arrow replied, "Not too well, they're having a bit of a hard time" J'onn continued. "So, what can we do?" Atom asked, "Dr. Light plans to meet us in the Gobi desert, she'll probably give us more details when we get there" J'onn explained. Later that day once the league had planned out what to do, they were almost prepared for the long trek that was ahead of them. "So it's agreed, we pick up Darter and the others and then we'll head out for the desert" said Superman. "I hope you got sunscreen, Flash" said Vixen who laughed. "Very funny.." said Flash, he was the one who mostly cracked jokes around the watch tower and usually felt humiliated when some one got back at him for it. "Hey Shayera, just think this'll be your third reunion with your kind, pretty funny huh?" Flash said to her. "So much for getting respect from my own species" she told him. (Based on lines from the movie: Cats don't dance").

"What'd I say?" Flash asked, he really hit the nail on the head this time. "You humans, gosh you guys are…" Kara stopped short and let out a growl of frustration "Never mind" she continued, "What's eatin' her?" Flash answered. "Unlike your kind we hardly make fun of other species" said J'onn. "Yeah, I may be a dog but like J'onn, Clark (aka Superman) and Shayera we're non humans…but sure we laugh at ourselves and others but Flash I'd keep it on the low side for a while" said Krypto. "I see" Flash replied.

1 hour later…

"All right people, let's move out" Superman told them, "Hold it, there's only 7 seats in the javelins" Flash added. "And?" Superman asked, "How are we gonna fit in all 3?" Flash replied. "Let's see there's 20 of us, not counting the pets so… there's 3 javelins" Superman tried to calculate the whole situation. "And then there's our shuttle" Brainy Barker added, regarding the fact the Dogstar's shuttle was parked next to the javelins. "So if 7 of us can fit in 1 javelin then…it'll work, c'mon" Superman concluded. "All right, Green Arrow, Canary and Vixen you take javelin 2…Kara you're flying it" Superman explained. "Are you serious?!" Green Arrow asked, "Yes, I'm serious….Steel, Huntress and Question you're going with the others in javelin 2" Superman continued. "And us?" Fire asked, "You and Ice are with Atom and Stargirl… Vigilante you're piloting javelin 3" said Shayera. "You got it, Missy c'mon ya'll" said Vigilante, and with that the groups gathered up. "And where does that leave us?" Krypto asked, "You all are taking the shuttle, we'll be leading in Javelin 1" Superman explained to Krypto and the other pets.

Streaky looked out the window of the landing bay, "Works for me" he said. "Krypto, would you…?" Superman started to say "I'd be glad to" Krypto answered "All right people…" Superman told the others, "Let's move out" he and Krypto announced simultaneously, and with that the other league members and superpets started to cheer.

(Here comes another song)

Intro to "Take your time (do it right)" by S.O.S band starts to play

Clapping noise

_Male singers: "Let's do it..."_

_noise repeats_

_Male singers: "Let's do it…"_

_noise repeats_

_Male singers: "Let's do it…"_

_clapping noise repeats_

_Male singers: "Let's do it..."_

_noise repeats_

_(Male singers continue with "Let's do it")_

_Female singers: "Ooh, baby, take your time…for a minute"_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "You know you ought to slow down…you've been working too hard and that's a fact…sit back and relax a while take the time to laugh and smile…lay your heavy load down we can stop and kick back…it seems we never take the time to do…all the things we want to, yeah"_

_Chorus: "Now baby we can do it, take the time do it right…we can do it baby, do it tonight, baby, we can do it take the time do it right, we can do it baby... do it tonight…baby we can do it take the time, do it right…we can do it baby, do it tonight... baby we can do it take the time do it right, we can do it baby…do it tonight"_

_Female singer: "The love I feel for you, you feel for me…One life is all we have to live, our love is all we have to give, yeah…there are so many things for us to do and see…let's take the time to be alone, lock the door pull out the phone, yeah…"_

_Chorus: "Now baby we can do it, take the time do it right…we can do it baby, do it tonight…baby we can do it take the time do it right, we can do it baby... Do it tonight, baby we can do it take the time do it right, we can do it baby…do it, tonight…Baby we can do it, take the time do it right…we can do it baby, do it tonight…take your time…"_

_Music continues_

_Chorus: "Take the time…"_

_clapping noise continues_

_Chorus: "Take the time…"_

_(Music and clapping continues)_

_Chorus: "Take the time…"_

_music continues_

_Female singer: "Take your time…" _

_Chorus: "Take your time…"_

_(Chorus continues with "Take your time")_

_Female singer: "Ooh, baby…take your time..._

_Chorus: "take your time"_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "Take your time…"_

_Chorus: "Take your time…"_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "Take your time…"_

_Chorus: "Take your time"_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "Take your…time_

_Chorus: "Take your time…"_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "Take your time…"_

_Chorus: "Take your time..."_

_(Repeats)_

_Female singer: "Take your time…ooh, baby…take your time"_

_(Chorus continues with "Take your time")_

_Female singer: "Take your time…"_

_Chorus: "Take your time…"_

_Female singer: "Take your…time"_

_electric guitar solo & clapping noise_

_music continues_

_Female singer: Take your time…ooh baby, take your time…if it takes all night, we can do it, we can do it… we can do it, all right, we can do it, we can do it…till the early morning light, we can do it, c'mon ,baby we can do it all night…take your time, c'mon baby let's do it , do it right...take your time baby, if it takes all night…we can do it, we can do it, c'mon let's do it, do it right...take your time, ooh baby, c'mon let's do it, let's do it, let's do it all night…ooh ,baby, we can do it, do it right…take your time, let's do it… if it takes all night, c'mon baby, let's do it… till the early morning light…"_

_(Second line)_

"_Let's do it…let's do it"_

_Male singers: 'Let's do it"_

_Female singers: "Let's do it, do it right…c'mon baby let's do it…"_

_Male singers: "Let's do it"_

_Female singer: "if takes all night, c'mon baby, let's do it"_

_Male singers: "Let's do it"_

_Female singer: "Let's do it, do it right...c'mon honey, let's do it…"_

_Male singers: "Let's do it"_

_Female singer: "if it takes all night… let's do, let's do it..."_

_Male singers: "Let's do it_

_Female singers:" Let's do it, do right…c'mon baby, let's do it_

_Male singers: "Let's do it"_

_Female singer: "If it take all night, c'mon honey…let's do it_

_Male singer: "Let's do it…"_

_Female singer: "Let's do it tonight, we can do it, we can do it"_

_Male singers: "Let's do it"_

_Female singers: "Let's do it, do it right…"_

_Chorus: "Baby, we can do it, take your time do it right, we can do it baby...do it tonight…baby we can do it take your time, do it right, we can do it baby…do it tonight…baby we can do it, take the time do it right, we can do it baby…do it tonight..."_

_(Second chorus line)_

"_Now baby we can do it, take the time, do it right…we can do it baby, c'mon do it tonight...baby we can do it take the time do it right…we can do it baby, c'mon do it tonight"_

_(Song ends)_

_(Sorry that was so long, songs that came out in the 70s and 80s were pretty long during that time, anyway back to the story)_

Later that day, everything seemed to be going smoothly, the other league members got their pets, but it still left one blond haired heroine feeling very uncomfortable. "Hi Theo, I missed ya" said Huntress as she embraced her ferret companion, his costume was similar to hers except it had bright blue stripes instead of pink, since he was a male ferret. "What is he? Some kind of weasel?" Stargirl asked, "As a matter of fact he is, Theo is a ferret which is a type of weasel…you wanna pet him?" Huntress replied. "Maybe some other time" Stargirl answered nervously, even though she had gotten used to being around the other superpets she was still slightly afraid of them. "You got those communicators ready?" John asked Krypto "Yep, they should be able to talk, now" he answered. Krypto had placed intergalactic communicators on Theo, Darter, Monday, Ira, Quizno and Mervis. "Hey, who are you?" Mervis asked, "I'm Krypto" he answered "The name's Mervis, also known as Aquadog" he told Krypto as the two shook hands…er…paws. "I hate to break up your conversation but we've got to go" said Superman. "C'mon, Merv let's move out" said Krypto, "You've got it" Mervis answered.

The group was now close to reaching the desert "So you really live in the ocean?" Streaky asked, "Not exactly, I live in Atlantis, I'm Aquaman's dog" Mervis explained. "Where is he now?" Streaky replied, "Somewhere in London, he wanted me to stay here with the other superpets" Mervis told Streaky, regarding the fact that Aquaman was with Dr.Light's team in London. "Oh, I see" he said. "Hey guys, check out the Gobi desert" Superman told them, Mervis, Streaky, Theo and Quizno were all in javelin 1 with the founding Justice League members. The Dogstar's shuttle only held a certain amount of passengers and since the total of superpets including the Dogstars added up to 23, certain members of the group had to ride with their owners in the javelins. Thankfully they didn't take up a lot of room. Streaky and Mervis looked out one of the windows, ""There's no water is site" said Streaky, "Well it is a desert" said Mervis, Streaky continued to look around to se if he saw any water out there. "There's some water!" he continued as he pointed to an oasis "Uh, that's not water… that's a mirage" said John. "What's that?" Streaky asked "This guide book may help" said Mervis as he handed Streaky a guide book titled: "Site seeing in the desert" "Nothing passes you does it?" Streaky answered, Mervis just shook his head in response.

A short time later the javelins and the Dogstar's shuttled landed. "Well, this is it" said Superman as he stepped out of the javelin, "But where are the Thanagarians?" Streaky asked once more. "We're about 10 miles away from one of their main ships" Superman explained. "10 miles? Why would you park 10 miles away?" Streaky continued "Because if we tried to escape they could destroy our javelins" said Batman. "Well guys, I'm here" said Dr.Light, "Hey Dr. Light, you made it" said Fire. "Well you said you were coming to the Gobi desert so it wasn't very difficult to find you with the javelin's tracking system" Dr. Light explained. "Hey there Dr. Light how's it go…what in the world is that?" Stargirl asked, "This is Akeelah, she's a skunk" Dr. Light told her. "Skunk?!" Stargirl & Streaky answered simultaneously, "Don't worry, she's a deodorized skunk, so she can't spray" Dr.Light added, "What do you mean by deodorized?" Stargirl asked, "Yeah, how do you do that to a skunk?" Streaky asked.

"The scent gland under her tail is surgically removed its standard for all pet skunks, so they can't spray" Dr.Light explained. "Hang on a second" said Krypto who attached an intergalactic communicator to Akeelah, "Now she should be able to talk" Krypto explained. "Wait a minute, you guys can talk?" Dr. Light asked "Yes" Krypto answered. "I'll explain later" Stargirl offered, "Good" Dr. Light replied.

Just then the group heard Superman whistle for them in order to get their attention, surprisingly they all looked up at the same time. "All right, people let's go" he told the group. "C'mon ya'll let's move on out" said Vigilante as he followed the group. Minutes later they were approaching the ship, "So, what's the plan?" Diana asked, "Take 'em out if they decide to attack us" said Superman. "Got it" Diana answered. Meanwhile onboard the ship, Hro and the others were told that the Justice league and Superpets were coming. "What is it, Pico?" Hro asked, "There's something coming up on one of the monitors" he answered. "Can you zoom in on it?" Hro replied "I'll try" said Pico, he pressed a few buttons on the computer's keyboard which caused the camera outside to zoom in. "It's the Justice league!" Pico said out loud, Hro sighed "Here we go again" he said to Pico. Hro went over to the wall and pressed a red button which sounded off an alarm and activated the P.A. system "Kragger, round up the strike squads and head on over to the south side" said Hro. The P.A. system and alarm shut off within a few seconds, "I hear the justice league is back" said Paran. "It's not just them, look!" said Pico who pointed to the monitor "It's those Superdogs!" Aresia answered in a sort of angry tone. "I told they'd team up" Paran added, "You were right, Pico you better round the Foxhunds, c'mon" said Kragger before the two left. The Foxhunds were groups of dogs owned by the Thanagarians, the groups are mixture of Maned wolves and Red foxes that had been imported from Earth several years ago(They can't crossbreed ,since it's impossible for a fox and a dog to cross breed).

Since they couldn't fly like their owners, the dogs relied on jetpacks in order to fly along side them. ("Hund" means dog in German, by the way). Aresia looked over at the door way and saw Hro, "And what do you want us to do?" she asked, "You 2 are coming with me and Paran, don't slap me again" said Hro, his voice sounded a bit hurt. "You slapped him?" Aresia asked, "Yes" Paran admitted. "For what?" Aresia replied, Paran looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "He kissed me on my neck" Paran finally answered "Blech! Are you his…?"Aresia started to say Paran cut her off "No, I'm not…I don't even want him for a mate" she answered. "So you'd never married him" Aresia added, "Well, I'd never mate with him" Paran corrected her. "What do you mean?" Aresia asked, the whole thing was confusing to her. "Our kind is different then yours, we don't really have much of a marriage system, we just mate for life and usually we're together for the rest of our lives" Paran explained. (I got the idea for this from watching some animal documentaries).

"So it's almost like being married" Aresia concluded, "In a way, the only reason most mates break up is…1, things didn't workout and one them will look for another male or female or 2, one of the mates, regardless of gender does something that crosses the line" Paran continued. "Interesting, have you ever had a mate?" Aresia asked, "Sadly, no…I've put all that on hold because of my job" Paran answered. "For how long?" Aresia asked, "About4 years" Paran replied. It was true, since she had a hard time finding a mate every time she went into heat and she decided to put her search off for a while, but she still did look during some of her free time once in a while. "Just a question, do you guys mate just to…?" Aresia stopped short, "No, when members of my kind mate it's mostly based on affection and the fact we've chosen to breed together" Paran told her. She knew Aresia was asking her if Thanagarians just mated because of instinct and to keep their population up but Paran knew that was wrong. "I never knew that, so you think you want to find a mate?" Aresia replied, Paran rolled her eyes in the opposite direction, but nonetheless she answered. "Well, every time I go into heat I have a hard time, cause some of the males start looking at me for all the wrong reasons…and for the most part I don't show interest in them… and because I have a job to do, I hardly take finding a mate into consideration" she told Aresia. "I feel sorry for you" she said to Paran. Although Aresia disliked men there were times where she thought about having a daughter but her dislike towards men had slightly changed since she made an agreement to help Hro. "It's ok I'm used to it, I mean if I never have kids I'll be all right with it" said Paran.

Aresia noticed a slightly sad look on Paran's face, she decided to make an attempt to cheer her up. "I doubt it, Paran…I mean look at you…you work hard, you're intelligent and attractive" she told her. Paran slightly blushed at hearing this, it had been a while since someone had given her a compliment, "Have you been talking to Lara and Dara?" she asked. "Who are they?" Aresia answered, Paran pointed out two female Thanagarians talking to each other. "Ohhh…yeah I have, but from what they told me about you they're right…but don't sweat it" said Aresia, who patted Paran on her left shoulder, she slightly smiled "Thanks" she said to Aresia. Like Shayera, Paran had been through a lot in her life and needed a bit of extra comfort, just then the two were alerted by Hro.

"Hey you two, let's go" he told them from the door way of the control room. "C'mon Par, let's go" said Aresia, Paran sighed, "All right but what's the use?" she replied. Meanwhile outside the league was approaching the ship, they had noticed the Thanagarians had built some sort of wall where the hyper space bypass once stood. "So far, so good…nobody seems to be coming" Superman announced. "Yeah" Streaky agreed, meanwhile on the wall Hro and the others were waiting. "They're coming this way" said Paran who was looking through a pair of binoculars, she had snapped out of her 'kind and gentle' side and was now more focused on what was ahead of them. "Get ready and what ever you do don't give away your positions" said Hro. He took off from the wall, "C'mon" he told the group, soon after the other Thanagarians took off with him.

(Here's come another song!)

"Love rollercoaster" by The Ohio players, begins playing in background

_Chorus: "Rollercoaster… of love"_

_Male singer: "Say what?"_

_Chorus: "Rollercoaster"_

_Male singer: "Ha-huh"_

_Chorus: "Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh…rollercoaster…"_

_Other male singer: "Right…"_

_Chorus: "of love…rollercoaster…"_

_Male singer: (laughing) "Heh, Heh, Heh-huh"_

_Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh… rollercoaster..."_

_Male singer: "Love rollercoaster"_

_Chorus: "Of love…Rollercoaster..."_

_Male singer: "Well, well well"_

_Chorus: "Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh"_

_Male singer" Ight"_

_Chorus: "Rollercoaster…of love…rollercoaster…ooh ooh ooh ooh… your love is like, a rollercoaster, baby, baby I refuse to ride"_

_Male singer: "Why don't you ride, child?"_

_Chorus: "Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby…I refuse to ride…"_

_(Second line)_

"_Rightttttt"_

_Male singer: "Huh-huh…don't you wanna ride, girl? Yeah"_

_(Second line)_

"_Well, well...'ight"_

_Background singer: "'Ight"_

_song stops abruptly_

_(That isn't the whole song, I'll probably feature the rest of it in another chapter)_

(Song can be heard in background during this scene)

"Watch out!" Krypto shouted as he turned to the right, "This is it, go now!" Superman shouted to the others, "Hi guys" said Kara before she threw a couple of punches and kicks at some Thanagarians. "You go, Supergirl" Fire shouted to her, "Fire, look out!" Kara called out, Fire 'ignited' herself just in time. She could hear the Thanagarians that were going attack her yell and groan in pain. Flash and Swifty were running passed and around their attackers, Flash laughed triumphantly, no one could catch them…or so they thought. "Hey try to beat that!" Flash called out to the Thanagarians that were farther behind him. But then he tripped on rock that was hidden in the sand and fell over along with Swifty. The two looked up and saw some Foxes and Maned wolves standing in circle around them, they growled at them angrily. "Uh-oh, what do we do now Flash?" Swifty asked, "Easy we…" before he could finish his sentence Flash and Swifty heard a familiar yell. Within a few seconds they saw some green flames quickly pass by them, at seeing the flames the Foxhunds ran off yelping in fear. "Get outta here you crazy mutts!" Fire shouted to them. "Thanks Fire" said Flash, Don't mention it" she answered, "Behind you!" Flash called out, Fire yelled as she threw a flame at another Thanagarian who screamed in pain. "Oy, that's gonna leave a mark" he said out loud.

"Hi-yah!" Stargirl yelled as kicked another Thanagarian away form her, "Courtney, be careful" S.T.R.I.P.E. told her. "I've got it under control, Pat" she answered, just then she felt some static electricity running through her body, one of the Thanagarians had managed to sneak up behind her. Courtney let out a loud scream in pain, she hit the ground with a loud "thud" she moaned a little from the impact. "You hold them off, I'll see about Courtney" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "You got, S.T.R.I.P.E." Steel replied. S.T.R.I.P.E went over to Stargirl to see if she was all right, she had a pretty bad fall. "Courtney, are you ok?" he asked, she wasn't moving at first but then she let out a small moan and turned over she then opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said in a rather weak tone, "That was some fall you took" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Yeah, it was" Courtney agreed. Meanwhile, Huntress had her own problems to deal with, "Oh, you picked the wrong day to mess with me, today punk!" said Huntress, she let out a yell as she pushed a Thanagarian off of her. "Canary, now!" Huntress shouted, Black Canary did as she was told and let out her loud 'canary' screech. The Thanagarians couldn't stand the high pitched noise and moved away from it. "Good work" said Huntress, "Howdy Partners" Vigilante said to a group of Foxhunds that were in front of him. "You ready to do this?" he asked Tail Terrier, "Let's do it" Tail Terrier replied.

"Yee-haw!" Tail and Vigilante shouted in unison, A few seconds later, Tail Terrier jumped off of Vigilante's motorcycle. Using his tail (hence his name) he wrapped around a fox "Yee-haw, howdy boys, I believe this belongs to you" said Tail Terrier who threw the fox at 3 Thanagarians. Vigilante who was now off his motorcycle faced yet another problem "So you've got the drop on me?" he said, "That's about the size of it" said Red. "Oh really? Hey look up there!" Vigilante replied, "Up where?" Red asked, at the moment Vigilante jumped on him. Red took off, as long as Vigilante was on him he was literally 'flying blind' "Yee-haw!" Vigilante shouted triumphantly "Ride' em Vig!" Vixen cheered. "Whoo-hoo, howdy ya'll, how's it go…?" Vigilante stopped short when Red was able to throw him off his back.

(Based on quotes from the movie: "The rescuers down under").

"Aah!" Vigilante screamed, he landed right into Green Arrow who was knocked off Black Canary's motorcycle. "Oof!" said Green Arrow once Vigilante hit him the two hit the ground with a loud "Thud" Vigilante looked up at the sky "The one that got away" he said, "You said it" Green Arrow added with a moan. While the two managed to get up, Huntress was 'working things out' she noticed a group of female Thanagarians were in a circle around her, the group was about 12 females. "You know, my Mother always told me to use conversation…not confrontation… but in this case, that changes" said Huntress "Sorry Mom" she thought. She let out a loud yell "Hee-ya!" she yelled and kicked one of the females who yelped in pain. The others in the group starting growling at Huntress for hurting her, "C'mon" Huntress told them, at hearing this the other females went straight for her. "Hey Question, everything going ok over there?" Huntress asked. "Just fine" Question answered, he let out a small yell as he pushed a male Thanagarian out of his way. "That's what I thought" said Huntress, she grabbed on of the females who gagged once she grabbed her. "By the way, I wouldn't use dark brown eye liner, it's just not you" Huntress told her before she pushed the female back in the direction of her teammates who all fell over on the ground from the impact. Meanwhile Paran was having a bit of a difficult time too, she growled angrily and pushed J'onn out of her way. "Oh this is going great" Shayera said to herself in a rather sarcastic tone.

"What else can possibly go wrong?" she asked, just then she saw Paran standing right in front of her. "Oh…Hiya Paran" she said to her with a nervous laugh. Shayera was slightly startled from seeing the angry look on Paran's face. "You little…" Paran started to say, she smacked Shayera, "Oh that's it" said Shayera who immediately pounced on Paran. The two of them began struggling, Paran gagged when Shayera accidentally stepped on her stomach. "Get off of me" said Paran who knocked Shayera off of her body. Shayera let out a small yelp as she was thrown off, Paran began to pant. She and Shayera just sat on the ground and panted, nether one of them felt like getting up right at the moment. "How did you get back?" Shayera asked, "We were (pant) picked up (pant-pant) by an old friend" Paran explained. "What old friend?" Shayera replied, just then she saw a familiar figure standing behind Paran. "Hro?! What the..? th-there's no way you can still be alive" Shayera stuttered.

"Well, I am" Hro told her, "Ok I get it, you all are still mad at me for destroying the bypass and this is some practical joke, right?" Shayera said to Hro and the others. They all shook their heads in response, Shayera's eyes bucked "Oh…so…you really are alive" She concluded, Hro nodded "Why me?" Shayera asked herself in a meek voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "This is definitely my worst nightmare" she said out loud. "That's ok, I have a few plans on how to make it wor…" Paran was cut off, when she looked at Hro who shook his head. "Uh…never mind" she continued.

At this point the fight had come to a stop. "Of course I'm not alone on this one" Hro added, regarding the fact he and the others weren't involved with the current scenario. "Who are you with now?" Shayera asked, "Oh, a new friend but she may seem familiar to you" said Hro. "How are ya doing?" said a familiar voice who stepped from behind Hro. "Aresia?!" Shayera and Diana answered in unison. "In the flesh" said Aresia, "But...how did you survive the plane incident?" Diana asked. "The floor gave way and I fell through…I swam to find land and washed up on the beach near Metropolis" Aresia explained.

"Then…how come I didn't notice you?" Diana replied, "I went undercover" Aresia answered. "She's good" Stargirl whispered, "No kidding" Vixen whispered back. (Based on a scene from the movie: "The Producers"). "And what about you?" Shayera asked Hro, "I was rescued just before the ship exploded" he answered, regarding how he lived through his incident. Just then the conversation was interrupted by Dusty. "What's with all the commotion, guys? I…you!" she said. "You know him?" Shayera replied, she noticed Dusty recognized Hro for some reason. "Well, no…but I did rescue him" Dusty answered, everyone gasped at hearing this. "How did you do that?" Paran asked "Ok you may want to sit down for a while" Dusty told them. "Oh boy" Stargirl said in a sarcastic tone, Vixen elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch! Hey! What'd I do?" she asked "Shh" said Vixen. There were some rocks nearby, once they all sat down Dusty explained what happened.

"Ok, here's what happened" she said.

(Flash back begins)

"I was testing out a guidance chip Supergirl had given me…so... she told me to go as far away as possible" said Dusty, "And…?" Aresia replied, "Well, the guidance chip also picks up distress call signals and since I was so far out in space I just…followed the call signal, when I saw where it led me I knew I had to get out of there…but then I saw a guy in one of the ships and that's where the distress call signal was coming from so…naturally I broke in from one of the side windows, grabbed him and darted out before that Gordanian…whatever blew up" Dusty continued.

(Flash back ends)

"So you're the one who saved my life?" Hro asked, "Yeah… you can go ahead and give out a medal if you want to" said Dusty who smiled as if she was posing to be on a magazine cover. But then she stopped smiling when she saw that Hro had a serious look on his face. "O…Kay forget I even said anything about that" Dusty added, "Done" Hro replied. "So what happened next?" Stargirl asked.

(Flash back begins)

"After I rescued him I saw a planet nearby and went straight for it…when I landed there, the place was a mess….it looked like a tornado had ran through it, the guy I rescued blacked out when I put him on the ground…I actually thought he looked odd since I figured he wasn't a human….I stayed with him till I saw some other guys that looked like him…after that, I took off and left him in their care"

(Flash back ends)

"So ya see what I mean? That's what happened" Dusty concluded. "Gosh, so you really are a hero" said Kragger, "Heroine" Dusty corrected him. "Sorry…" he answered, "Eh, it happens all the time" said Dusty. "Funny, I don't remember giving out a distress call signal…unless…Pico!" said Hro, "Ok, so I might've accidentally set it off, big deal" said Pico, he was a bit clumsy at times and often tripped over himself. "But anyway, you saved his life" said Diana, "Well yeah but I probably wouldn't have if I knew what a jerk he his" Dusty added. Hro immediately started growling at her, "Uh-oh…I have got to learn to keep my big mouth shut" Dusty continued. "Yikes!" she shouted when she saw Hro heading straight for her. The group of Foxhunds started growling as well, "I feel better that we patched things up" Shayera admitted, "So do I" said John "Aw, I think I'm getting a little misty eyed, here" said Hro. "I see you haven't changed a bit" said Shayera, "So here we are again… just like old times, when you turned your back on everything that makes you one of us" he continued. "Say what?" Tonto asked, "After I told Hro about me and GL I guess he got sort of jealous" Shayera explained. "You ditched me" Hro answered, "I fell in love!" Shayera announced, regarding the fact she still loved John. "You betrayed me! Now its time you paid the price…" said Hro (Based on quotes from the movie: Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's adventure").

"Hello Vivian" said Tyson "Hi Tyson" she answered, "You hurt my feelings, you know" he added. "Puh-lease, when my owner broke up with yours I did the same thing with you, besides I found someone else" Vivian told him. "Somebody else?! Who?" Tyson asked, "Me" said Quincy, "What the..? No! Ok, that's it! You and me pal, you and me" Tyson replied (Based on quotes from a show called "The Proud Family"). "No problem" said Quincy who snarled. Later on things seemed to have slowed down, but not for long. "Ok, that's enough…" you win this time" said Hro, he paused but only for a few minutes, "Not really" he continued before punching Superman, Krypto growled he was mad at Hro for hurting him, Tyson growled back and prepared to defend his owner. Krypto had never really done this but he bit Tyson's right front leg, Tyson yelped in pain and ran off. "Kragger, what are you doing?" Hro asked, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving, retreat everyone!" said Kragger, "Guys, stop! They're leaving" said Diana, "That was weird" said John. "This isn't over yet, watch your back" said Hro "Yeah, your back" Aresia added, "I hope you're not making threats, Talak" said Superman "Unless you wanna wake up at the doctor's" said Flash "With a thermometer under your tongue" Vixen added. "Now, beat it" Krypto barked, and with that the group left. (Based on quotes from the movie "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). "Is it just me or did that seem too easy?" Superman asked, "Maybe, but let's get going" Diana replied.

"While the getting's good" Black Canary added, a short time later once they reached the javelins they realized they were blocked off by a small group of Thanagarians and Foxhunds. "You were right, it was too easy" Diana told Superman "We don't give up easily" Paran told her. "Trust me, I know" said Vixen who was looking over at Shayera "What?" she asked Vixen, Paran growled deep into her throat. "Oh, I remember you, I whipped you on that ship" Vixen said to her Paran yelled and tried to attack Vixen. "Hold it, Paran!" said Kragger as he grabbed hold of her "I got her…easy, girl" said Red. "Listen, what do you say we forget about the whole 'I beat you' thing and call it a day?" Vixen offered, Paran's growl just got deeper, she was still angry at Vixen for not only knocking her out of her own ship but leaving her and her group stranded on planet in the middle of nowhere for nearly a month. "I guess that would be a no" Vixen concluded, "Darn right" said a female Thanagarian named Keyla. "I don't even know why I bother to patch things up with her" Vixen said to herself, regarding the fact that Paran was upset with her.

"Forget this, c'mon!" said Paran as she led her group in Vixen's direction. "You guys go to the left, Vig and I will go to the right" said Vixen the league members and superpets split up in different directions. "Quizno, watch out!" Vixen shouted, "No problem" Quizno replied before she ducked when a maned wolf attempted to pounce on her. "Monday, now!" Quizno shouted, "Got it" she answered, Monday let out a loud high pitched howl, similar to Black Canary's high pitched 'canary' screech. The Foxhunds couldn't stand the noise and ran off, "You do realize we're losing here don't you?" said Ira. "Yes" Diana answered, "Ira, just keep your mouth shut" said Akeelah, "Kay" Ira replied. "Ok Darter…now!" said Green Arrow "Say good night, fellas" said Darter before he and Green Arrow threw arrows in the Thanagarian's direction. The Thanagarians all started coughing, the arrows had some type of dust in them that was used for making quick escapes. But once the dust cleared they were able to catch their breaths, "That was really pathetic" said Kragger. "Darn it! Why did we do that?" Darter asked, meanwhile Darter and Green Arrow weren't the only ones with problems.

"We're getting beat pretty badly, here" Diana added, "Don't you think I know?" said Superman. "If you have any back up plans I'm open" John told them. Just then the group heard some yelling "Hi-yah!" Tsukuri shouted as she knocked some male Thanagarians out of the way. "Hiya guys" said Star Sapphire, she let out a yell of anger and fired some of her 'sapphire' energy towards the rest of Paran's group. The maned wolves and foxes (aka Foxhunds) yelped in fear, "Time out!" Kragger shouted, "We're not quitting are we?" Red asked, "Of course not, we're regrouping, let's go" said Kragger (Based on some lines from a TV show called "Fatherhood").

Paran looked back at Vixen "What are you looking at?" Vixen asked, Paran could've just given her an angry look or growl but instead she decided to speak. "Forget it, you've won this time but just you wait" she warned Vixen. "Oh, we will be" Flash said to her "You can count on it" John added. "In that case, you'd better sleep with one eye open" said Paran. At that moment the two groups both the Justice league and Thanagarians started laughing. The Superpets and Foxhunds joined in on it too.

For a brief moment they forgot they disliked each other but soon the laughter stopped. "Ok, that's enough" Paran continued, she moved closer to John to the point where she was directly in his face almost as if she was about to kiss him. She looked him straight in the eye "And remember what I said" she told him as she gritted her teeth. Paran turned around and walked away. "Wow, she's a tough nut to crack" John added, "I heard that!" Paran shouted from a distance. "No kidding" Star Sapphire agreed "You guys…saved us" said Diana, "Yeah, so what?" Star Sapphire replied. "Is this some kind of trick?" Flash asked her, "No trick" she told him. "We just decided to do something nice for a change of pace" said Tsukuri, "Are you 2 involved with them? Cause if you are I'm gonna…" Stargirl was cut off. "We were involved but we quit" Star Sapphire explained. "Quit?" Vixen asked, Star Sapphire nodded, "We made a deal to work with Aresia but we didn't tell her that if she started to bother us we would quit" she explained. "So you both just quit?" Kara asked, "We had been working hard the past few weeks and hardly got any respect, plus our pay checks were pathetic" Tsukuri added.

"Darn right, we've been working like a bunch of dogs" Star Sapphire added, she looked over at Krypto. "No offense" she said to him "None taken" he answered. "You sure you're not lying?" Flash asked her, "My Dad told me one way you can tell a person is lying us if their nostrils flare" Star explained. "Really?" Flash replied "Now look at me…are my nostrils flaring?" Star Sapphire asked him. (Based on quotes from a TV show titled: "All of us"). "No…you really are telling the truth" Flash admitted, "See?" Star Sapphire replied. "So…what do you want with us?" Superman asked, "Well…Tsukuri and I have decided to make a change for once in our lives so…we thought about joining your group" Star Sapphire explained. "Seriously?" Huntress asked, she and everyone else were surprised that Tsukuri and Star Sapphire had decided to join the justice league since they were enemies.

"We'd have to go into detail about it at the watch tower but….I guess we could use 2 extra members" Superman added. "Sounds great, I hope you don't mind if we bring our dogs" said Tsukuri. "Dogs?" Superman answered in surprise, "This is Diamond and Toshi" said Star Sapphire. "Well sure, they can come" Superman told her, "I don't have to sit next to them, do I?" Stargirl asked. "Yeah sure, you can next to Toshi the whole way…I'm just kidding" Tsukuri replied. "Very funny" said Stargirl who sounded pretty annoyed, "Stargirl's a little afraid of animals" said Atom. "That's obvious" said Toshi, "You can say that again" Diamond agreed. "C'mon let's outta here" said Theo, "Yeah, I've had enough of this desert" said Streaky. "Same here" Ace added as they followed the rest of the group back to the javelins. Later that day it had become obvious that Tsukuri and Star Sapphire were gone.

"Have you seen Tsukuri and Sapphire? They didn't show up this mourning and I haven't seen them all day" said Aresia. "Eh, they're bound to turn up somewhere" said Keyla" "I hope you're right, Keyla" Aresia answered.

That night…

"So India…how do you like it here?" Tyson asked, "Eh, its ok" she answered. "Excuse me…" Tonto started to say, "Tonto, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, Tonto sighed, "Sorry, but I thought you might want to see this" he continued, "See what?" Tyson asked, "Just come' on" said Tonto as he led India and Tyson into the next room. "This is just great, we lost on our first day" said Aresia, regarding the fact this was the first day they had fought the Justice league since she and Hro had teamed up. "There'll be other opportunities" Hro pointed out, "That's true" said Aresia. "All we can do is plan our next move" said Kragger. "We might as well do the same" said Tyson, the trio stopped eavesdropping on their owners to talk about their own plans. They had planned to wipeout the Superdogs of America permanently and their owners had planned to wipeout the Justice League. "But how?" Tonto asked, regarding the plan, "Desperate times call for desperate measures" said India who had a rough idea of how to get some more help "C'mon" she told Tyson and Tonto.

11:00 pm…

Charlene was woken up by a high pitched beeping noise coming from what looked like a handheld laptop. "Huh?" she wondered, as she lifted up the laptop's screen, "Isis, what is it?" she asked. "I just called to say Hi and also I have a job for you" Isis explained. "Can it wait? It's 11:00 pm and by the way, where are you anyway?" said Charlene. Unlike Isis, Charlene wasn't much of a 'night owl' and typically wasn't awake during the late hours of the night. "I'm using a webcam in the employee's lounge at the boarding kennel" Isis explained, Charlene started laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" Isis asked, "I'm so sorry, Isis but it's just that…you and Katie are in a kennel and I'm in Metropolis…free as a bird" Charlene pointed out. "So? What difference does it make?" Isis answered, "Well I tried to convince you to come but oh no you said…" Charlene was cut off. "All right all right, you made your point…now, about the plan I…" before Isis could finish her sentence Charlene had already gone back to sleep.

"Charlene? Charlene! Don't go to sleep on me now!" Isis pleaded, seeing that Charlene wasn't waking up anytime soon she sighed, "I guess I just have to try again tomorrow" she concluded before shutting off the webcam and leaving the room.

Back on the watch-tower…

"I hope you 2 don't mind sharing a room" Superman told Tsukuri and Star Sapphire. "Nah, not all, see you" said Star Sapphire as she and Tsukuri went into the direction of their dorm room. "They seemed to have turned over a new leaf" Diana pointed out. "I'll say" Shayera agreed. Meanwhile the love/hate friendship between Kara and Courtney continued. "Hey Courtney" said Kara, Courtney (aka Stargirl) just blew a raspberry in Kara's face (raspberry or raspberries is that "pfft" noise you make with your tongue, in case you didn't know) "Care to elaborate?" Kara asked, "A lot" Courtney answered,(Quotes from: "Fresh Prince of Bel Air). "Good night" she continued before she left Kara alone. "She still hates me" said Kara, who noticed John standing behind her. "She'll come around" he told her "I doubt it" Kara added, "Well…we better get some sleep" said John. "You're right, Good night ,John" said Kara. "See you tomorrow, Kara" he replied before he headed down the hall towards his dorm room. Kara sighed, maybe John was right but she still had her doubts "Hey! Where's Dusty?" she asked herself. On average her superdog companion was mostly at her side but for some reason she wasn't. Meanwhile in Courtney's dorm room she was fast asleep but she wasn't aware that Dusty was asleep next her under the sheets!

Dusty was exausted from their trip to the desert that she didn't realize that the room she was in belonged to Courtney who had said she was afraid of animals. "Eh, She'll come around" Kara said to herself. The next day Courtney was in for a real wake up when she discovered her new four legged roommate.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 7 it'll be interesting to see how Stargirl reacts to find Dusty in her room, won't it?

Just a little cliffhanger, chapter 8 is in the process of being written, until then….

Please read and review!


	8. Bringin' down the house Part 2

**Finally made it to chapter 8, Thanks again for all the reviews! Anyway hope you like chapter 8. Also one other thing incase you didn't read the description of this story it says it does contain parodies, which is why there are lines and quotes from other TV shows, movies etc… just incase you didn't know and flamers…stay out of here! Other then that enjoy chapter 8 here's where the cliffhanger left off.**

**My other characters:**

**Rikki (Voiced by: Tia Mowry)**

**Nicky (Voiced by: Tamara Mowry)**

**Bentley (Voiced by: Loretta Devine)**

**Bookman (Voiced by: Will Smith)**

That Morning, Dusty realized that she wasn't in Kara's room. The only thing that could be heard in the room right at the moment was Courtney's snoring, Dusty yawned and looked around. "Wait a minute, this isn't Kara's room" she said to herself realizing one of the walls had stars painted on it. Dusty looked over to the right and gasped "You're not Kara" She continued she realized she was with the wrong blond haired heroine. "Hmm… maybe if I do something nice for her she'll like having me around" Dusty concluded. She began licking Courtney's face, meanwhile out in the hall way was where one concerned dog owner was looking for her Super K9 companion. "Dusty, Dusty…where are you?" said Kara, "Lose something, Kara?" Vixen asked. "Yeah, Dusty's missing" Kara answered, "Relax, she couldn't have gotten very far" said Vixen. "Think Vixen, there's lots of places a dog can go in a watch tower this size" Kara added. "You're right, c'mon" Vixen continued, the two of them continued walking farther down the hallway.

"Before we start looking maybe we should ask around first, to find out if anybody's seen her" Vixen pointed out "Good idea" Kara agreed, they stopped at the door of one of the rooms, Vixen knocked. "Stargirl, you awake? Stargirl?" Vixen asked, all she got in response was the sound of loud snoring coming from the other side. "Courtney, it's me Vixen!" she shouted, once again all she heard was snoring. "She's asleep but let's go look anyway" said Vixen, who managed to get the door open. She snickered at what she saw once she and Kara entered the room. "Oh look" she said to Kara who gasped "Dusty! C'mon let's move her before Courtney wakes up" she said to Vixen. "No, no wait I wanna see how this ends" she replied. Courtney started giggling "Stop it, that tickles" she said, she continued giggling "Actually…that feels…sorta good" she continued "It just keeps getting' better" said Vixen. Courtney finally woke up "Thank…you?" she started to say once she opened her eyes. Dusty let out a friendly bark in response, Courtney screamed at the site of seeing her. The scream echoed throughout the watch tower, Vixen and Kara tried to keep themselves from laughing. The two snickered once in a while, "You!" Courtney answered angrily she got up from the floor after she fell off her bed. "You did this to me on purpose!" she said to Kara. "Did not" she answered, "Oh yeah? Then how'd she get in here?" Courtney asked. "Sorry, I thought this was Kara's room" said Dusty.

"I can't believe you just stood there and let her lick me" Courtney continued, "That's just Dusty's way of saying she likes you" said Kara. (Based on a quote from a show called "Rocko's modern life"). "You let a four legged furball like her lick your face?!" Courtney asked, Kara nodded in response. "Ew!" Courtney replied not only was she mad but she found the whole dog licking thing to be…well…disgusting. "Hey! She only does it to show affection!" said Kara, she loved and cared about Dusty and was willing to defend her at any given time. "Great, now my face is covered in dog spit, bleach!" Courtney said to her in angry tone. "Ohhh, just get that filthy mutt away from me" she continued "Hey! I'm not filthy I just had a bath last week" Dusty told Courtney "Whatever, just go" she said. "Ok, ok don't have a cow" said Dusty who leaped off of Courtney's bed. (Quote from the movie: Charlotte's web 2: Wilbur's great adventure"). "Sheesh! Oh hey Courtney. By the way…nice pajamas" said Vixen before the trio walked out laughing. Courtney growled in anger, not only did she feel humiliated by being scared silly but she was also embarrassed that she was seen in her pajamas. Which was basically was the same color as her costume and had stars on it which gave a slight glow when she was in the dark.

Later that morning Courtney thought her humiliating moment was over but apparently it wasn't. "Well looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed" said Shayera, "Tell me about it, I woke up with a dog in my bed" Courtney answered. "A dog?" Shayera asked, she looked over at Dusty who whimpered. "Uh…you aren't going out looking like that are you?" Shayera continued. "Well of course I am, it's my costume" said Courtney regarding her Stargirl outfit. "Your shirt's on backwards" Shayera pointed out "Darn it!" Courtney replied, she walked out of the cafeteria to switch her shirt around. "Whoa!" said Tsukuri who slightly moved out of Courtney's way, "Sheesh, what's up with her?" she asked. "Courtney's just having a bad morning" said Diana, "Oh yeah about what?" Tsukuri replied before taking a bite out of some toast. "She found Dusty in her bed" said Kara, Tsukuri nearly choked and coughed a little "Sorry…she found what?" she asked again. "She found Kara's dog in her bed and freaked out" said Vixen who snickered, "I thought I heard somebody scream I just didn't know who and…" Tsukuri stopped short. She felt something furry rubbing up against one of her legs. "Toshi, come out from under there" she told her dog. Toshi came out from underneath the table and whined. "Say…um…are you gonna finish that?" he asked, "No, go ahead" Tsukuri replied. "Thanks" said Toshi who snatched the bread crust and left.

"I'm telling you, that dog is a beggar" said Tsukuri. "No kidding, there isn't one dog I know of who doesn't beg and…Vivian" Shayera said to Vivian, who also whined, "C'mere" Shayera told her, she broke a piece of her toast and gave it to Vivian. "Go ahead" she told Vivian who barked joyfully and ran off carrying the toast her owner gave her. "Shayera sighed "The things we do for our dogs" she said. Meanwhile on the other side Vivian and Toshi weren't the only ones who got an easy break at getting something off their owner's plates. "Shoot!" Kara said to herself with a sigh, "Guess I'll have to start over" she concluded. She whistled, "Hey Darter, over here" she called at hearing his name the Alaskan husky left his owner's side for a brief moment. "What is it? Beacon? Oh please be beacon…" he said to himself as he made his way over to Kara. "Over there" she told him, Darter looked at the floor and saw what Kara had dropped, "Oh great it's cornflakes…ohhh, look at what I've been reduced to, I'm a handy wipe with hair" he said out loud.

(Based on quotes from the movie "Stuart Little 2").

"Man, this place is awesome" said Streaky who was looking around the room. "Isn't it? Oh hey Darter, Kara spilled cornflakes again?" Dusty replied. "Yep, and guess who she called, Darter the handy wipe" the husky answered. "Hello, I'm the Green Dart not a handy wipe with fur!" he continued. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad" said Dusty, "Easy for you to say, you're not eating it" Darter told her. "I will" Streaky offered, "thanks a lot, pal" said Darter as he hugged Streaky, "Uh Darter old buddy, you're sorta crushing my spine" Streaky told him. "Oh, sorry" he answered and loosened his hold on Streaky. "Sheesh, and I thought Krypto and Dusty didn't know their own strength, apparently you don't ether" he added. "Well you've got to remember I'm an Alaskan husky, we need to be strong in order to pull sleds" Darter explained, "I heard that" Tusky Husky agreed and gave Darter a high five. Even though they had only known each other for a day Tusky and Darter got to be real close since it had been a long time ether one of them spoke to someone of their breeds.

"Hey Courtney" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Morning, Pat" she answered, "Looks like you've had a rough morning" he pointed out. "Darn right, I woke up and Kara's mutt was licking my face" said Courtney. "Vixen told me the whole story, I actually thought it was..." S.T.R.I.P.E was cut off "Gross?" Courtney asked "Well to be honest with you I actually thought it was…well…cute" S.T.R.I.P.E replied. "Cute?! You call a dog licking your face cute?" Courtney continued, "It's just how they show affection towards others" S.T.R.I.P.E. explained. "Pfft, whatever I had to wash my face this morning to get all that dog spit off me" Courtney told him. "Now, c'mon it wasn't that bad" S.T.R.I.P.E. added, he knew Courtney sometimes exaggerated when he explained certain things. "Whatever" she answered before she got up and left. Krypto looked up from his dog dish and noticed Stargirl pass by him. "Huh, somebody's in a bad mood today" he said to himself, "Eh, I wouldn't worry about her too much, Krypto" said S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Really? Why?" Krypto asked, "I'll tell you later but…she'll come around just wait" S.T.R.I.P.E. answered. "Kay" Krypto replied before he went back to eating his kibble. Later that day Tsukuri and Star Sapphire had been called to talk about joining the justice league. "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Tsukuri "And when don't we never have one?" Star Sapphire asked in a sarcastic tone. (Based on a quote from another show, I forgot which one…sorry!). Shayera snickered at hearing this, "Shayera….you feeling all right?" Vixen asked. "Why do you ask?" she replied. "You snickered, I guess a certain somebody is feeling better" Vixen pointed out regarding the fact that Shayera seemed to be somewhat happier than how she had been feeling recently. "Maybe" said Shayera who was trying to hide it, "Maybe? Ok that's it, c'mere" said Vixen who gave Shayera a noogie. "Stop it!" she told Vixen before she started to laugh, it had a long time since she had felt relaxed like this. "Will you come' on?!" Superman told the 4 females behind him. His tone of voice sounded pretty serious "Sorry" they answered. A short time later they arrived at one of conference rooms, this one was mainly used by the founding members. "Well, ok you guys are on your own" said Vixen, "Say what?" Tsukuri asked, "I'm not a founding member, this is between you and them, bye now" Vixen answered before she shut the door. "We are so dead" Tsukuri said quietly, "Relax, its not that bad…yet" Star Sapphire added.

"Now you tell me" Tsukuri answered. A few minutes later after talking over a few details of joining the justice league things started to get interesting in the conference room. "So let me get this straight, you've decided to give up being our enemies and want to join our group?" said Superman. "Yes, that's what we told you before" Star Sapphire answered, "We're going to have to ask you a series of questions" said Batman. "No problem, we can handle it" said Tsukuri. "But…just to make sure you don't attempt to lie, we're gonna be using these" Batman continued. Just then Tsukuri noticed Batman placing some sort black band with a box attached to it on her arm as well as Star Sapphire's. "What are these things?" Star Sapphire asked, "Lie detectors, if you lie even once you'll feel a minor static electrical shock" Batman explained. "Oh joy" Star Sapphire replied, it was obvious she was being sarcastic.

Superman sighed, "Ok…first off what made you decided to join our group, anyway?" he asked. "We already told yo…" Star Sapphire stopped short, she could see the serious look on Superman's face. Even though the whole thing sounded like a broken record, she knew he probably had several good reasons for this. Star sighed, "Aresia got on our last nerve, plus Tsukuri and I felt a bit uncomfortable around those Hawkpeople" she explained. She paused and looked at Shayera "No offense" she told her, "None taken" Shayera replied. "So where were you during the last invasion?" Diana asked, "We fought them…so did some the other villains we know" Tsukuri and Star Sapphire answered simultaneously. "Like who?" Flash asked, "Copperhead, Catwoman, Cheetah Mr. Freeze you know 'em" said Star Sapphire. "We fought for our survival, course they locked us upand being escape artists, we got out…although it was a bit more difficult but nonetheless we got away" Tsukuri added.

There was an awkward silence among the group but it only lasted a few seconds. "Interesting…a lot of our other members fought and were captured too, we all did it for the same reasons you guys did" Superman added. "All we want to do is help out, trust me we've got nothing to hide" said Star Sapphire. "That's an understatement, the lie detectors haven't gone off once since you've in here" Batman pointed out. "Well, let's get this over with" Superman told him, about an hour later after going through some more details and a series of questions things seemed to be going fairly well…so far. "I guess that's about it, you 2 go wait outside" Superman told Star Sapphire and Tsukuri. The two of them did as they were told and left the room, it didn't take long for Flash to close the door behind them. "So what do you think?" Star Sapphire asked, "I think they'll accept us…but all we can do is wait" said Tsukuri. Star Sapphire sighed, "Yeah" she replied, meanwhile in the conference room the founding members were close to making their final decision.

"So what do you all think?" Superman asked the others, "I think they'd be nice additions to our team" said Flash. "No one has to hear what you think, Flash" said Batman "It's obvious" said Wonder Woman who snickered. She as well as everyone else knew what Batman meant. "Sure is, well in my opinion I probably wouldn't trust them…I mean they did used to be our enemies" he continued. "That's true. But you have a problem trusting anybody" Green Lantern pointed out. Flash managed to keep himself for laughing although he did let out a small "snort" "You just hit the nail on the head" he told Green Lantern. "The point is they saved us yesterday and they seem like they really want to help out" Green Lantern added. "True, I mean yesterday we were getting beat pretty badly" Wonder Woman pointed out, "She does have a good point" J'onn replied. "I agree" said Shayera, "All right but first I think we should add up the pluses and the minuses" Superman told them (A quote from a comedy series called: "Three's Company"). "Right" Wonder Woman agreed. Meanwhile, outside in the hallway Star Sapphire and Tsukuri were waiting for the founder member's response. "So they put you out, huh?" Vixen asked, "Yep" Tsukuri replied. "Must be making their final decision…well…I'll see you" Vixen continued before she walked off down the hall way.

After sometime the league had come to a conclusion. "So, we're all in agreement here?" Wonder Woman asked, the others all nodded in response. "Great" she replied, "I think we've made the right decision" Superman added. Tsukuri and Star Sapphire perked up when they heard the door open behind them. "Tsukuri, Star Sapphire could you come here for a minute please?" said Superman. The two got up from where they were sitting and walked in. "We made our final decision and we'll have to put you both through a couple of tests but I think you 2 qualify to join our group" Superman told them. "Great, and trust me we can take whatever you can throw at us" Star Sapphire replied.

In the training room…

"Yikes!" she shouted as she moved away from a laser beam that was being fired at her. "Ok, this is a little intense" Star Sapphire said in a nervous tone, "Relax, you're doing great" said Superman. "Easy for you to say" Star Sapphire answered. Tsukuri and Star Sapphire passed the training program test and the written test with flying colors. Later that day Superman and the other founding members decided to announce the news. "Can I have your attention please?" he said to the others, they all looked up at the same time waiting to here what Superman had to say. "Me and the other founding members talked it over and we'd like to introduce our 2 newest members…Tsukuri and Star Sapphire" he concluded. The other league members began clapping, "Well, its official you're one of us now" J'onn said to Tsukuri and Star Sapphire. Krypto cleared his throat, there was something else Superman forgot to mention.

"Also we have 2 new members joining the Superdogs of America…Star Diamond and Bangkok dog" Superman added, at that moment both the Superpets and league members started cheering. Krypto went to congratulate Tsukuri and Star Sapphire, "Well come to the other side of the fence, guys" he told them. "Thanks, Krypto" said Star Sapphire who rubbed him behind his ears. Meanwhile back on earth, Aresia and Hro had finally come to the conclusion that Tsukuri and Star Sapphire had left them. "Hro let out a small sigh "It's official, they ditched us" he told Aresia. "Yeah, I guess so" Aresia agreed, "Still…I wonder where they could've gone" said Paran. "So do I" Kragger added.

Back on the Watch-tower…

"They seem to be fitting in well" Superman told the others, "Yeah, heh…who knew 2 former enemies would actually want to join our group?" Wonder Woman added. "Yes…" Superman agreed, he went over to Tsukuri and Star Sapphire "What you 2 did took a lot of courage, we've never had 2 former enemies join us, before" he told them. Both Tsukuri and Star Sapphire smiled, "We can use all the help we can get" Superman continued. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Oliver & Company"). With Tsukuri and Star Sapphire now official members of the league, things seem to be going pretty smoothly. "Well, this turned out pretty good" said Tsukuri "I'll say" Star Sapphire agreed. "Everyone, get some sleep….we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning" Superman announced. "I don't know why we didn't go out today" said Stargirl, "We needed time to plan things out, plus we were dealing with 2 new members" Batman explained to her. "That's right" she replied.

That night…

"Going somewhere, Paran?" Hro asked "I figured I'd go for a little flight, I need sometime to myself ya know" she answered. "I understand, go ahead" said Hro, "Thanks" Paran replied before she left. A short time later she was outside on the wall, she let out a small sigh and looked at the landscape. "Wow, no wonder Shayera likes this planet so much" Paran thought. Within a few seconds she took off, "Nice view" she thought to herself. After getting some distance away from where she took off Paran found an oasis and landed. "Phew! Finally, I'm by myself" she said out loud "No you ain't" said a voice. "Yaah!" Paran screamed and jumped up, "Wha..? Who's there?" she stuttered. "Relax, it's just me" the voice answered, a figure about Paran's height stepped out from behind some foliage. "Hi there" she said to Paran, "Oh, you scared me and…who are you?" she replied, as she landed near the person she was talking to.

"Name's Bentley…Bentley Parker" she told Paran as the two of them shook hands. "And you are…?" Bentley asked Paran, "Paran Dul" she answered. "I think I've heard about you" said Bentley, "What are you doing out here?" Paran asked, "Just taking a break…from my 2 kids" Bentley explained. "You're a mother?" Paran asked, "Yeah, I've got twin girls, they're 20" Bentley answered. "Really?" Paran replied, "You have any kids?" Bentley asked, Paran just rolled her eyes this subject started to seem like a broken record. "No, I don't but I'd like to have some one day" she admitted. "That's nice to hear…trust me I think you'll like it, I love having my daughters around, so what are you out here for?" said Bentley, "I just needed some time to myself, you know…" Paran told Bentley. "I heard that, I come out here almost every night" she replied. "Really?!" Paran asked, Bentley nodded "It's a lot better than being in my dorm for the most part" she added "I agree…well, I guess I should be heading back" said Paran.

"I don't blame you its gettin' cold out here" Bentley added. "Sure is" Paran agreed. The two females paused for a second, "Race you back" said Bentley. "Like I would do that" Paran answered, she wasn't really the 'playful' type. "What's the matter? You afraid?" Bentley asked, "Me? Of course not" said Paran. "Then c'mon" Bentley insisted, "All right, I'll bite" Paran told her. "Ok then…and…go!" said Bentley who quickly took off. "Wait a second! You had a head start" Paran called out, "Can't hear you" Bentley shouted. "Oh, you're gonna get it" Paran told her.

A short time later the two had made back, "Well, I beat you" said Bentley. The two of them started to pant "Yeah (pant) you did (pant-pant)" Paran answered. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. "I'll see you tomorrow" Bentley told Paran "See you" she replied. Paran watched Bentley leave, she could tell that Bentley was the good natured type and had a mellow temperament. She looked back in the direction she and Bentley came from, it was a nice night. The only light that could be seen was coming from the moon, there were a few stars out well. But still Paran felt that something was missing, she slightly whimpered. A few minutes later it all changed, now she was back on the main ship she got someone's attention. "Something bothering you?" Kragger asked, "In a way" Paran answered, "You want to talk about it?" Kragger continued. "No, it's ok" Paran answered with a sigh.

(Yet another song)

("Lonely" by Akon starts playing)

_Male singer: "Lonely , I'm Mr. Lonely…I have nobody for my own…ohh I'm so Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my own…ohhh, I'm so lonely…"_

_(Song can still be heard in the background)_

Paran and Kragger were in a room with 2 other Thanagarians. One of them was Keyla and one of them was a male, although he wasn't wearing armor he had regular clothes. (Ya know a sweater, jeans, etc…). He looked up from where he was sitting and glance at Paran. "Paran?" he asked, at hearing her name she turned around "Oh my word, Bookman!" she answered and went straight to him. The two let out a few joyful cries and hugged each other, "No! no! No!" Kragger shouted. (Scene & quotes based on the Fresh Prince episode: "Where there's a Will, there's a way"). "What are you doing here?" Paran asked, "Well, I just came here looking for you…" Bookman answered with a sigh. "I missed you, when you stopped calling and sending letters to me" he continued. "I've missed you, too" Paran replied before hugging her old friend, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "And who is this?" Kragger asked, "Don't you remember him? This is Bookman" Paran explained, "Oh, I remember him" Kragger admitted. "Hey Benson" Bookman said to Kragger, "That wasn't funny 4 years ago and it isn't funny now" he replied. (Based on some lines from a carton called: "The Wild Thornberrys"). "You're still strict aren't you?" Bookman asked, Kragger didn't answer. Bookman let out a small sigh "It's good to see you again, Par" he said to her. "It's good to see you, too" she replied.

"You've filled out since I last saw you" Bookman added, he paused for a few minutes. "Only kidding!" he continued with a laugh, just then the door opened "What is going on here? And…who is this?" Hro asked. "Oh hi…name's Bookman Parks and you are…?" he started to say, "Hro Talak" he answered. "I think I've heard about you" Bookman replied he noticed Hro was bit taller than him (by only a few inches) although Bookman wasn't as muscular as Hro he didn't really care. "So…what's the deal with you and Paran?" Hro asked, "Oh nothin' I'm just an old friend of hers, you know we go way back" Bookman explained. "How far back?" Hro replied, "We've been friends since we were kids, we were both about 9 when we met" Bookman answered. "That's a long friendship" Hro added, "Ain't it?" Bookman told him, he noticed the serious look on Hro's face and cleared his throat "Isn't it?" Bookman corrected himself. He could tell Hro was the type that disliked anyone who used slang. "Kragger, is this the one you were telling me about?" Hro continued. "Now that you mention it, yes" Kragger replied.

"Hold up, hold up... he told you about, me?" Bookman asked. "Yes, of course he didn't give out your name" Hro answered, "So wait, you two know each other?" Bookman replied, Hro nodded in response. Bookman slightly snickered "Oh this is priceless, I think I'm gonna have some fun with this" Bookman said to himself. "I'll see you later, Par" he continued, "See you, Bookman" she replied before he left. "He called you Par" Hro told Paran, "So what? It's a nickname" she explained. "And that language?" Hro continued "Lots of people use slang, I haven't really done it before but…just give Bookman a chance, he's just an old friend" Paran added. (Based on a quote from "Fresh Prince of Bel air"). "Friend, hmph! I don't trust him" said Hro, "Listen just…please try to give him a chance would you?" Paran answered, her tone of voice sounded almost as if she was begging. "All right" Hro answered, "I assure you he means no harm and…he's my best friend" said Paran. "But he's a male" Kragger added, "Gender doesn't matter, Kragger" Paran told him with a sigh.

"I'm going to bed and I hope you 2 behave yourselves" she continued. Paran knew Kragger disliked Bookman and would most likely attempt to do something that would possibly ruin his friendship with her. "Relax, you can trust us" said Hro, "I hope for your sake, you're right…" Paran replied in a firm tone "Good night" she said before leaving the room. Kragger and Hro stared at each other for a few moments, they knew by Paran's tone of voice that she was serious. "Now doesn't she remind you of someone?" Kragger asked, "As a matter of fact she does…." said Hro. "And that person would be…?" Kragger started to say, Hro sighed "Shayera" he concluded, there were times when he disliked talking or thinking about her, after what she did to him and everyone else.

The next day…

"Nobody seems to be around…of course you never know" said Superman. He and the other league members along with the superpets were hiding out in the oasis where Paran and Bentley were the night before. "Well, what do you propose we do?" Green Lantern asked, Superman paused for a few seconds but then finally came up with an answer. "Send a couple of people to check out the area" he announced. "Ok, I'm all for helping out the league but…I'll have to pass on this one" said Stargirl. She wasn't in the mood for someone to sneak up on her again. "Nobody asked you to volunteer, Courtney" Superman told her before letting out a small sigh. "Krypto and Star Sapphire…" at hearing this they stood up and went over to Superman. "I need you to go over there and check out the area but be careful" he explained to them. "No problem and if we don't come back...never mind, c'mon Star" said Krypto. "I'm right behind you" Star Sapphire replied as she followed Krypto. "You think they'll be ok?" Flash asked, "I don't know, Flash" Superman answered.

Meanwhile at the wall…

Paran looked around and sighed, "I don't know whose idea was it that we had to work outside today" she said out loud. "It's only 80 degrees, you're not in to the heat are you Paran?" said Dara. "Not really, and I'm not in to the winter ether" Paran replied, "You are one interesting person" Dara replied and with that she walked some distance away. "Boy, do I have a hard knock life" Paran said to herself, just then she heard a "yelp"  
"Huh?" she wondered and turned around. She noticed two female Thanagarians a few feet away from her, it was obvious that they were twins since they looked alike. "Rikki could you at least try to be a little less clumsy?" one of the females asked, "Sorry, Nick it's not my fault that I tripped" Rikki answered. "Whatever you say, short stuff" the other female replied, "And another thing Nicky, we're twins so there's no way you're older than me, maybe by 4 minutes but who cares?" Rikki continued. "I care" said Nicky, Rikki just groaned at her sister's response. To her it didn't really matter that Nicky was the first out when they were born but to Nicky it did matter to her whenever she teased her sister.

Rikki walked a short distance away from her sister, she went over to the edge and looked down. Rikki let out a small scream and stepped back from the edge, "N-nobody t-told me about us being this high above the ground" she stuttered. "Really? Cause we're about 50 feet above ground" said Larson "50 feet?" Rikki asked, "Did I say 50 feet? I meant 100" Larson continued. "100?! I-I" Rikki stuttered once more, she groaned and collapsed. Her eyes were now tightly shut and she had a firm grip on Paran's ankle. "Knock it off, Larson it's pointless to intimidate her" said Paran, "C'mon Par, where's your sense of humor?" Larson replied. "Just go" Paran told him "Fine, whatever…nutcase" he continued "I heard that!" Paran shouted. She looked down at Rikki, "Ok Rikki you can let go now" she told her. Rikki whimpered, she was also shaking and didn't let go of Paran. "Rikki let go" Paran insisted, she sighed and had no choice but to pry Rikki off of her ankle. "Now stand up" said Paran, Rikki did as she was told and stood up. "You can open your eyes now" Paran continued. It didn't take long for Rikki to open her eyes, Paran rolled her own eyes in the opposite direction.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, "Ok, I'm afraid of heights" Rikki admitted. "You're afraid of heights? Rikki, we're Thanagarians we're hardly afraid of heights" Paran explained. "Easy for you to say, you know how to fly, I don't" Rikki answered firmly. She had heard Nicky make that type of statement before, Paran just stared at Rikki. "Rikki, you're gonna have to learn how to fly" Paran told her. "And what if I don't? Nobody really cares if I don't" Rikki replied. "Your mother probably cares, plus if something were to attack you and you couldn't fly away then what are you gonna do?" Paran added. "I don't know" said Rikki who walked away, "Hey Paran" said a familiar voice.

At hearing her name she turned around, "It's you!" she answered in shock, "Yeah, I see you've met my daughters, Rikki and Nicky" Bentley replied. "Well, I've talked to Rikki but I haven't met Nicky" Paran told her, "I figured since she walked away from you" Bentley added. "You know she can't fly, right?" Paran asked, Bentley sighed "Yes I know, her sister was 9 when she learned to fly…Rikki however has NEVER taken flight" Bentley explained. "That's too bad" said Paran. although she hadn't been around kids that much, like most females her motherly instincts sometimes worked. "She's willing to learn she just needs sometime, that's all" Bentley continued. "Bentley, you know how the Gordanians have nearly destroyed our home planet, if one of them were to get their paws on your daughters..." Bentley cut Paran off "I know, I'm the more peaceful type but like most mothers I protect my young, what about you?" she added. "I don't have any" Paran told her, "That's right you told me that last night" Bentley corrected herself. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Par" she continued. "Wait..." Paran called out Bentley turned around, "You mind if I…tag along with you?" Paran answered nervously. Bentley smiled "Ohh, so now you wanna hang with Bentley do ya?" she replied, "If you don't mind, I've never spent this much time with other females" Paran admitted.

"Serisouly?" Bentley asked Paran nodded, "I'm ether with Hro or by myself, I mean I have a job to do" she continued. "I understand, my mate has 2 jobs, I've got one which is part time" Bentley explained. (Based on part of the storyline from a show called "Everybody hates Chris"). "Interesting well…let's go" said Paran as she followed Bentley. Meanwhile on the ground Krypto and Star Sapphire had reached the wall. They had finished checking the area for hidden Thanagarians and Foxhunds, thankfully they didn't find any. "So far no one's around" said Krypto "Maybe we should try up there" Star Sapphire point out, the two of them looked up at the wall. "That's a long way up, but it's worth a shot" Krypto added "Let's do it" Star Sapphire replied and with that the duo took off.

"Geez, this is one high wall" said Star Sapphire, "You're telling me, I mean it must've taken weeks to build this thing" said Krypto. Once they reached the top of the wall he let out a sigh of relief, "Finally, the top" he continued, he and Star Sapphire landed, so far they were alone or so they thought. "It's pretty quiet up here" Krypto added, "I don't think so, look" Star Sapphire, who pointed out a female Thanagarian a few feet away from them. "We should go" she continued "I don't know, she doesn't look dangerous, come' on" Krypto replied. "Hi there" he said to the female, who happened to be Rikki. She gasped "Who are you?" Rikki asked Krypto, "My name is Krypto and this is Star..." before he could finish his sentence Rikki cut him off "Get away!" she shouted. "Hold it we're not here to…" Krypto started to say "Back off! Or you'll regret it!" said Rikki, she fell backwards, letting out a small yelp followed by a "thud" "Look at you, I was skinnier than that when I was growing up" said Star Sapphire(based on a quote from "The Wild Thornberrys"). She helped pull Rikki back up, "Thanks….you're…you're a human!" Rikki pointed out. "Yep and you are…?" Star Sapphire started to say, "My name's Rikki, I'm 20 by the way" the female Thanagarian replied. "Is something wrong? You look sort of sad" said Krypto.

"Ok, I'm afraid of heights…and I get teased because of it" Rikki answered. "But you can fly can't you?" Krypto asked once more. "Nope, I mean the others of my kind make it look so easy but I so scared and I feel like I've let everyone down" Rikki explained, Krypto's ears drooped he could tell Rikki was harmless and somewhat sad. "I see, well whenever Kevin…" Krypto stopped short "Who?" Rikki asked. "My owner, felt down I'd give him a ride, it always helped make him feel better" Krypto explained. "Really? You think I could try?" Rikki replied, "Sure, c'mon" said Krypto. He found a rope next to Rikki who tied it around her waist and Krypto's.

(Another music moment!)

_Female singer: "Can I trust you with my secret?...hold it tightly in your hand…"_

_(Song can be heard in background)_

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rikki stuttered as Krypto took off.

_Female singer: "Don't go showin' anybody, I don't think they'd understand..."_

_(song continues)_

"Um…you've never dropped anyone right, Krypto?" Rikki asked. She looked around, there were a few cumulus clouds in the sky, Rikki noticed two vultures fly by. "Hey…I'm not scared" she said out loud, "See? I told you it would work" said Krypto, "Geez, I'm really high and I'm not…scared! Whoo! Hoo!" Rikki shouted.

_Female singer: 'I'm not scared anymore…"_

_(Song ends)_

Kragger looked up from where he stood and gasped "Whoo! Hoo!" Rikki shouted happily, she slightly laughed "Is that Rikki?" Kragger asked "Yes, that's Rikki all right" Paran answered. "Whoo hoo!" Rikki cried out as she did another black flip in midair. "I don't believe it, Rikki you're flying!" said Paran, "Yep" Rikki answered, "Aren't you even scared?" Paran asked, "Scared? Nope those days are over" Rikki answered. Paran looked over at Krypto and Star Sapphire, "You two wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" she asked the duo who nodded in response. Paran had been smiling for a while now, her 'kind and gentle' side had started to show "Wow…you really are Superdog, you helped Rikki and everything" she told Krypto. (Quotes based on lines and scenes from a movie called: "Clifford's really big movie"). "Um, Mom you may want to brace yourself" Nicky warned, "Why's that?" Bentley asked, she looked up and saw what Nicky meant. "That's your sister" said Bentley, "I know, Rikki you're flying" Nicky pointed out to her twin sister. "Uh-huh" she answered, "How does it feel?" Kragger asked, "It feels great…only one problem" Rikki answered "What's that?" Paran & Kragger answered simultaneously.

"I don't know hw to get down" Rikki told them, "Come over here and I'll show you" said Kragger. "Kay" said Rikki, just then the wind started to blow, "Whoa! There's a breeze blowing, I don't know about this" she told Kragger. "Just come over here" he insisted, Rikki sighed, "Fine, whoa! Uh-oh" Rikki continued. "Ok, now that's cutting it a little close" Kragger answered nervously, "Watch it!" Rikki called out, "Wait! Turn right" Kragger shouted back. "Too late" said Rikki, there were a couple yells followed by a "thud" the two moaned from the impact. "Ok next lesson…we'll work on your landings…all right, you can get of me now" said Kragger. It didn't take long for Rikki to get up, Kragger as well as everyone else noticed Krypto and Star Sapphire were gone. "Hey! Where'd they go?" he asked, "Boy, that was close" said Krypto once he and Star Sapphire were back on the ground, he wasn't sure if Kragger or Paran would try to capture them so they managed to sneak away . "I'll say, you think they saw us leave?" Star Sapphire asked, "Nah…but I'll say this" Krypto replied, "What?" Star Sapphire answered. "Keep moving" Krypto told her, "No problem" said Star Sapphire as the two of them headed back to the oasis.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 8, Chapter 9 should be up some time next week or maybe sooner! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did a lot of typing on this one. The last song featured in ths chapter is also from "Clifford's really big movie" I don't know who sings or the name of it, sorry!. But until chapter 9 is posted...

Please read and review!


	9. Friends in need

**Wow, made it to chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews. But anyway hope you like this next chapter.**

**Other characters who appear in this chapter:**

**Kenya (Voiced by: Teal Marchande)**

**Randi (Voiced by: Wanda Sykes)**

**Keyla (Voiced by: Persia White)**

Two days after joining the league, Tsukuri and Star Sapphire had started to adjust. So far there weren't any problems, or so it seemed. "Going somewhere Toshi?" Tsukuri asked, "Just figured I'd walk around for a bit" Toshi answered. "Just don't get lost" said Tsukuri, "Oh don't worry, Braxton is just down the hall, if I need help I'll just bark" Toshi explained. "Whatever you say" Tsukuri replied, and with that Toshi left. "I just hope you don't get into trouble" she said to herself. Meanwhile out in the hallway, Toshi was enjoying himself, "Peace and quiet, what could possibly go wrong?" he said to himself. Just then he bumped into Stargirl "Oof!" he said as he bumped into her. "Watch where you're going I…aah! Get away! Go! Shoo!" Stargirl shouted, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I'm outta here!" said Toshi as he ran off (Based on Quote from the movie: "Monsters Inc."). Toshi lost his balance and slipped, he skidded into one of the nearby dorm rooms. Once he was able to stand up he realized where he was, "Hi Shayera" he said to her. "You little sicko" she replied and slapped Toshi in the face "Ow!" he shouted. (Based on quotes from a cartoon series called: "Kim Possible").

Later that mourning…

"Bad run in with Shayera, huh?" Tsukuri asked, "You can say that again" Toshi replied. When he skidded into Shayera's dorm, she had jst gotten out of the shower and was in her towel. In short it was a somewhat awkward moment. "There you go, you should be able to take the band-aid off in a couple of days or so" said Tsukuri. "Thanks a lot" Toshi answered, "Hey Toshi, heard you had a bad run in with Shayera" said Green Lantern. "Yes and GL please make sure she doesn't slap me like that again…that woman swings like Barry Bonds" Toshi added(Based on a quote from: "The Proud family"). "No problem" Green Lantern answered, "Thanks" said Toshi before he walked out of the room. "Toshi?" Shayera started to say, "Aah! Get away from me!" Toshi shouted. "Hold it, I just came to apologize…I'm sorry for hitting you" Shayera continued, "I forgive you but, dang! You're heavy handed" Toshi replied. "Yeah…I really don't know my own strength" Shayera admitted, "Oh ya think so? …but I understand, we've only known each other for a few days so…it's not a problem" Toshi explained.

"Great…you know what?" Shayera asked, "No, what?" Toshi replied, "I think this could work out" she told him. "Let's hope so…I wonder what everyone else is doing" Toshi answered, "I dunno" Shayera replied.

Down the hall…

"Are you sure this is ok?" Flash asked, "Yeah sure, c'mon…hola!" said Swifty. "Oh hi guys" Kara replied, " H-hi" Flash stuttered. "You ok?" Kara asked, "Ye-yeah I'm ok" Flash continued to stutter. "You sure? You look sorta sweaty and nervous" Dusty added. "Umm…" Flash started to say, "Of course he's ok and frankly I am too" Swifty answered. "Swifty, you know we're from different sides of the tracks so…buzz off, bub" said Dusty. "Oy, you women are something else" Swifty said in an angry tone. "I shall wait for you, seniorita" he continued but with a dramatic tone before he left. "I don't know when he'll get it" Dusty told Kara, "Just give him sometime, he'll get over it" she answered. Dusty sighed, "Whatever, geez it's hard being pretty" she concluded. "Trust me, I know the feeling" Kara replied. (Quote from: "The Proud Family").

On the other side…

"48, 49 50" Black Canary counted as she did sit ups in the gym. "You training for the L.A. marathon?" Huntress asked, "You kidding? I'm think triathlon" Black Canary replied as she got up. (Based on quotes from a show called: "Fatherhood"). "You've got the right idea, we've all got to stay in shape" Huntress added. "That's an understatement" Question agreed, just then a small card fell out of his jacket pocket. Huntress picked up and looked at it, "Huh? Gayle's doughnuts? Where'd you get this?" she asked Question. "That's classified, also I went there with Green Arrow once" he answered as he took the card back. "Fine, fine I won't ask about it anymore…that explains why I found a half eaten bear claw under the couch" Huntress continued. "That one was mine" Quizno pointed out. (Just so ya know 'bear claw' is a type of doughnut, also Gayle's doughnuts is based on a popular doughnut shop in L.A. called: "Randy's donuts" which has been featured in a lot of movies). "You better be glad I like you" Question told Huntress, "Whatever you say goes" she answered. "You know, ya'll sound like an old married couple" said Steel who overheard the whole conversation. (Based on a quote from: "Fresh prince of Bel-air"). "Don't you have something to fix?" Question asked, "Never mind" Steel replied.

Later that day…

"Flash looked over at Kara, ever since she joined the league he liked being around her but he often tried to keep it a secret. "Wow, she's pretty..." he said to himself, "Something on your mind, Flash?" Krypto asked, "It's a human thing, you wouldn't understand" he told Krypto. "I can talk to you" Krypto added, "Good point" Flash agreed. "You don't have to tell me right now…just when you're good and ready to do it" Krypto continued. "Kay" Flash answered, before Krypto left. Flash let out a small sigh, he knew that he probably would be too nervous to tell Kara how he felt about her. "Looks like Flash is disappointed abut something" said Vixen "Wait a minute you're not talking about…" Green Lantern stopped short. "Think about it, look at Green Arrow and Canary then there's Question and Huntress…you get the idea" Vixen explained. "So what's your point?" Green Lantern asked, Vixen felt like slapping herself but nonetheless she kept her cool. "Flash likes Kara, simple as that" she continued. "Do you think she knows?" John replied, "I doubt it, but then again you never know" Vixen added. A short time later Flash and Streaky were walking down one of the hall ways, "I'm telling you Streaky, the Lakers game last season was boring" said Flash. "Whatever you say, it was lot more entertaining when Shaq was on the team" Streaky added. "You've got that right" Flash agreed, he accidentally bumped into Kara "Oof!" he said as he bumped into her. He looked up and saw who it was, "I-I-I" Flash continued to stutter as he stared at Kara. "Don't stare at me, Wally my eyes are up here" she told him. (You can take a guess at what he was probably staring at, LOL) Flash was hyperventilating at the moment.

(Glass shatters in his mind)

"Sorry" he said to Kara (Scene and quotes based on lines from a movie called: "The Wild"). "Uh-huh" Kara replied, before she walked away, "Well, that sucked" Flash said out loud, Streaky snickered at the whole thing. "Hey! I didn't ask for any commentary from you" Flash told Streaky, "Whatever you say…Wally" he replied, "Ohh…shut up!" Flash answered before he left, right at the moment he felt humiliated. Meanwhile, Krypto was in one of the main rooms looking out the window at earth. He let out a small sigh, it was obvious there was something on his mind. "Something on your mind?" Superman asked, "I was just thinking about Kevin and...Somebody else" Krypto answered. "I see, well I'm sure he's ok and…who is this other person?" Superman replied. Krypto laughed nervously "Her name is Ryen" he told Superman, "So you not only care about Kevin, you care about Ryen too" he concluded. "That's about the size of it" said Krypto. "You do know Ryen is Lois Lane's dog, right?" Superman added, "Absolutely" Krypto replied. "I'm worried about her too, still I wonder what she's doing right now" said Superman.

Back in Metropolis…

Lois sat on the stoop of her brownstone apartment and sighed, right at the moment she was looking at the sky. "Oh Ryen…it's lonely without Superman isn't it?" she said to her American Bulldog mix who nodded in agreement. "If only I knew how he's doing, it's lonely without Superdog too" Lois continued. "Oh Krypto, if only you and Superman knew how much Lois and I miss both of you" Ryen said to herself. "C'mon old girl, I gotta get to work" said Lois who got up and went inside her apartment, Ryen continued to look at the sky, it had been almost 2 weeks since she had last seen Krypto and she missed him very much. "Ryen! C'mon" Lois called out, Ryen sighed and went back into the apartment.

Back on the watch-tower…

"They're probably ok, I really do miss Ryen" said Krypto, "I miss Lois…so you have a relationship with Ryen?" Superman asked, "A what? Oh no, but I do like her" Krypto admitted, he did have a bit of a crush on Ryen but he mostly tried to keep it a secret. "I like Lois and Ryen, too" Superman admitted, like most people he did like dogs and he did have a bit of crush on Lois (I would guess so since its sorta noticeable in the cartoon series). "You think they like you?" Krypto asked, "Well yes…and what about you?" Superman answered, "When you put it that way, I guess so…I'm pretty sure Ryen likes me" Krypto added, "I see…" Superman concluded with a sigh, "I'll say this, you'll never know if don't ask her" he continued, regarding the fact if Ryen liked Krypto or not. The conversation started to get interesting after a while, "Have you ever asked Lois?" Krypto asked, Superman paused for a moment before answering. "Let's save that for another time" he told Krypto, right at the moment he felt a little embarrassed, "No need to, I can tell, it's as plain as the look on your face" said Krypto who could tell Superman obviously didn't ask Lois if she liked him or not.

"Ok you caught me, but the best thing to do is if you're not up to asking just wait till she tells you" Superman concluded. "That's probably what I'll do or tell her myself of course I'm a little scared about doing it" Krypto explained. "I understand, even though both of us are brave there are certain things that can scare us" Superman added. "Yeah, like Braxton is afraid of the dark" Krypto agreed. "Hey! You promised not to tell" said Braxton, "Oh knock it off Braxton, everyone knows you're afraid of the dark" Vivian explained. "They do?! Oh man" Braxton replied, "Once things get back to normal it'll be a lot easier" Superman added. "I sure hope so" said Krypto.

Back on earth…

"Oy…gosh I had a rough night" Paran said to herself, she and the others had worked late the night before and hardly any of them got any sleep, except Hro and Aresia. Paran yawned, she had to really force herself to stay awake, "Hey Par" said Bookman "Yikes!" Paran replied and slightly jumped. Bookman just snickered "Sorry" he told her "Please don't come up behind me like that" she answered. "I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you the passed couple days I've been here, I've really liked being with you" Bookman continued. "So have I, we're best friends…also I want to show you something" said Paran. She removed the metal glove on her left hand and revealed what was on her wrist. "Remember this?" she asked, "I sure do, that's the friendship bracelet I gave you when we were 10" Bookman answered. Paran sighed "Yeah, a year after we met" she added. Ever since she and Bookman had been together her mood changed and she was a bit more submissive than usual. In short, Bookman had a way of getting on Paran's 'good side'. "I'm surprised it lasted this long" Bookman pointed out regarding the bracelet, "So am I, remember when we met?" Paran replied. "How could I forget?" Bookman said to her.

(Flash back begins)

"Huh?" Bookman asked himself, as usual he took the long way home from school or what he referred to as 'the scenic route'. What got his attention was some rustling noises he heard behind some of the foliage, the 'scenic route' was nothing but a small woodland area, hardly anyone walked through it. "Eh" Bookman concluded once the noise had stopped, he continued in the direction he was going in but stopped short when he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" he said to the person in front of him, "Why don't you…" the person he bumped into started to say. The two both yelled in fear at seeing each other. Bookman looked up from the rock he hid behind "H-hi" he stuttered, "Uh…hi" the second person replied. Bookman could see that person he bumped into was a female Thanagarian about his age, she was wearing a sweater, jeans etc… obviously she had gotten out of school too. "You gave me quite a scare" Bookman told her, "Really?" she asked, Bookman nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen you before" he added, "Well that's because I'm not from around here" the female admitted, "Well, where are you from? Cause this is the west side" Bookman pointed out. "I'm from the east" the female admitted, "Oh that's cool…I don't go over there that much, so why are you out here?" Bookman asked. She sighed, "I got transferred to another school" the female explained, "Sheesh, did you do something wrong?" Bookman replied, "No, my Mom just thought I'd…" Bookman cut her off "You didn't fit in did you?" he concluded.the female shook her head, "Oy…well I hope you do better over here" Bookman added. "Thanks" the female answered in a meek voice, Bookman snickered "You're kinda pretty….for an east side girl, I mean" he told her. She blushed, "You think so?" the female asked, "Yeah and I really do mean that" Bookman continued. "Wow, thanks" She said to Bookman.

"The name's Bookman Parks, by the way" he told her "I'm Paran Dul" the female answered. "Paran, huh? Interesting name" said Bookman, "So is yours" Paran pointed out. "That's what everybody says, I don't even know why my Mom named me Bookman"

(Theme song from 'Good times' plays, shows various clips from the show)

Back to reality…

"But, eh, what are you gonna do?" he concluded, Paran laughed a little, "Yeah she replied. The two paused for a minute, "Well, I…guess I should be heading home" Paran continued, "Yeah me too, it was nice meeting you" said Bookman. "I guess I'll see you around" said Paran, Bookman sighed "I guess so, see you" he replied. "Bye" Paran answered before she started to leave, "Paran" Bookman called out, she stopped and turned around, "Wait, there's one last thing I need to do" Bookman told her. "What is it?' Paran asked, "Dog pile!" Bookman shouted and immediately pounced on Paran. The two started laughing, "I gotcha" said Bookman as he gave her a noogie. Paran giggled "Get off me" she told Bookman, "You know, you're alone and I'm alone for the most part so…maybe we can be…friends?" Bookman suggested, "Sure, why not?" said Paran, "Great, it's sorta funny I've never had fun with a girl like this, before" he admitted. "Really?" Paran asked, "Yeah, most of the girls where I live ignore me" Bookman explained, Paran snickered "Sorry to hear that" she replied.

"Eh, it's ok I'm used to it, well I'll see you" said Bookman, "Yeah, see you" said Paran. Once again the two started to leave but stopped, "Wait, anytime you wanna do something together…don't be afraid to give me a call" said Bookman who gave Paran a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Thanks, here's my number" she said to him. "Great, although it might be kind of awkward if I called you cause you're a…" Paran cut Bookman off, "I understand, maybe it's better if we meet somewhere like…I don't know…out here?" she suggested. "That's perfect, I'll meet you out here" said Bookman, "Ok, I'll see you, Bookman" she replied "Bye, Paran" he answered before the two of them went their separate ways. A short time later Bookman made to his neighborhood, "Hey Toni, hey Bobby" he said to his next-door neighbors. "Where have you been? I'm surprised your Mom didn't call you or go out and look for you for that matter" said Toni. "Oh well I…took the scenic route" Bookman explained, "He means he took the long route home" said Bobby. "Would you be quiet?" Bookman asked angrily, "Anyhow, on the way home I met someone…" he added, "Who's you meet?" Toni asked. "Some girl named Paran Dul, she's pretty nice" Bookman answered. "Aw, does Bookman have a little girl friend?" Bobby teased.

"No! She's just a friend…who happens to be a girl" Bookman explained, "Whatever so...is she a pretty girl?" Toni answered "Why are you so interested in her?" Bookman asked. "Well when we get older, my Mom says we'll need to choose mates for breeding season" Toni explained. "Whoa, hold up! Toni we're 9 and to be honest with you I don't think I'd want you for a mate, besides we've got several years ahead of us" Bookman added. "So what? When I go into my first heat, I want you to be my mate" said Toni, "Look, if you think I'd choose Paran for a mate then you've got it all wrong…I just met her and we're just friends, ok Toni?" Bookman concluded. "Ok, but still remember when we're grown, come breeding season she better keep away from you" Toni warned. "Man, why don't you go on home?" Bookman asked, he was starting to get frustrated. "I've got nothin' better to do" Toni answered, "Uh-huh and if I were you, I'd be watchin' my little brother about now" Bookman replied. "Bobby, get back here!" Toni shouted and went after her brother, Bookman laughed he finally had gotten rid of Toni…well, for a while.

"Hey there, Bobby" said Bookman, "Ok I know my sister is a little crazy when it comes to being around you but I wouldn't let it bother you" Bobby explained. "Don't worry she'll get over it" Bookman answered, he often thought Bobby was pretty smart for an 8 year old. "Uh-huh, also I just wanted to say something…" Bobby continued, "Well spit it out" Bookman continued, "I think it's nice you made a new friend even if she is a girl" Bobby admitted. "You really think so?" Bookman asked, Bobby nodded in response. "Wow thanks, Bobby you know you're all right in my book" he replied. "What book?" Bobby asked, "It's just a figure of speech" Bookman explained. "I see and who knows, maybe you two will be friends for a long time, like our Moms" Bobby added. "Yeah, our Moms have been friends a long time, since they were 5" Bookman added.

"Well, I better get on home before Toni comes after me, I'll see ya Bookman" said Bobby, "Yeah…see ya, Bobby" he replied. Bookman paused for a moment Bobby did have a point, "Who knows? He does have a point, maybe Paran and I might be friends for a long time…geez, wouldn't that be somethin'?" Bookman said to himself. Later that day Toni and Bobby wouldn't be the only ones who knew about Bookman's new friend. "So Bookman, Toni told me you have a new friend" his mother, Vy pointed out. (Vy is short for Viola…I think). "Yeah, Mom I do…she's from the east side" Bookman admitted, "Really? That's interesting" Vy added. "I thought so too" Bookman agreed, "Although I do find it funny that this friend of yours is female" Vy pointed out, "And what's wrong with that?" Bookman asked. "Nothin's wrong...but anyway I hope things go well with the two of you, being friends I mean" Vy concluded. "Thanks" Bookman replied, "So what's the name of this friend of yours?" Vy asked, Bookman was shocked and a bit nervous to answer. "Aw, c'mon Mom" he started to say, "Hey, I'm your mother" Vy added, she did have a right to know. "Ok…her name's Paran Dul" said Bookman, "Uh-huh and what else?" Vy continued, "I think Toni's jealous of her" Bookman replied. "But she hasn't even met her" Vy answered. "I know, I think its cause she thinks I might choose Paran as a mate later on instead of her" Bookman explained.

Vy snickered, "That crazy Toni, but anyway I hope you and Paran become good friends" she told Bookman "Yeah, me too" he replied.

(Flash back ends)

Paran wiped a tear from her right eye, "I'll never forget that" she said to Bookman, "Me nether" he told her. "So Toni was jealous of me?" Paran asked, "Yep, I told you that, the next day when I saw you" Bookman answered "And she thought you'd probably choose me for a mate?" Paran concluded. "Yeah" Bookman replied, the two of them both started laughing at this. But then after a while they paused, Paran thought about it she and Bookman were just friends and the chances of them being mates was unlikely, at least for them. "Well you know Paran, we do need to find mates" Bookman added. "Yes, I know" Paran replied, "Well…I hope you find one" Bookman continued. "Thanks" Paran answered in a low tone. "Hey cheer up, you're with me now, your best friend" said Bookman, Paran slightly giggled. "That's true" she agreed before hugging him.

Back on the watch-tower…

"Well things have been kind of hush-hush haven't they?" said Krypto, "Yeah, pretty much" Wonder Woman answered. Just then the two were alerted by some "static" noises "That sounds like the communication system" she continued. It didn't take long for the other members to go to it. "What the heck is going on?" Fire asked, "Hold it, there's something coming up on the screen" said J'onn. Once the picture came up on screen all that could be was a few eyes in the darkness. "Who are you?" J'onn asked, "We, are the wild dawgs and we have…" said one of the figures who was obviously the leader. "Whoa, whoa whoa wait a second… did you say wild dawgs?" Flash asked, "Yes, yes the wild dawgs…anyhow we're here to tell you…" the leader was cut off, "That's a stupid name" Streaky added. At hearing this, the lights flipped back on revealing that the wild dawg's leader was India. "See? I told you it was stupid, why do I keep listening to you guys?" she asked, "I don't know" said Snooky. "What do you want with us, anyway?" Vivian asked, "Oh nothing except… you're goin' down" said India. "Oh well I've got a few things to say to you, Missy" Vivian replied, "Vivian, Vivian…stay calm" said Superman. "Who's your leader?" he asked "You're lookin' at 'em" India replied, she revealed that the leaders of the wild dawgs were her and Tyson.

"Tyson!" Vivian shouted, she let out a growl "You little sneak, I oughta..." Vivian was cut off "Vivian!" Superman and Quincy shouted simultaneously. "Ooh, I can't stand him!" Vivian continued, "Anyhow, our owners plan to wipe you out" India continued, "And you're owners would be…?" J'onn started to say, "Hiya doin'?" said Aresia who was in the background standing next to Hro. "I…uh…" Shayera stuttered and began to hyperventilate. "Easy, Shay…breathe" said Wonder Woman who was trying to get Shayera to calm down. "What's the matter? Got a little choked up?" Hro teased, "Boy, you shut up or I'm gonna…" Vivian stopped short. "Vivian!" Quincy and Superman shouted once more. Vivian's ears drooped, "Ok, I'm shutting up" she answered, "Anyway, we'll see ya'll, bye now" said Tyson and with that the picture shut off all that could be heard was "static". "Shayera? Vivian? Are you guys ok?" Wonder Woman asked, Shayera and Vivian didn't reply the two stood side by side staring at the screen and growling deep into their throats.

"I think we better leave 'em alone for a while" Green Lantern suggested, "I agree, c'mon you guys" said Vixen. She looked back once Vivian and Shayera stopped growling "You coming?" she asked. "We'll catch up" said Shayera, "Kay" Vixen sighed before she left the room.

Back on Earth…

"Hey Rick, heard you're taking flying lessons" said Snooky, "Yeah, I don't know if I like Kragger as my teacher" Rikki admitted. "I know how you feel, to me he seems to be very pushy" Snooky added. "Yeah, he kinda is" Rikki pointed out, "Rikki, we've got some maintenance work to do outside so, try to be on time and be careful not to trip over anything…or anyone for that matter" Bentley explained. Rikki sighed, "Ok" she replied, after hearing that Bentley left. "Mothers…you know" she said to Snooky, "Well, actually I don't know" he answered. "You don't?" Rikki continued, "Ya see one day my Mom just…wasn't there anymore" the kitten explained. "So, you've been on your own for most of your life" Rikki concluded, "You bet" said Snooky. "That's probably pretty scary" Rikki added, "Nah, it's been adventure… just walking out that door is an adventure" Snooky replied. "C'mon Rick, we're gonna be late" said Nicky, "Go for it, kid…the adventure begins" Snooky encouraged, Rikki smiled "Thanks, Snooky" she answered.

On her way out, Rikki tripped and fell foreword "Whoa!" she yelled, "Ok I think that's enough adventure for one day" she said to herself. Jut then a piece of newspaper landed on her face, "Hey look, the Yankees won" she said she glanced at the headlines. (Scene and quotes based on lines from the movie: "Stuart Little 2"). Later that day Kragger and Hro weren't the only ones who noticed Paran's mood had changed. "Ah, Kragger I've never seen her so happy" Red said to him, the two were watching as Paran flew by, one thing that caught their attention was the fact she did a small midair flip. "Shut up" said Kragger, he was a bit jealous, he liked Paran and sometimes thought about being her mate. Although it was obvious she had absolutely NO interest in him or Hro, (Quotes from the movie: "Tarzan"). Red just paused at Kragger's response, he actually liked the fact Paran was more submissive as opposed to when she was…well…her 'normal' self. "Ok, here's the plan we split up, you'll all be divided into different teams" Superman explained. "Awesome! I'll go with Flash" said Swifty, "No Swifty, you won't you'll be paired up with different people and pets" Superman added.

"Oh joy" Swifty said in a sarcastic tone, "Here's who you'll be paired up with..." Superman continued, "I got Fire and Darter, who'd you get Question?" Huntress asked. "I've got…Green Arrow and Maxine" he answered, "That'd be my dog" said Vixen who pointed out her Chocolate and tan Doberman. The league members had all been given slips of paper with the names of who they'd be paired up with. "Oh great, I got Tusky Husky…wait, who is that?" Shayera asked, "That'd be me Madame" Tusky answered (He has a French/Canadian accent). "Oh hi, ok so I've got Tusky and….Vixen?!" Shayera continued, "You've gotta be kiddin' me" said Vixen, she and Shayera had learned to get long but still there was a bridge gap between the two. "Knock it off, now everyone buddy up and stick with your partner" said Superman (Quote from the movie: "Balto 2: Wolf quest"). "Oh great, I got saddled with a bunch of mutts" Stargirl said to herself, she was then alerted by growling noises coming from some of the dogs. "N-not Th-that there's anything wrong with that" she stuttered.

Later…

"Ok, we're gonna need a way to get inside" Superman pointed out, "I'll take care of that" Flash offered. He walked ahead since he offered to be 'the distraction'. "Hey guys" he said, "What do you want?" Larson asked, "Oh nothin' just came to tell you what a couple of nutcases you are" Flash continued. "Say what?" Larson answered, "Bet you can't catch me" Flash added, "Oh really? I… hey where'd he go?" Larson replied, "Hey fellas, dog pile!" said Flash before he jumped off the awning, he landed on Larson and another male Thanagarian with a loud "thud", the two groaned from the impact. "Coast is clear, everybody out" Flash continued. "Great job, Flash" Superman said to him. "It was nothing" Flash replied, "Come' on let's go" Superman replied. A short time later they were all inside the wall, "Ok everybody split up" he told the others "Hold it, do we plan to meet up somewhere?" Streaky asked.

"Back outside by the wall or in the oasis where the javelins are" Superman explained. "No problem" Streaky answered, "Ok, everybody move out" said Superman and with that the group split up and went in different directions. After walking down a few hallways for almost an hour it was starting to bother Vixen. "Well this is great, we're lost somewhere in a wall where who knows what could be following us" she said out loud. "I know" Shayera answered, she was somewhat annoyed at the moment. But then something got her attention, a certain scent. "Someone's been here" she pointed out "You're right" said Tusky, who sniffed the air, their sense of smell was different than Vixen who couldn't' pick up the scent they had found. "Smells like a female" Tusky added, "I recognize that scent, it's Paran Dul" Shayera concluded. "Oh, you mean…?" Vixen started to say, "That's exactly who I mean" Shayera replied. "Does the scent seem fresh?" Vixen asked, "No, it doesn't" said Shayera, "She probably was here an hour ago, maybe an hour und fifteen" Tusky explained (based on quote from "Hey Arnold"). "So she's long gone" Vixen concluded, "Yeah" Shayera answered. "Phew! Good" Vixen sighed, she didn't feel like running into Paran right at moment after hearing her tell John to: "Sleep with one eye open". Just then, the trio was alerted by a noise coming from behind them. "What's that?" Vixen asked, "Ok, when I say go everybody take off in different directions…got that?" Shayera whispered.

Tusky and Vixen nodded, the footsteps they heard were getting closer. "Ok and g…what the?" Shayera started to say, she finally saw who it was. "Ice? What are you dong here?" she asked, "I didn't know anyone was down here" Ice answered, "Who are you with?" Vixen asked. "Flash and Streaky, we decided to split up I think you guys should do the same since there's so many hallways" Ice added. "Good call, Vixen, you and Ice go that way, Tusky you come with me" Shayera continued. "Lead the way, Monomi" said Tusky(Monomi is french for the word: "friend"). "You know, I could learn to like that dog, catch ya later" said Shayera, Vixen and Ice didn't reply. "It's pretty dark" Tusky pointed out, "Yeah, it is, we must be in one of the lower levels of the wall" Shayera added. "Oui" Tusky agreed (Oui means "Yes" in French), after walking around the dimly lit hallways the two found a way out. "Well what do ya know, the light at the end of the tunnel" said Shayera, Tusky sniffed the air "Vixen und Ice must've been here too" he answered, Shayera slightly sniffed the air (not like Tusky does, LOL), "You're right, they've probably gone up to the ship" Shayera concluded. They found out the exit lead outside, "Eh, how are we gonna get up there?" Tusky asked. Shayera looked up, there was a good amount of distance between the ship and the ground.

"You left your jetpack back in the javelin didn't you?" she answered, "Yes" Tusky replied nervously. Shayera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I've got an idea, Tusky grab onto my shoulders" she told him. Tusky did as he was told, "Ok…now hang on, I'm gonna fly up" Shayera continued, within a few seconds she took off. It didn't take her long to fly straight up and land, "All right you can let go, now" she told Tusky. He did just that "And next time, please remember your jetpack the next time we have to fly somewhere" Shayera continued. Tusky didn't answer, "Come' on let's go" Shayera said to him and started to walk ahead. Once again the duo was in the middle of yet another hallway. "Uh, Tusky?" she started to say, "Yes?" Tusky replied, "Less claws, more paws" said Shayera (Quote from the movie: "Over the hedge"). "Oh, sorry" said Tusky who positioned his feet in away that he didn't drag his claws as much which caused a "tapping" sound against the tile floor. Meanwhile in another Hallway Flash found himself in a heap of trouble "_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I_ _have nobody for my o…"_ he stopped singing and turned around. "Uh…hi" he answered with a nervous laugh. "Ok how long have you been standing there?" he asked, "Long enough" said Pico.

"Well…goodbye!" said Flash who took off running, "Get 'em!" Pico shouted as he and two other Thanagarians took off running after Flash who was already way ahead of them. The trio stopped short and looked to see where he went "Ok now which way did he go?" Pico asked, "You're asking me?" Red replied. "Never mind" Pico answered, "I lost track he ran so fast" said Keyla (Based on a quote from the movie: "Daddy day care"). "Don't worry he's bound to turn up somewhere" Pico added, he was right Flash did turn up…somewhere else. "Phew! Lost 'em" he sighed "Aah!" Flash screamed, he got down on his knees and covered his face "Don't hurt me please, my bones break easily" he said in a bit of a dramatic tone. "Boy, I'm not gonna hurt you, now get up" said a female Thanagarian who happened to be Dara. She noticed Flash still wasn't getting up, "I said get up" she insisted, but Flash still wasn't moving. Dara sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this" she said to herself. She got down to Flash's level and began licking his face! Flash "sputtered" "Ew, yuck! Hey stop it" he said to Dara who stopped licking him. "Sorry, but you wouldn't get up" Dara pointed out, "Ew, I'm covered in Thanagarian spit" said Flash as he wiped off his cheeks. "And…you're a girl?" he continued (Based on quote from the movie: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). "Yep, I'm all female" said Dara, "Wait, Shayera told me about this, you probably want to mate with me don't you?" Flash added.

"Mate?" Dara asked, she started to laugh, after a few minutes she calmed down. "Ok, ok I'm good…listen you're cute for a human, but…you're just not my type" she continued. "Then why did you lick me?" Flash asked, "I was just trying to show you I was friendly" Dara explained. "Friendly? Is this some kind of trick?" Flash answered, "No trick, the name's Dara by the way" the female replied. "I actually thought you would attack me" Flash admitted, "Me? Nah, I'm usually more of a lover not a fighter" said Dara. "Then, you're not gonna hurt me?" Flash asked once more, "Do I look like I could hurt you?" Dara replied. "Yes…" Flash answered in a meek voice, Dara sighed, "This guy is priceless" she said to herself. Dara hadn't been around humans that much but she did find them interesting and so far after meeting Flash she developed a liking for them. "Look, come' on I can probably help you with whatever it is you're doin' " Dara offered. "Are you sure?" Flash asked, he was a bit suspicious, "Relax, you're safe with me but wait a second" said Dara who tied up Flash's wrists. "Why are you tying up my wrists?" Flash asked, "So they'll think I captured you" Dara told him "Good thinkin' " Flash agreed. "So you are..?" Dara started to say, "I'm Wall…uh…Flash" he answered.

"I think I remember you from somewhere" said Dara, "Really?" Flash asked. "Yeah, but I can't quite put my finger on it...ok, now try to look pitiful, it'll be more convincing" she added. "You've given a lot of thought about this haven't you?" Flash pointed out, "Hey, I do what I can…now come' on" Dara answered. A short time later they arrived at door which led to what looked like a lounge room, Flash noticed a few Thanagarians and Foxhunds staring at him and Dara. They all started talking among each other, "Back up guys he's mine" Dara told them, at hearing this they all…well…shut up. "See? Now remember, just play it cool" Dara whispered to Flash, "Hey Dara, where'd you find him?" a female Thanagarian named Kenya asked. "Oh, out in the hall way, it was no big deal" Dara explained, "Now you wait here" she told Flash. "For what?" he asked, "I'm going to get some water" Dara answered "What?! You can't leave me here tied up like this" Flash said in shock. "Shh, you part of that justice league group, ain't you?" Dara asked. Flash nodded, "Well, I'm gonna see if I can find 'em for you" Dara whispered.

"Ok but…what if somebody tries to mess with me?" Flash added. "Relax, ain't nobody gonna bother you and another thing, if you see a female with a mole on her cheek that's my sister, Lara she'll watch out for you" Dara explained, Flash could tell Dara was serious and good natured…for a Thanagarian. "Thanks, Dara" said Flash, and with that she left "I am so dead" he said to himself. "Hey, look at what the cat dragged in" said a maned wolf named Flex (ok remember Flex from one the earlier chapters? This is him…again, he's made a come back!). "He looks so scared" Snooky teased, Flash started to get nervous but then he got a break "Ok, back off fellas" said a female voice but the group ignored her. "I said back off!" the female shouted, at hearing this, the others backed off. "I'm sorry these…" she stopped short "CLOWNS!" she shouted to them "Can be a little hard at hearing" she told Flash, "Oh, that's ok…you look familiar" he said to the female. "Really?" she asked, "Yeah, you remind me of someone I know, she kind of looks like you" Flash added. "Do you know anybody named Shayera?" the female asked, "That's who you remind me of!" said Flash. "Heh, funny you should mention that, I'm her cousin" said the female who happened to be Randi.

"But, you don't look like her" Flash pointed out "What do you mean I don't look like her? I..." Randi stopped short and turned around she saw what Flash meant. "Oh, I see…I'm a mutt" she answered "A what?" Flash asked, "Mutt, my Mom was a human and my Dad was a Thanagarian, deal with it!" said Randi. "Ok, no problem" said Flash, he noticed Dara coming towards them "So Dara, you find anybody yet?" he asked "Nah, not yet but I want you to meet some people" she told Flash. "This is Bentley, over there is my sister Lara and then there's Bentley's twin daughters, Rikki and Nicky" Dara continued as she pointed them out to Flash. "Nice to meet you" he said to them, "I wish I could say the same" Snooky said to himself in a sort of undertone. (Quotes from a show called: "Kenan & Kel").

"Hey Pussy cat you wanna take this outside?" Bookman asked, Snooky got quiet after that. "That's, Bookman he's best friends with Paran Dul" Dara added, "Interesting, so what are you here for?" Flash asked, "Well, I got a note one day on my door to come to some area in the Gobi desert so…here I am" Randi explained. "That's pretty much our story…right guys?" Lara answered (Based on yet another quote from: "Kenan & Kel"). The others nodded in response, the other Thanagarians and Foxhunds had left the room by now, the only ones in the room was Flash and the others. "We all work in maintenance, you know changing light bulbs, fixing wires, that sort of thing" Lara continued. "Really? Cause I thought most Thanagarians were mean" Flash admitted, (Based on a line from the movie: "An American tail"). "Mean?" Randi answered with a laugh, "Do I look mean to you? she asked "Not at all" said Flash. "Listen, you and I are gonna find the rest of your group, I don't know about everyone else around here" said Dara. Regarding the fact that somebody might try to do something to Flash. "Kay" Flash sighed.

Later…

"Flash what are you doing?" Batman asked, "Oh nothing, I'm just glad I was able to find you and…I had some help" Flash explained "From who?" Batman asked, "From her" said Flash, "Hey there" said Dara. "Are you crazy?" Batman replied, "Of course he ain't crazy I…wait, I remember you… you were the one who threw those things that made those bats attack us" Dara explained. "How did you know they were b…?" she cut Flash off. "I did my research, thanks to you I had to get arabies shot! And trust me you don't wanna know where I had to get it, ether" she said to Batman. Once she turned her back to them Flash could see a band-air indicating where Dara got her shot. (You can probably guess where that band-aid was, LOL) "Whoa!" said Flash once he saw where the band-aid was, Batman quickly covered his mouth. (Based on a line and scene from: "Kenan & Kel"). "Two words…be quiet and another thing, if you need me ya'll know where to find me" Dara added "Right" Flash answered. Dara smiled, "See ya" she told the duo before she left. Batman was shocked not only that she was a Thanagarian but that she helped Flash and that she was willing to help them again if they needed it.

"She seems pretty nice" said Batman, "Yeah, she is I'll explain later" Flash offered. Meanwhile Krypto had a close encounter of his own but this time it was somewhat worth it. He sniffed the air "What is this?" he wondered, the door automatically opened, Krypto gasped. The room had several monitors and control panels in it, "Wow, this must be the control room" he concluded. He was amazed by the Thanagarian's technology which appeared to be a bit more advanced than what he had remembered seeing on Krypton. Just then Krypto was alerted by a sort of high pitched "beeping" noise which was coming from the communicator. "J'onn to Krypto, over" was what he heard, "This is Krypto, over…I think I've found the control room and..." Krypto stopped short and turned around. He realized it was Aresia and two were standing face-to-face. "You know, I'm gonna have to call you back" he told J'onn before shutting the communicator off.

"Impressed?" Aresia asked, "Well..." Krypto looked around the room "Yes, I suppose so" he concluded. "Then you might like this" said Hro who moved out the way revealing 2 foxes and 3 maned wolves who were growling at Krypto. He sighed "Here we go again" said Krypto, he let out a warning growl and went straight for the other dogs. All that could be heard was the dogs barking, a few minutes later they all ran off yelping in fear. "That all you got?" Krypto asked, "There's not a mark on him" Aresia whispered. "I can see that" Hro replied, they both realized that Krypto wasn't an easy dog to beat. "Ok..." Hro started to say, he looked at Krypto's tag seeing that it had the 'Superman' logo on it. "Superdog, I've got something else in mind" Hro concluded, Krypto's eyes bucked he had feeling Hro had something up his sleeve. "What? What did you have in m…?" Krypto was cut off "Tonto, go!" said Hro, before Krypto could react, Tonto had pounced him and pinned him to the floor. Krypto groaned from the impact as much as he tried to get free Tonto had managed to limit Krypto's movements. "Kragger, take him away" Hro continued "No problem" Kragger replied as he put a choke chain around Krypto's neck.

"Come' on you filthy mongrel" he told Krypto who growled angrily as Kragger tugged on the chain. Once they got some distance away Krypto noticed something about Hro and Aresia and thought about bringing it up. "Psst…Kragger" he whispered, "What do you want?" he asked Krypto. "Haven't you noticed something weird about Hro and Aresia?" Krypto replied. "What do you mean?" Kragger answered, the two looked back and watched Hro and Aresia who were talking but they also seemed to look at each other in a sort of affectionate way. "Look at 'em, it's like they're turning into friends or something" Krypto pointed out (Based on lines from: "Hey Arnold"). "Oh, that's been going on for a while" Kragger admitted, "Like how long?" Krypto asked, "About a month" said Kragger "A month?! And they haven't said anything?" Krypto answered.

Kragger shook his head in response, "Geez…oh and one other thing" Krypto continued, he used his heat vision on the choke chain and managed to break it in half "So, long Kragger!" said Krypto who ran off, "Whoo! Hoo! I'm free!" he shouted triumphantly. "Shoot! Why didn't I use a kryptonite choke chain?" Kragger asked himself seeing how Krypto got away.

"Whoo! Hoo! Feet don't fail me now" said Krypto as he ran, but then he saw someone in front of him. Krypto tried to stop and turn around but lost his footing and skidded on the floor, "Gotcha!" said Red, he walked up to Kragger who looked frustrated and disappointed at the same time. "Lose something Kragger?" Red asked as he held up Krypto by his collar. "Why, yes" Kragger replied, he had a small grin on his face. "Uh-oh" Krypto said to himself, he could tell what was coming next.

A few minutes later he was thrown into a holding pen. (It sort of looked like the cells in the JLU episode: "Star-crossed part 2"). Krypto let out a small "Oof!" when he hit the floor, "I can't be outsmarted by a mutt that easily" said Kragger who left, "Great…" Krypto answered in a dull tone, he moaned a little once a red light was switched on. A short time later someone came to Krypto's rescue. Huntress stuck her head out from a corner, looking around to make sure no one was following her. "Ok Huntress…just relax, nothing's behind you, nothin's gonna get 'cha…well at least not now" she told herself. Just then she heard a faint whimpering noise, "What the heck is that?" she wondered, Huntress took a quick look in the next room and gasped "Krypto!" she said to herself, "Ok, think Huntress think, its you against 2 security guards what are the chances of you beating them?" she asked herself. Huntress snapped her fingers, indicating she had an idea. "I got it!" she continued, She whistled to get the guard's attention, "Oh boys" she said in a sing-song tone, the two guards looked up and saw Huntress standing in the doorway.

"Hiya doin'?" she asked, "How did you get in here?" Pico asked, "I have my ways and maybe you can do me a favor" Huntress answered. "Like show you the door?" Pico replied, "Ok, that's not exactly what I meant…ya know this is a bad time for me right now, so I'll call you and you call me so…see ya!" said Huntress who ran off. "Ohh, you're not getting away this time!" said Pico who ran after Huntress. She gave him the slip, she stuck her foot out in his direction and caused him to trip, "Whoa!" he shouted. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Huntress wondered. She tied up Pico and hung him from an open window, "Help! Can somebody help? Please?! Help! Somebody help me" he kept shouting. "What the…?" Red started to say, "You know I can put you out there with him if you want to" Huntress offered, "Uh…" Red replied normally he would've stayed there but he ran in the opposite direction to get help but lost his footing and fell foreword.

Huntress tied him up and went over to the window, "Hey Buddy, you're little friend here decided to join ya" Huntress told Pico before hanging Red out the window. "Bye, now" she said to them and left, her plan worked perfectly. "She just…" Pico cut Red "I don't even wanna know" he answered. Meanwhile, Huntress managed to deactivate the system and shut off the red light in Krypto's pen. "There" she sighed, "Krypto, are you ok?" she asked. He moaned a little "The red light.." was what he managed to say, he groaned from being weak since the pen had kryptonite in it and the fact the red light effected him also. "It's all right, I've got you" said Huntress as she got a hold on Krypto. "J'onn tell the others to meet outside, Krypto's weak and needs help" said Huntress, "All right, but be careful, over" said J'onn, "Will do, Huntress out" she replied before shutting off the communicator.

The next day…

"Now you're sure you ok?" Huntress asked, "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks for the help, Huntress" said Krypto. When the group returned to the watch-tower Krypto had to get a bit of medical help but he made an overnight recovery and was ready to go by the next day. "No problem, I see ya" she answered and left Krypto alone. Krypto also went his separate way, "_Round, round get around I get_ _around…"_ he sang. (It's a popular song by a group called: "The Beach boys"). _"Round, round_ _get around I get arou_…" he stopped short when someone grabbed him. Krypto mumbled and struggled to get free but couldn't "Take it easy, Superdog I just want to talk" said Hro. "Talk? I don't believe you" said Krypto once he got free, "I'm telling the truth" Hro insisted. "I still don't trust you and…" Krypto stopped short and looked at Hro. He remembered what Star Sapphire had said about how to tell when a person was lying. "Um, never mind" Krypto concluded when he noticed Hro's nostrils weren't flaring, "Anyway there's something I wanted to tell you" Hro continued.

"What? The fact you and Aresia like each other?" Krypto asked, Hro's eyes bucked at hearing this. "How did you figure that out?" he answered, "It's obvious" Krypto pointed out. Hro was shocked he could tell Krypto as well as the other superpets were smart but not like this. "I hate to say it but he's right" Kragger agreed, "Remember last night?" He added. "What happened last night, Kragger?" Krypto asked, "Well it went like this…" Kragger started to say.

(Flashback begins)

"The 3 of us were outside talking about what to do about your group but then it became pretty obvious that this particular conversation was different than a lot of the others we've had" Kragger explained.

"Well, we've lost again thanks to the justice league and those supermutts" said Aresia. "Relax, it'll work out" said Hro who put his arm around Aresia's shoulder. "Uh, let's get one thing straight" she told him "Yes?" he answered. "Don't touch me" Aresia replied, "Sorry" Hro said in a nervous tone as he moved his arm off of Aresia. "But…this time, I'll let it go" she continued, her tone of voice sounded calmer than usual. Hro smiled and placed his arm back on her shoulder, Aresia slightly giggled and moved closer to him. Hearing his heartbeat had somewhat relaxed her. On average, Aresia disliked men but after being around Hro for about a month her attitude towards them had slightly changed. She let out a small sigh of relief, "Well…I…guess I'll call it a night" she concluded "Same here" said Hro. Aresia winked at him, "bye" she told him, "Uh-huh" Hro answered, right at the moment he was in a bit of shock. He laughed sheepishly and was blushing, once he saw Kragger he snapped out of his thought. "What?" he asked, "You know what" said Kragger. "You think I like her? Please, she's a human" Hro replied, "Yes, she's pretty attractive too" Kragger added. "We're just partners, there's no way we're…" Hro stopped short, he could see the serious look on Kragger's face. "Ok so I do like her…" Hro admitted, the two of them paused for a minute. "A little" he concluded. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Kragger said triumphantly. Hro grabbed a hold of Kragger's arm and firmly squeezed it. "Don't rub it in" he told Kragger who tried to keep himself from laughing. "Not a problem" he answered.

"Good" Hro replied before leaving Kragger alone. Tonto walked passed him and over to Kragger. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Tonto asked his owner, Kragger snickered "Yes Tonto, you did" he told his maned wolf companion. "Man, I can't wait to hear the end of this one" Tonto admitted, "Me nether" Kragger agreed. The two were silent for a moment but then started laughing, Tonto did have a point it would be interesting to see how things between Hro and Aresia turned out whatever the case might be.

(Flashback ends)

"So you, that's how it went " Kragger concluded, Krypto snickered but then he stopped short after seeing the serious look on Aresia and Hro's faces. "Heh-heh, sorry" Krypto answered nervously (Quote from the movie: "Cats don't dance"). "So, you like each other, big deal but why did you need me here? " Krypto continued, "We want to call a temporary truce " Hro announced. "What?! " Kragger and Krypto answered simultaneously, "That's right" said Aresia. "For what?" Krypto and Kragger replied in unison. "Hro wants me to be his mate" Aresia explained, at that moment Krypto and Kragger started laughing. "You're a sensitive pair, aren't you?" Hro asked (Based on a line from: "Fresh Prince of Bel air"). After a few minutes the two got themselves together, "Sorry, but you guys are so different, I mean come' on" said Krypto. "So what?" Aresia asked "Forget it" said Kragger, "Hey, at least we got a good laugh outta this, up top my man" said Tyson who raised his paw to give Hro a high-five. Seeing the angry look on his owner's face Tyson changed his mind. He laughed nervously, "O…Kay" he answered as he lowered his right paw.

"Listen, take this message to Superman and tell him we want to call a temporarily truce" Hro explained as he placed a piece of paper under Krypto's collar. "Sure thing" Krypto replied, he started to leave but stopped and looked back. "Uh, is there a chance we could extend this truce?" he asked, there was an awkward silence between him and the others. "Ok" Krypto concluded, "What are you waiting for? Go now!" Hro shouted, and with that Krypto took off running. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this" Hro continued. "Hey, it's only for one day plus she's my sister" Aresia added regarding Wonder Woman. "Whatever" Hro answered, meanwhile in the hallway Krypto was on his way to find out where Huntress had gone in order to get back to the rest of the group. He thought about the piece of paper he was carrying, "Ok, all I have to do is deliver this message and then… wait a minute, if Hro wants Aresia to be his mate then…" Krypto stopped short and paused for a few seconds, "Nah, couldn't be" he said to himself before he continued walking.

Later…

"So let me get this straight, Talak wants to form a temporary truce?" Superman asked, "Yes" Krypto replied. The group was now back on the watch-tower and in one of the main conference rooms. "For what?" Vigilante asked, "He wouldn't tell me but Aresia's in on it, too" Krypto added. "Well since they're partners she has a right to be on it" Wonder Woman pointed out. "That's true, they even gave me this message to give to you" said Krypto as he placed the piece of paper on the table. "We'll look it over, as for you…wait outside," said Superman "Heh, sorry K-dog" said Streaky "The cat goes too" Batman added. "Darn it!" Streaky replied, "See ya, Streak" said Vixen who closed the door as soon as Streaky left. Krypto was already outside, "So you think they'll take it seriously?" Streaky asked, he paused for a minute. Just then the two were alerted by laughter coming from behind the door. "I don't think they'll take it very seriously" Krypto concluded, (Based on a scene and lines from: "Hey Arnold").

1 week later…

"I'm going to the thing" Flash stuttered, "The what?" Braxton asked. "I'm going to the wedding" Flash confessed, "Oh really? Then you'll be happy to know I'm part of the entertainment" said Braxton. "You don't say" Flash replied, "Yeah, check it out" said Braxton. "_Ebony and ivory, live_ _together in perfect harmony… the world is black, the world is white, it turns by day, it turns by night_" Braxton sang. Within a few seconds he changed songs, _"If she's got jungle fever, he's got_ _jungle fever they've got jungle fever… we're in love!"_ he continued, Flash and Krypto just looked at each other as if to say: "Are you serious?". (Based on a scene and certain quotes from: "Fresh Prince of Bel air").

Later that day…

"Now once we leave the truce is over" said Superman, "That's correct" Hro replied. "Good, this is starting to creep me out" Flash said in a sort of undertone, just then he heard someone whistle to him. Flash looked up and noticed a female Thanagarian standing a few feet away from him, she mouthed the words: "Call me" to Flash who shuddered at the thought. She then blew him a kiss, "Oh! I do not wanna picture that" said Flash (Quote from a movie called: "Rat Race"). Vixen and Paran stood side by side laughing, "Look at it this way, Flash at least somebody likes you" Vixen added with a laugh. Flash didn't argue it was already humiliating enough to have two women laughing at him but Vixen seemed to 'rub it in'. "Well I hope things go well for you" Wonder Woman sad to Aresia, "Thanks, Sis" she replied. "Oh and one more thing…" Wonder Woman continued, she grabbed Hro and got a firm grip on him, "If you hurt her I'll hunt you down like the dog that you are" she warned(Yet another "Fresh Prince" quote). Even though Diana and Aresia were enemies and weren't really 'related' to each other they still had a sisterly relationship and did somewhat care for whatever happened to ether of them.

There was an awkward silence between the trio which only asked a few seconds, "Ok, well I've got to go" Diana replied before se left. Hro shuddered at the thought of what she said to him, there was something about her tone of voice and the look in her eyes that made him feel a bit uneasy. "Well, so long Tyson" said Krypto, "Yeah, Supermutt" the maned wolf replied, Krypto ignored the insult as best as he could. "You may wanna brace yourself, now that your owner is married you're gonna have to share the spotlight with Aresia" Krypto explained. "Puh-lease, I can handle it" said Tyson who suddenly looked up and saw his owner kissing Aresia. "Ok, then maybe not" he admitted regarding what Krypto had just said to him.

2 days later…

While everyone had slipped back into their normal routines, Paran had a hard time with Bookman when Hro told him he needed to change how he looked. Paran knocked on the door of Bookman's dorm "Bookman, come' on now I'm gonna be late" she told him. "Hey look, Paran I'm just trying to avoid lookin' stupid, all right?" he told her. "Whatever, just come' on" she answered. "All right, all right you made your point" said Bookman, he finally opened the door, "Man, I feel ridiculous" he told Paran. Instead of wearing his 'regular' clothes he was now wearing an armor outfit that looked similar to Kragger's. "Relax, you look great… now come' on let's go" said Paran. "If Bobby and Toni were to see me like this, they'd probably laugh" Bookman said to himself.

(Based on a similar scene and quotes from: "Fresh Prince of Bel-air", from the episode: "Get a job").

Later that day…

"Well, that's over with" said Paran, "Good" Bookman sighed. "You know, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" he continued. "See? What'd tell you?" Paran replied, regarding the job they had just finished, she hugged Bookman. He slightly sniffled, there was an odd yet familiar scent that was coming from Paran. "Paran are you…?" Bookman started to say, she sighed "Yes Bookman, I'm in heat" she told him. Most females in heat gave off this type of scent, including Shayera but the scent could only be picked up by non-humans which included: Animals, Kryptonians (like Supergirl and Superman) other Thanagarians etc…. Although female Thanagarians only stayed in heat for over two weeks which made it somewhat hard to find mates in most cases. (I based this off of watching nature documentaries).

"Kay, so…aw never mind, c'mon let's go outside" Bookman replied, "All right" Paran sighed, she slightly perked up once they were outside. "Nice place isn't it?" she told Bookman, "Yeah, who knew that this kind of spot was out in the desert?" He answered. Right at the moment the two were out by the oasis, the justice league and their javelins were nowhere in sight since they were all back on the watch-tower that day. "Yeah" Paran sighed, Bookman looked at her he noticed she looked sort of depressed look on her face. He thought of something that would really get her attention, he licked her left cheek! Paran's eyes bucked she looked at Bookman who was smiling. "Bookman you just licked me" she told him. "I know" he answered, he was laughing on the inside about the whole scenario. "You've never kissed your best friend before" she pointed out, "I know, but you are my best friend" he replied. Paran slightly laughed, she knew he was just trying to make her fell better and so far it worked. "That's true" she added. "Did you see that?! He licked her, if I was him I'd…" Kragger stopped short "Hush up, Kragger nobody wants to hear what you gotta say" said Dara. The two were watching Paran and Bookman some distance away with binoculars, normally Dara wouldn't spy on anyone like this but Kragger had dragged her into it.

(Based on a scene and lines from a movie called: "Lion King 2: Simba's Pride").

That night, the friendship between Paran and Bookman took on a change that had an effect on everyone else. "Still feeling restless?" Bookman asked Paran, once again they were outside but they were in an area on the wall that was sort of like a balcony. It was mostly used by the Foxhunds and their owners when they took turns watching for anything or anyone that came near the wall including the justice league and superpets. "Yeah, I don't really know what to do anymore" Paran admitted in answered to Bookman's question. "I understand, well I thought about it and the chances of you and me finding our own mates are slim" said Bookman. "Yeah, but you've got to admit Toni's idea of us being mates was pretty crazy" Paran added. "Yes, it was" Bookman agreed, the two started laughing but it only lasted a few minutes before they paused and looked at each other. "You know Par, we do have a few things in common and now that I think about it, Toni had a point about us" Bookman continued. "But Bookman we're friends, it would never work out" Paran explained. "Hey…the way I see it, all it means is we're taking our friendship to another level" said Bookman, Paran slightly smiled, having Bookman around did take some stress off of her.

Later…

(They were now back at Paran's dorm)

"Um…Paran?" Bookman started to say, "Yes?" She replied. "There's one thing I forgot to do" He continued, "What is it?" Paran asked, before she could say anything else Bookman kissed her on the lips! It only lasted a few seconds before the duo paused, Paran was in shock. She had never had anyone kiss her like that before and what made it even more shocking was her best friend was the one who kissed her. Paran sighed but it was one of relief, surprisingly she kissed Bookman back! Although this time it was a full fledged lip lock. Paran let out a small cat-like purr, an indication she was relaxed, Bookman pulled her closer to him and began caressing her ribs. That night, the dessert was filled with the sound of Thanagarians in love.

(The last sentence was a little something I based off of a show called: "The future is wild").

Weeks later…

Paran slightly moaned, for the past few weeks she had been less active than she normally was she also felt sick and tired almost all the time. "What's wrong with me today?" she asked herself. Thankfully, she was in dorm and near her bathroom before she started vomiting again which only lasted about 10 minutes. But then Paran thought of something, morning sickness meant one thing… "Wait a minute…nah, that's crazy there's no way I can possibly be pregnant" she concluded. Later that day it became obvious that everyone else noticed a change in Paran. "Paran, there's some paperwork that needs to be filled out so…are you ok?" Kragger asked. "Yeah, you don't look so good" India added, "I'm fine, Kragger" Paran replied, "Well anyway, here's the paperwork" Kragger continued. Paran didn't say anything, she took the folder from him and left. "Somethin's wrong with her" India pointed out, "I can tell" Kragger agreed. Later on that day, Kragger was determined to find out what was wrong with Paran but it proved to be harder then he thought. "So did you finish that paperwork?" he asked, "Yeah, I got it right here" Paran answered before she handed Kragger the folder, "Paran, are you sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself in a few weeks" Kragger continued. "Kragger, I told you I'm fine" Paran insisted, she knew he was right but she keep on trying to hide it. "Listen, I think you should see a doctor and get a second opinion" said Kragger, at that moment Paran snapped. "Leave me alone, Kragger!" she yelled, "Sorry, I was just…" she cut him off "Just go" she said in a sort of sad tone. She knew he was just trying to help but right at the moment she needed to be alone to get herself together. "Ok" Kragger sighed, Tonto was waiting for him by the door the two left Paran alone who was sitting at her desk. Tonto and Kragger knew something was wrong since she didn't turn around to apologize or do anything else.

The next day, Paran revealed what the problem was, although taking it in wouldn't be so easy. "Talak, I think something's wrong with Paran" said Kragger, "What do you mean?" Hro asked. "She's been sick a lot and has mood swings… she also seems to dislike everyone now, including me" Kragger explained. "Well, there has to be a reason for this" Hro concluded, "Hro, there's something I have to tell you" said Paran who came into the control room. "Well if it isn't Ms. Mood-swing" said Tyson in a sassy sort of tone (Based on quote from the fresh prince episode: "Will's misery"). Paran rolled her eyes in the opposite direction, "Listen, if you're mad at me then we'll work something out" said Hro, "I'm not mad at you" Paran replied "You're not?" Hro asked "No" Paran answered. Hro started laughing, "All this time, I thought you were ditching everybody because you were angry" he admitted, "No" Paran continued, by now Kragger and Tyson had left the room. Paran and Hro started laughing, "That's a relief" Hro replied, "Actually, I was at the doctor's office yesterday…" Paran started to explain. "Uh-huh" Hro continued before going back to laughing, "And, I'm pregnant" she told him. At that moment Hro stopped laughing and fainted, "Hro? Hello? Oh brother…" said Paran, this was going to be harder then she thought.

(Scene and quotes based on lines from the Fresh Prince episode: "Will gets committed").

MORE TO COME…

Shocking huh?

Sorry for the long wait on the update, typically with long chapters like this it takes me about a week or more to type them from start to finish. Also since I have school during the week, my computer time is limited. Chapter 10 will be up possibly sometime next week.

Anyway…

Please read and review!


	10. A funny thing happend on the way home

**Dang! Made it to chapter 10, I started writing this story in November and now it's February! Anyway thanks for the reviews. Glad to hear some of you like the "Fresh Prince" references. But anyway here's chapter 10, hope you like it.**

**New characters that appear in this chapter:**

**Maxine the Doberman (Voiced by: Yvette Wilson)**

**Yvonne the Maned wolf (Voiced by: Lisa Rayne)**

**Parker the Great Dane (Voiced by: Tichina Arnold)**

It had been three months since the league had teamed up with the Superdogs of America. Of course due to the number of non-canine members such as Streaky, Ira and Theo, Krypto and the other founding members of the pet group had changed it to "The Superpets of America" which was meant not all the members were dogs. Quincy yawned as he did a stretch, "Morning, John" he said in a drowsy tone. "John, John? John?" Quincy called, he looked back and noticed John was still asleep. "Heh, still asleep" Quincy said to himself, he got up and quietly left the room. "Morning Braxton" he continued, "Hey big guy" the Martin wolf answered with a yawn. "Our owners are all knocked out" said Braxton regarding the fact that everyone else was still asleep except for the superpets. "Yeah I know, let's see if anyone else is up" Quincy suggested, the two dogs went into the main room and found Krypto once again looking out the window.

"You ok, Krypto?" Quincy asked, "Just thinking about Kevin, I hope he's ok" Krypto replied. "I'm sure he is" said Quincy.

Back in Metropolis…

"Man, it's been almost 3 months and Krypto is still not back" said Kevin. "And nether is Streaky" Andrea added, "I just hope he's ok" Kevin replied. The two were talking from the brick wall that separated the backyards. "Me too, these holograms aren't the same" Andrea continued as she looked at the fake Krypto and Streaky. Before leaving home the real Krypto and Streaky left Kevin and Andrea with a pair of electronic cubes that produced life like images of the two superpets, the holograms looked and acted like their real life counterparts which made it difficult to tell if they were real or not.

Meanwhile at Lex-corp…

"Uh-huh, yes I'll hold" said Lex Luthor who was on the phone. "Amanda? Yes of course I remember our deal and…you back out of it?!" Lex answered in shock. "It's not my fault your plan failed and your little project ended up in the justice league's custody so…" Lex continued. (This is reference to the JLU episode: "Panic in the Sky"). Just then he heard a "click" on the other end of the phone "Hello? Hello?" he called realizing that Amanda Waller had hung up on him he did the same. Lex sighed, "Great, I lost a deal and Cadmus fund…" he said to himself. He looked over at where Ignatius normally was but noticed his glass enclosure was empty! "And my iguana! Where'd he go?!" Lex asked himself, (Quotes based on lines from a movie called: "The brave little toaster to the rescue").

Back on the watch tower…

"Eh, he'll be all right, now if you'll excuse me I have to go check up on John" Quincy told Krypto. "All right" Krypto sighed, and with that the black and tan Doberman left, As Quincy walked down the hallway something grabbed him. Quincy yelped as his he was quickly pulled into a broom closet, His collar lit up in the darkness which revealed who grabbed him. "Maxine are you crazy? Do you know what I could do to you with this collar?" Quincy asked. Quincy's collar had an ID tag with the 'Green Lantern' logo on it, his costume was also a bit like John's but slightly different. Quincy as well as other pets he met over time were a part of a group called "The Green Collars". Where dogs, cats etc… all wore green collars which had the same abilities as the 'Green lantern' rings. The pets mostly worked along side their owners in various places. Although Quincy had only known a few of them including the Green collar's founder Verdant Victory, a female black American short haired cat. (Verdant Victory ISN'T my character she's owned by another user named Nightw2, so there for she's NOT my property).

"My bad, Quincy" said Maxine, "Why'd you do that?" Quincy replied, "Seems like the only way I can get your attention, we haven't talked in nearly 2 days" Maxine continued. "It hasn't been that long" said Quincy, "I'm not gonna argue about it, Q…you and I are hangin' out tonight" said Maxine. Quincy sighed he knew how Maxine was with Vivian but this time he had to put his foot down. (Scene and lines in based on the JLU episode: "Hunter's moon") "Maxine, we've been over this already you know I love Vivian and nothing can change that so…" Maxine cut Quincy off "Hey! Don't you care about me?" she asked. "Of course I do, it's just that… you and I are friends just because our owners have a relationship doesn't mean we should have one, too" said Quincy, regarding the fact that Green Lantern and Vixen still had a relationship and Shayera was still by herself and felt a bit lonely. "Fine!" Maxine answered angrily, "Max, c'mon look…Vivian and her owner have through a lot and so have John and I and it'd help if you could show a little compassion for us!" Quincy continued. Maxine could tell by Quincy's tone of voice that he was serious and respected that.

She sighed, "All right, I'll try" she told him, "Well…ok" said Quincy who started to leave but Maxine stopped him. "Quincy, wait up" she called out, he turned around Maxine licked his right cheek. "This isn't the time, Max it's totally uncalled for" Quincy told her, he knew she was trying to change his mind but she failed. Maxine sighed once more and left, she was a determined chocolate and tan Doberman but Quincy knew how to deal with her. He sat down "Heh, I wonder if anyone else is having a hard time like I am" he said to himself.

Back in the Gobi dessert…

"I have something to say" said Hro, "Like he always doesn't" Kenya said in a rather sarcastic tone while filing her nails. "I heard that, Kenya" Hro replied, "Anyway Paran has something to announce" Hro continued. Paran was slightly nervous but nonetheless she managed to keep her cool. "I'm pregnant" she told the others, at that moment they all started laughing. The only ones that weren't laughing were Hro and Paran who felt angry and yet humiliated at the same time. Both of them were leaders that were respected but now they had become a laughing stock. (Based on a scene and lines from "Fresh Prince"). "Good joke, Paran now what's the real news?" Keyla asked, "That's it, I'm pregnant" Paran replied. "Heh, I'll believe that when I see some proof" said Kenya. Paran knew that being upset wouldn't do any good but she was determined to get the others to believe she was telling the truth. "As a matter of fact I've got proof, here's my test results…see for yourself" said Paran. "That's the real deal" said Lara, "Yep, she ain't lyin'…" Keyla agreed. "Ok, now do you believe me?" Paran asked, the others all nodded in response. "I've got just one question…who's the father?" Kenya asked, Paran slightly smiled she was also blushing. "Well, he happens to be a close friend whose has really stuck by me" she started to say "Ha-ha, I knew it! And none of ya'll believed me, I told you she'd choose Kragger for a mate" said Keyla. Paran snapped out of her thought, "I would certainly not, I wouldn't choose Hro ether to be honest, I've hardly shown interest in any of the males here" Paran admitted.

"Then, who's the father, anyway if it's none of the guys in here?" Kenya asked once more. "Bookman" Paran answered. Kenya nearly choked on the soda she was drinking and coughed a little "Bookman? You mean your friend Bookman?" she asked once she got herself together. Paran nodded, Kenya snickered "Boy, he done messed up big time" she added with a laugh. "Hey! He's my friend…well now he's my mate, but still I like the fact he's the father and unlike you I…" Lara cut Paran off "Don't listen to 'em, Paran they're just trying to upset you" said Lara. "Yeah, but hey didn't we tell you you'd find a mate sooner or later?" Dara asked, Paran smiled at hearing this. "Yes, yes you did" she replied in a calm tone. "Well girl, you found Mr. Right" Dara concluded "I'm really happy for you, Paran" said Bentley. "Yeah, we all are" Lara agreed, she heard the others snickering in the background "Except them" she concluded. "Thanks, you guys" Paran replied, "Hey, we're all here for you, Par believe me" Lara continued. "Kay" Paran sighed, "What's the matter?" Lara asked. "Well…I'm going to be a mother and...I don't know how I'll be able to handle it" Paran admitted. Lara and Paran hadn't known each other for very long, but Lara could tell Paran had strong emotions and mostly tried to keep herself from crying or even getting teary-eyed.

"You'll be ok" Lara said in a sympathetic tone, by the now the rest of the group had left since there wasn't anything more to see. "What if…" Bentley cut Paran off "Hey listen take it from me, I'm a mother of 2 and I'll say this, you'll be all right, Paran" said Bentley. "But Bentley I…" Paran stopped short, "You guys mind if I have some alone time with her please?" Bentley asked "Sure, c'mon ya'll" said Dara as she, Lara and Randi went to the other side of the room where Rikki and Nicky were. Paran looked at Bentley nervously, she wasn't sure what would happen next. "Now then…like you I was very worried, I was concerned about how I would do at being a mother, how by current scenario was….heck, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to give birth" Bentley explained. "Sheesh! You're telling me all this and I've only been carrying for almost 2 weeks" Paran replied, "Just listen would you?" Bentley answered with a sigh. "Anyway, I got out of it" She concluded, "How?" Paran asked. "Well…when I was 4 months in that's when I felt movement coming from Rikki and Nicky…after feeling that for the first time I knew I had come too far to quit so…they were what kept me from doubting so much" Bentley replied. "Really?" Paran answered, "Yeah, so even though you've been in on this pregnancy for almost 2 weeks, I'd worry later" Bentley added, "Thanks, Bentley" Paran said to her. The two smiled at each other, "I'll see ya, Par" said Bentley who left with the others.

(Ok for those who can't handle a high level of cuteness turn back now!... just kidding).

"Yeah…I'll see you" Paran replied, she went back to her dorm room to rest. She had been up earlier because of her morning sickness and since she still had work to do the whole thing nearly drained all of the energy out of her. She sighed and sat down on her bed, for a female with a tough personality, Paran did have a 'kind and gentle' side even though it was rarely shown. She looked at her stomach which was still normal sized, it would a while before she began to show. Surprisingly, Paran had liked the fact she was pregnant and knowing Bookman was the father made it feel even better since he was her best friend. Paran gently placed her hand on her still normal sized stomach. Although she couldn't feel any movement since the fetus was still an embryo. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you" said Paran, as she gently stroked her stomach (Quote from the movie: "Finding Nemo").

Back on the watch-tower…

Shayera whimpered in her sleep, which sometimes happened when she was dreaming. But then she stopped, she felt someone gently rubbing her back, she let out a small cat-like purr. Within a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw who it was, "Hi there" said Green Lantern. Shayera yawned "How long have you been standing here?" she asked him, he looked at his watch "About 20 minutes" he replied. "So this whole time you were just…watching me?" Shayera answered, "I guess so" GL continued. "Well…I guess I better get up" Shayera concluded. "Yeah… I'll see you" said Green Lantern before he left, "I gotta start locking that door at night" Shayera thought. Meanwhile in the next dorm room Kara was ready for the day that was ahead of her or so it seemed. "Oy…another day of hard work" she said to herself as she cracked her knuckles. "Morning, Kara" said Vixen, "Hey Vixen, where's Flash?" Kara replied. "Still asleep" Vixen told her "Well let's go get him up…" Kara continued before the two left the room.

In Flash's room…

"Oh I don't believe this, Flash… Flash" Kara said to him, he mumbled in sleep. "Kiss me, Ms. Kangaroo" was what he said to Kara, she had a disgusted look on her face especially when Flash made a "kissing noise", he was obviously dreaming. "Flash wake up, sweetie Mom made some breakfast for you, come' on Flash" Kara continued, in an attempt to get him up. "Oh yeah tell me I'm cute, put me in your pouch" said Flash. Just then, Kara signaled Black Canary to come into the room. She let out a loud 'canary' screech which woke Flash up. He screamed at first "Wake up!" said Kara, "What's wrong with you? You scared Teddy half to death, he's all in shock" Flash replied as he shock a teddy bear he had in his right hand. The bear had paw prints on it, which made it obvious that it was owned by Swifty. "Flash, can we go please?" Kara asked, "Fine, girl" he said to her. "All right, thank you…let's get going guys" said Kara.

Later…

The league and superpets were all at the landing bay, getting ready to leave. "Now then, does anybody have to go?" Huntress asked "No" everyone else answered, "Go? Go where?" Flash asked. "Flash, go as in there won't be any rest stops" Huntress explained. "Helena, most us are adults here, I don't think we need a nap" said Flash, Atom whispered what Huntress meant by rest stops. "Oh right…excuse me" Flash continued before leaving the landing bay.

(Door closes)

Minutes later…

(Toilet flushes)

Huntress groaned, the whole thing was humiliating, at least to her.

2 months later…

"Hey Snooky did you eat the last of my Oreos? Cause if you did I'm gonna…" Dara stopped shorted and looked in the door way of the employees lounge. She snickered at what she saw, which was Paran asleep on the couch. "Hey Kragger, c'mere" Dara whispered, "What is it?" Kragger asked. "Look at Paran" said Dara. "What about her?' Kragger replied, "Man she is knocked out!" Dara continued, "Well…yeah I guess she's pretty tired" Kragger pointed out. "Oh no man she's far from tired, she's knocked out!" said Dara (Based on quotes from "Kenan & Kel"). "C'mon let's get a picture" Dara suggested, "What?" Kragger answered. "Come'on let's get a picture" Dara insisted, "But what if she wakes up?" Kragger added. "Please, the girl sleeps like a log she ain't gonna wake up anytime soon" Dara explained. Kragger rolled his eyes in the opposite direction, Dara moved closer to Paran. "Ok, c'mon Paran…show me what you're workin' with" Dara encouraged, Paran let out a yawn at that moment Dara took a picture. "Ha-ha! Perfect…Kragger, let's go" Dara continued, "What'd you take a picture of?" Kragger replied. "This" said Dara who showed Kragger a preview of the photo from her digitally camera. Kragger laughed,"Can you print that out for blackmail?" he asked "Nuh-uh, I'm not using this for blackmail you can forget it" Dara replied. "But…" Dara cut Kragger off, "It's my camera, deal with it" she told him before continuing down the hall way.

A short time later Paran woke up from her nap, Female Thanagarians and Kryptonians often slept more than usual during pregnancy. Paran stretched and tilted her head to the side, she could hear and felt her bones crack. "Phew! That's better" she sighed. "Paran? Oh good you're up listen…" Hro stopped short "No" Paran told him. "No? now wait a minute" Hro continued, "Now just a minute Hro…I'm 2 months pregnant, Now I know I have a job but I need to see about myself too, you know" Paran continued. "You've really taken this pregnancy thing seriously, haven't you?" Hro asked, "Darn right I have" Paran replied. "You're not the only one" Hro answered in a sort of undertone "Say what?" Paran asked, "Nothing, nothing everything's fine" Hro insisted, trying to cover up whatever he wanted to be kept secret. "Mm-hmm, I'll find out sooner or later" Paran added, "Anyway, I've got a job for you…and your group" Hro explained, "Does it involve going outside? Cause you do know its 100 degrees out there" Paran answered. "Yes it does involve going outside but…not here" Hro added, "This is somewhere else isn't it?" Paran concluded, "Yes, it is but it cooler" said Hro, "Phew! Good, I didn't think I' be able to stand this heat much longer" Paran admitted. "Then, I've got the perfect spot for you….Iceland" Hro replied, (Based on a line from a sitcom called: "The Cosby Show"). "Iceland? Are you nuts?" Paran asked, she didn't like the name of this place. "It won't be so bad" Hro told her, "Ok, maybe you're right about this" Paran agreed.

In Iceland…

"It won't be so bad" Paran said to herself(she was mocking Hro) "Pfft… how do you figure?" she continued, "Sheesh! It is freezing out here" said Red, he looked up at the sky and noticed some white flakes falling from it. "What's that?" he asked, "Whatever it is, its frozen water" Larson replied he noticed once the flakes landed on his arm they melted shortly afterwards. "Its snow, you idiots" said Flex, "Huh?" the group answered simultaneously. "Snow, its frozen water…in northern and some eastern regions when it gets cold enough it snows which is what's happening right now" Flex explained. "Now, is snow poisonous?" Larson asked, "Of course not, snow is perfectly safe…except if it's not white don't go near it" Flex added, "What's wrong if it's not white?" Pico answered, "I'll explain later" Flex told him. "Has anyone ever died in the snow?" Red asked once more "Lots of people and animals have, usually from freezing, avalanches, blizzards and…other things, but as long as you know how to survive in the snow, you're safe" Flex explained. "And you know how to survive in the snow?" Paran asked, "Yes! Man, what did they teach you in school? Obviously nothing about snowy weather" Flex answered before he walked ahead. "Look, where we live it doesn't snow" Paran explained, "Uh-huh but even if it doesn't snow, I don't know why no one's told you about it" Flex admitted. "I guess it's just never came up" Paran concluded.

Later…

"Oh cool, Icicles" said Bookman, Flex looked back at the group "Let me guess, you've never seen icicles, ether?" he said to them. They all shook their heads in response, Flex sighed "Paran, you're a scientist, do some research already!" he shouted. He went up to the icicles and looked at them "Wait a minute, these aren't real icicles... they're ones made of glass" he said out loud. "Why would anybody make fake ones out of glass?" Paran asked, "I think this might answer your question" Bookman pointed out. "200 miles to Ski resort" was what Flex read on the sigh above the icicles. "Well we better get movin' "he concluded. Bookman picked up a stick and tapped one of the glass icicles, he tried it again but twice, he paused and then tapped it once more. After hearing the sound they made he had an idea, and began tapping all of them which made a sort of "xylophone" like noise. Bookman also started making beat boxing noises, "Bookman..." Keyla started to say, he stopped "There are other people out here" she told him. "Oh I'm sorry…any requests?" Bookman asked the others didn't say anything and continued to walk on. (Based on a scene and lines from the "Fresh Prince" episode: "The Pilot"). "Paran, are you sure you can handle this trek? I mean you are preg…" Kragger was cut off "I'm fine, Kragger" Paran answered firmly. By now Paran was two months pregnant, her stomach was still normal sized. The embryo inside her was somewhat larger than its original size, but still it had another 7 months of developing to do before it could survive outside the womb.

Meanwhile back in the desert…

"This really sucks, why'd we have to come up here?" Stargirl asked, instead of being in the usual spot which was the oasis Stargirl, Dr. Light, Steel and Atom were at the top of a sand dune. "If I hadn't been budded up with you then you would have to… now go scan out the area" said Dr. Light, she was started to get tired of Stargirl complaining. "You better put a please on that" Stargirl replied, just then Dr. Light fired a bolt of light at her. Stargirl ducked "Ha-ha! Missed!" she teased, Dr. Light fired a second time but didn't miss "Ouch!" Stargirl yelled. (Based on a scene and lines from the Proud family episode: "Behind family lines"). "Boy am I glad I'm not her mother, we'd be going toe-to-toe" Dr. Light continued. "I don't know how her parents do it" said Steel, "Me nether, I don't think I want to find out" said Atom. "All I know is she better stop making cheap shots at everything and everyone" Steel added. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen" Dr. Light replied, the trio paused for a moment and then started laughing.

Back in Iceland…

"Kara, what are you doing?" Vixen asked, "Oh…um...nothing" Kara stuttered. "I got an idea, c'mon" said Vixen, along the way she and Kara started picking up snow. "Hey Wally" Vixen called out, "Yeah?" Flash replied. "How would you feel if…oh say...you were covered in snow in a matter of 18 seconds?" Vixen answered. "But, it's not snowing" Flash pointed out "It is now, go Vixen!" Kara shouted, the two began throwing snowballs at Flash "Hey stop it! Guys! Cut it out!" Flash yelled. "What's going on here?" Superman asked at that moment Kara and Vixen stopped, "Snowballs?...I'm not even going to ask, just come'on" Superman continued. "Let's get him when we get to the bottom of the hill" Vixen whispered. "Good idea" Kara agreed, and with that the two went to catch up with the rest of the group.

On the other side…

"Ok, time out" said Paran, she sat down on a rock and looked pretty exhausted. "Are you sure you can do this?" Kragger asked once again, "Kragger for the last time, I'm fine" Paran insisted before she started panting. It was so cold she could see her breath as well as everyone else's. In Paran's opinion, even though she was pregnant she wasn't about to let anyone think she was weak because of it. "Who are you tryin' to fool? Listen Paran face it, you're 2 months pregnant and this cold weather isn't helping you, ether" Keyla added. "She does have a point" Bookman agreed, "So if we need to stop, we'll stop if we really have to, ok?" said Keyla. Paran sighed, "Ok, I just don't want anything to happen to her" she admitted. "Her? Paran you're only 2 months in, there's no way you can tell that…" said Kenya regarding the fact that it would a while before Paran couldn't find out what the gender of her baby was until later on in the pregnancy. "I know, it was just a thought" Paran continued, "You really want a daughter, huh?" Kenya replied, Paran nodded in response. "I understand, shoot I wish I had kids" Kenya admitted, Paran paused for a few seconds but then spoke. "Well…heh, that's a first…" she said to Kenya, "I didn't know you wanted a daughter" said Bookman. "Well, yes I do but whatever gender it is, I'll accept it" Paran explained regarding if the embryo inside her would be male or female. "Same here, but it would be nice if we did have a daughter" Bookman added, Paran giggled a little before she gave Bookman a kiss.

"Hey! Are we going to get up and leave already? This isn't the heart-file show" said Kragger (The heart-file show is a talk show series on "Fresh prince of Bel-Air"). "Sorry, on let's go" said Paran who got up.

Back on the other side…

"Whoo-whee, this hiking stuff is tough" said Streaky, "Relax, its good exercise" said Darter. "My form of exercise is chasing my catnip toys" Streaky said to himself, "Uh, guys...a little help, here" said Mammoth Mutt. "I gotcha" Wonder Woman answered as she picked up Mammoth Mutt, "Thanks" she sighed. "The snow is deeper here" Wonder Woman pointed out "Yeah, it is" Mammoth Mutt agreed. "Whoa!" she yelled as she fell into more deep snow. Wonder Woman giggled, "I think you should stick with me for a while" she suggested. "Hey! How come she gets a ride?" Hotdog asked, "She gets stuck in the snow, that's why" Wonder Woman answered. "Don't you think it's hard for me? I'm closer to the ground" Hotdog replied, he did have a point Dachshunds did have shorter legs than Chihuahuas. "So am I" Monday agreed, she was closer to Hotdog in height but she was taller than he was, by only a few inches. "You're not the only one, guys" Theo added as he continued to move ahead.

Later…

"How long have we been walking, now? Paran asked, "Gee, I don't know maybe 1 or 2 hours and…hey look!" said Flex. "It's them!" Wonder Woman pointed out, the two groups both stood across from each other. "Let's get this over with" said Superman, before he began walking ahead of the rest of the group. "Nice to see you" Kragger said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm sure" Batman replied. At that moment the dogs from both groups started growling at each other. "Hold it!" Flash called out before they did anything else, at that moment everyone stopped. "What is it?" Green Lantern asked, "There's a guy down there" Flash continued, "Get out of the way" both groups shouted, the dogs joined in and all started barking for the skier to leave. The skier let out a muffled shout, "What'd he say?" Flash asked, "I think he said don't yell" Green Lantern replied. "Don't yell?" Flash wondered "Why not?" he shouted back, his voice echoed throughout the landscape. Just then the groups were alerted by a loud rumbling and felt the ground shaking, "Avalanche!" they called out at the same time, (Based on lines from the fresh prince episode: "Three's a crowd"). "Let's get outta here!" said Kara, and with that the groups ran off in separate directions. Green Lantern spotted Paran trying to take the easy way out, "Oh no you don't! c'mere!" he said to her and gave chase. "Watch out!" Streaky shouted, the screams of both groups echoed. Soon after there was an awkward silence, both the pets and their owners were trapped in the snow.

Meanwhile back in the dessert, Stargirl had come back from searching the area for any Thanagarians that were possibly nearby. "So how did the search go?" Dr. Light asked,"How do ya think?" Stargirl replied, she then noticed the serious look on Dr. Light's face. "Ok, it was all right, nobody saw me" Stargirl continued. "I wonder how the others in Metropolis are doing?" she asked out loud.

In Metropolis….

"You ok, Lois?" Jimmy asked, "Not really, Jimmy" she replied. "Still miss Superman, huh?" Jimmy concluded, "Yeah" Lois sighed. "I miss him, too" Jimmy admitted, "I think Ryen misses Superdog" Lois continued, "That's obvious" said Jimmy. "I just wish I knew how he was doing" Lois added, "Actually he's doing just fine" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "S.T.R.I.P.E.? what are you doing here?" Lois asked. "Well Superman and the others are all up in Iceland so he wanted us to keep an eye on things here" Green Arrow explained. "Great, so is it just you two?" Lois replied. "Nah, they're not alone" Huntress answered, "That's good" Lois sighed. "This is too cool" Jimmy added, "So…Superman and Superdog are ok?"" Lois continued, "Oh sure Krypt…" Green Arrow stopped short when Huntress covered his mouth. "What was that?" Lois answered, "They're both ok" Green Arrow concluded. He remembered that no one could know their real names, unless the person they told promised not to tell anyone else. "That's great and Supergirl?" Lois started to say, "She's ok, we're all fine, actually" said Huntress. "That's nice to hear" said Lois just then, she had an idea "I know this news is going to make 2 kids very happy" she continued.

"Is that so?" Huntress asked, "You think that...never mind, right now I've gotta go" said Lois before she left. "I wonder what kids she was talking about" Huntress answered, "You know, Lois" said Jimmy, "Yeah, Jim I do" Huntress sighed.

At Metropolis elementary…

Lois looked around, the front of the school hoping to find the two people she was looking for. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Kevin and Andrea" she said to one of the students "Over here!" Kevin called out. "Hi guys" said Lois, "You're Lois Lane!" Andrea pointed out. "That's right" the daily planet reporter continued "You work for the Daily Planet, don't you?" Kevin asked. He remembered when Lois interviewed him after he and Krypto stopped a thief who had stolen the purse that belonged to Andrea's mother. "Yes, anyway I have some news for you…" Lois stopped short "Really?" Kevin asked, "Yep, I just talked to some of the members of the Justice league and they gave me some good news" Lois explained. "What did they say?" Kevin replied, Lois could tell Kevin was eager to know the information S.T.R.I.P.E and the others had given her. "Well, Superdog and Superman are both ok" Lois concluded, "And Supercat?" Andrea started to say "He's ok, too" Lois told her. "Um… you promise not to tell?" Kevin asked Lois, "Tell what?" she answered. Kevin pulled out a photo of Krypto and Streaky from one of his pockets and showed it to Lois. "These are our pets" Kevin explained, "Funny, they look like Superdog and Supercat" Lois pointed out. "That's because they are Superdog and Supercat" Kevin admitted, "I'll have to look into it, well I've got to go" said Lois.

"Wait! If you see anyone from the Justice league, could you let 'em know we're concerned about Superdog and Supercat?" Kevin asked. Lois smiled, she could Kevin was concerned although she did find it odd that Superdog and Supercat were owned by two kids. But nonetheless she couldn't turn a kid like Kevin down, "Sure, I'll what I can do…well, bye guys" she told Kevin and Andrea. "Bye, Ms. Lane" they both replied simultaneously, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret" Lois added. And with that she walked away, her brownstone apartment was about 2 blocks away from the school so it wasn't a long walk. Once she got back she was surprised that Huntress and the other league members were still there. It obvious while she was gone Jimmy wanted Huntress and the others to stick around so he could get a few good photos of the group. "Hey Huntress!" Lois started to say, "Yeah?" she replied, "I wanted to tell you something" said Lois, "Really? What?" Huntress asked. Lois explained the whole scenario with Kevin and Andrea. "No problem" said Huntress, regarding what Lois had asked her to do, "Well, I'll see you" she continued before leaving with the other league members. "So…what was that about?" Jimmy asked, "I'll explain, later Jim" Lois offered, "At least I know Krypto is ok" Ryen said to herself. "Hmm, let me check that photo" Lois thought, she sat at her desk and examined the photo Kevin had given her and one of the photos Jimmy took of Superdog and Supercat.

Finally it all made sense, Lois gasped "They're right!" she concluded. She realized it was true Kevin and Andrea's pets were really Superdog and Supercat. Meanwhile in Iceland it had been about an hour since the avalanche, so far there wasn't any sigh of the two groups or some it seemed. Some grunting noises came from under the snow, Krypto managed to pop his head out of the snow, the wind was blowing pretty hard once he reached the surface. "Phew! Fresh air, is everybody ok? Guys? Hello?" Krypto called. Just then a muffled noise came from under Krypto, "What was that?" he wondered. Just then Supergirl knocked him off, "I said you were sitting on my head" she answered. "Sorry…" Krypto replied, "Man, the temperature has dropped" Kara pointed out, "I'll say…" said Vixen she looked around and noticed something missing. "Wait a minute, where's GL?" she asked. "I don't know, hey! You guys seen him?" Kara asked, "No, have you seen Paran?" Kragger answered. "Nope, wait a minute!" Kara continued, she looked foreword and noticed that the snow had sealed off one of the trails. "You don't think…?" Kara started to say "That's where the backside of the mountain is" said Wonder Woman. "C'mon we've got to find shelter, I think there's a blizzard coming" Superman told them. "But what about GL and Paran?" Vixen called back, "We'll have to come back and look for them, tomorrow…right now we've got to get out of this wind" Superman answered.

Although both groups were dressed for the cold weather they couldn't stay outside when there was a blizzard coming. Vixen sighed, "Come' on, gang" she said to the rest of the group who all got up and started walking. Vixen sighed, "I just hope they're together" she said to herself before she went to catch up with the rest of the group.

On the backside of the mountain…

Green Lantern worked his way to the surface, and made several "grunting" noises. After digging for several minutes he finally made it out, "Phew! That was some avalanche…now where did she go?" he wondered. Just then heard a "moaning" noise coming from beneath the snow, he began digging in the direction of where the noise was coming from. "Are you ok?" he asked Paran, she coughed a little and opened her eyes, "Yes I'm fine I…oh, it's you again" she replied. "Sorry I asked" said Green Lantern, (Quote from: Stuart Little 2"). "Look, let's just find our groups and get out of here" Paran continued, "Good idea…uh-oh" Green Lantern answered. "What do you mean, uh-oh?" Paran asked (quote from a cartoon called Timon and Pumbaa"). "Look" Green Lantern pointed out, "Wow… I guess we won't be heading back to our groups after all" Paran concluded, regarding the fact the trail was sealed. "You've got that right" G.L. agreed, "Uh…haven't you noticed that it's dark over here?" Paran asked, "We're on the backside of the mountain, that's why is so dark… of course it'll be harder to see by night fall" Green Lantern explained. "Oh, that's comforting" Paran said in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen, if we're gonna survive we're going to have to stay together…so therefore that involves trust" Green Lantern continued. "Ok" Paran sighed, she really didn't have a much of a choice. "One thing's for sure, we probably shouldn't call for help, otherwise it might cause another avalanche" Green Lantern pointed out. "Now, come' on let's see if we can find shelter" he concluded. The two began walking through the snow-covered landscape. "It's get darker" said G.L. "Did you have to say that?" Paran asked, not only were they cold but concerned about if they didn't find shelter. "Never mind, it's getting colder too" Green Lantern replied, "Hey look!" Paran shouted, they saw a cave just a short distance away. "Well, it isn't exactly a motel 6 but it's better than nothing" said Green Lantern. "That's for sure" Paran agreed, once inside the two tried to contact their groups but failed. "Well, the communicator isn't working" Green Lantern explained, "And nether is mine" said Paran with a sigh. "Wait here a minute" Green Lantern continued, "Where are you going?" Paran asked. GL didn't reply he went a short distance away and came back with some sticks. "I found some firewood" he told Paran, "Great" she answered. "Only one problem, it's too wet to ignite, if only we had something to put over it, then it would work" said Green Lantern. He looked over at Paran and smiled, "Oh no, not that, anything but that" she told him, "Then what would you propose we do?" Green Lantern asked.

Minutes later…

"Well, I've gotta hand it to you, it probably was better than using one of your feathers" Green Lantern pointed out. "See?" Paran replied, regarding the fact they decided to use notebook paper to put over the wood. "Now there's one last thing we need to do" said Green Lantern "And that would be..?" Paran started to say, "You ever been fishing?" Green Lantern asked, "You're kidding right?" Paran answered. Meanwhile on the other side the others managed to find shelter and even some help. "Well, I'm glad you all filed a report, we'll join in the search tomorrow…in the meantime, there are some vacant cabins out back that you can spend the night in" one of the Park rangers explained. "Thanks" said Superman, "Oh no, thank you…up here in Iceland we hardly have superheroes visit us…ya'll come back now, ya hear?" the ranger replied. "No problem, Superman told him, "Well…?" Kara started to say. "We start looking tomorrow, the ranger said there's some cabins out back we can spend the night in" Superman explained. "It beats bein' out in that snow by a long shot" said Kenya. "Here's the keys" Superman replied before tossing them. "Got 'em" said Keyla who caught the keys, "C'mon let's go" she told the others, once outside both groups found the cabins.

"Ok since we've all formed a truce, we're all ok with each other, right?" Superman asked, they all nodded in response. "Guess we'll be sharing a cabin, huh?" said Flash as he put his right arm around Kara. "No, you won't" Superman told him, "Wha?" Flash sputtered, "Read the sighs" Superman pointed out, "Girls only?! Oh man" Flash answered, Kara gave him a "raspberry" in response. (Raspberry is that sort of "pfft" noise when you move your tongue a certain way between your lips, in case ya didn't know). "Shoot!" Flash shouted in disappointment.

Later…

"Come' on Kara…just come a little bit closer" Flash encouraged, he laughed a little. He was watching Kara from the window and was hoping to get her attention. Braxton noticed what Flash was doing and immediately smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! Hey what'd I do?" Flash asked, "Are you spying?" Braxton asked. "Spying me?" Flash started to say, at that moment he dropped the pair of binoculars he was using. "Oops" he continued. "Oh, you are so in for it…Superman! Kragger!" Flash grabbed Braxton's snout in order to silence him. "Shut up, the last thing I need you to do is squeal on me" Flash whispered. He finally let Braxton go free, "Hey, you were the one spying on the girls cabin, not me, buster" Braxton added. "Speaking of which, looks like somebody's spying on us!" Flash pointed out. "What are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked, "Just…watching" Kara answered in a meek voice. "Watching what?" Wonder Woman continued, "Oh nothing you'd be interested in" Kara insisted, "I'll see about that myself"…ah-ha! So that's what you're doing…you're spying on Wally" Wonder Woman pointed out. "Ok so I was, big deal" Kara replied, "I'd say it is…Kara, I don't see why you can't accept the fact Wally likes you" said Vixen, "Well… I guess it's cause we're so different" Kara admitted, "Not quite, you're both superheroes and you've both got super-speed" Shayera added. "True but still..." Shayera cut Kara off, "So what? GL and I are different too, but that doesn't stop me from thinking and caring about him" she explained. Shayera sighed, "I just hope he's ok" she said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the cave…

"So, how'd you like the fish?" Green Lantern asked, "Not bad" said Paran, "You were too bad at catching them, ether…well I guess we'll have to find a way out tomorrow" Green Lantern continued. "I suppose so" Paran agreed, she paused and looked down at her still normal sized stomach. "You ok? You look worried about something" Lantern pointed out. "Really?" Paran asked, "Yes, you…uh…wanna talk about it?" G.L. offered "No" Paran sighed, "It'll make you feel better" G.L. insisted, "Yeah right, like I would tell you what's bothering me" Paran answered in a sarcastic tone. "You could" G.L. told her, "All right….I'm worried about us and…someone else" Paran told him. "Someone else? But we're the only ones here" Green Lantern replied. "I'm pregnant, human" Paran announced, Green Lantern's eyes bucked, all this time they were together she didn't tell him she was pregnant. "How far in are you?" he asked, "2 months" Paran replied, "Are you crazy coming out here?" G.L. continued. "It was ether that or be fired" Paran answered, "That's tough" said Green Lantern. "I thought it was pretty unfair but…you get the point" Paran concluded. "Uh…yeah I suppose" G.L. answered. Just then he had an idea, "You know, I've never seen you without your helmet" he pointed out. "Your point being…?" Paran started to say, "You mind if I look?" G.L. asked, "Oh, no" Paran stuttered. "Come' on, please?" G.L. said in pleading tone, hoping it would work on Paran. "Why do you want me to do this?" Paran asked once more " It's just out of curiosity" Green Lantern admitted, Paran sighed "All right…but I have to warn you, if you don't like what you see then…" "I won't say anything" G.L. finished for her. "Good" Paran sighed, "Here goes…" she continued before removing her helmet. Once removed, G.L. could see she had brunette colored hair which was slightly short than Shayera's. "Well…what do you think?" Paran asked, "Wow…so…you're a brunette" G.L. stuttered, "Yep" Paran replied. "And…you've got dark brown eyes" Green Lantern pointed out, "You noticed?" Paran asked. "Who wouldn't notice that?" G.L. said to her, "Eh, I don't know" said Paran.

(I don't know if Paran's hair is really that color since they didn't show it in "Starcrossed" but I sorta pictured her being a brunette).

"You don't look half bad for a middle aged Thanagarian" Green Lantern added, Paran let out a low warning growl. "I was only saying that as a complement" Green Lantern concluded. At that moment, Paran stopped growling "Phew!" G.L. sighed as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. That was one rule he made sure he'd never forget… never mention a woman's age. "Sorry" he told her, "That's ok, I'll let this go for right now" Paran replied, "So, uh…anything you want to talk about?" G.L. asked, "Not really" said Paran, "C'mon there's gotta be something" G.L. insisted. "I don't even know you" Paran added, (Quote from the movie: "The pebble and the penguin"). "Sure you do…just think about it for a second" Green Lantern suggested. "I'll try to" Paran admitted.

(Flashback)

1 year ago…

"Easy now, connect the absorbing plate to the integration unit…good" she told them. "This technology is amazing, how does it work?" J'onn asked.

(Next flash back)

"Diana's in trouble, get to the javelin…fast!" said Superman

(Last flash back)

Shayera grabbed a hold on Paran and pinned her to the wall, "What are you doing?" Shayera asked.

(Flash back ends)

(Scenes and quotes from "Starcrossed").

Paran shook her head, she snapped out of her thought, G.L. was right she did remember him as well as the rest of his teammates. Although she might not have known their names but she remembered what they looked like, "Ok, so I do remember you" she confessed. G.L. smiled, "I had a feeling you would" he answered. "Well, since we're stuck here together we might as well get to know a little about each other" he continued. "I guess so" Paran agreed, G.L. extended his right hand out to her, "Name's John Stewart" he explained. "Paran Dul" she answered as the two shook hands, "Oh right, you know Shayera…" before G.L. could finish his sentence he was alerted by Paran's low warning growl. "Never mind" he sputtered, "Smooth move, you better be glad I didn't yell at you" Paran pointed out. "Do you really hate her that much?" Green Lantern asked, Paran nodded. "Oh boy, listen….you've learned to trust me, why can't you learn to trust her again?" He asked once more. He couldn't believe Paran disliked Shayera that much, "Because she…" Paran stopped short and let out a sigh of frustration, "Never mind, I'd get too angry" she continued. "I understand don't worry about it" said G.L. he began rubbing Paran's back "Uh…John? Do me a favor" she started to say. "Sure, what is it?" he asked, "Take your hand off me before I hurt you" she concluded. "Sorry" G.L. replied as he removed his hand. "Hmm…" he wondered. He had been bitten by dogs once or twice and after all what was the worst thing Paran could do to him?

He started rubbing her again "I thought I you not too touch…" she stopped and began to purr. G.L. was a bit more relieved now that he got her to relax, "See? Now don't you feel better?" he asked. Paran continued to purr, G.L. was right, she did feel a bit more laid back. Paran slightly giggled "Yeah…" she sighed, once she was able to answer G.L.'s question. After rubbing her back for a few minutes G.L. finally stopped, Paran yawned she was relaxed to the point where she would fall asleep. "Well, I guess I better call it a night" she told him. "Thanks…G.L." she continued before getting up, "Good night...Paran" he replied slowly. She didn't turn around to reply since she didn't want him to see that she was blushing. It didn't take her long to stretch out, within a few moments Paran was asleep. G.L. thought he should do the same he sighed and got up from where he was sitting. He let out a small yawn and stretched out next to Paran, although he made sure there was some space between them.

It took G.L. a few minutes to fall asleep he had a lot on his mind. Now that Paran revealed she was two months pregnant G.L. knew that if something happened to her…well…it wouldn't be a pretty picture. Meanwhile back at the cabin G.L. wasn't one who was concerned. "You ok, Kara?" Kenya asked, "I'm just nervous, I mean what if something happened to them?" she replied. "Eh, I'm sure they'll be ok…I know Paran she's a tough ol' girl" Kenya explained, she was right Kenya and Keyla had known Paran and Shayera for at least 3 years and had a rough idea of what they were like. "Thanks, well good night" said Kara who went to sleep, "Gosh I hope she's all right" thought Kenya.

The next day…

Green Lantern woke up, one of the first things he noticed was that he was right next to Paran! Even though last night he made sure there was some space between them somehow during the night he had moved closer to her, probably in an effort to stay warm even though they both had blankets over them. He yawned and looked ahead, it stopped snowing and the sun was out, "Paran, Paran wake up we made it…" Green Lantern announced. She didn't respond, at first he thought she was dead but then she let out a small moan, "Just 5 more minutes" she replied in a drowsy tone. Unlike Shayera who often woke up early, Paran wasn't much of a morning person. "Can't believe I'm doing this" G.L. said to himself, he grabbed a whistle from his back pack and blew it as hard as he could. "Hey!" Paran shouted, the noise had startled her a bit, "Sorry, it was the only way I could think of getting you up" G.L. explained. Paran didn't respond, she yawned a little, "Sheesh!" G.L. said out loud. "What is it?" Paran asked, "Your teeth" G.L. replied, "What about them?" Paran answered, "Uh…" was all G.L. could say. "You've noticed they look sharper than yours" she concluded, "Yes" he said to her regarding that when she yawned he managed to get a glimpse of her canine teeth.

"Well, actually they are…my kind are primarily carnivores although we do eat vegetation" Paran explained, "I didn't know that…well I guess we better start moving" G.L. continued. "Yes…" Paran agreed, The two paused for a minute "You don't want to go out in that snow do you?" Green Lantern asked, "Oh, heck no!" Paran replied. G.L snickered, to him this was a comedy type of moment he didn't want to forget. Meanwhile back on the other side of the mountain, the others had gotten up early and began their search, in hopes of finding their missing friends, "How are you guys coming along?" Shayera asked, "Still haven't found anything…I don't know about you but I'd rather be back in the cabin" said Streaky, "Streaky, come' on this is serious" said Krypto. "Yeah, my human is out there somewhere" Quincy added. "Keep looking" Superman called out to them, at hearing this the trio continued to dig and sniff the snow. Back in the cave Paran and Green Lantern decided not to leave just yet. "Going somewhere?" she asked, "Just to the river" G.L. answered. "Kay…" Paran sighed, G.L. came back a few minutes later. "You went fishing again didn't you?" Paran concluded, "Yep" G.L. replied. "You know, I could've gone with you" Paran offered, "Yeah but I figured you'd want to rest a little bit more" G.L. explained "Look, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things for myself" Paran said in a firm tone. "I never said you couldn't, I can tell you're an independent person…but, you might want take it easy, plus it wouldn't hurt if someone helped you every once in a while" G.L. explained.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Paran answered. On the other side of the mountain the search continued, so far nothing turned up but the two groups didn't give up. "Man, this is work" Tonto said to himself "Hiya Tonto" said a female voice, the voice startled the male maned wolf, he screamed and jumped straight up. "Yvonne? Have you lost your doggone mind?" he asked once he was back on the ground. "No, anyway I thought we could play in the snow for a while" she answered. Yvonne was Lara's dog and Tonto was Kragger's dog. Since Lara had wanted Kragger for her mate, Yvonne…well… was interested in Tonto being her mate. But Tonto and Kragger didn't show any interest in Lara and Yvonne whatsoever but nonetheless the two females knew they'd come around…eventually. "Sorry, I'm busy at the moment" Tonto answered, as if he was in some sort of business meeting, "Maybe I can help you" Yvonne offered. Tonto sighed he knew he couldn't convince Yvonne to go away without hurting her feelings. "All, c'mon Yvonne" he told her. Later on that day Paran and Green Lantern were ready for the trek that was ahead of them. "Ready to go?" Green Lantern asked, "As I'll ever be" said Paran. "Kay, then let's go" G.L. continued before he got up, the duo had gathered up their supplies and left. The only indication of them being in the cave was the burnt firewood, fish bones and a few other things. "Well…so far I'm not seeing a way out, just more snow" said Green Lantern, "Great" Paran sighed. G.L. looked up at the sky, "Think you can fly up and see if there's a way out?" he asked.

"I could except I might possibly get knocked into some trees and probably the ground by the wind" Paran answered. "O…Kay so that's out, c'mon let's get going" G.L. replied.

1 hour later…

"I'm starting to recognize this place" Paran pointed out, "So am I, but I doubt anybody will hear us" G.L. added. "Wanna bet?" Paran asked, "What are you gonna do?" Green Lantern answered. "Watch me" said Paran, she let out a screech which sounded like a "cawing" noise a falcon or eagle would make. After a few seconds she stopped, her call echoed. G.L. was in shock at what Paran just did. "You never told me you could do that" he said to her, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you about me" she admitted. "Try again, someone's bound to hear us" G.L. insisted, Paran sighed. "All right" she answered and took a deep breath and screeched once more.

On the other side…

"Keep looking, they've got to be around here somewhere' said Superman "Hold it! Listen" said Krypto. They all stopped and listened, they could hear screeching coming from the other side. "That's Paran" Kragger concluded, "How can you tell? It sounds like a bird" said Flash. "It's a distress call we used it a lot back home" Shayera explained, "Think you can reply?" Flash asked, "I'll try, it's been a long time since I've done this type of thing" Shayera admitted. She took a deep breath and managed to reply back. Paran and GL heard Shayera's reply. "Someone's heard us" said Paran "Better let them know we've heard them" Green Lantern pointed out, Paran didn't say anything and began calling again. Shayera and the others heard it "They heard me" she said to herself, "Good" Flash sighed. "They didn't reply back" Paran pointed out, "I wonder why" said GL, just then they heard a dog barking. The two of them looked to the side and saw who it was. "It's Krypto!" said GL, "You're all right" Krypto replied as he ran closer to them.

"How'd you find us?" Green Lantern asked, "I found an old pathway down the hill, c'mon" Krypto replied as he led the way back. A short time later, the trio had almost made it back to the other side of the mountain. "We're almost there" said Krypto, "Good cause once I get back to my dorm room I could use a shower" said Paran. "I agree" said GL. "What was that?" Paran asked, "Never mind that" GL continued. (Based on some lines from a movie called: "The Emperor's new groove"). "Come on we're here" Krypto told them. "Found them!" Krypto announced, "You're all right" said Kara who went to hug Green Lantern. "I was wondering what happened to you" said Bookman, "I'm ok, Bookman…really" Paran answered. "Do you guys smell fish?" Vixen asked, "It's a long story" GL said to her, he wanted to keep the whole fish thing covered up till he and Paran could tell them about it. "Care to explain?" Kragger asked "Yeah, but let's get somewhere warmer" Green Lantern replied, "Who's up for coffee? I'm buying" Flash offered, "Let's go" said Flex as he followed the others back down the hill. Paran and Green Lantern stood a few feet away from each other but didn't take long before she approached him.

"G.L., there's something I want to say…" Paran told him "Go ahead" he answered. Paran was nervous about telling him but she managed to get it out. "Thanks…for helping out" she concluded, "It as no problem" GL answered. Paran smiled, "Thanks, you know I could just kiss you" She replied. "That's not exactly the kind of image I would like to picture right now" Green Lantern said in a nervous tone, he had a feeling Paran was joking.

(Based on quotes from the fresh prince episode: "The ol' ball and chain").

Hours later…

"Whatcha doing Krypto?" Wonder Woman asked, "Some note Kragger gave me, he said Hro wanted to thank GL personally" Krypto answered. "That's great, but why'd he give you the note?" Wonder Woman replied, "I don't know, but I'll find out" said Krypto who got up and left.

In Metropolis…

He looked at the note "Ok its 6:00 pm now I know I'm supposed to meet somebody here" he said to himself, "That's us" said a female voice. "AAH!" Krypto screamed as he jumped up, he quickly came back down after a while. "You're the guys I'm supposed to meet?" he asked, "Yep, anyway we've got something to tell you" said Aresia, "Good cause I've got something to say about that note" Krypto told them. "I'm pregnant" Aresia replied. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Krypto asked, he wasn't fully paying attention. "We're gonna be parents, Hro and me" Aresia explained. "Hold on a minute… you mean she's…?" Krypto started to say, "Uh-huh" Tyson answered. "And you're gonna be a Dad?" Krypto continued "Uh-huh" Hro replied. "Well, congratulations, guys" Krypto told them, he had a feeling Aresia wanted him to tell Wonder Woman. "Thanks, but once we leave that whole truce we formed the past two days is officially over" said Aresia regarding the fact that the two groups had put their differences aside in order to find Paran and Green Lantern. "No problem" Krypto replied. "I'm sure the world will be waiting for a little Superdog Jr. He'll come around someday" Aresia added. "Thanks" said Krypto before they left the café. "Would you like to try our specials?" the waiter asked, Krypto looked up, he had remembered the waiter from the vet's office when he went to get his rabies shots last year. "Uh…you know, you know I just lost my doggone appetite, see you" said Krypto who quickly left.

(Scene and quotes based on an episode of "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air").

The next month…

"You doin' ok?" Rikki asked, Paran sighed, "Yeah, I'm ok" she replied. "All, then I'll see you" said Rikki who left the room, "Oy…" Paran groaned. Just then she felt some movement, "Huh? What the…?" she sputtered. She placed her hand on her stomach which looked like it had a slight bulge, an indication she was beginning to show. Paran stared at her stomach for a while, she knew that the movement she felt from it was the first kick. Later that day, Bookman came to see about her, "I want you to feel something" Paran told him,(Based on a line from a show called: "Sitting Ducks"). "Put your hand here…" she continued. Bookman did as he was told, his eyes bucked after feeling the movement. "You feel that?" she asked, "Wow, how long have you been…?" Bookman started to say, "3 months" Paran replied. "Geez" Bookman sighed, "I know" Paran told him before licking his right cheek. A short time later, Snooky took the opportunity to test out his new video camera but made a bad choice in the subject he chose to film. "Oh, this is great stuff for my website" said Snooky, (Based on a quote from: "The suite life of Zack and Cody"). Paran looked up from where she was sitting and saw Snooky. "Is that a video camera?" she asked. "Palm sized, ain't it great?" Snooky replied, "Turn it off" said Paran, "Ok, ok…miss mood swing" Snooky said in sassy tone. At that moment he was alerted by a low growling noise, "Leaving now!" he said before quickly running off.

"Hmph! Cats" Paran said to herself, she hadn't been around animals that much with the exception of the Foxhunds and the wild dawgs, a group led by Tyson and India. Snooky ran as fast as he could to get far away from Paran, he didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of her now that she had mood swings. He finally stopped but he realized Paran wasn't the only pregnant female he had to deal with, "What are you eating?" he asked Aresia. "Celery" she answered, "With peanut butter? Blech!" Snooky replied. "Want some?" Aresia offered, "No thanks" Snooky said to her. "Hey, don't knock till you've tried it" Aresia continued. "Well if it's all right with you, I'll knock it" said Snooky, Aresia rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else.

(Scene and lines based on quotes from a TV show called: "Romeo").

Another month passed by and so far things had been somewhat slow for the most part. Paran and Kragger filled the second spot which was behind Hro and Aresia as far as leadership went. But now that Paran was 4 months pregnant she had to take some time off from her job and now only worked part-time. Right at the moment Paran was stretched out on the couch in the employee's lounge, since she didn't have to start work for another hour she took this time to cat nap. She let out a small yawn "Gosh, I'm tired" she said to herself. During pregnancy most female Thanagarians spent a good amount of their time sleeping. Paran looked down on the floor and saw Tonto who was looking up at her. She noticed a sign tied around his neck "Huh? What's this?" she wondered, she picked it up and read it "Personal body guard?" she asked, Tonto nodded in response. Paran giggled, she knew Tonto was trying to do something nice for her and surprisingly she appreciated it. "You're cute, ya know" she told him as she stroked his soft orange fur. After a while she went back to sleep. "Heh, only a few people have ever called me cute" Tonto said to himself, he followed Paran's lead and slept close to her.

Later…

"How do you plan on getting over there?" Star Sapphire asked, "I'll work something out" said Ace. It was their turn to keep watch and so far Ace was trying to work out a way to get over to the wall without being seen, if anyone was hiding over there. "What are you doing?" Star Sapphire replied, "Calling a friend" Ace answered.

Somewhere in Gotham…

"Uh-huh, yes…yeah I'll be right there" said a female voice before she hung up the phone. "Who'd you call?" Star Sapphire asked, "You'll see" Ace answered. They both waited…and waited…and waited some more, "We've been waiting for 2 hours, who'd call anyway?" Star Sapphire continued. Ace looked at the sky and saw what he was looking for, "There she is" he said. "Who?" Star Sapphire asked once more, "What's up Ace?" the female dog asked, she looked almost like Ace but it was easy to see she was female. "This here is Parker…she's sort of my apprentice Bat-hound" Ace explained. "Nice to meet you…" Parker said to Star Sapphire, "So Ace what'd you call me here for anyway? Do you know Gotham has Hawkpeople flocking all over the place?" Parker continued. "That's why I called you here" Ace replied, "This had better be good" said Parker.

Meanwhile at the wall…

"Going somewhere?" Kragger asked, "Just a flight, figured I'd check the area for anyone snooping nearby" Paran explained. "Ok" Kragger sighed, "Just be careful" said Bentley, "Careful? Why would I need to…?" Paran stopped short and looked down at her stomach, now she realized what Bentley meant. "Oh, that's right" she said in a sort of undertone, Kragger and Bentley snickered. "Heh, see you guys" Paran answered nervously, she was slightly embarrassed but nonetheless manage to keep her cool. "She's really changed hasn't she?" Kragger pointed out, "Having kids will do that to you" said Bentley. Paran looked around for any signs of the justice league and the superpets, so far she didn't see anything except more sand. "So far nothing…heh this is too easy" she said to herself, Paran felt a cramp and groaned "Maybe not" she concluded. She learned one lesson, being pregnant and flying didn't mix although she learned it the hard way. The cramp only lasted for a brief minute. Paran snapped out of her thought when she felt movement again, she smiled a little. Dara was right, she did feel different now she had something growing inside her. Just then Paran spotted something on the ground "What's that?" she wondered. Once she landed she heard noises coming from a short distance, "Over there" she concluded. "Weird…I'm pretty sure I thought I heard something, maybe not" she said to herself. "Don't' count on it" said a voice, "Oh, you again" Paran answered once she saw Ace. "Yep" Ace replied, "You don't ever give up do you?" Paran asked (Quote from the movie: "Hounded"). "You don't seem to ether" Ace added, Star Sapphire snickered at hearing this, for a dog he knew how to put Paran in her place. "Trust me, Bat-hound knows his stuff" said Krypto, "Oh really? Prove it" said Paran, "Let's see…you changed the oil on one of the ships, took break for lunch and came out here looking for us" Ace explained.

"How do you know all that?" Paran asked, "There's some oil on your left shoulder, foot prints in the sand and…no offense but…you've got some lettuce stuck in your teeth" said Ace. (Based on the Krypto: the superdog episode: "Bat-hound meets the Dogstars"). At that moment Star Sapphire and Parker both started laughing, "Hmph!" Paran scoffed. "Want a tooth pick?" Star Sapphire offered, "Just..." Paran started to say, "Shut up?" Ace finished for her, "Don't test me, hound" she told him. "I wasn't trying to" Ace admitted, "Wow, there's no doubt you're pre…" Paran cut Star Sapphire off "Who told you that?" she asked. "Lantern told us all about your blizzard incident in Iceland, 2 months ago" Star Sapphire explained. "And?" Paran answered, "Well…I thought it was very sweet that he cared about you, even if you are a heartless jerk" Star Sapphire added, "Hey! I'm not heartless, for the past few months I've actually felt pretty good, aside from my morning sickness and everything else" said Paran. "Well…that's more than I needed to hear about you" said Parker "Same here" Krypto agreed. "See you later" said Ace as he and the others left. "I think you'll be a great Mum" Star Sapphire admitted, "You think so?' Paran asked, "Yeah, but it depends on what you think about yourself, I mean do you think you'll like being a mother?" Star Sapphire added.

"I suppose so" Paran answered, "Well, don't worry about it, stress and anger are two things you'll want to try to avoid if you can" said Star Sapphire. "Thanks for the tip" Paran replied, "See you" Star Sapphire continued before she went to catch up with Krypto and the others. Paran sighed, she had been getting a lot of advice and had been given a lot of encouragement from friends and now she was getting it from an enemy. She looked down at her stomach "What am I gonna do with you, huh?" she asked.

Later that day…

"You doing all right?" Bookman asked, "Yeah I'm fine... just think, only 5 more months" Paran sighed. "Yeah" Bookman agreed, he began licking Paran's left cheek causing her to giggle "Stop, that tickles" she said to him. Just then the two were alerted by loud coughing. "Get a room!" said Snooky, "Snooky, out!" Bookman and Paran said simultaneously. "But I…" Paran cut him off "Snooky, get out" she told him. "C'mere you" said Bookman who picked him up. "Uh-oh" Snooky replied.

Seconds later…

"AAH!" he screamed as he was thrown out, Snooky hit the floor with a loud "thud". (Based on a scene from "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"). "You sure he's ok?" Paran asked, "Sure he's ok, cats always land on their feet" Bookman explained, "I don't think I even want to know" said Delilah who noticed Snooky looked like he had been beaten up.

5th month…

"So… you goin' to the doctor's today?" Randi asked, "Yeah, I am" Paran answered. "You don't like going do you?" Randi replied, "Darn right, Randi if you ever choose a career in your life please forget about being a doctor" said Paran. "Why's that?' Randi asked once more, "Bad memories and cold hands" Paran answered in a meek voice(Quote from: "Kim Possible"). "I don't think I'd want to see that kind of image" Randi admitted. "Well…from what I've seen you're pretty healthy and it seems you've been maintaining everything like you should" said Skye. "Thanks but next time you check me over like that…" Paran started to say, "The cold hands, I know" Skye replied, she tried to keep herself from laughing. "Listen, just c'mere for a second" she continued, "Skye, I told you I'm perfectly fine, I've already said that 100 hundred times" Paran insisted. "Whoa, hold on a minute Paran….I know how you feel I was just like you when I had my kids" Skye explained. The two females paused for a minute "Simple ultrasound ok?" Skye offered,(Qoute from a show called: "As told by Ginger"). Paran sighed "Ok you win" she answered, "Boy, you are hard to convince" said Skye, she slightly jumped when she heard a faint growling sound, "Eek! Did I say that out loud?" she asked, Paran didn't respond. "Ok, just lie back" Skye continued, Paran did as she was told and laid on her back on the exam table. Skye placed a little gel on Paran's stomach, which was a bit cold and caused her to flinch. "Right… now take a look" Skye told Paran, Paran looked over at the screen, her eyes bucked at what she saw. "Wow, so that's it" she concluded "Yeah…" Sky sighed. On the screen the two of them could see a small silhouette, Paran grinned, she knew the silhouette was the fetus, "That's it, just keep growing and you'll be out soon" Paran thought. (By soon, she meant in another 4 months, the last line was something I based off a line from show on the animal planet channel.).

Later…

"Well so far so good" Sky concluded "Phew! That's good, uh…Skye?" Paran started to say, "Yeah?" Sky answered, "I want to know what gender it is" Paran admitted. Skye laughed "Well I don't know, the last female I looked at said I want to know…then she changed her mind and said no, I don't want to know,…then at the last minute she said yes, I want to know" Skye explained. "Well, I'm different" Paran admitted, "Ok" said Skye "Forget it" said Paran as she closed the folder Skye almost had open. "See?" Skye told her "Well then, can't you give me a hint?" Paran asked. "All right…now I'm gonna write it on a piece of paper and…" Sky stopped short when she saw Paran attempting to look over her shoulder, "Don't open it until you get back to your room understand?" Skye explained, "Ok" Paran sighed before she left Skye's office, she came back about 10 seconds later… "You wrote ha-ha-ha?" Paran asked, Skye snickered. "Tell your husband to get ready for his daughter" Sky explained, "It's a girl" Paran concluded as she gave Skye a quick hug. (Based on scenes and lines from: "The Cosby show").

"Wow, heh I can't believe it…you're a girl…" said Paran, she was now back in her dorm room, she paused for a second "Yes!" she said triumphantly. "Now all I have to do is pick out a name for you…that shouldn't be so hard…I hope" she continued. "You look happy, for someone who just came from a doctor's appointment" said Dara. "Well Dara, I am, I found out what gender the baby is" Paran announced "And…?" Dara asked, "Looks like I…it's a girl" Paran told her, "That's great Par, uh…mind if I tell anybody else?" Dara answered. "Yeah sure, go ahead" Paran replied. "Boy you sure are in a good mood, see you girl friend" said Dara before she closed the door. "What's happenin'?" Tonto asked. "You know what, Tonto? Why don't you find out for yourself?" Dara answered, "Ok, sure" he replied. _"Sittin' in the morning sun, I'll be sitting when the evening comes… watching the ships roll in, then I watch' em roll away again...ooh I'm just-a- sittin' on the dock of the bay, watching the tides, roll away, ooh I'm just sitting on the dock of the bay wastin' ti…" _Tonto stopped short "Oof!" he cried out. (The song Tonto was singing is called "Sitting on the dock of the bay" by Otis Redding). Tonto hit the floor with a loud "Thud" "Oh, Hi boss" he said to Tyson, "Hey Tonto…man don't you ever feel like you've been left out of something?" Tyson asked. "Not lately, why?" Tonto replied as he scratched the back of his head. "I feel so used…sometimes" Tyson explained.

"Gee, I wonder if anybody else feels like that?" Tonto asked, "Don't be dissing me, Tonto…look the point is Hro and Aresia have spent less time around me" Tyson replied. "And your point is?" Tonto answered, "Me and Indy have been feelin' left out" Tyson concluded, "Then why don't you tell your owners how you both feel?" Tonto asked, "You mean that?" Tyson answered. "This guy is such a pathetic wimp when it comes to this" Tonto thought. "Hey! Back to reality, Tonto" Tyson shouted to him, he immediately snapped out of his thought to answer back. Tonto shook his head, "Just talk to 'em, tell 'em how you feel" he suggested. "Thanks" Tyson sighed, "And trust me, I know what it feels like to play second fiddle" Tonto added. "But, you don't the fiddle, we don't even have opposable thumbs" Tyson added. "Never mind" said Tonto before he left, Tyson watched as he friend headed farther down the hallway. "Heh, somebody just oughta stuff me and put me on display in a department store window" Tyson said to himself, he too went his separate way.

"Now, to check on my li'l gemstone" Tonto said to himself before pushing the door open with one of his paws. "Psst...Paran? Paran? You awake?" he asked, she moaned a little and turned over to face him. "Who's there?" she asked as she opened her eyes, "It's me, Tonto you know…your body guard" he replied. "That's right, how are you doing?" Paran answered. "Fine and you?" Tonto continued, "I'm exhausted" Paran sighed. "You sure take a lot of cat naps, don't you?" Tonto pointed out. "Yeah, I guess you could say I do" Paran agreed. "So…uh….Dara…she" Tonto started to say, "What about her?" Paran asked, "Well…I saw her out in the hall way and I asked her what was on the up and up so she said maybe I should find out…so, I came to see you?" Tonto explained. "Oh, I see…well I suppose I could tell you what it is…I went to the doctor's today and…" Tonto cut Paran off. "You havin' twins or something?" he asked, "No, a girl" Paran continued. "Whoa, whoa hold up you mean to say you're going to have a daughter?" Tonto answered. "That's right…I'm pretty happy about it, too" Paran admitted, "You know, what I find scary about this is….what if the kid takes after you?" Tonto pointed out. "And what's wrong with that?" Paran replied, Tonto chuckled "I think you'd better talk to your mom and friends on this one, Par" said Tonto before he left. "What's wrong if you're like me? You are my flesh and blood…well half at least" she pointed, Paran paused and thought about what Tonto said, for a dog he was pretty smart.

"Maybe he's got a point, that would be scary if you ended up being just like me" she concluded.

3 months later…

(Ok remember that high level of cuteness warning? Yeah, here comes another one…psych!)

"That's my daughter in there…she's kicking Paran told Flex, "Ok, this is weirdin' me out" he thought, regarding the fact he could see Paran's stomach was slightly moving. "You want to feel?" she asked, Flex didn't answer Paran grabbed a hold of Flex's right paw. "Right here" she told him, "Oh, in there" he concluded. His ears perked up when he felt more movement. (Based on lines from a movie called: "Look who's talking too"). "Different isn't it?" Paran said to him "Must be hard ya know…waiting" he answered, "Tell me about it, in another month I'll be able to have her" Paran agreed. "She wearin' you out?" Flex asked, Paran snickered "Yes, she is" Paran sighed. Ever since she found she was pregnant Paran's mood had totally changed, the whole thing had slightly softened her. But pregnant or not she was still the same hardcore female she had always been. At that moment, Flex had an idea, "Hmm, this always worked for me" he said as he took the stopwatch off of his neck and placed near Paran.(Basedon line yet again from : "Looking who's talking too"). "What did?" she asked, there was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few seconds. Paran realized what Flex had meant "You know…I think you put her to sleep" Paran continued. "What makes you say that?" Flex asked, "She stopped moving" Paran pointed out. "Oh…" was all Flex could say at the moment.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, Flex and Paran weren't the only ones who were having a moment. "Now once this baby is born I'm going to need you guys to be a bit more flexible about it…ok?" said Aresia (Once again another quote based on: "Look who's talking too"). "Ok" Tyson and India answered in a dull tone, before walking out of the room. "You think maybe they're jealous?" Hro asked, "I would say so" Aresia replied. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out" said Kragger, "Same here, Tyson told me what's buggin' him and he said he and India feel left out" Tonto explained. "Why would they feel like that?" Aresia asked, "You guys are always together" Tonto pointed out, Aresia sighed "That's right" she answered. After hearing what Tonto said, she and Hro felt pretty guilty the two things they had mainly been focusing on were getting rid of the justice league and superpets and then there was the fact they were going to be parents soon.

Later that day…

Aresia went to ask Bookman for advice on how to deal with her current scenario, so far he had been of some help. "Well, look at the bright side, maybe your kid will turn out straight" said Bookman, "Yeah, I mean look at Larson, I'd hate for her to end up like him…even though he's just part of the hired help" Aresia admitted. "That'd be scary" Bookman agreed, "What are you doing?" Hro asked. "Hro, I'm tryin' to save you kid from becoming like one of your stooges" Bookman explained. "Observe…" he told him as he placed some head phones on the sides of Aresia's stomach, "It's moving" she told him. "What kind of music is that?" Hro answered, "Ray Charles" Bookman replied. Hro let out a fake laugh, "Nice try Bookman…" he said as he removed the headphones. "Hands off the fetus" Hro said in a firm tone as he handed Bookman his portable CD player. (Scene and lines based on an episode of "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"). "All right, no problem" Bookman sighed, he looked back at Aresia and winked.

Meanwhile outside…

Paran was sitting out on the wall, since it was now February the temperature outside was mild, she sighed. "I get more time off my job and yet they put me out there to fill in the gap on the watch dog shift" she said to herself. "It sucks doesn't it?" said a voice from behind her, "Tell me about it I'm going to…aah!" Paran shouted, "Hi there" said Shayera. "Get away from me, Shayera" Paran warned, "Oh c'mon what's the worst you can do to me?" Shayera teased. Paran shook head, she knew that she couldn't win. "Oh..." she started to say, "What is it?" Shayera asked, "Oh nothing, she's just kicking…c'mere feel" said Paran. "Wow, that's amazing" said Shayera "It's something else isn't it?" Paran agreed, "Yeah" Shayera replied. (Quotes from: "The Bernie Mac show"). "So…you still mad at me?" she asked, "Not so much, I've had to worry about here more than anything else" Paran admitted. "That's understandable" said Quincy, "To be honest…I don't know if I'll like this" said Paran "What?" Quincy asked, he could barely hear her. "I don't know if I'll like" Paran continued "You don't know if you'll like being a parent?" Quincy said out loud. Paran grabbed a hold of his snout, "Shh! I don't want her to hear that" she said quietly before letting go of Quincy. "Sorry" the black and tan Doberman replied.

(Based on lines from a show called: "Mad about you").

"I thought…forget it, look Paran if you think you'll do a good job at being a mother then that's great but if not it'll work out" Shayera told her, "This is coming from a person who ruined most of my life" said Paran. "Ain't it great?" Shayera asked, Paran groaned at the thought, being humiliated was one think she really disliked. That night she didn't sleep that well, she was mostly disturbed by her daughter's movements. It would be another month before she could survive outside the womb. So far she had gotten used to hearing different voices including her mother's, her eyes were tightly shut and probably wouldn't open until after she was born. After trying to find a good position to lay in, she turned over on her side and curled up in a ball to rest.

March…

It was now March and once again the snow started to melt in Metropolis. Flash was alone at the moment and enjoying every bit of it. He let out a sigh of relief, "Well this is working out great, the guys are out on patrol and I'm all alone…nothing can possibly go wrong" Flash said to himself (Based on quote from the movie: "The little rascals"). Just then Flash heard a shout from behind him. "Get' em!" the person shouted, "And I just had to say that" said Flash who started running, he was being chased by 2 Thanagarians a male and female along with two male maned wolves. "Ok, there's gotta be a way outta here" Flash said to himself, just then he saw what he thought was a javelin. "Yes! Perfect!" he said triumphantly, he immediately went straight for it and hid in side. His pursuers lost track of him and moved on, "Phew! Now to get out of here" Flash continued. He looked at the control panel and noticed it looked different than what he had been used to. "Ok, since when did the control panel of the javelin change?" he wondered. "Oh well...I'll just look for the owner's Manuel" he concluded, he looked around and didn't see any trace of it. "Ok, where's the owner's Manuel?" he asked. Jut then he was alerted by loud snoring.

It was Paran, she was asleep on what looked like sofa, although it looked like a longer version of one of the seats in the javelins. Flash gasped, he realized he wasn't in a javelin. He stepped away from Paran quietly and tried to leave but tripped and fell back on some supplies, causing a loud "thud". Paran woke up, feeling a little startled, "Huh? Who's there?" she sputtered. Flash laughed nervously "Uh…hi" he said and slightly grinned. (Based on a scene from a cartoon called: "Duck Dodgers"). "I don't think I want to know" said Paran, "Great, cause now I'll just get out of here" said Flash, but before he could do anything he heard the sound of the doors being locked. "Oh, I don't think so" Paran said in a sassy tone. "Great..." Flash groaned.

(Ok the next few paragraphs contain comical moments, you'll probably laugh your head off…not literally, LOL).

2 hours later…

Since he was stuck in there with her, he decided to start a conversation. Mostly to keep himself from staring at Paran's stomach, she was now 9 months pregnant, although she wasn't showing as much as she thought she would it was pretty obvious even though she lengthened her shirt to cover up her stomach. "I'm still tripping over that game, it was hype!" said Flash. "Kobe passed to Vlade, Vlade back to Byron Scoot, Vlade gets the ball back to Kobe…Kobe gets the stop, pop! The Lakers win the game! The Lakers win the game!" said Flash, doing his imitation of the sportscaster. The game had been on earlier that week, Paran just listened. She didn't really understand what Flash was talking about, but she'd probably find out later on her own time. "You know what a highlight was for me today, don't you?" she asked. "What? When you slapped Kragger in face for touching your stomach?" Flash asked, "Mm-hmm…" Paran replied, she groaned a little "Cramp…I guess I shouldn't have worked as hard as I did today, huh?" she continued. Just then, one of the doors opened, it was a male Thanagarian…Flash had seen him before, but not close up. He sighed "So what's with this free trade agreement? Are they gonna set it up demographically or what?" he asked as he glanced at the newspaper headlines. "Tony, why aren't you driving?" Paran asked. "Cause nobody else is the parking lot is jammed up...you gonna finish those chips?" he replied.

(Tony has a sort of New York accent), "Uh-oh" said Paran "What? What's the matter?" Flash asked. "Uh, my water broke" Paran told him, "Oh that's cool, we another one right here in the fridge" he answered. "No, no…I mean I think I'm having the baby" Paran announced "Oh, I just had the ship cleaned, can't you hold it for a couple hours?" Tony asked. "Aah!" Paran shouted, "I think that means no, Tony do something, man" said Flash. "You think I got time to scotch-guard?" Tony replied, "The woman's having a baby, you idiot" Flash continued "Hey I have feelings, you know" Tony answered, "I'm sorry Tony, hey Tony!" Flash called out, but it was too late he already left. Flash started to leave to go after him, "Look, Flash, Flash Flash…I need you, stay" Paran stuttered. She was panting heavily, "All right, All right it's cool Paran um, look I know exactly what to do" said Flash. He stuck his head out of the sun-roof. "Help! Help!" he shouted. "Help! Help! Darned you, I said help!" he continued to shout, "Hey is there a doctor in the parking lot?" he asked "I'm a doctor" someone shouted. "Oh good, look Doc, I got a lady in here having a baby…yeah you have to climb over that car... yeah that's good, look out! Don't man!" Flash said to him.

(Car honks)

The last Flash heard was the sound of tires screeching and a loud "Thud". "Ooh" Flash thought, "Is there a doctor for the doctor?" he asked, but didn't get a response. After that he went back to check on Paran, "Hey, how's it going, Paran?" he asked, "Oh not to bad, its kinda like trying to squeeze Della Reese out of a Hyundai!" she answered. "All right, all right, cool I'm calling 9-1-1" Flash explained. "9-1-1! 9-1-1!" he yelled, "Oh don't bother, we're in wall-to-wall traffic no ambulance can get through this" said Paran.

(Ok just for reference, when ever Flash screams it s italics, whenever Paran screams it's in normal font, in unison its in bold, please work with me on this, I know it might be confusing).

"Aah"

"_Aah!"_

"**Aah!"**

Paran was having contractions and so far it made both her and Flash very nervous, "Oh, here comes another one this time…you better time me" she told him.

"**Aah!"**

"Oh man, they're 10 seconds apart you're havin' a baby" said Flash as he looked at his watch, "oh, ya think?" Paran answered angrily, Flash took Paran's hands off of his shoulders, "All right, all right Paran, look look look…I know what to do, I'll call Vixen, that's it! She'll know what to do" said Flash who started dialing Vixen's cell-phone number. "Hello?" said Flash "Hi Flash, wait, wait wait slow down, I can't understand you…no I don't know where Vixen is" said Dusty. "What's the problem? Look Flash I don't have time for your little pranks, I have a life" Dusty continued. She looked to right and saw someone heading for her, "What are you doing? Look I'm not even playing that stupid dart game, don't aim that thing at me" Dusty warned. "Dusty are you there?" Flash asked.

(Click)

"Aah!" Dusty screamed, "Well I hope you're happy, now I'm gonna have a big ugly red circle in the middle of my forehead…I'll look just like Jimmy's yearbook picture" Dusty answered. "D-Dusty, no, no don't hang up! Dusty!" Flash shouted, she ignored him and hung up the phone. Paran was slightly laughing, "Paran what are we gonna do?" Flash asked, "Oh this is unbelievable, I'm going through all this in the back of a ship, because of what went on in my dorm room" said Paran. "Wow I gotta get me a dorm" said Flash, "Hey, look, look Paran can you do me a real big favor?" he asked. "Oh sure, what is it?" she replied. "Please don't have this baby, now!"" Flash yelled, "Relax, relax I took the classes I read the books, I can handle it…yeah" said Paran.

Later…

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't take it!" she shouted as she shook Flash, who pushed her off of him. "Help!" he shouted from the sun-roof gain, "Sorry, buddy there ain't no doctor out here" said one of the drivers, "Hey man, I don't need a doctor, I need a therapist!" Flash shouted. Just then he noticed Paran's hand grab him "Ohh!" he cried out, as she dragged him back in, "Flash, there's a bottle of Don Perignon in the locker, get it" Paran told him. "I don't think so Paran…you seem like you might be kind of a mean drunk" said Flash, "Oh , I don't want to drink it, I want you to smack me over the head with it!" she said angrily. "What?" Flash asked, "Just until I pass out, aah! This baby is on its way and I think its bringing luggage… aah!" Paran continued. "You can't be, you've only been in labor for 10 minute" Flash pointed out, "Oh, tell her she's coming! Oh get out of my way" said Paran, Flash grabbed a hold of her 'Paran, Paran Paran where are you going?" he asked. She gulped "If I fly really fast I can make it back to the main ship and have my baby on the floor of the hallway with some dignity!" she explained. "Paran, Paran…all right you win, now where is that champagne bottle?" Flash asked, just then Tony came back!

"Yo, guess who?" he said, "Not now, man we've got an emergency" said Flash, "Hint, Dr. Finklebaum" Tony answered. "You a doctor, man?" Flash asked, "Yeah" he replied. "I love you, man I love you…go ahead, go on" Flash continued as he hugged the doctor. "So what's the problem?" Dr. Finklebaum asked, "I broke a nail…what the heck do you think?!" said Paran, "Lie back" Dr. Finklebaum told her. "Just relax Paran he's here to help you….Tony what took you so long, man?" Flash replied. "I was looking for a doctor and I found an MD license plate, I yanked the guy out of the car, only I realized MD stands for Mike Ditka…thankfully the car he threw up against belonged to Finklebaum here" Tony explained. "Is this the lady having a baby?" a paramedic asked, "I called him from Finklebaum's car" said Tony. "Yeah, right this way man, we got some sodas in the fridge" Flash told him. Just then, they heard a knock " I called him from Ditka's car" Tony continued. "Come' on in, we got some water and a few chips" said Flash.

"Oh, get this kid outta me, aah!" said Paran, "I gotta go make a phone call, I suddenly miss my mother" said Tony who left. "Well, Paran thank you for a wonderful evening…uh, I'll call you" Flash told her, "Oh Flash don't leave me" she panted. Flash grit his teeth as Paran tightly squeezed his arm. "All right, all right I'll stay here and I'll help you focus" he offered "Focus? I don't want to focus I want medication, now get out in that parking lot and score" Paran replied, the pain had started to get the better of her. "Here we go, its Paran isn't it?" Dr. Finklebaum asked, "Yeah" she panted. "Bear down" he told her, Paran did as she was told, but Flash ended up having to put his hands on her shoulders in order to prop her up. "I know, look Paran, Paran think of it as the world series all right? Alamor's rounding third…here comes the throw, slide Paran slide" Flash encouraged, she slightly ignored him but not that much. "Here comes your baby, Paran…push" said Dr. Finklebaum.

"Aah!"

"_Aah!"_

(Baby crying)

"Here you are Paran, a beautiful healthy girl" Dr. Finklebaum announced as he handed the newborn to her. "Oh…" Paran sighed, she looked at her daughter and smiled then she glanced at Flash. "You want to hold her?" she asked, "Oh, no no thanks I'll just wait till somebody runs her through a car wash or something" said Flash. At that moment Paran's daughter started crying again, "Oh, c'mere girl" Flash said to her, "Here, calm her down" Paran said, sweetly. Her daughter let out a small squeak, "Hey girl..." Flash continued once he got a hold of her. She was wrapped up in a towel although her arms were exposed and she held one up, trying to reach Flash. _"Get busy, put your thing down"_ Flash sang quietly, he chuckled a little. "Man, it's been one heck of a night huh, Paran?" he continued. "And look, I went and saved the best for last" she answered. Flash looked at her for a moment, he knew that was one of the lines from a song sung by Vanessa Williams. "Yes I did, yes I did" Paran said to her daughter in a calmer than usual tone.

Later that night…

"Yo, yo yo anybody home?" Flash asked once he got in. "Chubba!" he shouted, he sat down and was about to turn off the TV. "Ow! Get off my head" said a familiar voice. Flash immediately turned the light to see who it was, "Hro, what are you doing sleepin' on the couch?" Flash asked. "My chiropractor recommended, as you know Flash, I have a separation in my lower lumbar area and the couch is perfect to align…" Flash cut Hro off "She threw you out, huh?" he concluded. "You got that right…I hear you a pretty full, too" Hro added, "Oh man, Hro I've got to tell you…when Paran went into labor I was trying to get the heck out of there" Flash explained. "I heard that" Hro agreed, "But then it was like…all of a sudden there was this…little alive wiggly thing, you know…with 10 fingers and 10 toes and everything, it was so small….and I was the first thing the baby saw, you know upside down" Flash added.

"Sounds like quite an experience" said Hro, Flash sighed, "It was…oh well, I'm gonna give Paran a call from the watch-tower see how little Willona Parks is doing…good night" said Flash "Good night, Flash" Hro replied. "Well…I bet you feel like a big dope, huh?" Aresia asked, she had been eavesdropping from the stairs. "Aresia, I've made a decision…I really want to be in the room when you give birth…not just because you want me there, but because I want to be the first thing our baby sees…upside down" Hro explained. "Oh Hro, that's a… (kisses him) beautiful think to say…but I'm afraid, honey I'm gonna have to kill you anyway" said Aresia.

(Suspenseful music plays briefly)

"Oh no, Aresia, no Aresia!" Hro shouted

(Screams)

"Aah!" he yelled, but what he didn't realize is she didn't really shoot him, all he had was a red plastic dart with a suction cup on it stuck to his forehead! The whole scenario was pretty comical, although there wasn't anything funny about what happened later that night and the next day.

(Scenes and quotes from on the fresh prince episode: "A funny thing happened on the way to the forum")

MORE TO COME…

Sorry this was a long chapter and if some parts got a little dull, I'll try to keep my others short. Again I apologize for the long delay in updating this story, but this past week I haven't been at home that much to type the rest of the story up. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up in a week or two. Until then…

Please read and review!


	11. Note

**Ok this might not be the chapter you've been waiting for, but I thought it would help explain some of the things in the previous chapters.**

**Behavior & Communication…**

(Just a little explanation)

**Submissive**: On average, a calm and relaxed Thanagarian or Foxhund hardly shows any aggression towards whoever they're around. With Foxhunds, being dogs their tails usually are closer to their body, both of them also might be a bit friendlier towards others.

**Fearful:** Usually when frighten or startled, a Foxhund or Thanagarian probably might try to get away from whatever has frightened it. Both mostly likely have scared expressions on their faces. A Foxhund may show fear by whining, his or her tail might also be tucked between the legs.

**Growling: **Mostly used as a warning signal by both, females sometimes let out a low warning growl if anyone tries to mess with them or someone else. If a deeper or louder growl is used then most likely that particular male or female is angry.

**Licking: **Mostly used to show affection. (Or in Dara's case, to show he or she is friendly).

**Calling:** Mainly used by Thanagarians, calls such as a "cawing" like noise are used when ever a male or female may need help. Other calls most likely mean a particular male or female is sad or wants to be noticed. Foxhunds, which are a mixture of both Foxes and Maned wolves usually howl, bark, etc when they want to express themselves.

**Yelping:** Mostly used when a male or female is in pain or is startled by something. Sometimes a small yelp or growl is used when whenever that particular male or female is playful.

**Whimpering:** Usually an indication of being nervous. (Or in a newborn's case to get their parent's attention.) In short, newborn Thanagarians whimper although they do "cry" sometimes.

**Purring:** Mostly used when relaxed or a way of saying: "I like you"

**Breeding season**…

**The start:** Breeding season usually begins around early winter, mostly the result is young being born in the spring or summer. Although females can breed anytime of the year.

**Courtship:** Once a male or female has picked out a potential mate, they mostly spend the next few weeks or so getting to know him or her.

**Afterwards: **At this point, the male or female may ether stay with their potential mate or move on to find another. On average the two stay together. Once the female has gone into heat, it's mostly obvious by the by the scent that's given off. Soon after… (Well you can guess the rest).

**Weeks later: **Weeks after mating, the female seems to be acting odd. She appears to have morning sickness, mood swings and fatigue. This is usually an indication she's pregnant.

**Pregnancy…**

**1st month: **The fetus is nothing but an embryo and is developing, although it still has another 8 months to go before it can live outside the womb.

**2nd month: **By now the embryo has grown somewhat larger than its original size. Around this time the mother has made changes in her diet and less active than she normally is. In short, she mostly spends her time resting.

**3rd month: **At this point the embryo has developed quite a bit, its mother is alerted by its movements, she's also beginning to show.

**4th month: **It's been several weeks since the fetus started developing, by now its half way through, its mother is a bit more protective now and growls at anyone who bothers her when she tries to sleep.

**5th month: **The gender of the fetus can now be checked (via ultrasound). At this point its parents find out weather it's a male or female.

**6th month: **Only another 3 months of developing left, by now its pretty obvious that the female is pregnant. In short, she's showing a bit more than she was at 3 months.

**7th month: **The fetus has only a few more weeks of growing to do, around this time the mother has calmed down quite a bit.

**8th month:** Now almost fully developed, but still can't survive outside the womb just yet. By now he or she has imprinted the sound of its parent's voices.

**9th month: **Fully developed and able to survive outside the womb, it's only a matter of days when the female finally gives birth.

**Birth…**

**Rest:** Days before the due date, the female sleeps for long periods of time.

**Panting: **Takes place right before and during the actual birth, usually a female relative or someone is nearby incase help is needed, the female also appears to be restless.

**Afterwards**: Around this time the female gives birth, her mate is ether beside her or watches from a safe distance. The hired help (usually a female relative, friend, doctor etc.) gently rips open the birth sac and allows the newborn to take its first breath.

**Bonding:** Once cleaned off, checked etc…the newborn is now back with its mother. Around this time the two begin bonding with each other, the newborn Thanagarian begins to imprint its parent's scent and voices.

**Parenthood…**

**Starting off:** The female does most of the work that comes with parenthood, although the male does to help out whenever he can.

(Ok brace yourself for this next part, if it freaks you out…turn back now! Only kidding!)

**Nursing:** After the first day, the newborn now knows its mother is the one that feeds him or her. The mother is usually relaxed during this time but keeps an eye out for anyone who might be watching.

**Siblings & other relatives:** After some time, the newborn Thanagarian is introduced to its older siblings (if he or she has any). Weeks later he or she meets other relatives.

**Sleeping: **The newborn male or female, spends a good amount of time sleeping. Sometimes he or she is curled up next to its mother.

**Learning**: The newborn male or female mostly learns about certain things by watching. Although sometimes curiosity can get the better of him or her.

**Growing up…**

**Newborn:** For next few years, the newborn relies on his or her parents for protection, food and just about everything else. Although they learn a few things while growing up.

**Young blood: **Usually ranges from 2 to 20 years old, by now the young female or male can talk, walk and do several things on its own. But it still depends on its parents for the most part.

**Partly grown: **Basically the teen stage, the male or female can look after itself, but he or she isn't quite ready to be on its own.

**Adult: **Around 21, the partly grown Thanagarian is now considered an adult. Around this time he or she most likely chooses to leave his or her parent's home. Although they keep in touch with each other, the young male or female is usually with others from his or her age group. After sometime around breeding season he or she starts looking for a mate. (Although it can be hard if one of the parents is overprotective, LOL).

**Other…**

**The shy and quiet type:** Some males and females like Rikki for example are shy and quiet, mostly they're seen and not heard. Sometimes they're by themselves but once they've gotten to know someone, they're a bit easier to deal with.

**Friendly:** Like Bentley, Dara and Bookman for example some males and females can be kind and caring, but will take on being leader if they need to.

**Dominant:** Usually the "leader of the pack" so to speak the dominant male or female gets a good amount of respect from others. Although they can ether be kind or… (Well you get the idea). In short, some of them show little or no respect towards anyone else.

**Fraidy cat: **The title says it all, usually a male or female who is afraid of certain things. But after some time he or she manages to get over the thing that is frightening him or her.

**Foxhunds…**

Basically a mixture of domestic foxes and maned wolves. "Hund" is the word "Dog" in German. The dogs are mostly trained for different tasks such as:

Herding livestock

Pulling sleds (in regions where it snows).

Search and rescue

But mostly their kept as house pets. The Foxhunds also has a variety of fur colors as well as markings which are:

Two-tone

Tri-color

Tick-marked (They look sorta like freckles)

Solid colored (usually one color)

Spotted

They also have various eye colors, in some cases they might be bi-colored (usually eyes that have different colors). Then there are some that have one eye but with two different colors (called "parti-eyed") Some Thanagarians also have bi or parti-colored eyes.

**Miscellaneous: **When not on the job or with their owners, Foxhunds mostly spend time with their own kind or in some cases, other animals. Although they manage to co-exist with each other, but they CAN'T crossbreed since foxes, wolves and other dogs CANNOT breed together.

MORE TO COME….

Just a short page I wrote, I thought it'd help explain whatever is in the other chapters what might be in future chapters. Sorry if it might seem kinda boring but I thought this chapter would be of some help to anyone who reads this story. I based some this on nature shows I've watched and certain things in some dog books I've read. Chapter 12 will be up in a week or two. Until then…

Please read and review!


	12. Who let the dogs out?

**Well made it to chapter 12! Thanks again for all the reviews, glad to hear the side note helped a little. But anyway here's the next chapter.**

So far the night had been interesting with Flash's latest experience but he wasn't the only one who had pretty full night. Krypto sighed, he was pretty tired from the day but he still had a lot on his mind. "Well at least I know Kevin's all right and vice versa…if only there was a way I could see him and Ryen" Krypto said to himself. Just then he had an idea. "That's it!" Krypto concluded before he ran off.

Back in the Gobi desert…

It had been 7 hours since Willona was born, when Paran and Tony got back instead of going through the main entrance they went through the employee's entrance which was separated. Hardly anyone knew that Paran had given birth but it was obvious when Willona announced her presence, she woke up and started whimpering loudly which woke up nearly everyone on the ship. "Oh no" Tyson groaned as he covered his ears, Paran woke up and sighed "Shh, Oy…Willona c'mere" she told her. Paran switched on the light on her nightstand. (Ok for those who can't handle this next scene ya may want to turn back now…it's up to you, LOL…. Joking). "What's wrong with you?" Paran asked, she looked at Willona who was placing her mouth in certain a spot on her mother's chest. "Ay Chihuahua" Paran sighed, she could tell where this was going, she rolled her eyes and began unbuttoning her shirt. Once that was done, she allowed Willona to nurse. Paran shuddered at the feeling of Willona suckling on her breast, but after a while she got used to it. She looked at Willona who was pretty content that she was being fed. Ever since they got back to the main ship all she and Paran did was sleep, "Doggone it, you are cute" Paran thought.

Back on the watch-tower…

Krypto was back in Superman's dorm room laying on the foot of the bed. Despite his efforts he still couldn't go back to sleep. "If I don't fall asleep soon, what am I gonna do?" he asked himself with a sigh. The door was slightly open although the only view it had was of the door to Flash's room which was closed. "Now where is she going?" Krypto wondered, he got up to follow Shayera. (Quote from the movie: "Homeward bound the incredible journey"). Shayera looked out of on the window and sighed "What have I done?" she asked herself. "Nothing that I can think of right at the moment" Krypto said to himself. "Is someone there?" Shayera asked "Uh-oh" said Krypto, he had a feeling she probably heard him. "Come here, whoever you are" said Shayera, Krypto finally decided to show his face, he knew she probably was aware of his presence. "Oh, Krypto it's only you" Shayera sighed, "Well who were expecting? Regis Philbin?" he asked. (Just a little: "Live with Regis and Kelly" joke). "Very funny, I guess you heard me, huh?" Shayera answered, "Heard you? Yes, but I saw you walk by and…I followed you here" Krypto explained. "I see" Shayera replied, "So, uh what's bothering you?" Krypto asked, "Oh just…wait a second, why do you want to know all this?" Shayera asked. "So I can help you" Krypto admitted, "Help me? I don't see why anyone would want to do that after the things I've done" Shayera added. "Shayera, the other founding members care about you, GL cares about you" Krypto explained, the two paused for a minute.

Krypto placed his left paw on her hand, "I care about you" he concluded. "He's right ya know" said a female voice, Shayera turned around and saw who it was. "Star? How long have you been standing there?" she asked. "For the last 5 minutes, why?" Star Sapphire replied, "Nothing, that's all I need to know" Shayera replied. "Listen, Shayera I might not know that much about what you did but I do know this…I've been around the block more than once and I've seen what its like on both sides of the fence and frankly, I've found the good side of the fence to be a whole lot better" Star Sapphire explained. "Good for you" Shayera replied in a sort of sad tone. Star Sapphire sighed, "I really hate to do this" she said to Shayera, before she slapped her. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Shayera answered, "Sorry, but seriously… you need to get a grip on yourself" Star Sapphire continued. "Ok, I'll try…I'll really try" said Shayera, "That sounds more like it" Star replied. She noticed Shayera started to leave, "Um...where are you going?" Star Sapphire asked. "Back to bed, why?" Shayera answered, "It's nothing…honest" Star Sapphire concluded. "Whatever" said Shayera before she left the room. "She looks so sad" Star Sapphire pointed out, "Yeah she does and…" Krypto stopped short "And what?" Star Sapphire answered. "I've never seen you without your mask before" Krypto admitted, "So what?" Star Sapphire continued to say. "You look good without and…your eyes are sapphire blue, gee… that sounds pretty corny, huh?"" said Krypto, "No, not at all… well good night" said Star Sapphire.(Based on lines from the movie: "The Aristocats"). "It's gonna be a long one, that's for sure" Krypto said to himself.

The Next Day…

"You guys coming or what?" Huntress asked, the group had been in Metropolis for the past few hours and were getting ready to move on. "Sure Huntress, but there's still one thing Krypto and I need to do" Superman explained. "Do you need us?" Kara asked, "Come' on" he told her. A short time later Lois and Ryen were in for quite a surprise, Lois sighed she was getting ready to head for the Daily planet. "Another day of work, what else is new?" she asked herself, "I'd say taking some time off to visit you" said a familiar voice. Lois turned around and gasped, "You're back! I don't believe it" said Lois. "I came to see about you" he answered. "I'm just glad to know you're all right, I missed you" Lois admitted, "Heh, you're probably not the only one whose gonna be happy to see me" Superman added. Just then the dog door opened and Ryen stepped out. She greeted Superman with a friendly bark and wagging tail. "Hey Superdog, c'mere" Superman called. Krypto did as he was told and came from around the other side, he gasped at seeing Ryen who howled joyfully and ran up to Krypto. "Well, she's happy and so am I" Lois replied as she hugged Superman. Lois finally let go of him after a few seconds, she had almost forgotten how warm he felt.

"Well I...guess you've have to going now, huh?" she concluded, "Yes" Superman replied. He could see the disappointed look in Lois's eyes. She looked to the side and saw Kara, Streaky and Dusty standing some distance away. "All of you for that matter" Lois added, "Krypto I…there's something that I've got to tell you" said Ryen, "Go ahead, Ryen" he answered. "I…I like you, a lot" she continued, Krypto smiled. "Thanks for telling me, I like you too, well….good bye, Ryen" said Krypto before he left. Ryen was in a bit of shock when Krypto placed a paw on her right shoulder but it didn't take her long to snap out of it. "He said he likes me and he touched me!" she said happily, her tail began to wag rapidly.(Based on a scene and lines from: "Hey Arnold"). Just then Kara noticed Krypto and Streaky change direction, "Where are you guys going?" she called out. "We'll meet up with you later, there's one more thing Streaky and I have to do" Krypto called back. "Krypto's been gone a long time, now" said Kevin, "So has Streaky" Andrea replied. "Man, I'd do anything just to see them" Kevin continued, "You don't have to, Kevin" said a familiar voice. Kevin turned around and saw who it was "Krypto! You're back!" said Kevin "Yeah, Streaky and I just came to say hi" Krypto replied. "So you mean you guys are still…?" Kevin started to say "Yep" Krypto finished for him. "Well it's nice that you were still able to find sometime to stop by" said Andrea.

"I agree, well bye" said Streaky, "Good bye" Kevin and Andrea replied simultaneously. "Bye, guys" said Krypto before he and Streaky took off. "Well at least we got to see 'em once" Andrea continued, "Yeah, I just hope they come back home soon" Kevin sighed. "That went well" Krypto admitted, "Yeah, I guess it did" Streaky agreed.

Later…

"You called?" Star Sapphire asked, "Yes, listen we're splitting for a few hours, we'll all be meeting in the Gobi desert" Batman explained. "No problem, so where are we going?" Star Sapphire replied. "Pack your bags, you're going to England" Batman continued. Star Sapphire looked at each other for a brief minute, then they looked at Batman. "Say what?" they answered in unison.

(Serenade # 23 by Beethoven playing)

Star Sapphire sighed, "Feels good to be back on my old turf" she admitted. "You're from here?" Bulldog asked, "Yeah, I guess you could say these are my old stomping grounds" Star Sapphire replied. "We'll be landing soon, you better get ready" said Ice, "Sure thing, Ice" Star Sapphire answered. A few minutes later they were on the ground, "So I'll meet you later" Ice explained. "No problem, see ya" said Star Sapphire before the javelin took off. "So…what do we do now?" Bulldog continued, "We're supposed to meet up with Aquaman, I've got the address where we're supposed to go, c'mon" Star Sapphire continued.

Back in Metropolis…

"Ok, I still don't get what we're doing" said Black Canary, "And neither to do I, there's gotta be somebody who knows about what we're looking for" Green Arrow added. He looked around and noticed someone heading down a dark alley. "Hey wait up!" he shouted, he and Canary started to chase after the person who went into the alley. ""All give it up" said Green Arrow, "Ok, ok ya caught me" said a female voice who removed the hood of her trench coat. "Roulette? What are you doing here?" Black Canary asked, "Hey, can't a girl get a latté once in a while?" Roulette answered. The trio was in an alley next door to a coffee shop. "Look as crazy as it might seem…I'm rootin' for you guys" she admitted, "What?!" Canary answered in surprise. "I'm serious, you have no idea what those hawks did to me, look" said Roulette as she lifted up her shirt. "Oh please" Green Arrow continued as he covered his eyes. "Chill, Ollie it's all right for you to look" said Black Canary, "Kay" he sighed before he removed his hands from his face. "Are those scars?" Canary asked, "They're mostly cuts ad bruises but trust me, it wasn't pretty" Roulette explained. She had several minor cuts and bruises on her sides obviously from when she tried to defend herself. "Funny, I….nothing" Black Canary started to say. She felt somewhat sorry for Roulette, even though she was one of the league's enemies. "Listen, once of 'em dropped this…figure I'll just give it you" she replied. "Thanks, Roulette" said Green Arrow, "No problem, and hey, if anybody asks…I was with you for the past half hour" she explained. "Be careful" Black Canary told her.

"You can count on it" Roulette replied, just then she tripped and fell forward "Whoa!" she cried out before hitting the ground with a small "thud" "I'm ok" she told Canary and Arrow. (Quote from "Hey Arnold").

Back in England…

"Let me ask you this Doogie…forget it, hey look" said Star Sapphire(Doogie is a character on a TV show called: "Doogie Hauser"). "You looking for me?" Aquaman asked, "Gee, I don't know" Star Sapphire replied in a sassy tone. Just then, Aquaman pinned her to a wall "Hey! hey! hey! I was kidding!" Star Sapphire told him, (Quote from: The Proud family episode: "Camping trip"). "Superman told me you need my help" Aquaman pointed out, he as well as everyone else knew that Star Sapphire and Tsukuri were now part of the league. "Well that explains why Batman told us we were coming here" Star Sapphire continued, "Come' on I'll explain everything to you" Aquaman offered.

Later…

Now they had gotten the information they needed Star Sapphire and Bulldog were getting ready to leave. "Well thanks for the info, I'll make sure J'onn gets it" said Star Sapphire, "Be careful out there" said Aquaman. "Sure thing" Star Sapphire replied before they went their separate ways. "Is it just me or did it seem like something's missing?" said Bulldog, "Yeah, it feels that doesn't it, Bulldog?" Star Sapphire agreed. At that moment she got an idea "I've got it! Come' on" she told him "Where are we going now?" Bulldog answered. "You'll see" said Star Sapphire.

Somewhere in Metropolis…

"So Roulette gave you this, huh?" said Huntress as she looked at the strip of paper Black Canary showed her. "Yep" Canary replied "It looks like a bunch of numbers" Huntress pointed out "It's probably some type of password" said Question. "Shayera might know" Huntress added, "Good call, let's go" Question replied before they left.

In Sydney, Australia…

"Heh, first England, now Australia…imagine that" said Bulldog, "Come' on we're going this way" said Star Sapphire. A short time later the two were heading out of Sydney harbor. "So where are we goin'?" Bulldog asked, "An old friend of mine lives out here, I think he might have the information we're looking for" Star Sapphire explained. "Kay" Bulldog sighed.

("Land down under" by Men at Work starts playing on the radio).

"Oh, I love this song!" said Star Sapphire as she slightly turned up the volume, "You're not the only miss" said Bulldog

"_You come from the land down under, where women glow and men plunder…can't 'you hear? Can't you hear the thunder? Ya better run, ya better take cover" _the two sang along, both of them slightly laughed afterwards. "Look out!" Bulldog shouted.

(Tires screech)

The jeep came to a halt, "Did we hit something?" Star Sapphire asked, "I don't know" Bulldog replied. "C'mon let's get out and check" Star Sapphire suggested, the car door slammed once they were out. Star looked and front and saw what they hit and gasped "Oh no…" she said out loud. What they had hit was a kangaroo, Bulldog sniffed it, "Is he dead?" Star Sapphire asked. "Nope, he's all right, probably just got knocked out" Bulldog answered. "Good" Star Sapphire sighed, knowing that the kangaroo was going to be all right. "Say, I've got an idea" said Bulldog, "Where are you going? Hey! That's my old Oxford University jacket" Star Sapphire pointed out, "I know…" Bulldog answered as he picked up the kangaroo and placed the jacket on it. "Quick, take a picture" he told Star Sapphire who laughed, "Kay" she replied. After snapping about 3 shots the duo decided to move on, "All right, I think that's enough" said Star, "Good, let's go" Bulldog continued, just then he gasped "He's waking up!" said Bulldog. "Ok, just keep calm…hi Fella nobody's gonna hurt you" Star Sapphire said in calmer than usual tone. The kangaroo sniffed both her and Bulldog, Star slightly giggled as the kangaroo sniffed her face "Hey that tickles" she said. The kangaroo sniffed the jacket and placed his snout in one of the pockets, pulling out a red licorice stick and swallowing it. "Heh, he found my licorice" Star concluded, "Bye" she and Bulldog said simultaneously as the kangaroo hopped away. "That was nice" Star Sapphire sighed, "Yeah…so where do we go, now?" Bulldog asked.

"That's easy, check the map" said Star Sapphire, the two paused and noticed the map was nowhere in site. "Uh…where's the map?" she asked, "I thought you had it" Bulldog replied, "No, last time I checked I had it in my jacket pocket and my jacket is…" Star Sapphire stopped short, "On the kangaroo!" the two shouted before getting out of the car, "Here, Roo…here boy" Star Sapphire called out, "C'mere ol' boy" said Bulldog as they ran.

30 minutes later…

Star Sapphire was panting ,"I can't believe it took us half an hour to get that jacket back" she admitted, "At least we got the map" Bulldog added, "Yeah, at least there's that" Star Sapphire agreed.

(Scenes and quotes are based on a movie called:"Kangaroo Jack").

Back in Metropolis…

"You ok, kid?" Green Arrow asked, he noticed Supergirl seemed to have a stressed out expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm ok I..." before she could finish her sentence Flash interrupted, "Hey Kara" he greeted, "Hi Wally" she replied. The trio paused for a minute, "You ok? Kara?" He asked "Hello?" he continued as he waved his hand in her face, "Hey!" Flash shouted, Kara immediately snapped out of staring at Wally. "Huh?" she sputtered, "You know, sometimes I don't understand you" Flash replied in a bit of a frustrated tone before he left. Kara's facial expression changed, she sighed happily, right at the moment she felt pretty content. Green Arrow and Question immediately started laughing, "What's so funny?" Kara asked. "You like Flash" Question and Arrow replied at the same time, "I do not!" Kara replied angrily. "C'mon admit it" Green Arrow teased, "Ok, maybe a little" Kara confessed. "I knew it!" Green said triumphantly, "Look, I prefer he doesn't know, ok?" Kara continued. "Fine" Arrow sighed, "I'll tell him, myself" Kara concluded before she walked up to Flash. "Uh…Wally?" she started to say, "Yeah?" he replied "I..." Kara stuttered, she whispered what she wanted to tell him. "Oh!" Flash answered in surprise, he slightly blushed and whispered back. "Ok" Kara answered, "Well, what'd he say?" Green Arrow asked. "He said he likes…me" Kara answered nervously, she looked back at Flash who winked at her. Kara slightly giggled in response, she felt better getting the whole thing off her chest, "I think she finally likes him" said Vixen who was watching from a distance. "Yep, that's an understatement" Vigilante agreed, "I like to see how this turns out" said Wonder Woman.

(Based on scenes and quotes from a cartoon called: "Sitting Ducks").

Back in Australia…

"Ok, we're almost there" Star Sapphire announced, "How far have we gone?" Bulldog asked, "We're just outside of Sydney…well, here's our stop" Star Sapphire explained. She parked in front of what looked like a ranch style house, "C'mon" she continued, before slamming the door of the jeep. "What kind of person lives in this place?" Bulldog replied, "You'll find out" said Star before she started knocking on the door. The two were alerted by a dog barking from the other side, "Down Rico, sit down, boy" said a voice from the other side of the door. "G'day what can I do…Sapphire is that you?" the person behind the door turned out to be Captain Boomerang. "In the flesh, Cap'n" she replied, "Good to see you again…and who's this handsome Fella?" Captain Boomerang replied. "This is Bulldog, he's a friend of mine" Star Sapphire explained, "I see, you 2 are welcome to come in, you're the only ones who's come by here that I haven't had a problem with…aside from the guy who drives the FedEx truck" Captain explained. "Really? You mean to say people have knocked on your door?" Star Sapphire asked, "Lots of times but for all sorts of reasons, plus I moved out here in the case the justice league happened to look for me in Melbourne" Captain Boomerang replied.

"Course…I'm looking for some where to stay in Sydney" he added, "Nice place ya got here" Star Sapphire answered. "Thanks, you want a soda, water or anything?" Captain asked, "No thanks, I'm fine…actually I came here to ask you something" Star Sapphire admitted. "Ask away, and be careful I've got a dingo around here, somewhere" Captain warned "A dingo?!" Star Sapphire asked in surprise, "Relax, Rico here is as gentle as a kitten…he wouldn't hurt a fly" Captain explained, as he stroked Rico's soft red and white fur. "That's reassuring" Star sighed. Just then she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Ooh! Captain Boomerang, I thought we had that talk about you touching me" she replied firmly. "We did, and my hands are right here…hang on a minute" he replied, he bent down for a brief second. "Come' on outta there" he said, "Sorry 'bout that, this here is Mercedes…she's a Wallaroo" Captain explained. "A Walla-what?" Bulldog asked, "Wallaroo, she's a wallaby and kangaroo mix" Captain replied, "You've got a license to keep these two, right?" Star Sapphire continued.

"Well sure, I found Rico on the side of the road and cared for him, and Mercedes was up for sale at a petting zoo auction" Captain Boomerang answered. "I'm guessing it was online" Star Sapphire concluded, "Oh, yeah it was…" said Captain Boomerang. The two had paused for a moment but then the silence was broken "So what's you want to ask me, anyway?" he continued. "Well, rumor has it, you took some files from the league, the last time you were on board the watch tower" said Star Sapphire. Captain's eyes bucked, he was shocked to know that Star Sapphire, one of his close friends knew about that. "How'd you find that out?" he asked, "From a reliable source" Star replied. "So? What would you want with those files?" Captain Boomerang continued, "The league wants 'em back that's what" Star Sapphire told him. Captain Boomerang nearly choked on the soda he was drinking and began to cough. "Are you out of your bloomin' mind?" he answered once he was able to talk. "Ya see that the problem, I did a lot of things for you…and then when I need your help you're absolutely useless" Star Sapphire said in sort of angry tone. (Based on a quote from an animated short film called: "Creature comforts").

"All right... look, you and I have been friends for a really long time and I…since when did you become interested in helping the justice league?" Captain replied. "Since I joined them a few months ago" Star Sapphire explained, "Really?" Captain asked, "It's a long story…so, you gonna help me or what?" she continued. Captain Boomerang sighed, he knew he couldn't win and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Star Sapphire. "All right c'mon" he told her.

Later…

"Here, that's all you're gonna need and that's all I've got off the watch tower…honestly!" Captain replied, "All right, see you, Cap'n" Star Sapphire sighed. "Hey Star" he started to say, she turned around and looked back at him, "Hope all goes well for you" he concluded. At this point the justice league as well as the general public weren't the ones who had to put up with the Thanagarians. She smiled, "Thanks" she replied. "Those are some pretty tough, bird-folk" Captain Boomerang added, "Yeah, I know…G'day to you, Cap'n" she said to him, "G'day" he replied before they went their separate ways.

Back in Metropolis…

"This is so boring, when are we gonna get out to the desert, already?" Stargirl asked, "You know what Stargirl? Maybe you ought to…" ST.R.I.P.E. cut Vigilante off "Easy, Vig" he said. "Just zip your lip, ok?" Vigilante told her, "Ok" Stargirl sighed.

Somewhere in France…

"Hmph, never thought I'd end up in Paris" said Dr. Light who was looking at the Eiffel tower which was some distance away. "Me neither…interesting, eh?" said Tusky Husky "Very..." Dr. Light replied, "Yeah, I'd say so" Fire added. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Steel asked, "What gave you that impression?" Ice replied. "Your com-link is ringing" he pointed out, Ice suddenly realized what he meant. For the past 20 minutes she had heard a loud "beeping" noise, but hadn't paid that much attention to it. "Hello? Ok…yeah, I'll be right there" said Ice who "clicked" off the com-link, "That was Star Sapphire and Bulldog, they need to be picked up…you comin' Fire?" Ice explained. "Yeah, why not?" she replied(Quote from "Fatherhood").

The two left the scene but they also left their teammates with a problem. "Ok, now what are we supposed to do? Our javelin still isn't working" Atom pointed out. He was right, for some reason javelin 4 had stalled and Fire and Ice had just flown off on javelin 3. "We can always thumb a ride to get help, we did it a lot in the 60s" Dr. Light explained. "Whoa, whoa Dr. Light, can you take a look into the 21st century, please?" Hotdog asked, "He's right, this isn't the 60s anymore" Diamond agreed. "Yeah and the only ones that are gonna stop are gonna have on sheets and say something like, get 'em!" Akeelah added, "Akeelah's right, maybe we should let the pets go get some help" Steel suggested. (Based on quotes form the fresh prince of Bel-air episode: "Boyz in the woods").

Back in Australia…

"Well, I'd say this trip went pretty nicely" said Star Sapphire. "I agree" bulldog replied, the two waited in a field, Sydney harbor could be seen in the far distance, "Here's our ride" Sapphire pointed out, "Hey there" said Fire, as they got onboard the javelin, "I was wondering when you'd get here, what happened?" Star Sapphire replied. "I'll explain on the ride back" Ice offered.

Later…

"Paran, would it kill you to put a muzzle on that daughter of yours?" Kragger asked, "Leave her alone, Kragger…she's only a day old" Paran replied. Like most mothers she was very protective and was willing to stand up for Willona at anytime. "That's right, I'm due next month incase you forgot" Aresia pointed out, "Oy" Kragger sighed before he left. "Just wait till he becomes a father" Aresia said in a sort of angry tone. "I'd pay big money to see that" Paran admitted, thinking about how hilarious the scenario might be. "Me too" said Aresia just then the two were alerted by a loud alarm. "What's going on?" Aresia asked, "Let's find out" Paran suggested, the two went into the control room to find out what the problem was. "Hro, what is it?" Aresia continued, "Have a look" he replied, the trio looked over at the monitor and saw what it was. "Don't they ever give up?" Aresia answered, "No" said Paran, what they had seen on the monitor was once the justice league and the superpets. "C'mon Kragger, round up the others…you know the drill" said Hro, "No problem" Kragger replied. Meanwhile the league had managed to get onboard the ship without getting caught or so they thought. "Stay close, they could be hiding anywhere" Superman warned. "I hope that kitten was right" Hro said to Aresia, "Relax, Snooky did a good job about giving us those notes about the superpets' weaknesses…Hotdog will probably the easiest one to trick" Aresia explained before casting out a fishing line.

Hotdog sniffed around for any trace of their target. But then he saw the fishing line Aresia had cast. There was...well… a "hotdog" attached to the line, "All right, c'mere you" he said but then the line was pulled back before he had a chance to bite it. "Hey come back here!" said Hotdog who went after the fishing line. "And now…we reel him in" Aresia said in a slick tone. (Based on a line from: "A Goofy movie"). "Now I gotcha right where I want you" said Hotdog, Krypto came from around the corner and saw the whole thing "Hotdog! No! It's a trap!" Krypto shouted, (Line from: "Hey Arnold"). Hotdog let out a loud scream in pain as a blast of ice hit his body, making it too cold for him to warm up. "S-so c-cold" he stuttered.

"Uh-oh, I better go get help" said Krypto who started to run "AAH!" he screamed as he was hit with a blast of kryptonite and fell forward, he groaned a little. "Kryptonite" he muttered, "2 down, only a few to go" said Aresia once she and the others came out of the dark corner. "You won't get away with this, Aresia" Krypto told her, "Oh really, Superdog?" she teased. "Lock them up" Kragger told two male Thanagarians who dragged Krypto and Hotdog off to the hold pens. Paran glanced at the two superdogs and felt somewhat sorry for them. "You know, you didn't have to hurt them like that" she told Kragger, "Since when did you become soft?" he asked. "Nobody asked you" Paran replied angrily. "Enough, already! Just got get the rest of them" said Hro.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked Streaky, "Something doesn't feel right" he answered. "Good point" Kara replied. There was something awkward about the whole scenario, "You ever used your instincts?" Streaky asked, "Not really" Kara admitted. "Here's how it works with us animals, we use our instincts along with our powers" Streaky explained, regarding how the superpets did their job. "But I'm not a human…I just look like one" Kara pointed out, "You're not an animal ether, but just give it a try and use your instincts for once" Streaky suggested. "Thanks" Kara replied, just then she tripped letting out a small "Oof!" "Run" said Kragger. "Wha?" Kara sputtered "Run…now" Kragger told her "Oh…" Kara answered before she screamed. (Based on lines from: "Foster's home for imaginary friends").

"That's Kara!" said Superman "Help!" another voice shouted "And Streaky" Shayera concluded. Streaky and Kara were heading the direction where they came from but they wouldn't make it back to their teammates. "Boy am I glad to see you guys... ya get…" before Streaky could finish his sentence he yowled in pain as a blast of kryptonite hit his body, Kara was also hit and the two collapsed on the floor. "Kryptonite" Streaky moaned (Based on a line from: "The Simsons"). Kara gasped "Dusty!" she called to her super- K-9 companion who growled at the Thanagarians "Run!" Kara shouted, she shut her eyes as she heard Dusty yelp in pain from yet another kryptonite blast. (Based on a scene and lines from: "Land before time: 2"). "I don't feel so good" said Dusty before she collapsed "Oh, now ya'll are gonna regret that" said Tail Terrier.

"Look out!" the trio shouted to him, Tail Terrier yelped in pain as a blast of static electricity ran through his body. "Keep an eye on them" said Kragger, as 3 male Thanagarians dragged off the 4 defeated heroes. "Kara's gone!" said Green Lantern, "She must've been captured" Superman replied. "They're probably trying to pick us off" Brainy pointed out. "Well there's no way the can get one of us now" Green Lantern added. Just then the group was alerted by a loud scream "Courtney!" S.T.R.I.P.E. called out. She struggled to get free but couldn't "Lemme go! I mean it! Help!" she shouted just then her mouth was covered. "Get her out of here" said Hro, "You won't get away with this! I promise you!" said Courtney before she was silenced again. "We'll see about that" Hro replied. Superman knew that the other members must've been captured although he as well as the others knew they were easy targets but he didn't give up. He used his X-ray vision in search of any Thanagarians hiding nearby. And found Hro and his group in heading towards them! "Run" said Superman, the others were a bit puzzled by this "Say what?" GL asked, "Go now! Hurry it up!" Superman shouted, the other members didn't hesitate and started to run in the opposite direction.

"I've got this covered" said Star Sapphire she and Diamond stayed behind to cover the others "You're not alone" said Fire, she and Ice along with Ira also stayed behind while the other members got away. They managed to hold off Kragger and his group but not for long "We did it!" Star Sapphire said triumphantly, "Uh-oh" said Dr. Light, they all screamed in pain as a fairly large blast of static electricity hit them. Dr. Light and Akeelah had also volunteered to stay, "You certainly did it all right" said Kragger as he stared down the defeated females and their pets. "I hate you" said Ice. Slowly the group of heroes was getting smaller and smaller, "Fire and Ice are gone" said Wonder Woman, who had hoped they would catch up with the group, "So are Dr. Light and Star Sapphire…I wonder how Arrow and Canary are doing" Shayera wondered.

Outside…

"You ok?" Green Arrow asked, Black Canary let out a loud 'screech' before she was able to answer "Not really" she replied. Several Thanagarians that were outside had tried to capture them but hadn't succeeded until now. Black Canary took a deep breath and screeched one last time, after that she collapsed on the ground and began to pant. "We're doomed" Green Arrow concluded "I agree" said Darter, Monday was also worn out and collapsed as well. They figured the Thanagarians were attempting to ware them out to the point where they would be too weak to continue defending themselves, and so far, it worked. "Uh-oh Arrow and Canary aren't doin' so well" said Huntress, "And neither are we...hiyah!" said Tsukuri as she kicked another Thanagarian out of her way, the duo was alerted by a loud yelping noise. "Toshi!" Tsukuri called out, she too was captured and let out a loud scream. "Tsukuri! Hey! Where's Theo and Question?" Huntress wondered, just then she heard some muffled shouts, and saw the two had been tied up. "Lose something?" Pico asked, "Let me go! Quizno go see if you can find help" said Huntress. "Too late" said Quizno who was being held by the scruff of her neck.

"Great…" Huntress groaned, she had a feeling of what was coming next.

Back inside…

"Man, if this keeps up there won't be any of us left" said Vixen, "Just don't panic, they're like animals, they can smell fear" Shayera pointed. (Quote from: "Daddy Day Care"). Just then Shayera picked up the scent of the other Thanagarians from Kragger's group. "What is it?" Vixen asked, "Just keep quiet and follow me" said Shayera, "Kay" Vixen replied. "I don't know who they're gonna get next" said Vigilante, "Me neither" said Tusky Husky, just then the two paused at what was in front of them. "Don't even think about it" Red told them, "Now that was too easy" Vigilante admitted "Oui monsieur" Tusky agreed.

Later…

"As long as we stay close we should be fine" said Brainy, "I agree…Brainy?" J'onn started to say, just then he was alerted by a scream. "We're coming!" Braxton shouted, the two ran to the scene but they were captured also. "Oh they got me" Braxton groaned, (Quote from the movie: "The Aristocats"). "Well, there's only a few of us left now, Mammoth Mutt" said Wonder Woman, the two were alerted by a high pitched "beeping" noise. "You need to get out of there, they're picking us off when we're alone or in pairs" Batman explained over the com-link. "Where are you?" Wonder Woman asked. "Somewhere in one of the hallways and…oh-no!" said Ace. "Bat-hound can you me?" Wonder Woman replied, she heard some yelling on the other end of the com-link, she decided to alert Superman about the situation. "Superman, Batman and Ace have been captured and…oh great, they're right behind us!" Wonder Woman explained. "Is that all you got? A little dog?" Kragger asked, "Who you callin' little?" Mammoth Mutt replied as she enlarged herself. "Go for it!" she told Wonder Woman. "What about you?" she asked, "Relax, I'll be fi…" before Mammoth Mutt could finish her sentence she yelped in pain as a blast of static electricity ran through her body, she returned to normal size. "Let's go!" she continued. As the two started to get some distance they got caught, "Gotcha!" Keyla said triumphantly as she managed to get a rope around the two heroines. "It just had to be us" Wonder Woman sighed, "Diana and Mammoth Mutt are in trouble, we need to get back, fast!" said Superman.

(Scenes and lines based on: "Star-crossed")

(Brakes screech)

"Going somewhere?" Paran asked, "Paran, please...let us go" said GL, "And why would I do that?" she replied, "Hey! I saved your life" GL pointed out. "And I helped support you when you gave birth" Flash added, "Well that was then, this is now" Paran told them. "It's no use trying to fight them" Superman admitted, he knew that it would probably be a waste of time. "You owe me!" Green Lantern shouted, "And me too!" said Flash as they were dragged off along with Swifty, Bulldog, Tasha, Mervis and Quincy. Paran looked back at them and sighed, Flash and GL did have a point, right at the moment she started to feel guilty.

Minutes later…

"This place is too quiet" said Vixen, "Like a grave yard," Shayera added. "Yep" Vixen agreed, "Aah! Hey! Get it off!" Shayera yelled, she felt a metal brace that clamped her wings together making it impossible for her to fly if she wanted to. "That was too easy, I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you" said Hro, "Man do I have a couple things to say to you" Vivian said angrily "Vivian!" Shayera and Vixen shouted simultaneously. "Aw, is the little doggie upset?" Tyson teased. Vivian snapped at him, which caused Tyson to yelp. "You're a nut, Tyson" she growled. Tyson growled back at her, she had definitely changed from the female who once befriended him. "Get 'em outta here!" Tyson & Hro yelled in unison. Shayera let out a growl of anger as they were dragged off. "Did we pull it off or what?" Hro asked, Aresia smiled "Yes" Aresia replied as she gave Hro a low-five. "I dunno, I still think it was too easy" said India, "I doubt that" said Aresia.

Later that day…

"This sucks" said Mervis, "Sure does" Steel agreed. "We've gotta get outta here" said Atom, "How? Anybody got any ideas?...Kara?" Huntress asked, Kara moaned a little but she managed to speak. "No, I can barely stand" she replied, Huntress sighed, "Anybody else?" she continued to ask. Just then she heard Kara's moaning which gave her an idea "Say, that gives me an idea…psst, Stargirl I need you to do something for me" said Huntress. The young blond heroine perked up at hearing her name "I'm all ears" she replied, "Ok, listen up" Huntress told her. It took her a few minutes to explain the escape plan she came up with but everyone understood and got into position. "Now, you all now the plan, right?" Huntress asked, "Right" Vixen answered, "Ok, Ace go!" Huntress told him. Ace let out a loud howl, "What is that?" Red asked, "Sounds like one of the dogs, you better go check it out" said Pico. "Ok Ace we're in, now hit the dirt and start twitching" Huntress told him (quote from: "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"). Ace did as he was told and started whimpering. "What's the matter with him?" Red asked, "I dunno, he doesn't look so god" Stargirl answered. (Based on lines and scene from: "The Wild Thornberrys"). "Oy…" Red sighed, "If he dies, I'll hurt you" Huntress warned, "I don't why I'm a sucker when it comes to animals" said Pico he sighed and opened Ace's holding pen, "Looks like you need to see the vet" he told ace as he picked up the Great Dane and placed him on an exam table in the next room.

"Now where'd I put that vet's number?" Pico asked himself as he went to look for it. Ace woke up and realized where he was but then again...maybe not. "Where am I? Surgical instruments, chart cold table" Ace said to himself and gasped "I've been abducted by aliens!" he continued before he jumped off the exam table and ran, "Ace, the cage release" Huntress reminded him. "Oh right" he answered and press a large red button on the wall. (Based on scenes and quotes from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "Phew!" he sighed, but then an alarm went off, "Security breach" Pico announced over the P.A. system "You tricked me!" he told Ace "Hey! It's called acting…deal with it!" Ace replied. Just then he heard a group of Foxhunds snarl at him "Come' on!" Ace shouted to the others, "Ya mind getting this brace off?" Shayera asked, the brace was still attached to her wings. "Got it" said GL as he removed it. Shayera smiled for a brief moment "Thanks" she answered.

1 hour later…

The group had been trying to get out but they still hadn't succeeded, "Ok, now what?" Ira asked. Just then they heard someone whistle to them "Out this way!" said Tonto who stood beside an open window. "Tonto? What are you doing?" Shayera asked, she noticed Lara was with him. "Shayera…I…I don't want to see you get hurt" Lara told her. "Lara!" Kragger shouted from a distance, "We'll let you go this one time" said Kenya. "Thanks guys…and Paran since when did you become soft?" Shayera replied, "Don't look at me, they dragged me into this mess, now just go" Paran replied. It didn't take long for the league and superpets to escape out the window. Tonto howled to signal the others who had been chasing after the league. "Don't lose 'em!" said Hro, "Let's go" said Kragger as they went in a different direction. (Based on scenes and quotes from the movie: "The Fox and the hound"). "So what do we do now?" Wonder Woman asked, once they got some distance away from the ship. "Come' on" Superman told the others.

Back in Metropolis…

The group hid the same retail shop where they had been the last time. "Ok, remember what happened last time? They're gonna be looking for us" Flash pointed out. "Not if we go…undercover" said Braxton who changed his coat color from blue with purple stripes to black and white, he also removed his cape. "Hold it, I trust you but I dunno about the whole secret ID thing" said Swifty, "Swifty West, Dusty Kent…" Ace started to say before removing his mask "Ace Wayne" he concluded. "Show off" Swifty replied sheepishly as he covered his lightning bolt shaped spot with some white powder. "Hmm, you look better with out the bolt" said Tasha, "Ya think so?" Swifty asked. "Change, now!" Ace told the others (Based on a scene and lines from: "Star-crossed"). A few minutes later everyone had changed from their costumes and how looked like ordinary people and pets in Metropolis. "You where that back in Kansas?" Stargirl asked, she noticed Kara was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes and a red vest with the 'Superman' logo on the back., the vest also had a name tag pin attached to it. "Yeah" Kara replied, "I work at a 7 eleven, ok?" she continued in a sort of angry tone, there weren't a lot of jobs in Smallville so she had no real choice. "Just asking…" Stargirl replied. She felt pretty nervous about hearing Kara's voice when she was angry, since Stargirl didn't have any powers aside from her staff she'd probably be considered helpless if Kara were to attack her. She had also remembered hearing Krypto mention that Kryptonians (females in particular) got pretty aggressive at certain times, especially protective mothers.

A short time later the group had decided to split up, "Ok, we'll split up" Superman announced "We'll meet back at my house" Batman explained. "Got it, so we're using the buddy system?" Kara asked, "Right" Batman replied. "So who's my buddy?" Kara continued, Superman smiled, "Take a wild guess" he told her Kara turned around and saw what he meant, "Oh no" she sighed. "Nice knowing you, Kara" said Vixen as she patted Kara on he left shoulder. "Grr…c'mon Wally" Kara growled. "Sure thing" he replied as he followed her, "Touch me, just once…and you'll be burnt to a crisp" Kara warned (referring to her heat vision). "Hey no problem, I like people who are feisty" Wally admitted, "Me too!" said Swifty. "Button your lip, Buster" Dusty said, angrily, "Ok" Swifty replied nervously.

Later…

"We lost 'em" Kenya announced, Hro sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I know just where to look" he told her, he and several other Thanagarians and Foxhunds went searching in Metropolis. "So…where do you think they could be?" Keyla asked, she and Kragger were standing on the rooftop of a building. "Probably disguised" he answered, he couldn't really give an accurate response. "Ya know… they could be anywhere, I mean...there's lots of places for them to hide" Keyla added. "Yes" Kragger agreed, he had his back to her as he looked around, no sooner than he did that Tonto started barking. Kragger screamed, his own dog had frightened him, Keyla laughed, she and Tonto had planned the whole thing. "Girl...stop it" Kragger sputtered, "You should've seen your face" Keyla told him (Based on lines from the Cosby show episode: "Bring 'em back alive"). "We got him good" said Tonto, Kragger just groaned and rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. "You find anything?" Larson asked, "No, I don't see why Hro hates the league so much, their pets are cute" said a female Thanagarian named Lindy. "Cute?! Are you crazy?" Larson replied. "Nope, so I have thing for animals, big deal" Lindy replied, the two paused for a brief moment. "C'mon Lars" she sighed before they both took off. Meanwhile Tasha and Ace tried to keep a low profile which wasn't so easy.

"Let me see your ID tag" a male Fox said to a poodle, "Hey! Leave her alone!" a Golden retriever shouted, the fox pushed him hard causing the dog to "yelp" once he hit the ground. "Tasha, let it go" said Ace who placed his right paw on her shoulder, "You would just stand here instead?" she asked. "We can't risk it" Ace pointed out, "Hey you crazy foxes, go back home and get off our planet" said Mutsy who was on the roof of a small store. He kicked a few rocks in the direction of the foxes, the two growled and one of them jumped up to get Musty but lost his grip and fell letting out a loud "Oof!". On the way down, some of the building's awning came down with him, Tasha quickly ran and moved the poodle and retriever out of the way. "C'mon" Tasha told Ace, "Look over there, it's the Superdogs" said a male maned wolf. Ace and Tasha started to run, two wolves begin to chase after them. Once she and Ace turned down a corner Tasha growled and "donkey kicked" the wolves with her hind legs once they caught up. The 2 dogs yapped in pain, soon after Tasha and Ace took off running again. "So much for playing it cool" Ace added. "Over here!" a terrier shouted to the dog duo. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind them. "We can't stay in here, if they see you helping us you'll be in trouble" Ace told him. "Just sit here" the Irish terrier told him, his owner came over and tied a scarf around Tasha's collar as a disguise. Just then, the two foxes and maned wolves immediately came through the door. "We're looking for a black and white collie and grey colored dog" said the lead fox, "Can you be a bit more specific?" the terrier asked. The fox looked at the other dogs and their owners, he spotted Tasha and Ace looking out the window, with their backs facing him. "What about them?" The fox asked, "Never seen 'em" the terrier replied.

"C'mon boys, let's go" the fox told his group and with that they left. The terrier led Ace and Tasha out the back door of the boarding kennel, "Thanks" Ace told him before him before they moved on.

At the station…

"Well once we get on this train we'll be home free….Oops! I spoke too soon" said Quincy. "What is it?" GL asked, he looked up and saw what Quincy meant, it was Larson and he had a fairly large male fox with him. "Oh no, we can't run they'll see us" said GL, "So what do we do?" Quincy asked. Thankfully Larson and his fox were distracted, "Excuse me, I'm Clark Kent from the daily planet newspaper…" he started to say, "Sorry I'm busy and…haven't I seen you before?" Larson asked. Superman could tell Larson was getting suspicious but nonetheless he managed to over up the situation pretty well. "Lots of people say that to me, lately" he explained. "Ya don't say" Larson replied. "He's right" J'onn added, "Well…I've got to be somewhere else right now, maybe I'll get that interview some other time" Clark added. Larson was puzzled by his tone of voice but he didn't question the whole thing "O…Kay" he answered. "Guys, that was priceless" said Braxton once they got some distance away from Larson. "Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet" Clark pointed out. "He's right, Braxton we've still got to get to Wayne manor, c'mon" Krypto explained.

(Scenes and quotes once again based on "Star-crossed").

Meanwhile…

"Ok, so far so good" said Vixen "Yeah" Star Sapphire agreed, "Uh-oh, look" said Diamond who spotted two Thanagarians, a male and female ahead of them. "Don't panic, just blend in" said Mammoth mutt, "Mammoth Mutt's right, Just be cool…now come' on" said Vixen, they managed to walk past the Thanagarians and tried hard not to make eye contact with them. "Well that was easy" Vixen admitted once they got to the next block. "Yeah" Diamond sighed, "I wonder how Kara and Flash are doing" said Maxine. On the other side of town Kara and Flash had their own close call of almost getting caught. "Well, this is going pretty smoothly" said Flash, "I'll say" Kara agreed. "So…you really like me, huh?" Flash continued, Kara sighed "Yeah, Wally I do" she admitted. "Well I like you too" he answered, "Remember what I told you about touching me?" Kara asked, "Oops! Sorry" Wally replied as he removed his arm from around her shoulder. "It's ok" Kara told him, she slightly giggled, her voice also sounded a bit calmer than usual which was an indication she was submissive and felt relaxed. Just then, Kara's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Clark…uh huh, yeah we'll be there, ok bye" said Kara who hung up the phone. "C'mon we've gotta get going" she told Wally, "Ok sure, moving along" he answered. "You there, halt!" a fox shouted, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Aah!" Beane yelled. Two foxes and a maned wolf jumped on him "Hold him down" said the fox, Beane let out a loud scream. While that went on Kara, Dusty, Wally and Swifty quickly turned around and left the scene, although getting caught was only one problem that they faced so far.(Based on scenes and quotes from the movie: "Monsters Inc.")

MORE TO COME…

Once again I'm sorry for the long delay on the update, anyway I got back from my trip this past Sunday, and it was great! Chapter 13 will be up at some point, possibly by next week or later, but I MIGHT have it up sooner. Until then…

Please read and review!


	13. Come rain or come shine part 1

**(sighs) here's the next chapter, sorry to disappoint ya but there's only 2 chapters left before this story is finished! But anyway here's rest, hope ya like it.**

So far the groups were getting closer to their meeting location, but once back together they faced another problem. "Ok, we've got to keep movin'…how many miles is it to Gotham?" Vigilante asked, "About 20 miles, I know a short cut, c'mon" Tsukuri answered. "O…Kay" Vigilante replied as they continued to keep moving. "Well? Did you find them?" Kragger asked, "No, still haven't found anything" Lindy told him, "Keep looking… well, you heard them" said Kragger. "They've gotten better at hiding" Hro concluded, "Seems like it" Tyson agreed. Meanwhile Huntress and Question decided to take the easy route. "Kay, we're almost there" said Huntress, "Good, cause my paws are killin' me" said Quizno, "Mine too" Theo added. "I think my short cut is coming up…let's go" Question told them.

Later…

(Door bell rings)

"Uh…Hi we're looking for Ace Wayne" said Theo, "Of course, he and Master Bruce are expecting you" said Alfred who led the way. "So…you lived here very long?" Theo asked, "I've been here since Master Ace was a young pup" Alfred replied, "Now there's a picture I'd like to see" Quizno admitted.

In the Bat-cave…

"You're early" Bruce pointed out, "We took a short cut" Huntress told him, "Same here" Vigilante replied. "We're still trying to figure out why the Thanagarians are here" said Braxton "And Aresia's working them" Tasha added. "Exactly" said Krypto, "But still, how are we gonna find that out?" Quincy asked. "From me" said a female voice, the group looked in the direction of the darkness. "How did you get here?" Krypto asked, once Yvonne came out of her hiding place. "Well, it saves us the trouble of hunting you guys down" said Tasha. "I didn't come here to fight…I followed my nose and I want to help" Yvonne explained, "Hawk people and Foxhunds all over the planet? And us getting chased like dogs? I don't think we could handle taking on your help" Swifty replied. Yvonne sighed, she was determined to show them she meant no harm. "Ya'll just don't get it, they're trying to get rid of you! Believe me, guys I won't report you to them" said Yvonne. "Thanks a lot, the door's that way" said Ace, Yvonne felt pretty bad it seemed that they didn't care about the information she had just given them. "Well?" she started to say, "Last time I felt sorry for someone they bit me" said Quincy "Sorry to hear that…well, I…brought you both something" Yvonne continued, she laid Quincy's collar and GL's ring at their feet. The two looked down at the ring and collar then they looked at Yvonne. "I'll see you" she told them before she took off (via jetpack). "Got it! Get the squad ready" said a maned wolf named Perro (Perro is Spanish for "Dog"). "We'll get 'em now" said India, they had placed a small tracing device on Yvonne's ear and had figured out where she had gone.

Later…

"Welcome back, Yvonne" Perro greeted her, "Out of the way" she told him "Sure no problem…follow me" he replied. "There's no way I'm gonna…" Yvonne stopped short and saw two fairly tall maned wolves standing behind her., she yelped as they pushed her into a room. "What are you doing?" Tyson asked. "I'm sorry, but we think she's given some information to the enemy" Perro explained. He placed a DVD disc into a player and showed Tyson what had happened. "Where did that come from?" he asked once more, Perro pulled off a round object off Yvonne's collar "From the camera on her collar, watch it gets better…" said Perro. "Well, I brought you both something" said Yvonne (on the DVD) Tyson shut the DVD off and looked at Yvonne angrily. "Tyson…" she started to say, "Get her away from me" he growled, Perro and the two other male maned wolves dragged her out of the room. "I hate to be the one to say I told you so" said Tonto, Tyson slapped Tonto's right cheek. He groaned a little "Round up your group and deal with the problem and this time…don't get soft" Tyson said firmly.(Yet another "Star-crossed" reference). Tonto's ears drooped, "Just think, Tonto imagine what your friends back home will say when you tell 'em you got rid of those superdogs" said Isis. "Yeah, they'll be green with envy" Katie added "Seriously guys, just knock it off, I can't talk now, I've got a job to do" Tonto told them. "That sounds more like it" said Delilah, "Do us proud, Tonto" said Bud "Thanks… I think" the maned wolf replied before he left. "Ya don't wanna do it, huh?" Charlene asked, "No, I'm not like them or my owner" Tonto admitted. "Listen, Tonto there's a way you can make it look like you pulled of the job, but with out actually doing it" Charlene answered. "Really, how?" Tonto asked, "Acting…I do it all the time and it works, trust me" Charlene explained. "Thanks, Charlene" said Tonto, he felt a little better about the situation, "Anytime" Charlene replied.

2 hours later…

"Well, I'm impressed, let's go wreck it" said Krypto, who was looking at photos of the main Thanagarian ship. "How?" Quincy asked, "Those codes on that piece of paper Roulette gave are passwords for the security system, I can access it on the computer…just get on the main ship Bruce and I will take care of the rest" Ace explained they had all agreed on that plan but after awhile there was a change. A ship had landed in front of Wayne manor, Alfred immediately recognized the headlights and had a feeling of what was coming next.

(Glass breaks)

"Oh no, not again" he said to himself, he looked at Kragger, "I…" he started to say, Kragger just ignored him and led the rest of group to where the league was probably hiding. "We've been here before, c'mon" he told them, Keyla sniffed the air and got a hold of the league's scent. "Their scent is getting stronger" she announced before letting out an angry growl, "What's the matter with you?" Pico asked. "Shayera's with them" Keyla replied, "Ok, I know you're all upset about Shayera but seriously, it's been a year since that incident" Kenya explained. "Do you have any idea what Thanagar looks like now?" Kragger asked, "Yeah, I know the place is messed up but still, the Gordanians are go now, so what?" Kenya asked. With some extra help the Thanagarians managed to pick off the Gordanians one-by-one and succeeded. Kragger was angry that Kenya was standing up for Shayera the one who was responsible for the whole thing in the first place! "Move out of the way, Kenya…I can't hit a woman" said Kragger, "Whatever you say" said Kenya, who reluctantly moved out of the way. She had known Shayera, Kragger, Hro and Paran for over 3 years and hated to see a good friend like Shayera get treated badly.

Lindy managed to break down the door, they all entered the cave and began to look around but not for long. "Watch it, they could be hiding" said Tonto, "Nah-uh, no one's hiding" said Quincy who came of the darkness. He was in his costume, collar and all "I'm waiting" he continued. Tonto growled and pounced on him, "Ok listen, I really don't wanna do this, so can you just…fake it?" he whispered. "No problem" Quincy whispered back, he yelped in pain as if Tonto had 'really' attacked him "Get 'em Tonto!" Kragger encouraged, "Take that!" said Ace who threw a few batarangs at the Foxhunds, "That's pathetic' said Perro. "Wait a minute" Ace told him.

(Bats screeching)

"Duck!" Perro shouted as the bats flew in their direction, Tonto snarled at Krypto who growled back at him. Tonto let out a fake yelp as Krypto gently nipped his right front leg, "That's it, we're outta here!" Tonto shouted and started to run in the direction they came from. "Are you nuts?" Kragger asked, "I'm with him, c'mon" said Pico as he and the rest of the group ran off. Kragger looked at Batman, "I hate you" he told him, "Just go" Batman replied, "Nice seein' you, Kragger" Shayera told him in a rather sarcastic tone. "Shut up, Shayera" Kragger replied, Shayera stuck her foot out and caused him to trip on purpose. Kragger let out a small "Oof!" once he hit the floor, "I saw that, Shay" Keyla said angrily. Keyla knew Kragger liked her and had even admitted he wanted her to be his mate! Since then, Keyla had sometimes stood up for Kragger, although she only liked him as a friend but still she decided not to tell him that since she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Later…

"Watch the glass, sir" said Alfred, 'Ok, you all know the plan" Batman continued, "Right" Wonder Woman replied, "We're on it" said Monday.(Once again another "Star-crossed reference). "Nobody asked for your commentary, Corgi" said Stargirl who was obviously being sarcastic. "And another, I do have an actual name…It's Monday" the little black white sheepdog replied. (Based on a quote from: "The Suite life of Zack & Cody"). "Whatever" Stargirl replied, "Knock it off, you two" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Sorry" Monday and Stargirl replied simultaneously, "Let's just get this over with" Mervis replied. The others all nodded in agreement.

In the dessert…

"Ok, now how are we going to get in?" Wonder Woman asked, "Leave that up to me" said Braxton who once again changed his fur color from blue with purple stripes to the orange and black coloring of a maned wolf he also removed his cape. "Perfect, now go" Wonder Woman old him, "But keep it causal" Shayera added (Quote from the movie: "Toy story 2"). Braxton nodded in response, "Hold it, where are you going?" Red asked. "Relax pal, the name's…Braxton" the disguised Martian timber wolf replied. "I've never seen you before" said Red, "Psst… guys he's not buying it" Braxton whispered into the com-link. "I'll handle this" said Parker who picked up a small rock with her mouth and threw it. "What was that?" Red wondered, "You better check it out" Braxton answered, "Good idea" Red agreed and went to search for the source of where the sound came from. "Sucker" Braxton said to himself, he had a feeling someone must've distracted Red. Braxton entered the password in the code box, "Yes! Ok I'm in" he announced "Go to the main ship, we'll meet you there" Batman told him off the com-link, "Will do Batman, Braxton out" he replied before shutting off the link. "Now we just need to over there" said Vixen, "There's a short cut" said a familiar female voice, "Paran?" the group replied in unison. "What are you doing here? Wait…you aren't here to squeal on us, are you?" Flash asked. "Nope, actually I…came to return a favor" Paran announced "What?!" Flash answered in surprise.

"Well I thought about it and…I decided to help you" Paran admitted, "Why's that?" Green Lantern asked, "What you said earlier kind of…look, the fact is, I thought about what you and Flash said, and decided to help out, I'm being honest" said Paran. Shayera could tell Paran was telling the truth, she also had a sort pleading look in her dark brown eyes. "Thanks, Paran" Shayera replied. right at the moment Paran felt a little uneasy about the fact she was helping the person she once hated, but after a while she tried not to let it bother her, "Come' on, there's a short cut you can take over here" she explained. Even with Paran Dul's help the plan backfired later on.

Weeks later…

"Man, all that work and we still lost" said Braxton, the group was now back on the watch-tower. "We're not giving up yet" said Superman, "Superman's right, we've gotta keep going, now let's move out!" Krypto told them, immediately the group started cheering, a short time later they were back on the main ship. "Ok, there's gotta be another way to get to the main control room" said Krypto. "Oh, there is…but you won't find it" said a male voice, Krypto turned around and saw who it was "Run for it!" he shouted. "All right, let's make this fair" said Shayera, "Forget about that" said Tyson, "Tyson you little…" Shayera cut Vivian off. "Looks like it's just the 4 of us" she said, "I suppose so" Hro agreed. "You are so going down" Shayera continued.

Down the hallway, "So far so good" Wonder Woman said to herself, she let out a loud "Oof!" when she bumped into Aresia. "Aresia I… you're not pregnant anymore" Wonder Woman pointed out, "I gave birth about week ago, remember?" Aresia replied, "That's right" Wonder Woman answered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well I've beaten you before, and I can do it again" she continued. "Whatever you say" Aresia answered, "Ya'll gonna regret this" said India. "Oh, I beg to differ" said Tasha (quote from the fresh prince episode: "Burning down the house"). The two female dogs began to growl.

(Another song)

("She's a bad Mama-jama" by Carl Carlton playing)

_Male singer: "Yeah…ooh… ooh, ooh, ooh…look at her!"_

_Chorus: "She's a bad Mamma jama, just as fine as she can be...Hey! She's a bad mama jama, just as fine as she can be!"_

(Song continues playing in background)

"Hey, you guys ok?" Vixen asked, once she found Wonder Woman and Tasha, "Sorry, Vix I'm a little busy right now" Wonder Woman replied as she tried to dodge Aresia. "You go girl" Vixen cheered, a short time later the group tried to wok out a different plan.(Based on a scene from the movie: "Undercover brother"). "Ok, we need a different strategy" said Krypto, I agree" said Wonder Woman, "So what are we gonna do?" Fire asked, "You got any paint?" Krypto asked. Paran slightly elbowed one of the closet doors in the hallway, a few paint cans fell out in process. "Will this work?" she asked. "Perfect" said Krypto, "Exactly what are we doing with this paint?" Flash asked. "You'll see" said Krypto as he picked up a paint brush and some card-board.

Later…

"Found them! This was too easy, guess you'll give up now, huh?" said Aresia she paused and noticed that Krypto and Stargirl weren't responding, "Hello? Hey! What's the matter with you?" She asked, she got a closer look at them and realized they were fake "What the…? decoys?" she wondered "Dog pile!" a voice shouted, the real Krypto and Stargirl jumped down from the ceiling and landed on Aresia who knocked them off of her. "Stay in your position" Krypto warned, "Roger that" said Stargirl (Based on a scene and quotes from a cartoon called: "Dexter's laboratory"). "You 2 really think you can take me down?" Aresia asked, "Not quite" Krypto answered and pointed in the direction behind her. "Hola" said Fire who had Vixen and Dr.Light standing behind her, "Great" Aresia groaned. After some time the plan started to go pretty well or so it seemed. "Hey, Ace where are you?" Krypto asked, "Onboard one of shuttles" he replied. Krypto looked up and saw what Ace meant, "That's crazy, get outta there!" he told Ace "No, this was the plan and I'm sticking to it" Ace replied before shutting of the com-link 'Bat-hound!" Krypto shouted, he took off after the shuttle. Meanwhile inside the smoke was getting to be too much for Ace, he coughed for a while then let out a small moan and keeled over to the side. He let go of the shuttle's controls in the process.

(Glass breaks)

Krypto broke into the shuttle, grabbed Ace and darted back out, the shuttle crashed into the wall and it fell apart. Krypto had landed on safe pile of rocks, all that was left of the wall was a large hole, the same one that was there prior to it being built. "Always have to be the hero, don't you?" Krypto asked. Ace smiled "Right back at you" he replied (Quotes and scenes based on "Star-crossed"). Although Ace and Krypto had got one job done there was still one thing the rest of the group still had to face.

MORE TO COME…

Sorry that was so brief, anyway just two more chapters and the story's done!

Chapter 14 should be up at some point, until then…please read and review!


	14. Come rain or come shine part 2

**Well here's chapter 14, this story has gotten to be pretty good hasn't it? Well anyway the last chapter is coming after this one! Thanks again for reviewing! Well…hear it goes.**

**Lat character to be introduced in this story:**

**Moka (Voiced by: Oprah Winfrey)**

The next day, the league had to come up with a plan that would be successful, the past few months had been hard on both them and their pets. "Ok, this is our last chance" Superman announced, "All right" Krypto sighed, he had a feeling if this next plan didn't work they were all up the creek without a paddle. "Now we've all gone over the plan right?" Superman asked, the others all nodded in response. "Then, let's go!" he continued, both groups began to cheer. They left the watch-tower and headed once again for the Gobi desert, once they got there it started raining. Both the Thanagarians and Foxhunds stood on the opposite side of the league and superpets. Several vultures circled above the 4 groups, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Superman, "I prefer the hard way" Hro admitted. "No surprise there" Superman replied, as the rain continued so did the groups. The members from all 4 groups had mud on them due to the fact that the sand was soaked with rain water, "Go for it!" said Aresia, as one of the male Thanagarians went after Green Arrow, "Break his stride" Aresia continued, one of the male foxes grabbed Swifty's right back leg while he was being chased. "Hit him low" Aresia said quietly, Darter yelped in pain as another male fox bit his tail. After an hour of being out in the rain Krypto looked up to see what was happening. He was alerted by a loud thunder clap coming from above him, "Look at 'em" he said to Yvonne "I know" she sighed. With some help from Flex, Yvonne escaped from her holding pen the night before. "Enough's enough, c'mon" said Krypto, the two jumped down from the rocks, lightning flashed behind them. The two dogs landed right in the middle of their groups, at that moment everyone stopped. "Krypto!" Superman shouted, "Yvonne, get out of the way" said Hro "Move over" Batman said firmly.

"Guys, that's enough" said Krypto, shortly afterwards it stopped raining, "But look at them" Super pointed out, "Them? Look at us! You all might not be the same but we all do have a few things in common" said Krypto. "Like what?" GL asked, "I want to hear this too" Kragger admitted, "We're all mammals" Krypto replied, "Except us" Ignatius pointed out regarding the fact he was a reptile and Artie, Griff and Waddles were birds. "Oh, yeah" Krypto answered sheepishly. All 4 groups started talking amongst each other, "He's right" a male fox whispered, "Hmph! So what?... Paran, now!" Hro continued, "No, Hro… they're right" she replied as she moved away from him and stood between Superman and Green Lantern "Enough's enough" she concluded. The other Thanagarians looked at Paran in shock then they looked at each other, "If you won't listen, then you've betrayed me as well" Hro said between his teeth. The rest of his group just shook their heads and started whispering amongst each other. "What the..? Where are you going? … Get back here!" said Hro; nearly half of his group went over to the league's side. "Let it go, already it's time we put the past behind us" said Superman, "We'll never let it go" India growled. (Scenes and quotes based on lines from the movie: "The Lion king 2: Simba's pride").

Just then the groups were alerted by some loud rumbling "What was that?" Aresia asked. "I'm sure it probably was just thunder" said Dr. Light, "From…the ground?" Kara asked, (Based one a scene and lines from the movie: "Ice Age"). Just then they saw a large wave of water heading towards them! "Flash flood" they all shouted simultaneously, "Hurry up" said GL as they all ran to higher ground; it didn't take long before they were a safe distance away from the flood zone. "Wait a minute, someone's missing" Aresia pointed out, just then she heard a loud howl in the distance "Tyson!" Hro concluded. The male maned wolf was caught in the current and yelping in fear, "I'll get him" Krypto offered and took off. "Tyson, let me help you" he said, Tyson growled angry at Krypto and tried to knock him out of the way (Yet another quote from: "Lion king 2"). "Tyson, you'll drown" Krypto warned, "I can swim" the male maned wolf replied. "Not in this current" Krypto pointed out, Tyson howled once more, Krypto had no choice but to snatch him out of the water by the scruff of his neck. "Do you see 'em?" Aresia asked, "Not yet" Kara replied, she gasped "There they are!" she continued. "That's some dog" said Bookman, "Tyson, you're ok" said Aresia as she embraced him despite the fact he was soaking wet. Tyson coughed a little then he looked at Krypto in shock "You…saved me" he said slowly. "It was no big deal, just doing the hero thing" Krypto replied. (Based on quote from: "Kim Possible").

Later…

"Maybe what we tried to do wasn't right" said Hro, "Heck, yeah" said Stargirl, Vixen elbowed her, causing Stargirl to let a small "Ow!" "Anyway, you saved Tyson's life and… I thank you" Hro told Krypto, who smiled nervously. He was also in a bit of shock, just 2 hours ago they were all enemies but now everything had calmed down between them. "You're welcome" Krypto replied, "Listen, I'd like to talk to speak with Shayera, alone" Hro continued, "All right, go ahead" said Krypto as he and the others watched Hro and Shayera leave. Shayera gulped nervously, she had the same frightened look on her face when she came back to the league after leaving them for several months. Hro sighed; he had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. "You do know Paran had planned to hunt you down right?" he asked, "Yes, she told you that, huh?" Shayera replied. Hro nodded, "You probably don't know what Thanagar looks like now, do you?" he continued. "No" Shayera answered, Hro handed Shayera a photo that was next to him "Take a look" he said to her. Shayera's eyes bucked, Thanagar looked totally different than when she lived there. Most of the buildings in the picture were damaged, in short the landscape looked almost like it had been hit by a hurricane. "Oy…" Shayera groaned, "Sad isn't it, Shayera?" Hro pointed out to her, she wiped the tears off of her eyelashes. (Based on a quote from a cartoon called: "Courage the cowardly dog"). "Yeah, it is" she said sadly and sniffled a little, "We managed to get rid of the Gordanians but still..." Hro was cut off "It's all your fault!" A voice shouted from outside. "Hold that thought…" said Hro, "Hey! Stop trying to listen from the window" he continued before closing it behind him. "Rats! Just when it was getting good" Stargirl said to Kragger, "Get down here" said Superman (Quote from the proud family episode: "Camping trip").

"Shayera, you know how I feel about you" Hro told her, "Do we really have to go through this again?" she asked. Just then Shayera was alerted by a low growling noise "S-sorry" she stuttered. "You betrayed me as well as the rest of your kind" Hro added, "I had a very good reason for that Hro…actually two reasons, I…" Hro cut Shayera off "So what?" he asked. "Hey! If you had spent the last 5 ½ years on this planet like I have you'd probably feel the same way too!" she answered. "I care about happens here and you wanna know why I betrayed you?" she continued, "I already know that" said Hro. "No, I mean do you 'really' want to know?" Shayera asked, Hro nodded. "Ok you wanna know why I really did it? Because I care about Green Lantern and Earth" Shayera admitted. Hro snapped and began to growl he quickly grabbed Shayera who screamed "Somebody help!" she shouted. "That's Shayera, c'mon!" said GL, he managed to get on the shuttle "Where are you?" he asked. "Over here!" Shayera called out, Hro had his hands around her neck, "Let go of her!" GL said angrily. "Hey, stop it! Cut it out!" said Hro, GL Lantern shoved him in a nearby closet; Shayera was on the floor panting. "You ok?" Green Lantern asked, "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered once she caught her breath.

"Don't do this to me, I'm sorry it was anger, please let me out" said Hro. Shayera and GL looked at each other before opening the closet door. "Shayera, come closer to me" said Hro, Shayera did as she was told and moved closer, "A little closer" he continued. She took a few steps forward, "Just a little bit closer" Hro answered, Shayera moved closer and was up to his face. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear, she smiled. "Apology accepted" she replied.(Based on a scene and lines from: "Sitting Ducks") "I hope you can forgive me" Hro continued, he did feel guilty about what he just did to her, Shayera looked down and saw Vivian ad Tyson sitting side-by-side, looking at them with wagging tails. "Well if she can, then I suppose I can too…I forgive you" she said to Hro before hugging him. (Based one quotes from a cartoon called: "Catdog"). After a few seconds they both let go of each other, "So, what do you say about calling off the others?" she asked, "Well…All right" Hro sighed. Just then they were alerted by a noise coming from outside. "Do you hear something?" Shayera asked, "Sounds like a ship, c'mon" said GL, they all went outside "I don't believe it!" said Hro. "Whose ship is that?" Stargirl wondered, "I suppose we'll find out" said S.T.R.I.P.E. once the ship landed a fully grown female Thanagarian stepped out; she also had 2 males and 2 females standing behind her.

"Moka, listen I..." she cut Hro off, "Silence! I've had enough of you, Hro Talak" she said angrily, (Based one lines a scene from the movie: "Lilo & Stitch") "But…" Hro started to say, "Shut…up" she said firmly, she looked over at the league and superpets also well as Hro's group and the Foxhunds "That goes for all of you" Moka added, they all swallowed hard at hearing this.(Based on a quote from: "The Cosby show"). Moka had jet black hair and dark metallic forest green colored eyes. "Now then…would anyone care to explain what's going on?" she asked, "I'll volunteer" said Superman, "Thank you" Moka sighed. "Who is she?" Vixen asked "That's Moka, she's one of the most dominant females on Thanagar" Shayera explained (Based on a line from a movie called: "An American Tale"). "One?" Vixen wondered, "She ranks seconds behind the others in the hi…well you get the point" Shayera continued. "I see" Vixen replied, "Ok, I've heard enough" Moka told Superman, she looked over at Shayera. "And as for you..." she started to say, Shayera whimpered she had a feeling of what Moka was going to say.

"I've heard a lot about you, Shayera Hol and..." she cut Moka off "I know what you're going to say" she concluded. "Well…actually, what I thought you did was very brave so…. You're not banned, you can come back to Thanagar" Moka explained. "What?" Shayera answered in surprise, everyone answered with a loud: "Huh?!" "You really mean that?" Shayera asked, "Hey, I like to give people a second chance and I think you deserve one" Moka admitted. "Thank you" said Shayera "But Moka…" Hro started to say, she growled at him "Ok, never mind" he sighed. "You might not know this but I've been on this planet before" Moka continued, "You gotta be kidding" said Randi. "Nope, I'm not kidding" said Moka, "Geez, and I was the only one who came here although…" Shayera admitted "This was years ago, and… well it's a long story" Moka replied. "I see" Shayera sighed, "As for you…" Moka stopped short, "Please don't hurt me" Kragger begged, "Relax Benson, I'm not gonna hurt you" Moka told him. At that moment everyone started laughing, "She called you Benson!" Bookman pointed out. (Benson is a character an old TV show, I don't know the name of it right now though, sorry!). Moka looked over at Paran who had been quiet for the most part, "Paran Dul?" hey! What's up?" said Moka, "Oh nothing much" Paran sighed, "She's a mother" Rikki added. "Oh, is that right?" Moka asked, Paran knew she couldn't hide it "Yes… I have a daughter" she answered. "And so do I" said Aresia, as she pulled out a wallet sized photo of Wilona and Tonya "Aw, they're cute" Moka told her, "The blond one's Tonya" Aresia pointed out. Moka could see that Tonya had blond hair and blue like Aresia, but she had a feeling Hro was the father since Tonya's skin color looked ALMOST like his.

"Well it's obvious where she gets her looks from... anyway I thought about it and…I think we should form a truce" Moka added. "Truce?!" Hro asked, "Between our planets" Moka explained, "But wait, what about…" Streaky started to say, "Don't worry about it, cat….besides we have other ways of getting to earth" Moka answered. "Think you can show me?" Streaky asked, "Perhaps it's best that you do not know…well, at least for now" said Paran (Based on quotes from the movie: "An American Tail 3: The treasure of Manhattan island").

"C'mon let's get outta here" said Moka, "All right, c'mon you guys let's go" said Superman, the Thanagarians looked at him with nervous facial expressions and smiles. "All of Us" Superman told them… (Based on a scene and quotes from: "Lion King 2 Simba's pride"). With a truce formed between the groups, things had gone back to normal…so far.

MORE TO COME…

I figured since this story was titled: "All of Us" I thought the story's title should be included in a chapter. Also the title of the chapter "Come rain or come shine" (parts 1 & 2) is actually the name of a song sung by Ray Charles. But anyway the final chapter is coming up, be sure to look for it! Until then…please read and review!


	15. Dance with somebody

**Sheesh! Well… it's nice to see that I've got a lot of reviews for this story, anyway here's the final chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

The next day, was totally different, with a truce formed between the groups things started to change. Paran looked out the window and sighed, she as well as everyone had been through a lot the past 11 months. "You ok, Par?" Bentley asked, she was watching from the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine" Paran answered. "Ok, I'll leave you alone" said Bentley who left. Just then Wilona whimpered a little, Paran slightly laughed and turned around to look at her daughter. "Hi girl" she said in a calmer than usual tone, Wilona answered with a small squeak, it would a while before she could actually talk, and Paran looked forward to it. She gently licked Wilona's right cheek, "You are so cute" said Paran as she gently stroked her daughter. Wilona reminded Paran of what she looked like when she was a newborn, although it was easy to see Wilona looked like a mixture of both her parents. Her left eye was half dark brown and half green(parti-eyed) and her right eye was all green, she also had jet black hair like Bookman with a few brunette streaks(obviosuly a mixture of Paran's hair color) as well as his skin color which was about 2 shades darker than Paran. But mostly, Wilona had inherited a lot of her mother's looks. "Hey there" said Bookman, Paran turned over and saw who it was and smiled "Hi" she said to him. He noticed Wilona laying on her right side next to her mother and couldn't help but let out a small: "Aw" "Hey Li'l Willy" Bookman said to her(It's a nickname) He gently rubbed Wilona's head, she purred for the first time in her life. The very time Wilona heard Paran's voice was while she was developing in the womb. Once she was born she imprinted Paran's scent and voice as well as Bookman's and others.

"Heh, imagine that…my best friend is now my mate" said Paran, "Same here" Bookman replied, regarding the fact Paran was his best friend even though she was a female. He licked her left cheek, Wilona looked at her parents and squeaked, she was laying between them it was obviously that trio was pretty content. "Uh guys, I hate to interrupt you're little love fest but we gotta get a move on" said Dara. "Kay…" Paran sighed, "So you think the truce will work?" Superman asked, "I hope so" Moka replied. "Don't worry" said Steel, "I'm worried" Moka told him (Quotes from the movie: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). Meanwhile Quincy was onboard the main ship doing a check to make sure everyone was ok, but it didn't go as well as he thought. He was whistling as he trotted through the hallways but then stopped short when Tyson darted in front of him. "Going somewhere, man?" Tyson asked in a sassy tone.

"Out of my way, Tyson" said Quincy, "Listen everybody else may be down for that truce but I'm not" Tyson admitted. "Forget it, I'm leaving" Quincy replied. "So am I" said Tasha who came up behind him. "Oh no you're not, to get outta here you're gonna have to go through me… and another thing G.C. you ain't walkin' outta here with something of mine" Tyson explained. "Hey! It was freely offered, you probably just need to keep up with your stuff" Quincy told Tyson before firing a small blast of energy from his collar. "You and me, pal…it's just you…and me" said Tyson, the two dogs began growling at each other.

"Hey!" Tasha shouted she ran to help Quincy but was blocked by India. "Oh no Ms. Thing, that's between them, as for you and me well...heh, I'm takin' you out" she told her. Tasha just growled, she was about to pounce on India but stopped short when she heard Tyson and Quincy yelping. The two female dogs just sat and watched, they knew better than to get involved. "Is that all you got? Huh? Huh?" Quincy asked. (Quote from a cartoon called: "The Simsons"). Tyson slapped Quincy who skidded across the floor and groaned. Tyson growled as he stood over the black and tan Doberman, "Tyson stop! It's over….you tricked me" said Vivian who entered the room. She yelped as Tyson whacked her with his tail, "All I ever did was like you!" he replied angrily, Vivian stood up, "Don't you go there" she told Tyson, "Oh, I'm there" he replied. The 2 wolves started to growl at each other both of their ears were lowered and their teeth were showing.

"I mean I really think…" Hro stopped short when he heard the sounds of dogs yelping, "Uh... Guys we've got some dog missing" said Flash. They were all alerted by a loud howl, "That's Vivian, c'mon" said Shayera. Tyson had pinned Vivian against a wall, she struggled to get free but couldn't. Tyson was heavier than she was, Vivian weighed over 58 lbs and Tyson weighed 70. "Was that worth it?" he asked, "It has nothing to do with him, it's us...don't do this, Tyson" said Vivian. He moved back a little but then quickly grabbed her right front leg, Vivian howled in pain. "It's not us anymore, Vivian" he told her, he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and swung her across the room, Vivian yelped once she hit the floor. "Just a fallen wolf with a soft heart…she's ain't gonna save you again, Collar…whatcha gonna do?" Tyson continued.

"I was gonna introduce you to a friend" Quincy replied, as he picked up a piece of a pipe (obviously it was used for pluming) and swung it at Tyson, Quincy growled. Tyson snarled back and tried to bite him but Quincy jumped out of the way "Ha!" he replied triumphantly "Mistake" said Tyson who grabbed Quincy's collar and ripped it off his neck "Ouch!" Quincy yelled. "Anymore ideas?" Tyson asked, "As a matter of fact…yeah!" said Tasha who head butted the male maned wolf. (Based on quotes from a cartoon called: "The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh"). "I see I'm gonna bring down the house on this one" said India (Based on a line from: "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"). "What happened to you?" Shayera asked Vivian, Tyson groaned as he tried to get up. "You can take a wild guess" Vivian replied. "Guess what? You're in trouble" said Hro (Some scenes and lines based on "Star-crossed"). "Well at least I'm outta the picture" India replied with a chuckle, she bumped into Aresia and let a small: "Oof!" "Guess again" she told her. "Uh-oh" India answered, "So we're ok now, right?" Hro asked, "Not quite" Superman answered.

Seconds later…

Hro and Aresia were thrown outside… "AAH!" the two shouted before hitting the ground with a loud "thud". (Based on a scene from: "Fresh prince of Bel-Air"). "Well, I feel better don't you?" Shayera asked "Yeah" GL agreed (they're the ones who tossed Hro & Aresia out, LOL). Paran snickered, the whole scenarios was pretty funny. "Shut up, Paran" Hro said angrily, "I'm not going to say anything" Kragger admitted, he felt like laughing too but decided not to do it. "You better not" Hro warned, "Oh, Kragger you got a little something on your chin" said Vixen, she pulled a hair off of his goatee. "Ow!" Kragger shouted, "There, I got it" Vixen continued. (Quote from the Roseanne episode: "Toto we're not in Kansas anymore").

Later…

"Something must've happened, the Thanagarians are leaving for some reason" said Kevin, "Yeah...wait, if they're leaving then that means…" Andrea stopped short "Hi guys" said a familiar voice "Krypto and Streaky are home!" Kevin and Andrea concluded. "We really missed you guys" said Kevin, "I missed you too…guys, I'd like you to meet some of my friends" Krypto replied. "Whoa! Awesome" Kevin answered; he noticed the 7 founding members of the justice league standing behind Krypto along with their pets. "Nobody would believe this" said Andrea, "I agree" said Superman. "Wait, does this mean Krypto's not leaving again?" Kevin asked, "Not right now, he wanted us to come by and meet both of you" Superman explained. "Cool!" said Kevin, "I'll say, there's hardly anyone who would believe this…not only do I have a picture of Superdog and Supercat but I got the justice league as well" said Bailey who came from behind some bushes with a camera. "You left the lense cap on" Shayera pointed out, "What?! Oh no" Bailey groaned, at that moment the others started laughing. "Those are the ones I like best… it doesn't show my bad side" Shayera teased (Quote from: "101 Dalmatians: the series"). "One day Kevin, one day" Bailey continued, "Bailey?" Kevin asked "Yeah?" he replied. "Go home!" Kevin and Andrea said simultaneously, "Ok, ok sheesh!" Bailey replied as he left. "Friend of yours?" Kara asked, "Nah, just my annoying cousin" Kevin explained. "Yeah, he's been trying to prove Krypto is Superdog for months" Andrea pointed out, "Well it looks like he hasn't got very far" Shayera added. "Nope, we've got to keep an eye out for our superpets" said Andrea. "Right you are" Wonder Woman agreed, (quotes from a carton series called: "Little Bill").

Onboard the watch-tower…

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, we talked it over and decided to form a truce with the Thanagarians" Superman explained. At that moment he heard everyone cheering, "And there's also something else a friend of mine would like to add…go ahead Krypto" he continued. "Thanks big guy" Krypto whispered, "First off, I'd like to thank you guys for helping out these past few months, they've been really something...secondly I'd like to announce that we've formed a new group, the Superpets of America" Krypto explained. He heard his teammates cheering him on, "We're also taking in new members" Krypto added, "Great, now those dogs will be around here more often" Stargirl said to herself. She had gotten used to being around the superpets but she wasn't quite ready for them to be on the watch-tower more often. "Also we've agreed to make an appearance at next month's Metropolis animal adoption fair" said Krypto, he heard the others clapping, "Thanks, you guys" he said before stepping down. "Great speech, Krypto" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Thanks, Pat" he replied, "I thought about it and…maybe we can adopt a dog next month" Stargirl admitted. She had a change of heart about the superpets, "You mean that?" S.T.R.I.P.E. asked. "Yeah why not? I'm not afraid of 'em anymore…just...don't lick my face, ok?" said Stargirl, "No problem" Ace said to her.

"Well, I've gotta say it couldn't get any better than this" said GL, "Darn right, GL…speaking of which me and some of the other members decided to see what dogs are up for adoption next month" Steel explained. "Sounds great" GL replied, "This was tough but we did it" said Black Canary "Yep" Green Arrow agreed, "It's gonna be great bein' up here with you guys" said Monday. "I'll say, at least I'll get to see more often" said Darter, Monday slightly giggled at the thought of it, she and Darter were pretty close friends even though he was a larger dog breed. "Flash, I'm sorry for the way I acted, I should've been nicer to you" Supergirl admitted, "It's ok, I've heard several horror stories from the other members let me tell you…" Kara cut him off "Later..." she said to him. She hugged Flash but stopped short when she heard a loud: "Aww" coming from Dr. Light and Atom who were watching. "Knock it off!" Kara and Flash shouted simultaneously, the two paused and laughed for a few seconds. "Looks like they're finally getting along" said Dr. Light, "I'll say" Atom agreed, "It's sorta fun to watch" said Akeelah. "I agree" Dr. Light replied, "Ya know Swifty...maybe we're not so different, I mean we both have super-speed and we work together" said Dusty. "That's true" Swifty added, "Wanna hang out sometime?" Dusty asked, "You bet!" Swifty replied. "You seem a little on the quiet side" Tasha pointed out, "So what's your point?" Ace replied. Tasha laughed "C'mon let's go see what everyone else is doing" Tasha suggested, "Ok" Ace sighed as he followed the black and white collie. "Vivian I'm so sorry" said Tyson, "I forgive you" she answered, "I'm sorry too" Hro added, "I forgive you, but if you try to hurt me again, I'll smack you upside the head" Shayera warned. The 4 of them started laughing.

"I mean it" Shayera continued, "Whatever you say" Hro and Tyson replied nervously. "This turned out nicely, didn't it?" said Wonder Woman, "I'd say so" Batman agreed. "What are going to do tomorrow?" she asked, "I don't know…at least not yet, my schedule's pretty open, why?" Batman answered. "Care for walking our dogs in the park tomorrow?" Wonder Woman continued, Batman smiled "It's a deal" he told her. "Well Dogstars, we truly outdid ourselves these past few months" said Brainy Barker. "We sure did" Hotdog agreed, "This'll be something to tell our folks back home" Bulldog added. "I agree" Mammoth Mutt sighed, "Tail Terrier, I just wanted to tell you how great it was having you on the team, partner" said Vigilante. "No problem, if you ever need us…" Tail Terrier started to say, "We know where to find you" Tsukuri finished for him. "Oui" Tusky Husky replied, "Hey, Wonder Woman and Batman are gonna meet at the park, what do you say we join 'em?" Huntress suggested. "All right, but I'm not doing this for you…I'm doing it for both us" said Question, "Oh boy, good thing I like you" Huntress replied. ( Based on a quote from the movie: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco").

"This is startin' to make me sick, let's ditch 'em while we still can" Quizno suggested, "I'm with you on this one" Theo agreed. (Based on lines from: "Spongebob Squarepants"). "Man, after all this, Isis is gonna kill me" said Charlene. Parker just simply laughed, "Charlene why don't be my partner? You're a lousy criminal but we make a pretty good team" she added. "Now there's an offer I can't response" the mixed breed cat replied. (Quotes from the movie: "Racing Stripes"). "So, you just quit?" Aresia asked, "Yep" Star Sapphire replied, "But we had a deal" Aresia pointed out. "Not anymore" said Tsukuri, "We've got our own lives" she added. "Yeah" Toshi agreed, "True, guys very true" Diamond sighed. "Eh, it doesn't matter, now" said India "Yeah, I guess not" Aresia sighed, "Well….what do we do now?" Maxine asked. "Don't worry about it" said Superman, "Yeah, now's the time for us to kick back, relax…" Aquaman started to say "And enjoy the view" Fire concluded "Ya got that right" Ice agreed. "So, ya got any plans?" Ira asked Yvonne "Not, really" she replied. "Uh…Yvonne? Would…you…? Care to join me for a hike in the woods tomorrow?" Tonto asked. "Ok, sounds great" Yvonne answered, "Well K-dog, we did it" Streaky sighed, "We sure did, Streaky" Krypto agreed. He and Superman looked out the window at earth "So, what do you suppose the silver lining is for next time?" he asked. "Maybe some new adventures" Krypto answered (Quotes from the movie: "Stuart Little 2"). (Based on the saying: "Every cloud has a silver lining").

"Oh this'll be great stuff for tomorrow's newspaper" said Lois, "I'll say…hey! Can I get everybody to the stand on the left side of the room, please?" Jimmy asked, "C'mon Krypto, we don't wanna be left out of the picture" said Ryen. "I guess not" he agreed, "All right n the count of 3…1…2…3…" said Jimmy before he snapped a picture, "Perfect and… hey, what is that?" he wondered, "The wall of fame" Superman told him. "We've all signed it" J'onn announced "Cool!" Jimmy replied as he took a picture of the wall. "Friends and other members have all written their signatures here" Superman explained, his group had signed it as well as Krypto's. "Yeah, they have" Braxton added, "And when we get new members, they'll sign it too" Superman added, "Awesome!" said Jimmy, "Yep….it is" Braxton sighed. "So…Quincy, got any plans for the next few days?" Vivian asked, "Not really, why?" he answered. "Well… next week we had all talked about going to San Francisco, care to join us?" Shayera asked, "We'll be there" said GL. "Great" Shayera replied as she hugged him, "Looks like somebody's feeling better" said Paran. "Just go" said Shayera, she knew Paran was teasing her; Paran didn't argue and walked away. "Well, Ignatius I imagine when you get home, Lex is gonna be pretty upset" said Mervis. "Yeah right, like he knows that I'm gone" Ignatius replied.

Back at Lex-corp…

"If I ever see that little Iguana again, he's in a world of trouble" Lex Luthor said to himself.

(Based on a quote from "101 Dalmatians: The series").

Back on the watch-tower...

"I wouldn't be so cocky about it, Iggy" Mervis warned before he left.( Based on a quote from the movie: "Homeward bound: The incredible journey"). "So what's up with you and Kragger?" Keyla asked, "Oh nothing right now..." said Lara, she paused for a moment and saw Kragger walk by. "Oh, excuse me…there goes my man...Kragger!" she continued "Lara!" Dara and Kenya called out simultaneously. "C'mon girls, you've been around him, you know….hey Kragger wait up!" Lara replied, "Aah! Get away" Kragger shouted, they all began to laugh at the scenario. (Based on scenes and lines from: "The Proud family"). "I can't wait to hear the end of this one" said Bookman, "Same here" said Bentley, "I'd love to get this on DVD" Moka admitted. "This is too good to miss" Rikki answered "I'll say" Nikki agreed. "All's well that ends well, I suppose" said Snooky. "Yeah" Delilah sighed, "Darn right" Bud and Lou replied in unison. "This time next week, it's back to the old grind" said Artie, regarding the fact that they would go back to their old routines. "C'mon guys, let's worry about it later" said Griff, "Yeah, what he said" Waddles added. They all paused for a moment and began to laugh.

Later…

"Well, looks like everyone's getting along" said Shayera; it had been a few hours since a truce was formed between the groups. "Yeah, but there's still something missing" said Huntress. Vixen laughed a little "I think I know" she answered, just then Huntress had an idea. "Hey Vix, why don't you put on something we can dance to?" Huntress suggested, "You got it" said Vixen. She went over to the CD player and placed n a CD she got off of a nearby rack, shortly after it started to play:

("I wanna dance with somebody" by Whitney Houston plays)

_(Clapping noise)_

_Female singer: "Huh…yeah… whoo!"_

_(Music continues)_

_Female singer: "Hey yeah, huh…hoo, yeah, uh-huh…yeah… you wanna dance?"_

_(Second line)_

_Female singer: "Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade…still enough time to figure out, how to chase my blues away… I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how… and when the night falls…the loneliness calls…"_

_(Chorus line)_

_Female singer: "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody…I wanna feel the heat with somebody…yeah, I wanna dance with somebody… with somebody who loves me…oh, I wanna dance with somebody…I wanna feel the heat with somebody…yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me…"_

_(Third line)_

_Female singer: "I've been in love, and lost my senses…spinning through the town…sooner or later, the fever ends…and I wind up feeling down…I need a man who'll take the chance on a love that burns hot enough to last… so when the night falls… my lonely heart calls…"_

_(Second chorus line)_

_Female singer: "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody…I wanna feel the heat with somebody… yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me…oh, I wanna dance with somebody…I wanna feel the heat…yeah! I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me…"_

_Chorus: "Somebody, who, somebody, who…"_

_Female singer: "Somebody who loves me, yeah!"_

_Chorus: "Somebody, who, somebody who…"_

_Female singer: "To hold me in his arms...oh, I need a man to take the chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last… so when the night falls… my lonely heart calls!"_

_(Third chorus line)_

_Female signer: "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody… I wanna feel the heat with somebody…yeah! I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me… oh, I wanna dance with somebody…I wanna feel the heat with somebody…yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me!"_

_Female singer: Hoo, hoo…"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "C'mon baby, heh-heh-heh-heh"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Whoo! Yeah"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female signer: "Now get with this…heh-heh-heh…Whoa-oh… don't 'cha wanna dance?..."_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "With me baby?... don't cha wanna dance?..."_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "With me boy? hey! Don't cha wanna dance…?"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "With me baby? With somebody who loves me!... don't 'cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, don't cha wanna dance?…"_

_Male chorus: "Dance" _

_Female singer: "Don't cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance… don't 'cha wanna dance?"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Don't 'cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, don't cha wanna dance?..."_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Uh-huh… with somebody who loves me!... hoo-oo"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Hoo-oo, hoo"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Hoo-oo"_

_Male chorus: "Dance"_

_Female singer: "Hey baby"_

_(Song fades)_

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it for "All of Us" hope you enjoyed it! **

**I started writing a sequel titled: "We're back!" this past Saturday, until chapter one is posted I'll be working on a short fan fic called: "Walk a mile in our tracks" the title "We're back!" is based on the title of an animated film, "Walk a mile in our tracks " is also based on the "101 Dalmatians: The series" episode: "Walk a mile in my tracks"**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might've missed in some of the previous chapters of this story. Well...**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
